Sight Uncaged
by Lord22
Summary: Neji Hyuga has achieved a new level in his Byakugan. But all power has its price and his normal sight has been taken from him. Unable to function and plagued by the interrogations of his Uncle, he finds solace in a friendship with Naruto. But the Leaf is headed for an era of conflict and friendship may become impossible. Sequel to Dosu's Great Escape.
1. Dreaming of the Future

**Chapter One: Dreaming of the Future**

Was he awake or dream?

It was difficult to say. One did not float through the air without a body in the waking world. But there was a clarity in this place, a reality that was difficult to deny.

Neji dreamed that he saw a girl. She had long dark hair to the neck and wore a cold-weather jacket. Her eyes were like his, or as they had been. He found he knew her name.

Hinata Hyuga. The same last name as his.

He had known her for most of his life, and yet he found his life was oddly distant. He stood, or rather, was present within a hall. It was the place where Hiashi received reports from family and subordinates. And Hiashi did not look pleased. He sat cross-legged, a long sword before his knees, and he was frowning.

"Hinata, you have ignored my orders," said Hiashi.

"Yes, yes, I have," said Hinata, trembling but with a hint of steel in her tone.

"Do you have anything to say in your defense," said Haishi, voice steel.

"Naruto… Naruto Uzumaki is a good person. He has not done anything to warrant the way he is treated by you and the village." said Hinata, voice filled with terror. "Even if his family were traitors, he had nothing to do with what happened.

"Moreover, you have said that you approve of my friendship with Ino Yamanaka. Friendship with her and friendship with Naruto is the same thing. If I abandon him, I will also insult the Yamanaka Clan heiress. I…I cannot have one without the other."

The first was precisely the wrong thing to say. Hiashi did not approve of disobedience of any kind. The second was precisely the right thing to say. He clasped his hands before him, frowning. Finally, he spoke. "…You put your best cause last.

"Still, I am pleased that you at least have some consideration for the Hyuga Clan. No matter.

Hanabi, come forward."

Then came another girl, far younger but with the eyes of one who has attained the Byakugan. She had longer hair and moved forward to bow to her father. Hiashi looked to Hinata, who shuddered.

"Hanabi…" said Hinata.

"Take a stance, Hinata," said Hiashi. "Today, you and your sister will face each other to determine who the strongest is."

"You would have us fight?" asked Hinata.

"The stronger between you will be made the heiress of the Main House," said Hiashi. "Now, take a stance."

Hinata took a stance, and Neji at once knew what would happen. Hanabi mirrored the motion and the two-faced each other. Hanabi seemed reluctant but resolved. She may have been a cruel brat to the Branch House, of course. But apparently, she had some affection for Hinata.

"Hinata, I'm not going to be branded," said Hanabi, voice breaking. "I'm going to go all out. And I'm going to win."

"I… I understand," said Hinata.

"Begin," said Hiashi.

Hanabi surged forward toward Hinata. But Hinata merely dropped her stance and did nothing. Hinata was struck and sent falling backward. Hiashi clenched his fist in fury as Hanabi halted and looked to him. "…You threw the fight," he said, voice dark.

It was more than a mere loss. It was defiance of a sort. If Hanabi won like this, it would be unclear if the strongest really had taken the role. An ambiguity that struck Hiashi where it was weakest. Here was the place where he had fought his brother for control of the Main House. Here was where Hizashi Hyuga had lost under mysterious circumstances.

"I do not want to hurt my sister," said Hinata.

Hiashi snatched up his sword and rose high. "You were commanded to fight, and instead, you allowed her to defeat you with only token resistance. You defied me and demonstrated yourself as weak.

"Get out of my sight!"

Then he turned, opened the door, and strode out. On the terrace beyond, there was a beautiful, brown-haired woman. She was clad in a red outfit that bared her legs and had red eyes. "Wasn't that somewhat harsh, Lord Hiashi?"

"I do not require oversight on running my family, Jonin Kurenai," said Hiashi. "I have requested your presence to ask a favor."

"How may I help you?" asked Kurenai.

"I am told you have a talent for training problem students," said Hiashi. "My daughter, Hinata, is weak. She is a disgrace to her house. I am now certain that when Hanabi comes of age, she will be branded with the Caged Bird Seal.

"As things stand, however, she will be nothing but a liability. I request that you attempt to mold her into something that may be of service to the Leaf Village."

"You would have her join the conventional forces?" asked Kurenai in surprise.

Hiashi walked to the edge of the terrace and looked at the surrounding lands. They were green, and most of them were owned by the Hyuga. "The Hyuga Clan has no use for the weak."

Then a messenger rushed up to him. "Lord Hiashi, I must speak with you."

Hiashi looked up as something was whispered in his ear. He turned to the messenger and frowned. "…There must be some mistake."

"The report has been confirmed." said the man. "They are coming toward the Village now. They'll be here soon."

Hiashi looked to Kurenai. "…If you'll excuse me." He turned and strode back into the room. "Hanabi, Hinata, compose yourself. We have a meeting to attend."

The dream faded, and in its place came oblivion.

* * *

It was not the Uchiha Manor. Which was a relief of sorts?

Sasuke had been living in this several room apartment for the past few days. The walls were clean and nice, and the bed was reasonably comfortable. He'd managed to get his stuff set up. Not that he had a lot of it, none of his possessions were all that important to him. Not since that bastard, Itachi had murdered his clan.

He'd been training outside, but now he was waiting. The walls around him no longer reminded him of corpses strewn around him.

There was no school today. So he was waiting and thinking like he always did. Others were reading or dating or something else.

There was a knock at the door. Sasuke rose and walked to it and opened it. On the other side was a pale boy with a clear smile. His eyes were narrowed, and his midriff was bared. He raised a hand. "Hello. Are you Sasuke Uchiha?"

That smile was fake. "Yes, I am," said Sasuke.

"My name is Sai." said the boy. "I believe we're supposed to be roommates."

Sasuke said nothing. He'd been wondering when this guy would show up. He eyed Sai warily. Sai remained where he was, his expression not changing at all. "If you continue to stare at me in that fashion, I will hit you."

Sasuke took a stance at once. Though the boy's voice didn't change at all. Neither did his expression, and he cocked his head. "My apologies, I was merely trying that personality."

"…Trying that personality?" asked Sasuke. Who was this freak?

"Yes, I have read that different people react in different ways," said Sai. "I am attempting to adapt so that I may better fit in."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and turned to walk back in. "…Whatever, I don't even want to have any part of this. Stay on your side of the apartment and don't get in my way when I'm using the kitchen."

"Should we not attempt to form a camaraderie?" asked Sai.

"No," said Sasuke flatly.

Sai shifted as Sasuke moved over to the cookbook on the counter. It had been Mom's, and he was not going to leave it out here where Sai could mess it up. "I see. You are unwilling to form emotional bonds because of previous trauma."

Sasuke froze. "What did you just say?"

Sai paused. "I theorized that the massacre of the Uchiha Clan had a damaging effect on your psyche. One that likely is combined with an inferiority complex."

Sasuke was sure he should feel seething rage at this, but he was actually shocked he was bringing it up. "Inferiority complex?"

"Yes," said Sai. "By the time Itachi Uchiha was your age, he had already become a highly successful ninja. In sharp contrast, you have yet to graduate from the academy. It seems likely that your cold demeanor is at least partially a result of your own inadequacies as a son."

"You…" Sasuke clenched his fist. The anger still wasn't there.

"Although your indifference to romance stems from repressed homosexuality." theorized Sai. "Perhaps you could seek therapy."

Ah, there the anger was.

Sasuke grabbed a kunai.

* * *

Iruka-sensei's apartment wasn't much larger than Naruto's. But that place had always felt a bit empty. Now that he'd gotten his stuff in, Naruto had come to like living with Sensei. Even so, he missed Kin, Zaku, and Dosu. They'd been weeks now. But it was nice living with Iruka-sensei, though. They ate dinner together, and Iruka had been helping him with his training.

"Iruka-sensei!" said Naruto. "Why are you having me do all this reading?"

"It's important, Naruto., said Iruka. "The scores you get in the academy are going to determine your future. All this book reading may not be as fun as kunai practice, but the history is important. If you know something didn't work in the past and you run into the same problem, you'll know to try something else.

"But you have me reading about boring stuff, like women's suffrage. And the history of diplomatic negotiations."

"Believe it or not," said Iruka, "those are where the real victories are won."

Naruto looked up. "What do you mean?"

"Well, consider this." said Iruka. "When the first women were allowed to be ninjas, that doubled the number of ninjas, the clans that had them could use. It also opened up new avenues. You could plant women in places where a male would stick out. And you wouldn't need to use a jutsu to do it.

"So those clans had a pretty big advantage for a while. Eventually, the other clans either adapted the policy or were reduced in power. These days women are ninjas across the world.

"And as for negotiations, why do you think the Leaf Village is so powerful?"

"Because the Old Man is the strongest of the Hokage," said Naruto.

"Sure, that's what the obvious answer is," said Iruka. "Though there is only one Hokage, the ruler of the Leaf. The plural is Kage. But if the Third Hokage had only that as an asset, we'd be in a state of nonstop war like we were before he took power.

"The reason Sarutobi is powerful isn't because he knows all those jutsu, though that helps. It's because when he wins, he doesn't force his will on the defeated opponent. Whenever he defeated a village, he'd offer them generous terms of surrender and be lenient. If they had a problem, he'd listen to them.

"Compare that to the Village Hidden in the Mist."

"The Bloody Mist," said Naruto, "I read about them. They're the weakest of the Five Villages, aren't they."

"Yes," said Iruka, "they're also the most brutal. Yagura got his position after his predecessor died under mysterious circumstances. The first thing he did was initiate a brutal purge of all his political enemies.

"Then he encouraged his citizens to begin murdering anyone with a bloodline."

"It just said he had harsh tactics in my history book," said Naruto.

"That's something of an understatement," said Iruka. "Parents don't want their kids knowing some of this stuff. Anyway, Yagura claimed he was protecting the nation. But he was actually just protecting himself.

"He was weakening his nation to keep his power intact. Pretty soon, many of the lesser villages moved to defect to the Leaf Village. Yagura spent his time crushing one rebellion after another ever since.

"His own student, Zabuza, tried to have him murdered in a coup.

"These days, the Hidden Mist is a backwater. Its bloodlines are destroyed. Ninja are despised and hated. And Yagura isn't any more secure than he was at the beginning. Now, what does that tell you?"

"If Yagura hadn't killed all those people, everyone wouldn't have hated him so much," said Naruto.

"Well, it's a bit more complicated than that, but yes," said Iruka. "The point is, Sarutobi isn't called the God of Shinobi because he can kill everyone else. He's called that because when he talks, people listen.

"If people have a grievance, they go to him to mediate. He could defeat armies on his own, but all he has to do is clear his throat."

"Well, I'll be like him only better," said Naruto. "When I grow up, I'm going to be Hokage. Just you wait, Iruka-sensei! My face will be on the mountain before you know it!"

"Well, you'll need to be well-read for that," said Iruka, standing up. "Anyway, I actually have to go out for a bit."

Naruto shut the book. "Where are you going?"

Iruka sighed. "I've got to head out and check on Sasuke. See, he recently moved into a new apartment, and I figured I'd see how he is doing."

"Why did Sasuke move into an apartment anyway?" asked Naruto. "Doesn't he have a huge mansion?"

"There were some safety concerns," said Iruka. "The Hokage didn't want the last Uchiha all on his own if he came under threat. It's probably for the best that he's out anyway, I never thought it a good idea for him to hang out in that place."

"But if he's on his own in an apartment, how is that any different?" asked Naruto.

Iruka sighed and put on his vest before opening the door. "Well, he's been assigned a roommate who already has a respectable mission record. If anything happens, they should be able to take care of things. He's your age actually."

"Wait, so this guy is my age, and he's already going on missions? That's awesome!" said Naruto, standing up.

"It may not be as awesome as you think," said Iruka. "Going into high-level missions messes with the head. Still, I'm sure whoever they assigned is highly socially capable-"

At this moment there a pale-skinned boy rushed past the door, followed by Sasuke. Sasuke had a kunai in hand. "Come back here! I'll tear out your eyes! I'll rip you limb from limb, you pathetic smiling freak!" "That does not seem to me to be an incentive to slow down." said the boy, backflipping over Sasuke's head.

"I'll kill you!" said Sasuke. "Fire style: Fireball jutsu!"

There was a sphere of flame that the boy jumped over before darting over the wall. Naruto blinked. "Hey, Iruka-sensei, who was that?"

Iruka-sensei put his face in his hands. "…I am so sick of the ANBU black ops."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

So this storyline is going to feature Neji as the principal protagonist. Though all the other plotlines from the previous installments will reach their natural resolutions here, assuming I do my problem. Ironically, Neji doesn't even properly appear as more than a framing device; all I can say is that this plotline needs setup. More on that later.

Originally, when I wrote about Sasuke having a roommate, it was supposed to be Naruto. This would be the basis for wacky hijinks. Then plans changed, and instead of dropping the arc, I decided to make it Sai.

Sai is a friendly sociopath with no understanding of emotions.

Sasuke is a jerk driven entirely by his emotions.

They fight crime.

On a separate note, let me just take a moment to talk about Hiashi Hyuga.

I tried not to make Hiashi seem out of character and unsympathetic. I realize that the fans often portray him as a villain. However, I tried to make him in character. I am inclined to believe that Hiashi is, at the best of times, not an entirely contemptible human being. I say that in the same sense that the plantation owners in the Antebellum South were not all pure evil.

What do you want from me? The man disinherited his daughter for losing a fight. He brands his own family with kill switches and sent his own brother to his death for his own screwup. He also did nothing to punish Neji after Neji beat Hinata within an inch of his life. He didn't seem to even care.

Neji ought to have been severely punished. Or at least given a stern talking to. But he wasn't. In the entire one month period between story arc, literally, no one seemed to care what happened to Hinata.

Hiashi eventually does act in the Chunin Exams, providing Neji peace of mind. But I can't help but notice that Hiashi's tragic backstory which conveniently exonerates him for sending his brother to die just happens to be revealed to Neji _**AFTER**_ he saw how powerful Neji was. Somewhat convenient, wouldn't you say? And it's equally strange that he didn't do it after he realizes Neji was filled with enough rage to attempt legal murder on Hinata. It's almost like the letter didn't exist until Neji became a threat.

But I digress.

The fact that the Caged Bird Seal plotline was forgotten is terrible writing. Judging from the events of the plot, Kishimoto seems to be endorsing slavery. Neji's desire to escape from his status as a person in bondage is portrayed as, at best, understandable. But at no point is his attempt to assert his own identity regarded as a good thing. It does seem like Kishimoto thought that Neji should just find contentment in slavery. Naruto does make a throwaway line about changing the Hyuga, but I don't think it ever comes up again.

That doesn't fly with me. I will be examining the Caged Bird Seal and the Hyuga Clan in some depth in this fic. I'm not sure how it will all turn out, but that's half the fun of writing.


	2. Miscommunication

**Chapter Two: Miscommunication**

As soon as Sasuke and the other boy rushed past, Iruka immediately jumped into action. Naruto went after him and managed to follow him pretty close until he ran up the wall. Naruto had to scramble up it on his hands and knees, and by the time he got back, it was already over.

Sasuke Uchiha and the other boy were sitting next to the wall, and Iruka was staring down at that. Sasuke had his arms crossed while the other boy had a fake smile on.

"Sasuke, why were you trying to kill your roommate?" asked Iruka, voice tired.

"You didn't hear what he said!" said Sasuke. "He insulted my family, me, and everything I stand for!"

Naruto had never seen Sasuke this angry before. What had this kid done to rile him up? Naruto would have to take notes. However, the boy just kept smiling as he looked to Sasuke. "I was merely attempting to comprehend the root of your hostility. I apologize if I have offended you."

"And quit that fake smile!" snapped Sasuke. "It's a lie, and you know it!"

Iruka looked to Sai. "…Sai, is it? You were assigned to room with Sasuke Uchiha, yes?"

"That is correct," said Sai. "You would be Iruka Umino, the schoolteacher."

"You are aware that Sasuke stabbing you to death would constitute a mission failure, don't you?" asked Iruka.

"Fully," said Sai. "However, he was never any true threat with his clumsy strikes. I led him here after my own failure to convince him to stand down."

Sasuke clenched his fists, but Iruka looked at him with a stern expression, and the boy looked down. "…Sorry."

"Sorry?" asked Iruka. "Is that really all you have to say after going after a fellow Leaf Shinobi with a kunai?" Then he turned to Sai. "As for you, I don't know what it was that you said, but I suggest you try to act with more tact in the future. I will be making a full report to the Hokage on this."

"I understand," said Sai. "I shall do all I can to avoid confrontations in the future."

Then Iruka kneeled down by Sasuke. "Sasuke, I realize that this is a highly disruptive experience for you. But chasing Sai through the streets with a kunai seems like a bit of an overreaction."

"…Possibly," admitted Sasuke.

"If this happens again, we're going with the original plan," said Iruka. "You can go back to that mansion and have an ANBU black ops squad there.

"Understand?"

"Yes," said Sasuke.

Naruto dropped down and crossed his arms. If he'd gone after someone with a kunai, he'd get more than a slap on the wrist. As usual, Sasuke gets off because he's part of the freaking Uchiha Clan.

And then he looked up and saw a super gorgeous blonde girl rushing by, dressed in violet clothes. "Excuse me, Naruto, I have to get by." Then she raced past.

"Wait, Ino!" said Naruto, racing after her. "Where are you off to in such a hurry?"

"I'm sorry, Naruto, but something is going on at the gate," said Ino. "Dad just called, and he wants me there. Neji Hyuga unlocked some kind of new stage of the Byakugan."

"Neji?" asked Naruto. "Who is this Neji guy?"

"Hinata's cousin, though they aren't close," said Ino. "He went off on a mission, and now he's returning. All the major clan heads are going to meet him. Now either walk with me or get out of my way."

"What's the big deal?" asked Naruto. "Ninja come back from missions all the time. So what if he learned a new power."

"They defeated Orochimaru, the Leader of the Sound and his top squad," said Ino.

Naruto blinked. "Orochimaru? You mean that guy Kin told me about him. He's the leader of the Sound, right?"

"Yeah," said Ino, "he was a Hokage level opponent. And Neji's squad nearly killed him. They had him dead to rights." She slowed down. "Listen Naruto, when we get to the gate, don't say anything. This is kind of a big moment so we can't shout or anything.

"And don't say hello to Hinata. Her dad will be there, and he doesn't approve of you."

"Right, right, I got you," said Naruto.

One of the rules of his friendship with Ino and Hinata was that he was not allowed to bother their parents. It was annoying that he could never go over to their house, but it was a lot better than being alone.

They made their way to the great gates of the village. There was already a large crowd gathering, and the gates were opened. Ino's Dad and Mom were waiting for her as she approached. "Ino, where have you been?" he eyed Naruto with alarm.

"Sorry, Dad, I was on the opposite side of town when I got your call," said Ino. "I've had to go really far to get to beauty parlors that serve me." She looked to Naruto. "Naruto does my hair look okay?"

"You always look pretty to me," said Naruto. He had no practical experience.

He didn't get why Ino insisted on going to all these parlors. But apparently, she hadn't been able to go to many of them since she became friends with him. He felt kind of guilty about that.

Ino sighed. "Nevermind, I'll go find Hinata."

And she rushed off into the crowd. Ino's Dad and Mom eyed him with worry, and Naruto quickly moved off. Putting his hands behind his head, he tried to get a good look at the gate. But all the spaces were taken. Eventually, he decided to scramble up the gate itself, so he was sitting on top of it and watching, arms crossed.

"What is this new ability everyone is obsessing over?" muttered Naruto. "It can't be that great."

"It is the Kyuseishu Byakugan." said a voice behind him. "Until recently, many people thought it was a myth."

Naruto jumped and nearly fell off the gate before a long arm shot out and grabbed him by the collar and pulled him back. He looked up and saw a tall, masked man with only one eye visible. He had spiky silver hair and keen eyes.

"Thanks, I guess," said Naruto.

"No problem." said the man.

"So what's the difference it and a regular Byakugan?" asked Naruto. "I mean Hinata told me the Byakugan could see through stuff and follow chakra."

"We're not really sure." said the man. "The details of the power are shrouded in myth. Judging from the way the Sharingan gets more advanced, it could be just about anything."

"Who are you anyway?" asked Naruto.

"I'm a jonin." said the man. "My name is Kakashi Hatake."

"So what are you doing up here?" asked Naruto, somewhat annoyed that the was a crowd here too.

"I imagine we had the same idea," said Kakashi. "We'd best be quiet, their coming."

It was more than a squad that came through the gate. First came a pretty beautiful blonde woman clad in white. She had enormous curves and had a mark on her forehead. With her was a brown-haired woman.

"Tsunade and her assistant," said Kakashi. "That would explain a lot?"

"Who's she?" asked Naruto.

"One of the Legendary Sanin," said Kakashi. "She used to be Leaf Village. These days she's head of a growing organization of medical ninja. They heal everyone, regardless of their side. The other is Shizune, her assistant."

"Why'd she leave the Leaf?" asked Naruto.

"She was a medical ninja," said Kakashi. "And those were in short supply. As a result of this, she was involved in all the bloodiest battles of the war. She suffered several personal losses. One day she went on a mission and just never checked back in."

"Are you allowed to do that?" asked Naruto.

"No," said Kakashi. "But after a lifetime of service, no one was going to question the matter."

"You know a lot about this stuff, don't you?" asked Naruto.

"Well, I am a ninja," said Kakashi. "Knowledge is power. Ah, there's Guy. Usually, he's at the front."

Guy was a tall man, wearing spandex. He had black hair in a bowl cut and seemed very worried. He looked back several times. Kakashi stiffened. "Something bad must have happened for Guy to be like this."

"What do you think it was?" asked Naruto.

"We'll have to wait and see," said Kakashi, voice grim.

Then came the last three. First, a boy who was like a miniature version of Guy, who was walking with a crutch. Then a pretty brown haired girl with hair buns, spinning a kunai. Behind them were two white-clad people. They were carrying a stretcher between them and on it was a boy with brown hair. He seemed like he was asleep, but his eyes were wide open and shining with white light.

"Which one is Neji Hyuga?" asked Naruto.

"The one with long brown hair," said Kakashi.

"Why is he on a stretcher?" asked Naruto.

"I don't know, but this doesn't look good," said Kakashi. "If he's still unconscious while traveling with Tsunade, it means something serious."

Naruto felt suddenly like he was being watched. He looked around but saw nothing. "What do you think happened?"

"The Sharingan and the Byakugan are both very powerful," said Kakashi. "However, using the more advanced forms of the Sharingan has serious drawbacks. There may be some for this new technique.

"Depending on what the drawbacks of this power is, Neji Hyuga may not survive the night."

Naruto felt chills. He didn't know this guy, but he was Hinata's relative. He hoped he was alright.

* * *

Neji had been dreaming. Perhaps a year. Perhaps a moment.

Little by little, however, sight returned, and Neji saw one a blur of chakra. Webs upon webs of chakra shining before him. He saw more than the pathways, he saw every speck in the air. Every current on the wind.

Neji saw everything but could perceive nothing. It was just a blur of colors without rhyme or reason.

"Neji, Neji, can you hear me?" asked a voice.

It was familiar and he sat up. As he did, he felt a warm hand on his shoulder. After he felt that, he felt the bed beneath him. It was soft, and there was wind on his face. There must have been an open window somewhere. He knew the voice and a name came to him. "Tenten, I… I can't see you. Where are you?"

"I'm right in front of you," said Tenten, voice worried. "You're looking right at me."

"I can't see you," said Neji. "All I can see is light. One chakra after another."

"Just stay calm, Neji," said Tenten. "We've got Lady Tsunade here. We'll be able to fix this, I'm sure."

And then Neji heard footsteps. He began to make out general chakras. He could see Tentens chakra in the room. It had spread throughout it. It was on his body, in his clothes. And then he saw another explosion of chakra entering, cold and hard. Neji had known it all his life, though he had not seen it like this before.

"Who are you?" came the voice of Neji's uncle.

"I am Neji's teammate, Tenten." said Tenten, voice afraid.

Hiashi's chakra withdrew. "I see. The village of the Leaves owes you a debt of gratitude for your service against Orochimaru. I would ask that you leave me to speak with my nephew."

"I…," said Tenten, and Neji guessed she was looking to him.

"Go, Tenten," said Neji. "I knew this was coming."

Tenten walked out. Hiashi's soft footsteps came closer and he sat down. "I can see that rumors were not incorrect when they said you have achieved the Kyuseishu Byakugan. It matches the description.

"You have brought great honor to the Branch House. I admit I had my doubts when you chose to enter the conventional forces. But I see that your choice was a good one."

Neji had no desire to continue this conversation. Nor did he wish to exchange pleasantries with this man. He remembered all too well his father. Then all the times when he was subjected to the Caged Bird Seal in sparring practice. "Is there some way I may serve, Uncle?"

"I would not broach the subject in ordinary circumstances. However, the Hyuga Clan has been trying to regain this power for centuries," said Hiashi. "I would hear from you what the experience is like."

Neji felt anger but he controlled it. "I can see nothing but chakra.

"I am blind to all else, Uncle. When I look at you I don't see flesh and blood, I see a line of chakra networks and that is only barely. I cannot see the surface anymore. At all times, I am peering through everything I look at. And my gaze extends three hundred and sixty degrees at all times.

"I cannot turn it off. I've hardly been able to sleep, and when I walk, I need someone to guide me.

"The entire world is churning with light."

Hiashi shifted. "…I see.

"This is highly unfortunate, and I am sorry that this burden should fall on you. Those who first discover kekkei genkai often have a bad time of it.

"It may be that you will be able to learn to control it better. This disability may only be temporary.

For now, I need to know how you attained this power?"

Hiashi was afraid. Neji had attained power without aid that the Main House had failed to grasp. He wanted to know how to duplicate it and Neji would tell him. But Hiashi would never realize he was being told. It was in his nature. "Orochimaru had us at his mercy. He was moving to kill one of my comrades, Rock Lee. I leaped in front of his sword and was impaled.

"Guy-sensei rescued us and I gradually found my vision changing.

"Eventually I blacked out."

"Then you have no idea how you attained it?"

"I have told you all I know," said Neji.

Hiashi must have been frowning. Even now, he was torn between a desire to use the power to advance his own interest. And the hope that the power should prove useless, so as to not disrupt his systems. "I understand.

"I am sorry for your troubles, Neji. I assure you, I will consult all our records for guidance. However, it is possible that this is not the Kyuseishu Byugan. It may be some other variant.

Should it prove impossible to control this kekkei genkai, there may be ways to suppress it.

"I will leave you in peace."

Then he stood and walked out.

Hiashi would have to be deceived. The potential for this power was immense if Neji could master it. But if his uncle ever discovered the truth, he'd kill Neji.

Neji just wished he could see and feel. But even now he felt his consciousness drifting away, the feeling of the bed on his skin, the wind on his face, going away. He dreamed again and this time of ramen, oddly enough.

* * *

** Author's Note:**

So I've noticed that each of the three fics in this series so far has had a different tone. The Hunt for Tsunade was somewhat comical in nature. Dosu's Great Escape was a bit more serious but made use of black comedy. As things stand, it seems like this fic is going to be a bit more somber in tone.

Just a warning.


	3. Meditations

**Chapter Three: Meditations**

Neji was dreaming again.

He saw two people sitting at a ramen stand. One was a spiky blonde-haired boy, clad in an orange jumpsuit. Next to him was Ino Yamanaka, clad in violet. He'd spoken with her briefly at several meetings. Last, of all, there was a chunin with his hair tied up. They were eating ramen together and talking.

Gradually he began to make out what they were saying. "Hinata was disinherited?"

"Yes, I talked to her about it," said Ino. "Her father forced her to fight her sister, and when she refused to attack her, he declared her the heir."

"But that's sick!" said Naruto. "What kind of monster would force their kids to fight each other!" "The Hyuga Clan is big on strength," said Ino. "Their leadership needs to be powerful and ruthless to keep control of the Branch House."

"What do you mean Branch House?" asked Naruto.

"Alright, so there are two different parts of the Hyuga Clan," said Ino. "There is the main branch which rules the place. And the Branch House who are supposed to protect the main branch with their lives.

"Members of the Branch House have this thing called a Caged Bird Seal put on their heads. It allows members of the main branch to kill them."

"They enslave their own family?" asked Naruto.

"It's not slavery," said Ino. "They just are in a position of permanent authority over them and can kill them at any time. Well, the head of the clan can kill them at any time."

"So, slavery," said Naruto.

"Slaves don't live in luxury, Naruto," said Ino.

"Actually Ino, there are certain high classes of slaves who waited on royalty." said the man. "Historically, certain cultures had slave armies who were fanatically devoted to them. In exchange for service, they were provided for with free room and board.

"The Hyuga Clan branch system has some similarities to them."

"Seriously?" asked Ino. "Where'd you learn all that, Iruka-sensei?"

"I am a teacher, Ino," said Iruka, sounding a bit offended. "I have to know this stuff."

"Well, anyway Naruto, I don't think you should talk to her about this at all," said Ino. "If she talks to you about it, that's fine. But um, well you might accidentally hurt her feelings."

"I guess," said Naruto. "But shouldn't we do something about this?"

"There isn't much we can do," said Ino. "The Yamanaka Clan isn't exactly in the same weight class as the Hyuga, and even if we were, it wouldn't be our business.

"I think I'm going to go visit Sasuke and see how he's settling in. Do you want to come?"

"Um, okay." said Naruto. "Iruka-sensei, is it okay?"

"It's okay, Naruto," said Iruka. "I've got a meeting of my own to attend. The Hokage wants to consult with me directly."

"You report to the Hokage a lot, don't you, Iruka-sensei?" asked Ino.

"Well, the future of the village is made in the academy," said Iruka. "There's a lot to report on."

Then Neji found someone shaking him. His consciousness was drawn back as the world became chakra again. Vaguely he could make out the shape of Tenten's chakra. Were these mere dreams and visions? Or were they real?

And if they were, why couldn't he see properly? "What is it, Tenten?" he asked.

"The Hokage wants to speak with you," said Tenten. "He's debriefing Guy-sensei and Rock Lee right now, and I'm supposed to bring you there."

"Very well," said Neji. "Help me up; I will need your assistance to move there."

Tenten had her arm around him, and with her help, he was able to make his way through the hospital. Then out and into the streets. He saw chakra all around him and was now able to pick out individual variations. They seemed to blur together into a vast tapestry of desires and powers. Some were overpowering and satiated the entire village. Others were so minor you could hardly see them even when looking for them. One, in particular, was everywhere, bright like a flame and saturating every street.

You couldn't escape it.

Sound and feeling faded the more he focused on them. Vaguely he was aware of the stairs beneath his feet. Then a door opening and then he was in a waiting room.

"Neji, I'm glad to see you up," said Guy-sensei. "I'm sorry we didn't visit you. But Lee has been in a bad way and has needed a lot of help. He should make a full recovery, but he overtaxed himself. I wish he hadn't insisted on walking the rest of the way."

"I understand," said Neji. "What are the results of our mission?"

"We're being paid for an S rank," said Guy. "Though we're also being given a few weeks of mandatory leave."

"Lee won't be happy about that," said Tenten.

"Well, sometimes rest is as good for training as pushing yourself. When you hit your limit, the best way to break it is to learn more about it." Guy paused. "How is he, Tenten."

"I cannot see," said Neji. "Chakra fills my vision, and I cannot perceive the physical plane." He paused. "My other senses are clouded as well. They fade away as I look at the chakra. Where am I?"

"Sitting in the waiting room," said Guy.

"I don't remember the sensation of sitting down," said Neji. "If I focus, I can gain some measure of control. But it is fleeting."

"The Hokage will see you now." said a voice.

Neji was brought into a familiar room and saw the chakra of Hiruzen Sarutobi. It was regal, refined, and powerful. But it took a back seat to everything. And there was also Iruka Umino from the vision, lurking at his right hand. Tsunade was also there, tranquil but quick to fury.

"Neji Hyuga, I apologize for forcing you to come here." said the Hokage. "However, we are discussing a grim matter, and you seem to be the best witnesses we have.

"I understand that you read Orochimaru's chakra network."

"Yes, Hokage. I did," said Neji.

"Can you describe what you saw?" asked Hiruzen.

"It was like several chakra networks layered on top of one another," said Neji. "The skin on the surface, a normal body, and then a third system on the inside. The body functioned on its own, but the chakra was controlled by a secondary heart of sorts. It seemed to exist independent of the system like a parasite.

"When I first attacked, I tried to stab it.

"My aim was perfect, I believe. However, it moved away at the last minute."

"And what was Orochimaru's reaction?" asked Hiruzen.

"He flew into a rage, and we barely escaped with our lives," said Neji. "Fortunately, his lack of composure let me take him off guard. I blinded him, Lee pummeled him to a pulp, and then Tenten unleashed her entire arsenal on him."

"What did the body look like to you?" asked Hiruzen.

"It was a woman," said Neji. "Then something happened, the heart began to work, and Orochimaru shed her body like a snake does its skin. He had to spend a large amount of chakra, but he was in perfect health.

"If Guy-sensei had not arrived, we'd have been dead."

"I see," said Hiruzen. "I realize this has been difficult for you. I won't detain you any further. You may go."

Neji turned and walked back. But he was suddenly curious as to what the conversation would be. And as he walked, he found his senses disappearing as he heard the conversation. "Tsunade, you tended to his wounds," said Sarutobi. "What was your assessment?"

"Well, his chakra was at war with itself," said Tsunade. "Having studied his body, I've concluded that the process is not fully stable. Orochimaru has immense power at his disposal, and he seems to have transferred all of that into the host.

"In medical ninjutsu, there are cases where one can save lives by pouring chakra into the body. But if you pour too much in, it can kill them. I took some samples and concluded that Orochimaru's chakra is gradually devouring the body it is in.

"He can't have been in that body for more than a few years. And I suspect this is the first time he's used this technique."

"What makes you say that?" asked Iruka.

"Orochimaru is a perfectionist," said Tsunade. "He never would let a flaw like this be in one of his Jutsu if he could help it. Either way, he'll probably want to switch bodies within a few years. I suspect the curse mark he left on Anko Mitsarashi was an experiment on the subject."

"I remember when he was my student that Orochimaru was afraid of old age," said Sarutobi. "I never thought he would go this far.

"Iruka, I believe you have something relevant to report."

"Yes, Hokage," said Iruka. "I've been analyzing Mizuki's reports since his arrest. As a teacher, he had access to the students progress on their kekkei genkai. He paid special attention to the Uchiha Clan. But he also took heavy notes on the exact process of the Yamanaka Clan's possession Jutsu. The Aburame's ability to house living creatures within their body was also of interest to him. So was the Hyuga's unique affinity with chakra networks. He often requested information on their abilities to better teach his students.

"I thought he just wanted to help them grow more powerful. However, I think he was a researcher of sorts. And a very important one. I suspect that Orochimaru used the information gained to create this Jutsu."

"How would such information help him?" asked Sarutobi. "He has no kekkei genkai. I worked with him for years. His parents were peasants under a feudal Lord."

"He wouldn't necessarily need one," said Tsunade. "Tradition is that kekkei genkai can only be used by members of the family. But since the establishment of the village system science has come a long way. We used to work together on medical research.

"If he could learn how the abilities worked, he might be able to create a way to replicate the effects. If he got a blood sample from the hospital-"

"I doubt that," said Iruka. "Blood draws are still performed by the Clans and held in private facilities. Nothing has changed about that. Any time we need to perform a test, it happens under guard by a member of the Clan.

"There is no way Mitsuki could have gotten access to a blood sample without taking it himself. All the kids know they aren't supposed to give blood for any reason. And there are other security measures in place. We don't keep the equipment on hand in the school, so Mitsuki would have to bring his own set. If he bought the equipment anywhere in the village, he'd have to explain why he needed it. And if he wanted to steal it, he'd have to get into some of the most heavily defended areas of the village.

"Even if he got one from outside, it is a serious offense to have that kind of equipment without leave and license. He could end up in prison just by being found with it."

"You seem knowledgeable about these systems," said Tsunade.

"I set some of them up myself," said Iruka. "The bloodlines are this village's greatest strength. They cannot be compromised for any reason. And medical technology may make it possible to steal those bloodlines.

"A bit of paranoia is justified."

"We will discuss the possibility of compromised security another time," said Sarutobi. "Tsunade, just what would be necessary for Orochimaru to find a stable host?"

"Orochimaru is very powerful," said Tsunade. "Though I don't need to remind you of that. I believe that if he possessed a weaker host, he would gradually degrade them over time. This may be why he founded the Sound in the first place. By creating a village of ninja that are fanatically devoted to him, he has a ready source of powerful bodies.

"That said, if a body were on a similar level to Orochimaru, I could see him being able to reside within it for a lifetime."

"Why the special interest in the Uchiha Clan?" asked Iruka.

"It is possible that by possessing a body he would have its unique abilities in addition to his own," said Tsunade. "If so, the Sharingan would be of immense value. I'm surprised you didn't realize this already."

"But that makes no sense as a motive," said Iruka.

Tsunade looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"Orochimaru wants to be immortal, fine," said Iruka. "Plenty of people want to die. And perhaps he might want the Sharingan's unique abilities. But Sasuke is the last, aside from Itachi. If Orochimaru were to possess him, the bloodline would die out. At best he'd have a lifetime of using the Sharingan, probably less, and then he'd permanently lose it as a resource."

There was a long silence. Sarutobi sighed. "…Orochimaru has never been one to think things through, Iruka. Although very intelligent, he has always been prone to rash action.

"Now, Tsunade, you said you had other news for us."

"Yes," said Tsunade. "Orochimaru claims that he unleashed the Nine-tailed Fox in the Leaf."

"What?" said Iruka. "That's impossible. No one can control the tailed beasts."

"It is not," said Sarutobi. "I have known men who had just that power, though all of them are long dead. Orochimaru was not accounted for on that night. And he had great skill with sealing, though never at the level of Jiraiya.

"But why?

"His experiments hadn't even begun then. I had been concerned about his wellbeing. But for him to fall so quickly to destroying his own village… I do not believe him capable of it."

"Apparently he wanted to be Hokage," said Tsunade. "He claimed he was limiting his experiments to the ethical out of a desire for your approval. When Minato was chosen, he was insulted and decided to kill you."

"Kill me?" asked Sarutobi. "You mean he unleashed the Nine-tails as an assassination attempt? That I know to be a lie. Orochimaru has always been more subtle. If that were his objective, he would have simply murdered me and framed one of his political enemies.

"I trusted him then. It would have been a simple matter."

"I'm surprised to hear you say that, Sensei," said Tsunade.

"Orochimaru was like a son to me," said Sarutobi. "So I know how his mind works. If he had been driven to the point of murdering me, he would have done something less destructive and crueler.

"I imagine implicating someone close to Minato while giving himself a perfect alibi. Or perhaps manipulate Anko into doing the job for him."

"Anko?" asked Tsunade. "Do you truly believe she could kill you, Sensei?"

"In open battle? Never," said Sarutobi. "But she is very skilled, and I am very old. And her devotion to Orochimaru was very well documented at the time. He practically raised her. It is conceivable that she might have stabbed me in that back to please him.

"With proper political pressure, Orochimaru could have made it stick." He sighed. "No, I do not believe Orochimaru would do it. He could do it, but he had valuable resources in the village that were lost when the Fox attacked. I remember he was furious about losing his records the next day.

"Besides, he didn't have any resources outside the village at the time. It was when he started branching out into other lands that I found the trail which led me to him."

"So he's lying," said Iruka.

"Almost certainly," said Sarutobi. "Have you told anyone about this, Tsunade?"

"A few months ago I would have gotten drunk and blabbed about it at every bar I ran into," said Tsunade. "But no, Orochimaru was counting on me doing that."

"Good," said Sarutobi. "If the rumor gets out that he can control the Nine-tailed Fox, it could lead to a new wave of recruits. True or not, it but not become a matter of public record."

"Orochimaru probably will spread the rumor some other way," said Tsunade.

"Of course he will, but it won't be by you," said Sarutobi. "So it won't be as credible." Then he leaned forward and clasped his hands together.

Tsunade put a hand to his shoulder. "Are you alright?"

"I wonder how Minato would have handled this?" asked Sarutobi. "He probably would have challenged Orochimaru directly. He was always taking too much responsibility on himself." He paused. "Now, your letter said something about a threat to Naruto Uzumaki. You'd best explain now."

"Is that his name?" asked Tsunade.

"Yes, but you shouldn't reveal the matter here," said Sarutobi. "No one of this generation knows what he is, and it is better that way."

"I shouldn't be listening to this," said Neji.

"Neji, what did you say?" asked Tenten.

"Tenten?" asked Neji. "How are you here? Where are we?"

"We're in the hospital," said Tenten. "You haven't said anything in a long while. Are you okay?"

"I… I saw the Hokage in his meeting after we left," said Neji. "But I was interested to know what they were speaking of." Naruto Uzumaki? The boy Neji had seen in the other vision? What about him, he was a well-known troublemaker, but little else.

"My vision has been turning to one thing after another. I don't know if it is real or not." Though since Iruka was there, as he had said in the vision, it probably was.

"Can you control it?" asked Tenten. "I mean, can you see how many fingers I'm holding up?"

"I can try," said Neji. He focused on Tenten, trying to perceive her. Little by little, the chakra faded away, and he was able to see her in front of him. She was raising three fingers and smiling. But he could only make out her hand. "Three."

"That's right." Tenten stood and backed away before raising one left. It was like a silhouette of her; however, "Alright, which leg am I standing on?"

"The right," said Neji.

"What color are your sheets?" asked Tenten.

Neji looked down, focusing on perceiving the color. But his vision was blurring, and the chakra was coming back little by little. He blinked, trying to keep it off. "Green."

"Neji this is great. You can see," said Tenten.

Neji closed his eyes, feeling them aching. "I can. But only when I am focusing on something. It is similar to my three hundred and sixty-degree vision, but on a much greater magnitude."

"What do you mean?" asked Tenten.

"My vision allows me to see in all directions," said Neji. "But I still naturally focus. I had to train myself to make use of my vision, and even now, I can miss things. This ability seems to allow me to perceive events beyond my normal sight range. As if I am in the room with it."

"Wow, that's awesome," said Tenten. "So how far can you see?"

"I do not know," said Neji. "Most of my visions so far have been within places I have been before. Those that have not have all been with people I've met. We should try to establish the limitations of this ability.

"Tenten, give me a place I have never been before that isn't very far away."

"Um, the Yamanaka burial grounds," said Tenten.

Neji focused on them. He had seen the gate to them once, far away, but even when he pictured them in his mind, nothing appeared. Why not? "…Nothing."

"So you can't look anywhere you haven't been before," said Tenten. "This is great. Can you try looking through your own eyes."

It was possible. Neji focused, drawing his gaze inward. Little by little, his vision appeared, and he saw the inside of the hospital. Clean, white, clinical, and there was Tenten smiling. He could see her face and her eyes and the clothes she was wearing. After days of perpetual unreality, it was strange.

Tenten smiled despite himself. "I never thought I would be so glad to see your face."

Tenten scowled. "Just what is that supposed to mean?"

"I mean, what I meant to say is that I have not been able to perceive anything in a normal way for weeks now," said Neji. Then he felt his vision trying to expand; it was all he could do to maintain his normal vision. "Still, this takes effort to maintain. Even as we speak, I feel my vision trying to expand." The chakra vision returned, and he could see nothing. "This may take some time."

"Right, well, this is still good news," said Tenten. "We can tell your family-"

"We will tell my family nothing," said Neji. "Neither will we tell Guy-sensei or Lee. I ask that you keep this from them."

"Why?" asked Tenten.

"Tenten, if Hiashi learns that this Jutsu is powerful, he will want to replicate its effects," said Neji.

"But you don't even know how it was replicated," said Tenten.

"I deceived him," said Neji. "I have a fairly good idea of it and have for some time."

"So you lied," said Tenten. "So why?"

"The power began to manifest when I leaped in front of a sword for Lee," said Neji. "That was the event that triggered it. The question is why. We discussed the possibility that it might have happened because of an act of sacrifice. But that alone is not enough. The Branch Houses have a long history of sacrificing themselves for the sake of the Main House."

"So what was it?" asked Tenten.

"There are certain powers that can only be activated by taking certain actions. And often those actions must have a special emotional state," said Neji. "The Mangekyo Sharingan, for instance, can only be attained by suffering an immense emotional loss. Such as being forced to kill a close friend."

"Wow," said Tenten, "how do you know that?"

"There was discussion of an alliance between the Hyuga and Uchiha before the massacre," said Neji. "The theory was that Hinata Hyuga and Sasuke Uchiha would be betrothed. The hope was to create a bloodline with both Byakugan and Sharingan. Part of the arrangement required both sides to give information on their powers. Though the information was to be sealed."

"Then how do you know it?" asked Tenten.

"I stole it from my Uncle's library," said Neji flatly.

"Ah," said Tenten, "so the massacre stopped the two most powerful clans from uniting?"

"No, the Clans themselves did that," said Neji. "The Uchiha Clan felt the entire universe revolved around them. They treated the Hyuga Clan as an inferior power and Hiashi was insulted.

"There are also certain traditions to marrying into the Hyuga. I believe they may have sabotaged the process."

"What traditions?" asked Tenten.

"They are irrelevant," said Neji, not wanting to bring it up. "The point is that some powers can only be attained by the context of an act, not the act itself. I believe that the Byakugan evolved because of the reason behind my action, not the action itself."

"So what was it?" asked Tenten.

"I did not leap in front of the blade because I was obligated to do so," said Neji. "Nor because it was sound tactics. From a rational perspective, Lee was a dead man, and I should have run. I did not care about how others would view the act.

"I saved Rock Lee because he is my friend. There was no other reason."

"Aw," said Tenten, before wrapping her arms around him. The feeling was good. It was beneath Neji's dignity to say so, however.

"Stop hugging me," said Neji. Tenten stepped back. "Sorry. But why wouldn't the Hyuga Clan ever succeed in activating it?"

"Only an active ninja would have the opportunity to learn it," said Neji. "And most of the Hyuga operate in special squads, invariably commanded by a member of the Main House."

"I don't get it," said Tenten.

"Think, Tenten," said Neji. "The Branch House has had it drilled into our heads all our life that our only purpose is to protect the Main House. The Main House has been told all their lives that the Branch House exists to die for them.

"Not all Hyuga have access to the Byakugan. Some lack the potential. Others don't put the work in to get it. So most teams have one Byakugan user in it. If they are Main Clan, they would never sacrifice their lives for the Branch. And the Branch would not be saving them out of love or even affection.

"It would be because that is their purpose in life.

"I only evolved it because I joined the conventional forces willingly. I would have rather died than served the Main Clan. If I had seen a member of the Main Clan in imminent danger, I would have watched them die and smiled."

"So… the Hyuga Clan has set things up so they will never be able to evolve the Byakugan. Not without dismantling the entire system," said Tenten.

"Precisely," said Neji. "My very existence now discredits his system."

"Well, maybe we can convince him to change it," said Tenten.

Neji would have scowled at her if he could see her. It must have shown on his face because he sensed her embarrassment. "It was just a thought."

"It may be worthwhile to reveal what we have learned in some circumstances," said Neji. "However, for now, it will be best if we say nothing of the details. We will say that my sight is returning and I may in time, recover.

"For now, I would ask that you leave me alone for a time.

"I must learn to master this ability."

"Right, okay," said Tenten. "I've got to replace my weapons anyway. See you, Neji."

"Of course," said Neji. He heard her footsteps walking away. "Tenten."

"Yes?" asked Tenten.

"I would like it if we could spend time together as more than teammates, in the future," said Neji.

"Sure, I'll look forward to it." The door shut. Neji sat up in his bed and crossed his legs. Now he needed to focus, to clear away all distractions and-

The door slammed open again.

"Neji!" said Rock Lee. "I have come to stand vigil over you as a wounded comrade!"

Well so much for that idea.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

So I'd like to apologize for the last chapter being such a nonentity. It was originally supposed to just be the second half of the first chapter of the fic. But it was way too long, and I prefer to keep my chapters easily consumable. Now we're finally getting into the meat of things.

As for the marriage alliance between Uchiha and Hyuga, it makes perfect sense to me. If Sasuke were to be married to Hinata, it would mean their clans would run the Leaf. Plus their children would be incredibly powerful.


	4. Ino's Great Idea

**Chapter Four: Ino's Great Idea**

Shikamaru moved with that same bored expression. He won with that same bored expression. Ino resisted the urge to tear her hair out beneath the shade of the tree. How did he always beat her?

"How do you always win at games like these when you never even pay attention?" asked Ino.

"Shogi isn't that hard," said Shikamaru. "You just need to think ahead." Then he glanced up to the playground. "Hey, Naruto, how's the training going?"

From where he was sparring, Naruto looked up and was promptly punched in the gut. He keeled over, and Hinata stepped back, blushing nervously. "Oh, sorry Naruto, I didn't mean to get you."

Naruto got back up. "Nah, it's fine Hinata. I was distracted."

"Why are you fighting with a girl, anyway, Naruto?" asked Kiba, hurling a stick for Akimaru to fetch. "Can't you pick on someone your own size."

"Hey, Iruka-sensei has us practicing with girls and boys," said Naruto defensively. "So it's legit."

"Fine, whatever," said Kiba. "Akimaru boy, go get the stick now!" And he hurled it again.

The stick flew threw the air and promptly smacked Shino straight in the spectacles. The high collared boy reeled back. Moments before Akimaru leaped on top of him and fetched the stick. As he did, there was a buzzing, and Akimaru yelped before running back as insects poured out of Shino's body, angry. Several caught the dog, and Akimaru whimpered.

Shino sat up and adjusted his spectacles before motioning as the bugs withdrew. "Careful, Kiba. You don't want to wake up my friends."

"Oh, sorry Shino," said Kiba, shuddering.

Ino decided to think of something besides Shino. She turned her attention to Sakura. The pink-haired student was reading a book on advanced mathematics on a bench. She hadn't had an argument with her in a while. Before their bickering at had a bit of entertainment.

Now when they talked, it was cold.

Ino shook her head; she was done with her. She stood and walked over to Hinata. "So, Hinata, do you have any plans for the weekend?" That was two days away, wasn't it? Yes.

"Well, um, I haven't been thinking of that," said Hinata. "Mother tells me I ought to visit my cousin Neji in the hospital. I'm told he has nearly gone blind."

"So what's wrong with that?" asked Naruto. "Going to see your cousin?"

"Neji hates me," said Hinata. "Actually, he hates the entire Main Branch. And he's always watching."

"Come on, you're making it seem like he's some kind of monster," said Ino. "He can't be that bad."

"He terrifies me, to be honest," said Hinata. "He never shows his emotions but whenever he looks at you he sees everything. All your weaknesses. Even if he never shows it."

Naruto looked thoughtfully. "Hey, Hinata, can I ask you something?"

"Of course, Naruto," said Hinata.

"So Neji is your cousin, right?" said Naruto.

"Yes," said Hinata.

"That means your dad was brothers with his dad?" said Naruto. "Or with your mom, I guess."

"Yes," said Hinata.

"So shouldn't he be Main House?" asked Naruto.

"Well yes, but there is a tradition in the Hyuga Clan," said Hinata. "Whenever two members of the Main Family compete for the position of Head of the Family, the loser is branded. They made it in order to avoid civil wars and power struggles.

"Neji's father lost, so Neji is part of the branch. But many people said that his Father ought to have won. He wanted to abolish the Caged Bird Seal's use, and the elders disapproved. Some people think my father cheated. That's why he's so set on strength."

"You want us to go with you?" asked Ino.

"Well, there isn't any rule about visiting relatives with friends," said Hinata thoughtfully. "But I'll have to um, check with the clan-"

Ino got behind her and wrapped her arms around Hinata from behind. "Oh come on, it's just a visit. As long as Neji Hyuga lets us in we can go in. Worst case scenario, he tells us to go away."

"Well um, it would be a violation of Clan etiquette to refuse a visitor from the Main House," said Hinata, blushing.

"Wait a minute, so you don't want to visit him, but you have to because the Clan tells you to," said Naruto. "And Neji doesn't want to have anything to do with you, but he can't turn you away because the Clan tells him not to."

"Yes," said Hinata.

"What's the point of having all these rules if all they do is force people to do things they don't want to do?" asked Naruto.

"I don't know," admitted Hinata. "But it is the tradition."

"Well, it's a good thing we have Naruto here, isn't it?" said Ino, smiling.

"What?" said Naruto.

"Well, Hiashi doesn't want you associating with Hinata," said Ino. "So if you go to the hospital with him, Neji will have an excuse to turn you away. Then neither of you will have to see the other."

"That still hasn't answered the question, Ino," said Shikamaru, playing shogi against himself. "What are you planning to do over the weekend?"

Ino remained silent. "…I have an idea. How would you guys like to see a haunted burial ground?"

"H-haunted burial ground?" asked Naruto, sounding afraid.

Ino felt a surge of power. She let go of Hinata and walked between them. "The Yamanaka burial grounds are said to contain the ghosts of an ancient demon. A demon who was once human. It's said that anyone who disturbs their rest will be hunted down in their dreams and terrified to death!" She raised her voice as Naruto and Hinata quilled.

"Why… why don't we try something else?" said Naruto.

"Yeah… yeah that sounds scary," said Hinata.

"That's pretty typical of you, Ino." scoffed Sakura. "Trying to scare your so-called friends."

"Go to hell, Sakura, no one wants you here." snapped Ino.

"Yeah, can you guys keep your competition for Sasuke down?" said Shikamaru. "I kind of liked not having to hear you bicker?"

"Whatever," said Ino, turning away. And then she had an idea. "…Hey Naruto, I'll bet Sasuke wouldn't be afraid to go."

"What?" said Naruto.

"Yeah, I'm sure he'd be willing to stay with me and protect me," said Ino, clutching herself.

"No way," said Naruto. "Sasuke would run off for sure. We'll… we'll stay with you, right Hinata?" He looked at her pleadingly.

"R-right," said Hinata.

"You can't take Hinata there on her own," said Kiba, marching over. "Come on Shino, we're going with them."

"Why are you dragging me into this?" asked Shino.

"Don't tell me Mr. Lord of the Flies is scared of a few ghosts?" asked Kiba.

"Do not underestimate me," said Shino.

"What about you, Shikamaru?" asked Kiba.

"Count me out, this whole thing sounds like a total drag," said Shikamaru. "I figure I'll hang out with Choji."

"You're going with us and that's final," said Ino. "And if Choji wants to hang out with you he can come too." Then the beginnings of an idea came to Ino. A horrible, wonderful, nasty idea. "What about you, Sakura? Too scared?"

"I don't concern myself with stupid kid stuff like that," said Sakura flatly.

"A shame," said Ino, looking at her nails. "After all, with Naruto improving his scores, I'm pretty sure you've got the worst stats in the entire group. I'll bet you couldn't even handle it."

"Shut up, Ino!" snapped Sakura. "I can too!"

Ino walked over and leaned in, so she was face to face with Sakura, who leaned back. "Then prove it, Billboard Brow." Then she walked on by to where Sasuke was sitting with his back to the wall in a corner. He had his arms wrapped around his legs. "Hey, Sasuke! How's it going!"

Sasuke looked up. "I'm fine."

"I was wondering if you might want to go to the Yamanaka Burial Ground with me, my friends and Sakura," said Ino.

"Why are you going there?" asked Sasuke.

"…Well, to be honest, we're kind of bored and have nothing to do this weekend," said Ino, deciding to be honest. "How are things working out with your roommate?

"We were going to go visit you, but we sort of lost our sense of direction and got lost."

"Awful," said Sasuke flatly.

"That bad, huh?" asked Ino. "What's his problem."

"He's always smiling." said Sasuke "And he doesn't mean it at all. And he never stops talking."

"So um, up for an adventure?" asked Ino.

Sasuke looked like he was about to make a flat refusal. Then he became thoughtful and looked up with a smile. "As long as we camp there over the weekend."

"C-camp there?" asked Ino. Wasn't that a bit hardcore? "I mean sure. Are you, um sure about that?"

"Are you scared?" asked Sasuke as he stood up.

"N-no, not at all," said Ino.

And then something began shaking her. Ino shuddered and tried to ward it off. What was touching her?

* * *

Neji awoke.

His eyes opened to pure whiteness. Pulling himself up he focused his eyes and saw Rock Lee standing over him. He had not just been in that place. It had been like he was experiencing existence through that girl's eyes. And then she had felt him being shaken awake. How was that possible? Then he got his answer. He saw that his own chakra had mingled with Rock Lee in tiny particles. Just as Rock Lee's chakra had mingled with everyone else.

Wherever they went they left pieces of themselves. radiating chakra to press into others. And there was an overpowering chakra was everywhere. It was in his skin, on the floor. It covered everything and yet was so omnipresent that it was hard to notice.

"Neji, you seem detached?" asked Rock Lee, looking down in concern. "Are you in need of medical assistance?"

"No, Lee, I am in need of a speedy exit," said Neji as he stood. "My cousin, Hinata, is coming to visit me and I have no desire to be here when she arrives. If she does, I will be obligated to see her."

"Then you desire to escape from the hospital?" asked Rock Lee.

"Don't be foolish," said Neji, keeping his eyes from unfocusing. "I am in perfect health. We will simply check out of the hospital before the academy hours end." Then he paused. He felt he should say more. "…Lee."

"Yes?" said Lee.

"I would like to thank you for your efforts against Orochimaru," said Neji. "Without you, Tenten and I would have been killed.'

"It was no trouble," said Rock Lee. "I would not be a Leaf Shinobi if I did not stick by my comrades."

"While your innate potential is very low, I would be… honored to consider you as a friend," said Neji.

Why had he said that?

Rock Lee's eyes practically sparkled as he stared in wonder. Then he leaped for joy. "This is among the finest days of my life! I too would be honored to consider you a friend, Neji Hyuga!"

Neji began to panic. If he didn't change the subject, Lee might hug him. His dignity could be lost.

"Neji Hyuga, your cousin, is here to see you with a friend." said a nurse over the intercom.

Thank God. Then Neji stopped. "What? Impossible, what I saw was mere moments ago. Lee, what time is it?"

"The academy would have gotten out an hour ago if memory serves," said Rock Lee.

What? "…I see. Then it is possible to see events that happened in the past." But then how could Ino have felt Lee shaking him awake. "This may be troublesome to learn to wield. No matter, given the situation, I am obligated to meet them."

"An alternative occurs, Neji," said Lee. "If you were to leap out that window, I could easily distract them. From there you can slip away unnoticed."

Some time ago, Neji would have refused on principle. "…I find that far preferable. You must hold them at bay long enough for me to reach the training grounds."

"Then I shall do so," said Lee, before pressing the intercom. "I am afraid that Neji Hyuga has fled his room. He was impatient to resume his training."

Neji pulled aside the curtains, opened the window, and leaped out of the building. He set his feet to the walls and slowed his fall as he slid down to the grass. From there he raced away, making for the Team 9 training grounds.

He was halfway there when his vision began to fade out. He tried to keep it up, but it was harder and harder to see ahead. Then that omnipresent chakra drew nearer, blotting out his vision. He staggered forward and ran straight into someone, falling down.

"Hey, can't you watch where you are going?" asked Naruto Uzumaki's voice.

'…Naruto Uzumaki, what are you doing here?" asked Neji.

"Huh, have we met?" said Naruto.

"No, we have not," said Neji as he stood, trying to restore his vision. But he could see only vague shapes. "If you'll excuse me-" He tripped and hit his head.

Someone kneeled by him. "You okay?"

Neji forced his vision to condense, pulling himself up. It kept on fading out and the chakra was pushing in all around him, entering into his network like everyone else. Was this coming from Naruto? "I am more than capable of this."

"You don't look all that capable to me," said Naruto. "Look, where are you going?"

"I am trying to head for a training ground where my team ordinarily meets each day," said Naruto, giving up. "However, I overestimated my ability to control my eyes."

"What's that mean?" asked Naruto.

"Just help me get to the Team 9 training field," said Neji. "Do you know where that is?"

"I think so," said Naruto. "Give me your hand."

Neji felt Naruto reach under his arm and pull him up. As he did, the chakra became all-consuming. He could see nothing but it, it seemed to seep into everything. Neji felt as though it would devour him.

"What are you even doing here?" asked Neji, as Naruto helped him move. "I thought you were with Hinata and Ino, providing a pretext for me not to accept your visit."

"How'd you know about that?" asked Naruto.

"Never you mind, answer the question!" snapped Neji, disliking being so close.

"Fine, fine," said Naruto. "Hinata checked with her mom, and her mom said it would be inappropriate. Do you have some kind of power to see vast distances."

"I am a Hyuga."

"Yeah, but Hinata can't see things halfway across the village," said Naruto. "Were you spying on us?"

"I assure you I have better things to do with my time than spy on failures in the making." snapped Neji.

"Well, that's a bit harsh," said Naruto. "Anyway, are you blind?"

"No.," said Neji. "However because of the immense perceptive abilities of my eyes, it becomes a disadvantage. To see normally I have to consciously scale down my vision. It takes a great deal of focus. I have been practicing, but I did not account for the varied environment of the village."

"Well, that seems like a terrible power," said Naruto.

"I am well aware," said Neji.

"Hey, you met Orochimaru, didn't you?" asked Naruto.

"Yes, what of it?" asked Neji.

"Well, I remember some friends of mine used to work for him," said Naruto. "They seemed to think he was pretty cool. What was he like?"

"He was an abomination in human form," said Neji, shuddering at the memory. "A monster that transformed itself into a parasitic entity. It possessed the body of other humans. He nearly killed me and all my friends, and the fact that he continues to breathe is an insult to creation."

"Well, that's weird," said Naruto.

"What makes you say that?" asked Neji.

"Well, I mean, if he were that horrible, why would anybody want to work for him?" asked Naruto. "Anyone who was one hundred percent horrible would never have anyone work for them."

"I imagine he conceals his true nature to his followers," said Neji. "Or perhaps he manipulates them. It is probably both."

"So, um, you broke out of the hospital to try and get away from meeting your family?" asked Naruto.

"Yes," said Neji. "It was Lee's idea. I have come to appreciate his methods somewhat more lately."

"Why do you dislike Hinata?" asked Naruto. "She's really nice to everyone."

Neji scoffed. "I don't dislike Hinata. I hate what she represents."

"What's that?" asked Naruto.

"Are you familiar with the Caged Bird Seal?" asked Neji.

"Ino told me about it. Sounds like a rough deal," said Naruto.

"It was brought about during the days when the Hyuga were feudal lords," said Neji. "Using it, they were able to ensure that there were no civil wars. The lands prospered because of the order this brought, and it did not impact life at all.

"In that period the Hyuga Clan resided in dozens of different castles across the Land of Fire. Meetings between them were rare, and the Seal was merely insurance. But those days are long past.

"Now the Hyuga all dwell in the same area.

"The seal no longer serves any purpose except as a reminder of our servitude. My father wanted to do away with the system. The elders were afraid of that, so they arranged for Hiashi to win by rigging the fight. No investigation was made regarding the claims, and my uncle took power by stealth.

"And because of that, I am branded."

"Well, that's pretty bad," said Naruto. "But how is that Hinata's fault?"

"The Main House is supposed to be stronger than the Branch Houses," said Neji. "That is one of the justifications for their dominance. But Hinata is weak. She has no will to destroy her enemies."

"But why do you hate her?" asked Naruto.

"Because I should be the heir!" snapped Neji. "I am stronger than Hinata. Stronger than anyone else my age. My father was the rightful leader of the Hyuga Clan. He should have ruled. Instead, he was murdered to cover up Hiashi's mistakes."

"Murdered?" asked Naruto.

"Technically speaking, it was legal." hissed Neji. "So perhaps murder is not the right phrase.

The Village Hidden in the Clouds was losing a war against us. The Third Hokage offered them generous terms, and they sent one of their best ninjas to negotiate. But it was a pretense.

In the night, the ambassador broke into the Hyuga compound and stole Hinata from her bed. Hiashi intervened and killed the man. Rather than disavow responsibility, however, the Raikage demanded that Hiashi die. They also wanted the body so they could learn the secrets of the Byakugan.

"It was a pretext to reignite hostilities. Any sane leader would have burned the Village of the Clouds to the ground and put the Raikage's head on a stake for it. But the Third Hokage wasn't willing to continue the war. So he and Hiashi accepted the terms. But Hiashi is a coward. Instead of taking responsibility for his own actions, he sent my father to die instead.

"Once the Raikage had him, he agreed to the terms. Then Hiashi killed my father, destroying his brain with the Caged Bird Seal. All so he wouldn't have to live with the example of his weakness."

"How is any of that Hinata's fault?" asked Naruto.

How many questions was he going to ask? "Because every time I spar with her, I get tortured by the Caged Bird Seal.

"I am the best of my generation, Naruto. No one in the Main House my age comes even close. But Hiashi and the elders kept pitting me against Hinata over and over again. And every time I start winning, they hit me with the Cage Bird Seal."

"Why would they do that?" asked Naruto.

"I…" Neji halted. "She's a poor fighter. She's obsessed with not hurting her opponents. I have an aggressive fighting style, and sometimes she almost gets hurt."

"So they are using the Caged Bird Seal on you to stop you from hurting Hinata." surmised Naruto.

Neji remained silent for a long moment. "…Yes. In some circumstances."

"Why would they keep sending you against her?" asked Naruto.

"The first time I faced Hinata, it was an accident," said Neji. "I challenged every single member of the Main House my age to a fight. I wanted to fight them all in single combat. They accepted, and I crushed every single one of them. I did it in public, in front of the Branch House as well.

"None of them could stop me.

"I was halfway through the list when the elders decided to send Hinata against me. I started winning, and they activated the Caged Bird Seal. After that, they started pitting me against her in training matches and torturing me."

"So why would they do that to Hinata?" asked Naruto.

"I don't know," said Neji. Why did he keep asking all these questions? And Neji was having more and more trouble finding the answers.

"I kind of think you do," said Naruto.

Neji felt himself going cold. He felt a sense of guilt he didn't understand. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well, you seem to be pretty smart, and you've obviously thought all this through," said Naruto. "So why do you think they keep sending Hinata against you?"

"…Hiashi hates his daughter," said Neji. "He regards her as a disappointment. Her weakness humiliates him and makes it seem as though he was the wrong one to become the Head. It is possible that they want me to act violently against her so that she will fight back aggressively."

"Do people watch these?" asked Naruto.

"Sometimes, yes," said Neji.

"Aren't you kind of playing into their hands then?" asked Naruto.

"What do you mean?" asked Neji.

"Well, Hinata is really nice," said Naruto. "I can't see her being cruel to anyone. So you attacking her makes you seem like the bad guy. Then when they use the Caged Bird Seal to stop you, it makes it seem like something that is necessary.

"It makes you seem like a thug whose picking on someone weaker than him."

"I could crush every single one of my age group." hissed Neji.

'But they'll never give you a chance to, will they?" asked Naruto. "They don't want to have the strongest person to be in charge. They want their people to be in charge, and the whole strongest thing is just them trying to justify it.

"They're forcing you to spar with Hinata, so they make you look bad. Then they use you to hurt Hinata for not doing what they say. And they get to keep their hands clean the whole time."

"I have no choice!" said Neji. "If I refused to spar with her they'd torture me for disobedience! If I stayed back and didn't attack her, they'd mock me for being afraid of her! And Hinata never attacks on her own, so I can't use a defensive stance! All I can do is attack!"

"Maybe now," said Naruto. "But I'll tell you; I'm going to be Hokage someday. When that happens, I'll change the Hyuga."

"Good luck," Neji said sarcastically. And yet he almost believed him. Why?

Then his vision cleared and he saw that they were there.


	5. The Foundation of Youth

**Chapter Five: The Foundation of Youth**

His vision flared back to life just in time to see Tenten descending toward the ground. She brought down one fist and smote the earth. It shattered as a great pit was delved in the earth as cracks were delved deep. He nearly lost his feet as Naruto stared openly.

"What was that?" asked Naruto.

"That," said Neji, "is one of Tenten's less advanced skills. She's yet to fully master the technique taught to her by Tsunade."

"Amazing," said Naruto.

Tenten staggered out of the pit and unwrapped the bandages around her hands. She shrugged with a tired smile. Then she saw Neji and ran up to him with a wider one. "Neji, what are you doing out of the hospital. And where's Lee?"

"I decided to check myself out," said Neji. "If I'm going to master this ability, I won't be able to do it in a hospital bed."

Then Guy-sensei landed behind him. "That's the spirit, Neji! You're growing more youthful by the day! Now, why don't we start with three hundred laps around the track, and try to keep your vision up while you do it."

"Business as usual," said Neji, before beginning to move toward the track.

"Three hundred laps?" asked Naruto.

"Guy-sensei is somewhat eccentric, but his training has done wonders for my abilities," said Neji, finally admitting it to himself. It had been obvious in retrospect.

"Can I try?" asked Naruto.

"Of course," said Guy-sensei. "The power of youth is open to all."

And that was how Naruto ended up jogging behind Neji and Tenten as they took the normal laps. Neji found he could see just fine now as he ran. But why? What had changed that he was able to see so easily?

"So who's your friend?" asked Tenten.

"Naruto Uzumaki," said Neji. "Don't be fooled, Tenten. He's far more intelligent than he looks."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" asked Naruto, struggling to keep up. "You can't even see me anyway."

"I-" began Neji.

And then the scene changed.

Once again Neji was kneeling before Hiashi in the hall of the Hyuga Clan. Hiashi sat cross-legged across from him, his sword before him. He frowned in response to something Neji had said. But what?

"You wish to join the conventional forces?" said Hiashi.

"That is correct," said Neji's voice.

Hiashi remained silent. "Neji, I understand that you have had a conflicted relationship with the Main Branch. But surely you must realize that accepted a dishonor such as this-"

"I do not regard it as a dishonor." Neji interrupted him. "I wish to show my good intent to the Leaf Village by serving among the ordinary ninja."

Hiashi remained silent. "…You understand, Neji, that you will not be commanded by a member of the Hyuga Clan? I cannot promise you that your skills will not be wasted. And whoever you serve under may not be to your liking."

It was a threat. Neji had known it at the time. His defiance remained. "I do."

"And what are the true reasons for this defiance?" asked Hiashi flatly.

It was as if Hiashi had read his thoughts. But they were not his thoughts at the time, but now. When was now? "I do not believe I would work well with a member of the Main Branch. Our history has been conflicted."

Hiashi was still for a moment, his face veiled in shadow. "…Very well then, I will grant your request.

"However, should you find that it does not suit you, I will make appropriate arrangements."

That was almost a challenge. One Neji would gladly accept.

The vision changed. Hiashi was walking into the office of the Hokage as the old man wrote paperwork. He glanced up, eyes hidden by his broad hat. Outside it was a starry night with the skies shining brightly. The Hokage licked an envelope and put a letter into it, before setting it down and leaning back in his chair. "Hiashi, this is an unexpected visit. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Hiashi sat down across from him as an equal. "A mutual problem.

"A member of my family, Neji Hyuga, has decided to join the conventional forces."

"There does not seem anything irregular with that." said the Hokage. "Though unusual, I do not seem the harm." He smiled knowingly.

Hiashi didn't smile back. "My concern is with the context. Neji is of the Branch House, and he has acted in defiance of us for a long time. Often he has had to be restrained during sparring practice from going too far.

"His decision to join the conventional forces is an act of rebellion in the veil of legitimacy. One that will be noticed by the Branch House. Neji is a symbol."

"Do you wish for me to reject the request?" asked the Hokage.

"No, that wouldn't be any good," said Hiashi. "It would not solve the underlying problem. Neji is a symbol, and symbols can save causes and destroy them."

"How do you plan to destroy this one?" asked the Hokage, voice grim.

"I want you to assign Neji to a jonin who is highly undignified," said Hiashi. "Someone whose personality would clash with his. Someone irrational who is infuriating to the clear-minded. But also brutal to put up with.

"If he washes out he'll have to come to me for a reassignment. it will crush the defiance in the Branch House, and teach him some respect."

The Hokage paused and clasped his hands together thoughtfully. "…Well, I suppose Might Guy has needed a third student for some time. He should fulfill the requirements easily enough." He pushed a file across, and Hiashi looked over it for a minute. As he did, Neji wondered how he was seeing this. He looked at the chakra and there, peering at Hiashi, he saw remnants of his own. Was it possible that Neji could see any place where his chakra had been left? If so, this was a powerful ability. But how could he tell the difference between past and present?

Hiashi smiled. "I expect he will do perfectly."

And then Neji was looking through his own eyes again. He was sitting on top of that tower where he, Tenten, and Lee had all joined together in the first place. There was Might Guy appearing before them, posing dramatically.

"Alright team, let's introduce ourselves," said Guy-sensei. "I want each of you to tell me something about yourselves. Your name, what you like, what you hate. What you like to do." He gave a thumbs up. "I'm Might Guy. I like training and all things youthful. I dislike things that are unyouthful. My hobbies include training to be stronger than yesterday.

"Why don't you go next." He pointed to Lee.

"I am Rock Lee," said Lee. "My goal is to become a splendid ninja. My hobbies are doing my best and not letting others get me down."

Neji felt a surge of irritation, the same surge he'd felt there. "You didn't even graduate from the academy."

"Yes, I did!" said Lee. "I got a special dispensation."

"That means they made an exception, it doesn't mean you really passed the test." scoffed Neji. "You can't do ninjutsu or genjutsu."

Lee whirled on him, but Guy-sensei coughed. "That's enough for now. Why don't you go next."

Neji looked back. "I'm Neji Hyuga. I am not concerned with likes or dislikes. My goal… I don't want to discuss it." What a bunch of idiots. Why was he assigned to this imbecile?

"And you?" asked Guy.

"I'm Tenten," said Tenten. "My goal is to become a great ninja like Lady Tsunade. I like playing darts, and I dislike people who can't take care of themselves."

"Alright, that's enough for now," said Guy. "We're going to have a special exercise now. This will be a final exam of sorts.

"Now the ordinary thing is for me to provide two bells and tell you that only one of you could make it. But I don't like pitting my students against each other.

"So instead we'll start with some light training.

"Three hundred laps around this building."

"What?!" said Neji flatly. Was he serious?

"Three hundred laps?" asked Tenten. "That's insane? This track is like… a mile long."

"Half a mile, actually," said Guy. "Now get at it, students. And if any one of you fails to make it, then you'll all be going back to the academy."

And soon they were waiting by the racing track. Neji's mind was racing now. How were they supposed to run three hundred laps? There had got to be some kind of secret element to this test. He couldn't seriously expect them to go all that distance, a hundred and fifty miles on their first day.

"On your mark," said Guy-sensei.

Neji tried to think of a plan. Logically they should treat this as an endurance run. As long as they made it, it didn't matter how long it took them.

"There is no way we'll be able to do this," said Tenten.

"I will run as fast as I can!" said Lee. "I will not fail!"

"That's the spirit! Get set!" said Guy-sensei.

Neji had a plan. "There is no way we'll be able to sprint the whole way. We'll have to pace ourselves and gradually-"

"Go!" said Guy.

And off sprinted Lee like a rocket, smiling. Neji began to job slowly behind him. "That idiot. He's going to burn himself out. Come on, Tenten, let's start."

Off they went. Lee sprinted as quickly as he could, as Tenten and Neji jogged onward. Eventually, however, Lee began to slow, but he kept on pushing himself. Soon enough, he began to fall behind. Meanwhile, Neji and Tenten just kept on going. But Lee did not give up; he kept pressing on.

"That's your tenth lap," said Guy, "keep up the good work. Only two hundred and ninety left to go."

"Twenty!" said Guy later. "Two hundred and eighty."

An ordinary person would be dead on their feet at the moment. Tenten, Neji, and Rock Lee were trained to perform superhuman moves. But they were slowing. Lee was staggering forward sloppily, while Tenten was swaying visibly. Neji himself found he was having trouble keeping it up.

"This is… this is insane…" said Tenten, almost falling.

"Keep at it." snapped Neji. "If we fail to make this, none of us will become ninjas. And I will not tolerate failure."

On went Lee, he was running past them again. Then, suddenly, he tripped and fell forward onto his face. Tenten stared. "Lee… he's fallen." Then she fell to one knee.

They had to keep going.

"I must… I must continue." gasped Rock Lee.

Neji would not tolerate this! He would not be sent back to the academy in humiliation because of these idiots! He stayed calm. "Tenten, slow down. I will assist our comrade."

Tenten did slow down, as Neji leaned down and pulled Rock Lee up. Rock Lee looked up blearily. "Thank you; you are a true friend."

"Shut up." snarled Neji as they moved on. "If you had just listened and hadn't sprinted off at full speed, all of us could have kept moving like this. I'm only helping you to keep moving so I don't have to go back to the academy."

And on they went, staggering forward one lap after another. The sun began to sink, and sweat was drenching their bodies. Lee was able to keep going after a while, but Neji's vision was blurring. Even so, he refused to give up. He kept on moving.

"Nice work," said Guy as they crossed the finish line again. "Forty done. Only two hundred and sixty left to go."

They were doomed. And this idiot was mocking them.

It was slowing setting in for Neji why this was happening. Hiashi had had him assigned to this maniac because he wanted him to fail. Rock Lee was a no-talent moron without the ability to do ninjutsu or genjutsu. And Tenten's grades had been largely unremarkable aside from throwing daggers. They weren't meant to succeed.

They were meant to fail and wash out. Rage welled in his heart, and he forced himself to keep pushing forward. Neji would keep going until his body failed him. If he had to carry these idiots the whole way he would. Tenten fell forward, and Neji caught her, staggering as she pressed against him. Then Rock Lee steadied him.

Together they staggered onward without hope of success.

"Neji, this is hopeless," said Tenten. "There is no way we'll be able to go a hundred and fifty miles."

"It is possible, Tenten." Neji forced himself to say. "Trained ninja are capable of achieving such feet."

'Yes, but we're not trained ninja! We're not even genin!" said Tenten.

"Do you want to go back to the academy?" asked Neji.

"…No." gasped Tenten.

"Then stop talking and keep moving," said Neji. "Even if this situation is hopeless, I have no intention of bowing out in defeat."

"Neji is right," said Lee. "Even if we fail, we must strive to do our best."

"Shut up and move," said Neji. "I can't keep up like this…"

On and on it went as the moon came out and they were nowhere near done. Their limbs were shaking. Sweat stung their eyes. Neji felt his throat as dry as a desert. Every inch they moved seemed a thousand miles, and they knew there were a thousand miles after that.

They crossed the finish line, and then Neji collapsed forward. Lee and Tenten fell with them, and they slumped on the ground. Neji struggled to pull himself up, but his hands wouldn't move. He couldn't… he couldn't fail like this…

Guy came before them, frowning in disappointment. His arms were crossed as he prepared to say the inevitable, his bushy eyebrows furrowed. "Well, students. It looks like you don't quite have what it takes to pass my test. Fifty laps aren't even a third of the way through, and despite giving it your all you've been completely broken. I can say without a shadow of a doubt that you're a bunch of failures." Then he smiled and gave a thumbs up. "Good job! You pass!" His smile gleamed.

Neji had graduated first in the academy, and now he would be sent back. He'd have to crawl and scrape in front of Hiashi- wait, what? "What?"

"Really?" said Lee, looking up with new energy.

"Of course," said Might Guy. "A winner isn't someone who never fails. Nothing that comes easy counts as an accomplishment. A winner is someone who got what it takes to fail, fall down in the dirt, get back up, and fail again. The biggest loser in the world isn't the person who fails the first time. It's somebody who succeeds at everything they try, then gives up as soon as the going gets tough.

"I needed to see if you had what it took to hack it, and you've passed with flying colors!"

Rock Lee rose up and cheered. "Yes! Did you hear that, Neji? Tenten? We've passed!"

Tenten was unconscious. Neji found his vision going dark. "…Shut up."

Rock Lee kneeled by him. "Neji, Neji are you alright?"

"Oh, don't worry. He'll perk right up when he finds out that next time we'll be doing it with weights!" said Guy.

This was Neji's life; he was in hell.

And then he came to. In that vision he'd felt as though he were there, experiencing it. Now he was on that same track, running far faster than he'd ever thought possible. Tenten was beside him, and behind was Naruto Uzumaki.

"Hey, Neji, wait up!" called Naruto.

Tenten looked a bit incredulous. "He's on lap seventy-six and still going strong."

"I know," said Neji, the information ready.

How had he kept running with his mind gone away? He mulled it over. Clone Jutsu carried out their instructions with the intellect of their creator. Perhaps it was a similar principle here.

Either way, as he crossed the finish line, he halted and made his way to one side. Tenten did the same. Naruto halted. "Why are you guys stopping?"

"We've finished," said Tenten. "Keep on going."

Naruto was panting. "But, this is really wearing me out. How did you overlap me that many times?"

"Keep moving, or you fail," said Neji flatly.

And on Naruto went. He was going very quickly into the distance, too quickly. Still, his feet were lagging.

"Do you think… do you think maybe he'll make it?" asked Tenten.

"He won't," said Neji.

Naruto managed another lap, moving past the finish line with boundless energy.

"But what if he does?" asked Tenten.

"He isn't going to," said Neji.

On Naruto went. As he did, Neji remained thoughtful. "Something strange happened, Tenten."

"What is it?" asked Tenten.

"While we were running, I saw things that happened here in the past," said Neji. "I believe that my visions allow me to perceive things that happened in the past as the present though I am unsure as to the limitations.

"I do think that I am only able to perceive places where my chakra is present. Or perhaps, was present." What if he saw where his chakra once had been but had faded away? What did that mean? Time travel?

"That could be really handy," said Tenten.

"It could," said Neji. "But it worries me. I would not want to lose my mind amidst drifting visions." He paused. "It is strange, ever since I met Naruto Uzumaki my sight has been far easier to keep clear." Why was that? Naruto had forced him to see things about himself he denied. Perhaps it relied on his clarity of mind. "Still, Tenten, if it is alright with you, would you mind if we went out to dinner together?" He paused. "Just you and me."

Tenten stared. "…Are you asking me out on a date?"

"I am," said Neji. "Though I will have to ask the permission of Hiashi to do so. Still, I do not see any reason for him to refuse."

"Yes!" cheered Tenten. "I mean, yes. Yes, I would like that."

Naruto passed the finish line and fell flat on his face. Tenten stared. "He conked out."

Neji shrugged. "You see. It is as I said. No one succeeds on their first try." He smiled and looked to sensei. "Right Sensei."

"That's right!" said Guy-sensei, jogging toward Naruto.

Neji paused. "With your permission, Sensei, Tenten and I would like to go speak with my uncle."

"Of course," said Guy-sensei.

As they walked back, Neji found himself smiling. And his vision was far clearer.

"Ah, youthful spirit," said Guy behind him.

Neji was not sure why his eyes were seeing more clearly now. However, he knew that even if he were blind, he saw things more clearly than he ever had before. Darkness which had fallen over his soul for years seemed to be falling away from him. A dark part of his mind couldn't wait to see how Hiashi ruined this run of good luck. But he was inclined to ignore it, for now.

"Hey, Neji," said Tenten, "your eye has changed."

"What?" said Neji. "How?"

"It has a yin yang symbol in it now," said Tenten.

Just as the stories said. The power had manifested at last. But Neji was in no hurry to use it.

* * *

** Author's Note:**

So I really wanted to write what Guy's first training exercise with Neji, Lee, and Tenten was. I don't think he'd used the standard bell test since that pits students against each other.

I figured he'd given them an impossible task and see how they handled it.


	6. Ramifications! Iruka's Old Sensei!

**Chapter Six: Ramifications! Iruka's Old Sensei!**

Iruka Umino walked up to the hill as the sun dipped toward the horizon, looking for Naruto. The last thing he'd heard he'd been seen heading this way with Neji Hyuga. That in itself surprised, Iruka, but he'd heard that Neji was in a position where he needed help. He'd almost checked on him but eventually decided that the boy wouldn't want him around.

Then he passed and wondered if he was the same person. He was speaking with Tenten, and the two of them were laughing. Well, Tenten was laughing, and Neji was demonstrating indications of humor. Iruka walked the rest of the way to the training ground and saw Guy watching.

And there was Naruto, jogging around the track and nearing the finish line.

"Well, you've been busy, haven't you, Guy?" asked Iruka.

Guy glanced back. "That's right. Team Guy never stops to rest. Neji and Tenten have gone for a bit, but they'll be back soon enough."

"How is Neji?" asked Iruka, feeling obligated to ask.

"Well enough," said Guy. "He can walk without someone to help him now, mostly. But I'm concerned that he might lose his vision during combat.

"Still, his attitude has become more youthful."

"Glad to hear it," said Iruka, remembering Guy as he used to be. "I remember he had difficulty making friends in the academy.

"How did you ever manage to get a Hyuga prodigy as a student?"

"The Hokage himself assigned him to me at Hiashi's request," said Guy, frowning. "I think I was supposed to embarrass him into washing out. But Neji's got too much sense for that."

"Well, he doesn't wear green spandex," said Iruka, thanking God for that.

Guy's frown deepened. "He does have one or two oddities. But you've got to tolerate your friend's eccentricities. It's part of what makes them unique.

"Still, I'm concerned about him."

"Why?" asked Iruka.

"The truth, Iruka, is that I am no master of chakra," said Guy. "I've never had many talents for ninjutsu or genjutsu, so I've had to work around those things. I've been able to increase Neji's taijutsu massively, and he's very skilled at chakra control.

"But I'm beginning to think he might need special training that I'm not able to give him." He looked up at Naruto staggered across the finish line. "Lap ninety-nine! Good work, Naruto! Only two hundred and one more to go!" He'd managed a hundred. Iruka couldn't remember any of Guy's students making it that far.

Naruto sprinted on with surprising speed and endurance. Iruka wondered where the boy got all his energy. Then he remembered where and sighed. "You seem to have picked up another student in the meantime."

"Naruto Uzumaki helped Neji get to the training ground," said Guy. "I thought I might give him a headstart on his training by letting him join in on the exercises."

"Don't you think those exercises are a bit much for a beginner?" asked Iruka. Though privately he remembered the exercises they went through with Anko.

"A bit," said Guy, "I was expecting him to fall down before now. But he's got an iron will." He shook his head. "I'm afraid that I'm not the right sensei for Naruto, though. My training is focused on building up endurance and taijutsu. That's what made me ideal for helping Lee reach his potential. My physical conditioning could round out Tenten's abilities. It made Neji's gentle fist go through the roof.

"But Naruto already has immense reserves of energy. I like his attitude, but I think he'd be much better suited to you. A teacher has to be able to work on a student's weak points, and I'm not able to do that."

"I've been having him work on intellectual pursuits," said Iruka. "History, math, that sort of thing. Naruto is good at taijutsu, but his ninjutsu leaves a lot to be desired. And his factual studies need a lot of work. Honestly, I think it's the latter that kept him failing the classes. He just doesn't have the mindset for book learning.

"He's only a bit weak at ninjutsu, his taijutsu is fine, and his genjutsu is just bad. He'd have been able to pass last time if he'd only gotten some tips from Sakura."

"Well, I think he's in urgent need of chakra control," said Guy.

"He may get the chance to work on it soon enough," said Iruka, annoyed from his last meeting.

"What do you mean?" asked Guy.

"I just got back from the Hokage's office," said Iruka. "Things are heating up between us and the Sound Village. And now the hawk faction is pushing for harder training. They want to accelerate the powers of our academy students so they can fight out of the gate."

"That may not be so wise," said Guy. "In my experience, it's best to give students space to develop their own unique qualities."

Iruka smiled. "Well, we certainly never got that, and we developed fine."

"Still bitter with our old sensei, Iruka?" asked Guy, looking at him.

Iruka let out a sigh. A lot of people looked back at their genin days with nostalgia, Guy included. Even Anko had some. Iruka, for his part, marked them as his least favorite part of his life so far. After he'd become a chunin, he'd vowed he'd never let any kid go through something like that again, if he could help it. "More than a little. And he was never my sensei."

There was a long silence as Naruto came back, panting and shaking. "Guy-sensei, I finished a hundred laps. But I uh… I think I'm going to take a break."

"Pretty good for a first try, Naruto," said Iruka.

"Well, I mean, I was lying there, and I felt like energy was filling me again, so I was able to keep going," said Naruto. "Still, my legs are aching now, so I think I'll…" Then he blinked. "Iruka-sensei, what are you doing here?"

"The suns dropping, Naruto," said Iruka. "I've been looking all over town for you, to be honest. I was worried about you out here."

"You were?" asked Naruto, blinking.

Iruka put a hand on his shoulder. Naruto had been on his own so long he had trouble realizing other people cared for him. "Well, I'm your guardian at this point. One of my jobs is to take care of you. Naruto, you should quit for the day."

"What? Why?" asked Naruto.

"Well, tomorrow at school I'm going to teach you and the other kids a new technique," said Iruka. "I figure you ought to be well-rested for it."

"Oh, right," said Naruto, standing up. "Is it okay if-"

"It's fine," said Guy. "A youthful ninja needs their rest to get proper training done!"

"Right," said Naruto.

And off they went.

But Iruka felt a silent fury as he thought of the jonin leader assigned to his old team.

* * *

Once again Neji was kneeling before Hiashi. But this time it was with Tenten by his side. His throat was dry as Hiashi stood silent. Neji was not sure how Hiashi would react. However, he had his suspicions on the subject.

In fact, he anticipated a flat refusal. Why had he even suggested this?

"You requested a meeting with me, Neji," said Hiashi.

"Yes, Uncle," said Neji. "My vision is beginning to recover, and I believe that soon, I will be able to take active duty once more. However, given that I am now on mandatory leave, I wish to attend to personal matters."

"What personal matters?" asked Hiashi.

Neji struggled to speak for a moment. "I would ask your permission to date Tenten."

Hiashi looked at her. "Does she not have a last name?"

"No, I'm an orphan," said Tenten quickly.

Why had she spoken out of turn? Neji gave her a look, then turned back to Hiashi. "She is a highly skilled ninja, however. Her presence alone would be an asset to the Hyuga."

Hiashi remained silent for a long moment. Neji waited for the inevitable rejection. He'd known this was coming. Finally, Hiashi sighed. "Leave me with her."

Neji was surprised, but not unhappy. "As you wish, Uncle."

Standing, Neji left the room. Sending his vision behind him, he observed as Hiashi rose to walk toward Tenten. "Please understand, Tenten, I hold you in the highest respect. I have read the reports of your action against Orochimaru, as well as against Zabuza and the Sound Ninja. While eccentric, you have demonstrated yourself a skilled combatant.

"As such, I am willing to give my blessing on the matter." Neji found his heart leap. "Before I do, however, I should warn you of the implications of having a relationship with my nephew."

"What implications?" asked Tenten.

"Neji is of the Branch House," said Hiashi. "Any children he will have will also be of the Branch House. And, should you marry him, you will also be of the Branch House. You and your descendants will have to bear the Caged Bird Seal.

"There are no exceptions. And once placed, the Caged Bird Seal is unbreakable. It is one of the most ancient traditions of the Hyuga Clan, and we have spent centuries perfecting it. Are you prepared to go through with this? To sign over your future to the Hyuga Clan?"

"I…" Tenten shifted. "isn't there any other way."

Hiashi remained silent for a long moment. Finally, he looked down. "There is.

"The requirement only applies to the legal wife of a Branch House. Were you to remain merely as his lover, as a Mistress, then another match could be arranged. If so, however, your children would not be legitimate. And they would still be obligated to bear the Caged Bird Seal.

"My family must protect its bloodline.

"I tell you this so that you may make a fully informed decision before taking any rash action."

Tenten swallowed, and Neji knew her answer before she said it. "…Thank you, I think I think I'd like to think about it first."

"Then go in peace," said Hiashi.

Tenten rose up and left, coming to stand outside with Neji. Before them, stretched a beautiful rock garden with a running stream moving across it. They walked along the path together in silence. "Neji, I…"

"Tenten?" asked Neji, dreading the inevitable.

"I think we'd better invite Lee and Guy-sensei to dinner with us," said Tenten.

It said as much as he needed to know. "I understand," said Neji. "Perhaps-"

And then he saw Isamu. His black-haired, Main House cousin walked toward him from the hall. A hand was raised, and he was clad in flowing white. A smile went on his face that did not reach his eyes as he raised a hand. "Neji, it's been a long time."

"Isamu, you've returned from your C rank," said Neji. "I trust the Chunin Exams went well."

Isamu's false smile faded. They both knew they had not. "Not particularly. The written exam was badly made, and I fell victim to a certain last-minute loophole. So once again, I find myself held back as a genin.

"Tell me, how is it in the conventional forces? Don't you wear green spandex?"

Neji smiled back. "The spandex is optional. And things are going perfectly. No doubt you've heard of Orochimaru. I'm being paid for an S rank mission."

"I have," said Isamu. "But I'm not really interested in speaking with you, to be honest. Your friend, though, she has my interest." He drew near to Tenten very, seeming to move through the intervening space. "What is your name, might I ask?"

Tenten gulped. "I'm Tenten, and I really can't stay."

His hand went up to cup her by the chin. Neji knew he was being baited. Isamu was ready to activate the Curse Mark at any time. But he kept thinking if he moved quickly enough if he struck fast…

No. There was nothing he could do.

"Are you certain?" said Isamu. "I find myself without engagement at the moment, and I'd love to know a ninja of your caliber more closely.'

"I'm busy at the moment, and I can't stay," said Tenten, moving his hand away. "In fact, I'll probably be busy for the rest of your life. Do you want to get out of here, Neji?"

"More than anything," said Neji. They began to walk away.

"A pity," said Isamu. "I suppose I'll have to find a more distant member of the Branch to spend time with. It's amazing how eager women are to please when you hold their life in your hands.

"The Caged Bird Seal is such a remarkable Jutsu. Impossible to remove. And instant in its effects." Suddenly he sprang back and set a hand to Tenten's neck. She froze in place, unable to move as he used his own variety of the gentle fist. "Were you planning to put it on this one, Neji? You have good taste. I think it would look good on her."

"Get your hands off her you animal!" shouted Neji before he could stop himself.

Even as he moved forward, however, Isamu raised a hand as he'd planned to. Neji screamed and fell to one knee. He felt an unbearable heat burning within his mind. His vision blurred as the Caged Bird Seal on his brow glowed white.

Isamu smiled, having gotten what he wanted. "The usual impertinence from the Branch. Don't tell me you've gotten tired of beating up poor helpless Hinata. Do you want to try fighting your betters for a change?

"Careful Neji or I might just increase the flow of-" And then Tenten punched him in the face. Isamu reeled backward, regaining his footing as Neji rose with the pain gone. "You worthless bitch! How dare-"

A shadow was cast over them, and Isamu halted. He looked up, and his eyes became suddenly afraid. Hiashi Hyuga was making his way into the garden, and his face was severe. "Isamu."

Isamu gulped. "Hiashi. I… I was merely disciplining-"

"Enough," said Hiashi. "You will immediately get on your knees and beg her forgiveness. I have neither the time or patience for another escalation."

"But-" began Isamu.

"Do it," said Hiashi.

Shuddering and terrified, Isamu did as he was told and bowed before Tenten. "I ask that you forgive me."

"Fine, whatever," said Tenten. "Let's get out of here, Neji."

They walked out without a word. Hiashi nodded to Neji who shuddered, still feeling the burning in his mind. He hadn't felt that for years, ever since he learned to control his emotions, to let nothing show. To say nothing at all.

"Who was that jerk?" asked Tenten, looking furious.

'A cousin of mine from the Main Branch." said Neji. "I defeated him in a sparring match in front of his friends some years ago and humiliated him. He has hated me ever since.

"Hiashi is restrained in how he uses his power. Isamu is not."

"But why would they let someone like that have control of the Caged Bird Seal?" asked Tenten.

"His father was killed on a mission," said Neji. "Traditionally the head of each household is taught to use the Caged Bird Seal. With no one else available, Isamu was taught it. He hasn't technically ascended to the position yet, but he loves to use it anyway."

Tenten was silent as they walked. "Neji, listen, I'm sorry you have to go through all this. I… I realize that doesn't make it better, but I had no idea this kind of thing happened in your house."

"It is something I have to live with," said Neji.

On they walked as the sun dipped beneath the horizon. They were silent, unable to find something to talk about beyond what they had seen. Finally, Tenten stretched. "So um, something I learned a while ago while checking some records. Did you know that Guy-sensei and Anko used to be on the same team together?"

Neji looked up in surprise. "Really?"

"Yeah it was them and Iruka-sensei from the academy," said Tenten.

"Iruka?" said Neji. "You mean that man Naruto is always spending time with. He reports to the Hokage."

"He's the Head Instructor in the academy, Neji," said Tenten. "He taught us for years."

"I had forgotten, to be honest," said Neji. "Until recently, I had not paid much attention to who my teacher was. Or people in general.

"I was not aware that Guy-sensei was on the same team with Anko and him, however. I do not see how this is significant, though."

Tenten stared. "Don't you get it? They were on the same squad. That means they had the same jonin.

"Guy-sensei was taught by Orochimaru."

Neji stared and felt like the world had shattered.

* * *

** Author's Note:**

So I am contradicting the anime here. In the anime, Guy is established as working for Choji's Dad. His was Ebisu and that one guy who played referee in Naruto and Neji's match. The thing is, that's anime only, and all of them except Ebisu are background characters. I couldn't find any information on Orochimaru's other students. Or who Iruka's jonin was.

So I figured I'd get creative. I didn't do this for no reason either. I'm establishing this as part of the theme I'm going for in this series. More on that later.

Now, about Isamu. He is an OC, and I created him for a simple reason. I needed to show how the Caged Bird Seal could be exploited by someone evil. Hiashi, for all his Social Darwinism, is restrained and not unreasonable. He'd be out of character if he used the Seal to its full horrific potential. So would Hinata, and Hanabi doesn't have access to it.


	7. The Plans of Dosu Kinuta

**Chapter Six: The Plans of Dosu Kinuta**

Kin awoke that morning on the ship and combed her dark hair back behind her head. Tying it back in a ponytail, she dressed in green and camo made her way up to the deck like usual. It had been a few weeks since she, Dosu and Zaku had made their escape.

Anko-sensei was in the hands of the Sound Four as far as they knew. That hadn't been part of the plan at all, but Tayuya hadn't left them any choice. They were lucky to be alive, to be honest. Coming up out onto the deck, she spotted Michiru swabbing the deck. The voyage at sea had seen both royals change a great deal.

Hikaru was quieter now, but more contemplative. Michiru, on the other hand, had lost most of the extra weight he'd had before. He'd also put on a lot of muscle, so now he was working diligently. Not that he'd had to work, he'd paid for this.

But the Prince had wanted to be helpful.

"Land ho!" called Hikaru from the crow's nest. "Well, it's about time." snapped Zaku as he stalked out. "We've been on this for weeks!"

"Well, that storm which blew us off track didn't help any, right Hikaru?" called up Michiru.

"No, it didn't." agreed Kin.

"Michiru, check those ropes, will you?" asked the captain as he came up. "I'd rather the ship not fall to bits at the last hurdle."

"Aye, aye, captain!" said Michiru, before obeying. "I can't wait to finally set foot at home again. Pretty soon we'll be able to arrange for your mother to join us, Hikaru."

Hikaru climbed down the crow's nest, eyes on his feet. Michiru put a hand to his shoulder. "Why so, glum?"

"Well, I mean, now that we're home, Kin and the others are going to have to leave us," said Hikaru.

"I wouldn't worry," said Kin. "We'll have to figure out what we're doing next first. This whole thing wasn't in the plan, and Anko-sensei is captured."

"So what will you do?" asked Hikaru.

"We'll probably have to-" began Kin, before a familiar sound of retching reached her ears. She looked up to see Zaku keeled over the edge. "Zaku, are you still seasick?"

"Yes!" snarled Zaku. "Now get off my back!"

"Zaku, compose yourself," said Dosu, appearing out of the shadows, his bandages finally applied. "When you are well, meet us in the hold. We need to discuss plans."

Zaku pulled himself up, then leaned over again to throw up over the side.

A little while later, Zaku and Kin entered the hold to find Dosu fiddling with his gauntlet. Kin shrugged. "Alright, we're composed. Now, what is it?"

Dosu looked up. "Very soon we will be at the Land of the Moon. Once we have done that our mission will be fulfilled and all basis for our continued presence will be gone."

"So what are we going to do?" asked Zaku.

Right, the whole take over the Land of the Moon scheme. Kin had been hoping Dosu would give that up. She didn't see any reason the Sound was all that much better than the Leaf. If Tayuya hadn't put a kunai to her throat, she'd have preferred to stick with Anko-sensei.

"When our mission is complete, we will send a message to the Hokage of the Leaf Village. We will request clarification for how to proceed," said Dosu. "We will send a message by bird.

"That will buy us some time."

"Or we could just make a phone call on Michiru's paycheck," said Kin. "You know we could call him in on this."

"The point is to buy time," said Zaku. "Not report to the Leaf Village. Lord Orochimaru-"

"Oh to hell with Lord Orochimaru!" snapped Kin. "Look, I get that he took us off the streets and gave us power, but that's all he gave us! We're just disposable ninja to him! Even if we pull this off, we'll just be slightly less disposable! "He's never going to actually value us as people!"

"We owe him!" said Zaku. "We were nothing before he came!"

"So what?" asked Kin. "We got captured, and he didn't do anything to help us. Maybe we can get back into his good graces, but so what? I don't know about you, Zaku, but going back to being Tayuya's plaything isn't on my priority list!" She still remembered control of her body being taken from her. She'd been controlled like a puppet by the magic of a flute. "When I was in the Leaf, I never had to worry about some freakshow knifing me. Or being dragged from my bed for late-night experiments."

Zaku said nothing. He had nothing he could say.

"Kin is right," said Dosu. "We have no rational reason or obligation to continue to serve Lord Orochimaru. Continuing on this course of action is a calculated risk."

"What do you mean?" asked Kin.

"We will never be accepted by the Leaf Village," said Dosu. "Our association with Lord Orochimaru will permanently put our loyalty into question. You were part of those experiments with Tayuya. They will question if similar experiments have been performed on Zaku and me.

"We will be perpetually kept at arm's length and never given any kind of authority or true power. All we can hope to aspire to is the ordinary. Less than the ordinary. We've all seen how they treat those who are different from them. They are outcasts. Perpetually seeking approval of a society that curses their name.

"Lord Orochimaru, whatever his faults, accepts the outcasts. And we have never formally left his service. Why should we beg for scraps at the table of Sarutobi Hiruzen, when we may take what we desire? Yes, there is a risk in what we are doing, but no one ever gained anything by cowering before those that despise them.

"If we bring the Land of the Moon into the service of Lord Orochimaru, we shall prove ourselves. We will be among the greatest of his servants. Not even Kimmimaro may say to have done as much. Lord Orochimaru will reward us with power and responsibility.

"What value could the Land of the Moon be to the Leaf?"

"It's valuable," said Kin. "We could set up some kind of treaty-"

"The Leaf rests on a stagnant pond," said Dosu. "In the wake of the Shinobi Wars, they were content to create buffer states between the Five Great Nations. All that they do is perpetuate the status quo.

"The Land of Rice Paddies was in chaos. Ninja clans tore each other apart. Innocent and guilty alike were consumed in the fires of their wrath. Plague spread rampantly. What help came from the Leaf? Or the Cloud? Or the Sand? Or the Bloody Mist?

"None. It was to their benefit that our land resides in perpetual chaos. That our people should be devoured by wolves as they sat in comfort. Then came Lord Orochimaru. He recreated the Sound Village and crushed all who opposed him. By his will alone was order brought. The Clans would unite under his banner or be destroyed.

"What of our will? Between us, what greatness may the three of us achieve if we are free to make our own mark? For if we achieve our goal in this place, all the riches of the Land of the Moon shall lie open to Lord Orochimaru. And through him, us.

"It may well be that the echoes of our triumph shall reshape the world. And if not, is it not better to die on our own terms? Would you rather it be said that the three of us died seeking to achieve great things? Or to disappear, a mere footnote to be destroyed by greater bloodlines?"

"Took the words right out of my mouth," said Zaku.

Kin remained silent. Finally, she made a decision. "…You know what, you talked me into it."

"Then, our course is set!" cried Dosu. "Better to reign among the Sound, than serve among the Leaf!"

At that moment a familiar face appeared at the window. It was a pretty, dark-haired woman whose hair was tied above her head. She was wearing only nets, grinning widely and waving her hand. "Hey!"

Then she surged up.

"Is that… Anko-sensei?" asked Kin.

'How did she get here?" asked Zaku. "Every ship in the harbor was destroyed by the Sound Four!"

"…Well, so much for that idea," said Dosu.

They made their way out of the hold and found Anko speaking enthusiastically to the captain. At the same time, she seemed to be juggling kunai and was still smiling, far too widely.

"Anko-sensei, what are you doing here?" asked Kin. "I mean, I'm glad you're alive, but… how did you catch up?"

Then Anko surged forward and scooped the three of them up in a hug. That would have been disturbing enough, but she was doing it by turning her arms into snakes. So it was incredibly disturbing, and Kin struggled. "Well, I got some backup from Team Guy and ended up fighting off Orochimaru-sensei and the Sound Four. We had this huge battle and totally won. But Lady Tsunade got involved and prevented me from stabbing Orochimaru-sensei to death.

"I figured you'd go beyond the mission parameters, so I went to the harbor to look for a ship, but they were all burned down. But I found a fisherman's boat and bought it from him and headed after you. Then I got caught in a storm, and it sank, but I ran all the rest of the way, and here I am!"

"…Right, of course," said Dosu.

"Anko-sensei, are you alright?" asked Kin. "You seem kind of… different."

Anko let go of them, and they fell to crash into the floor. As they did, she looked up at the sky, craning her neck to admire a bird. "Oh, it's nothing. Ever since Orochimaru-sensei bit me, I've stopped feeling bad at all. I think of how he experimented on me, and all I can think of is how glad I am that I helped him advance his work.

"Anyway, I think we ought to finish things up here." One of her hands became a snake and shot forward to grab a bird, swallowing it down. Then it returned to normal ."I always wondered if that could work."

"Anko," said Michiru. "I'm glad you're not dead." "Nope!" said Anko, walking up the nearby mast. How was she doing that? "Not yet! Isn't it great to be alive! Oh, does anyone want to build sandcastles when we get-"

Zaku raised a blaster and slammed her against the mast, knocking her prone. "Zaku!" said Kin. "What?" said Zaku. "She was freaking me out!"

"…Is it possible that Anko-sensei has been compromised?" asked Dosu.

"Is that a bad thing?" asked Kin.

And then Anko rose up, still smiling and summoned her snakes en masse. "Oh, so you want to spar then. Fine, tag, you're it!"

Her snakes surged forward and hit from them the side, slamming them off the boat to splash into the wall. Kin was sent falling downward and managed to pull herself out before getting a good look at the Land of the Moon. It was a huge island in the shape of a crescent moon. Thus the name.

How original. "Ha! Victory is mine!" said Anko, jumping for joy. "Yes!"

Dosu pulled himself upward. "…Yes. Yes, it is."

Zaku came out of the water, flailing wildly. "Someone, throw me a rope, I can't swim!"

A rope was thrown, and they were eventually pulled out, dripping wet and in a foul temper. Anko leaned over them. "So I guess you haven't learned water walking. Have you learned tree walking? I ask because I really think I ought to teach you water walking at some point and to do that I need to teach you tree walking."

"…You know, there are medicines for this kind of thing," said Kin.

"Prince Michiru, could you help us out?" asked Dosu.

"I'm sure my Father will be willing to help on the subject," said Michiru. Then Anko grabbed them with her snakes and slammed them against different parts of the mast. Kin grunted, feeling like she was going to have bruises from this.

"Okay, now we start tree walking," said Anko. "Either you start running up the mast now, or I start biting you with snakes."

"But we don't know how to do that!" said Kin. "Easy!" said Anko. "Just use your chakra to anchor yourself to the deck then run up it." Her hands sprouted into snakes. "Ready, set, go!"

"Dosu, the next time you make a plan, don't!" shouted Zaku as hell began.

"I'll get some Ritalin," said Michiru.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

And we have the return of Kin, Dosu, and Zaku. Not to mention Anko.

For all intents and purposes, Sight Uncaged is a continuation of Dosu's Great Escape. The key difference is that Neji has switched from the secondary protagonist to the main protagonist. While Kin, Dosu and Zaku seem to have become the B plot.


	8. The Land of the Moon

**Chapter Seven: The Land of the Moon**

They arrived in the Land of the Moon. It had only been an hour, but it had seemed an eternity. One filled with snake bites.

"Well, that was… horrific," said Zaku.

"Yes," said Dosu.

The gangplank was thrown down as Anko emerged, still smiling. But her expression was a bit restrained and tinged with guilt. She rubbed the back of her head. "Hey guys, I'd just like to say I'm sorry for forcing you to do tree walking without any real explanation. It's kind of a basic skill, and I'm kind of finding I have a lot of energy now. It sort of all came to the top at once since I was really, really, glad to see you guys."

"It's no trouble, Anko," said Dosu, voice furious.

He was pissed his plan had been torpedoed, wasn't he?

"Speak for yourself," muttered Zaku. "She wasn't biting you with snakes."

Not for lack of trying, reflected Kin as they walked down the gangplank. Dosu was just faster on his feet than the rest of them and kept his head. He'd scrambled up the mast the old fashioned way while they were trying to tree-walk. Whatever that was.

"How do you not know the tree walking exercise anyway?" asked Anko.

"Lord Orochimaru has a large class of ninja trained in the basics of the craft by Kimmimaro-sensei. They are then sent out to do minor missions," said Kin. "The ones' that succeed in that are trained in more advanced forms. The ones' who are top tier are trained by Lord Orochimaru himself. But the Sound Four and Kimmimaro are some of the only ones to get that far though there was that Guren lady.

"What's tree walking about anyway?"

"It's not essential, per se," said Anko. "But it helps you learn chakra control. People who learn tree walking tend to get stronger in all the other areas. They get more efficient use of their innate power." She peered forward. "Hey, look out there. They've got ice cream stores on the waterfront! And a general store! Maybe we should go there. No, we're on a budget." Then she ran off.

They halted and waited for Michiru to make his way out alongside Hikaru. They were not well dressed, but they were fitter than they ever had been. Michiru looked around. "This isn't much of a royal welcome."

"Well, of course, it isn't," said Kin. "You're dressed in ordinary clothes on an ordinary ship and didn't exactly make much in the way of advance notice."

"Oh right," said Michiru. "Well, I suppose I ought to introduce myself then."

"First though, you'd probably best get cleaned up and buy new clothes," said Kin. Privately she suspected no one would even realize it was Michiru. He had a different bearing than he'd had earlier.

"Captain, I greatly appreciate you transporting us," said Michiru.

"Well, it was either that or got killed by the Sound Four." said the captain. "Still, you've been a decent enough deckhand and a good customer: you and the boy.

"Take care."

"Come, Hikaru," said Michiru. "We'd best get some new clothes."

They headed to the general store first. Kin glanced to Dosu. "I'll go after them. You make sure Anko-sensei doesn't eat anyone."

Dosu nodded. And Kin headed after Michiru and Hikaru, finding them within the store. The store owner came forward. "Yes?"

"Excuse me, we've just gotten off a ship," said Michiru. "Could we purchase some better travel gear?"

"Of course, sir." said the man, eyeing them. "Rough journey?"

"Yes," said Michiru. "My son and I have been trying to get to the Land of the Moon for some time when we were attacked by the Sound Four."

"Them?" asked the man. "Why'd they come after you?"

"Prince Michiru was in the harbor, and they wanted to kidnap him," said Anko, walking up as if from nowhere, clad in a new black trenchcoat. "We had to make a run for it real quick. Hey, Kin, do you think this looks good on me? I ask because my nets got kind of torn up."

"It looks fine, sensei," said Kin with a sigh.

Michiru blinked. "Yes, the Prince came under attack. And the Sound Four they… they massacred the entire harbor."

"Michiru?" asked the owner. "That pig? Did he escape?"

Michiru flinched. "…I think so. There wasn't much time to know. What do you have against Michiru? Did he do something?"

"I don't have anything against what he did." said the owner. "It's more what he'll do once he becomes King."

"Surely that is in the future," said Michiru.

"You can get an idea of the future by looking at the now." said the owner. "You start as you mean to go on. There have been some serious things going on, important decisions and Michiru isn't even here. I guess King Kakeru didn't want him screwing over the debate, so he sent him off on a world tour.

"The day he takes over the Land of Moon, this place is going to fall into the sea. All he does is eat and mope over his wife, who left him. It's as if he thinks being King is just about living in luxury, instead of actually running the country. He's an embarrassment, really. I only hope his son ends up being worth something."

Michiru shook his head. "Last I heard, the Prince has been learning a thing or two. I'm sure he'll come back a changed man."

"One can only hope." said the owner. "Now I'll get something your size."

Shortly after that, Hikaru and Michiru left with Anko talking at them the whole way. Kin stayed behind a moment. "…You do know that's Michiru, don't you?"

"Of course." said the man. "Someone needed to tell him that much. I'm surprised he took it that well or that he's that thin. What happened to him?"

"His son pissed off Tsunade," said Kin.

The man laughed. "That explains it then. Good luck and keep those kunai close. Something has been going on in the palace, and it could turn bad right quick."

"Thanks for the warning," said Kin, before walking out.

As soon as she left, Anko shoved an ice cream cone in her face. "Here, it's chocolate. Do you like chocolate? I thought you might like it. I-" She took a few deep breaths. "Sorry."

Kin took it. "Thank you, sensei."

Dosu was looking even more annoyed than ever. His mask was off, revealing patches of scarred flesh as he licked at his ice cream. Kin flinched. She never got used to seeing his face. Zaku was eating strawberry. Michiru was eating nothing, having given his to Hikaru. "Come on, Hikaru. When we get back to the palace, I'm going to have a great deal of work to do. I've let myself go, and my responsibilities fall to the wayside. I've got to start working to improve myself, soon enough."

"Great, how are we going to get in the front gates?" asked Zaku.

"What?" said Michiru.

"Well, you don't exactly look like your old self," said Zaku. "No servants, no entourage."

"Anko-sensei, don't you have our certificate of escort?" asked Kin. "That proves we have the mission."

Anko rubbed behind her head. "Well, I kind of lost it in the storm."

"I know the Captain of the Guard quite well," said Michiru. "Korega will know me."

"Well, that's good," said Zaku.

On they walked through the Land of the Moon. However, something was happening here. People had a guarded expression, and they seemed reluctant to speak about anything. They went about their business and got back home. It seemed like a deep breath before a plunge. But for what?

Eventually, they came to the palace. The walls were tall and white, and above it, a magnificent palace rose. But the gates were shut and barred, and soldiers were standing by it with spears. A grim, black-haired man came forward and raised a hand. "Hold where you are, travelers. The palace is not open to the public at the moment. Lord Shabba Dabba and the Council of Nobles are meeting at the moment."

"Korega, it's me," said Michiru.

Korega peered at him a moment, and then his eyes widened as he saw Hikaru. At once, he kneeled. "…Prince Michiru, forgive me, I did not notice you at first. You seem a different many entirely. And Hikaru, you are here as well."

"Yes," said Hikaru, looking away.

"We've had one or two adventures along the way," said Michiru. "Those with me saved our lives."

"Then they are welcome in the Land of the Moon," said Korega, glancing back. "Open the gates; the Prince has returned."

The doors slid apart, and Korega led them through. As they did, Michiru hurried behind him, looking serious. "Now Korega, I want you to tell me everything that has been happening."

"The Land of the Moon is prosperous as always, of course," said Korega quickly.

"There is more to it," said Michiru. "I can't remain blind to my kingdom any longer."

Korega sighed. "The truth, Prince Michiru, is that tensions are rising. The King and the Council of Nobles are at odds with one another. You see, the Land of the Moon has been making immense profits from tourism. However, most of those profits go to the landowners who own the resorts.

One percent of the population owns eighty percent of the wealth.

"King Kakeru has been leading a movement. He is trying to put in place taxes on the most wealthy part of the population. The money will be poured into public works and schools. We will ensure the Land of the Moon becomes better for everyone."

"What's wrong with that?" asked Michiru.

"To be blunt, Prince Michiru, there are a great many nobles who would much rather hang on to their full income," said Korega. "Even if they don't use most of it, they regard it as theirs, and it is theirs. They are headed by Shabba Dabba, who leads the opposition."

Michiru shifted. "Perhaps I should speak. Maybe I can convince them."

"I do not think that would be wise, Prince Michiru," said Korega. "You do not have much of a presence in politics. I'm concerned that if you spoke, it could have… unfortunate ramifications."

Michiru nodded. "I understand.

"Tell my father I am here, but only after he has finished his meeting."

Korega looked at him in a new light. "…You seem a different man, Michiru."

"I've learned some things on my tour. Not nearly enough, it seems," said Michiru.

"You can never know enough," said Korega. "I must return to the gate."

At that moment, Kin decided that she wasn't going to support overthrowing Michiru. He'd learned a lot from the fiasco that had led them here. He would probably make a decent king if he had time to develop into it.

Thn Anko moved up to Michiru as Korega walked off. "Right, so about this Shabba Dabba guy. Do you want mysterious circumstances, or would you prefer something public?"

"What?!" said Michiru. "No, he's an old family friend!" "That's just a bit of ninja humor," said Anko. "He just sounds very evil, is all."

"Well, he's not," said Michiru.

"Hey look a fountain!" said Anko. "I wonder if people throw coins in!" And she ran forward to begin looking in it like she was a kid.

"Prince Michiru, where do these meetings generally take place?" asked Dosu.

"In the grand hall, there," said Michiru. "On the second floor. There's a skylight up there on the roof. I remember when I was a boy Amayo, and I used to peer down there and watch father in his meetings."

"I see," said Dosu. Then he took Kin aside. "Kin, scale the walls and listen in. I want to know what is going on in the Land of Waves."

"Right, right," said Kin. This was her usual job, after all.

"Let me come with you, Kin," said Hikaru.

Kin glanced back. "Fine, but you do this at your own risk. Now come on."

They made their way up to the palace walls, and Kin drew out a rope and grapple. Hurling it upwards she caught one of the crenelations. Pulling it tight, she began to scale up. Hikaru came up behind her, shimmying up the rope with her. Little by little, they rose until they got over the top and came to the skylight. Kin helped Hikaru up then peered down.

Below they saw a vast delegation of finely dressed people. Many of them were fat in the stomach. But there was a well built old man coming in front of them. He wore white robes.

"Hikaru, which one is the King?" asked Kin.

Hikaru pointed down to the well build old man. "There, that's Grandpa. It looks like he's about to make a speech, but I can't hear anything through the window."

Kin smiled. "Watch this, kid."

Kin drew out some of her special equipment, sticking several bells to the window with clay. Then she drew out headphones and connected them to the wire. Giving half of one to Hikaru, she put it to her ear and listened. Hikaru did the same.

The King spoke. "Greetings to you. I realize that many of you are reluctant to accept the changes I am proposing. However, I would ask that you not think of these taxes as fines, but as investments.

"Money is a thing with many uses. It can provide comfort, ease burdens, allow one to live in luxury. Is it the basis for our civilization and without it the world would be reduced to barter. At the same time, however, money is not everything.

"The truth is that many people are living in poverty, even in the Land of the Moon. Others are having trouble making ends meet. They look at us living in luxury and become angry; they feel they deserve some of what we make.

"Whether they do or not is irrelevant. The truth is that the grand parties we've been throwing have been noticed. The people are becoming resentful.

"Now, of course, it would be a simple matter to crack down on any rebellion. The mercenaries who we hired from the mainland are loyal to us alone. But doing so might permanently alienate us from the people we are trying to pacify. Sooner or later, we may find ourselves suffering misfortune. Sooner or later, we may become poor ourselves.

"If so, it would be far better to have the goodwill of our populace than their hatred.

"What I suggest is that we arrange a limited form of taxation. We will put these taxes into creating roads, hospitals, schools, and charities. It will take only a fraction of our wealth, and in return, we will have an easy solution to the unrest. The citizens we help will be better customers. The improvements we make to the Land of the Moon will benefit us just as much as they benefit the common people.

"It seems to me that a fraction of our monthly income is a small price to pay for paradise on earth."

Much clapping then ensued. Kin looked to Hikaru, feeling somewhat impressed. "This guy is good."

"Grandpa is a really wise King," said Hikaru proudly.

At that moment a middleaged man with silver hair and a mustache stood up. "King Kakeru, if I might speak."

"Yes, Anizus?" asked the King.

"You are asking us to give up money which we rightfully earned by good business sense," said Anizus. "This I do not object to if it is used to the benefit of society. Likewise, I do not object to the curbing of excesses. Prudence is important.

"But what of Prince Michiru? He has been gone on his world tour for months. The world resounds with tales of his spending. A man who cannot hold on to his wife seems instead planning to hold on to all the material wealth in the world.

"Is this not hypocritical of you?"

The King remained silent for a long moment. "…Michiru has been poorly raised. I am not a perfect man. However, I intend to correct the matter when he returns. For now, I would ask that we attend to the matter at hand."

"Wise council." said a third voice and a short, mustached man in colorful clothing stood. "May I speak, King Kakeru?"

"Of course." said the King.

"That's Shabba Dabba," said Hikaru. "He's one of our most important ministers."

"You say that we ought to give up our wealth to help the lower classes, even though we have no reason to be afraid of them," said Shabba Dabba. "I must ask why?

"Surely, all the educated men in this room have seen the research by Dakus.

"Animals and man evolved, rather than being created from whole cloth. The weak were weeded out of the gene pool because they were inadequate. The strong, the dynamic, these prospered and reproduced.

"It is this very theory we see in action today!

"Yes, it is unfortunate that people live in poverty. That they suffer from sickness and die in squalor. But they do so because they are genetically conditioned for failure! Even if we were to put aside vast troves of wealth to help them, they would squander it. People are not poor for no reason.

"They are poor because they lack proper judgment. They are poor because they gamble when they should save. Because they drink their night's wages instead of using them to buy food for their children.

"Are these really traits we want to be passed down to the next generation?

"It is futile to help the poor. They must help themselves. And if they do not, they will be destroyed by their own inadequacies. And that is how it should be. A world devoid of poverty cannot be created by charity. It must be enforced by discipline. By forcing people to take responsibility for their own acts.

"That is why we must remain stalwart! We must not allow pity to move us into unwise action!

King Kakeru would have us invest in the people. I say we invest in the people that deserve it most!"

Kin scoffed. This guy wouldn't last ten seconds in the Land of Rice Paddies. Even before Sasori the Cruel he'd have ended up dead in minutes. "…I'm a social Dakasian, and even I find this guy contemptible."

"Social-Dakasian?" asked Hikaru.

"I feel that the strongest should inherit the earth and the weak should be crushed underfoot," said Kin. "But I believe that because I'm a badass ninja who will get cut to shreds if my teammates don't pull their weight.

"These guys are using Social Dakasinism as an excuse to hog all the pies."

"How does this work, anyway?"

"Oh, see, I lower one of my bells and the bell picks up sound below and transfers it to the headphone-" began Kin.

"Hey Kin." said a voice in her ear. Kin slipped off the building and fell down to the ground. As she did, she found snakes wrapping around her limbs. They slowed her fall and finally halting her inches from the ground. Then she was dropped and rose up, only for her face to slam right into Anko-sensei's cleavage.

She stepped back, dazed and wondering if she'd gotten a concussion. Those things were huge. Although they were also very soft so...

Then Anko was kneeling in front of her. "Wow, you almost fell to your death there. If you'd known how to tree walk you'd have been able to do that. I'm going to teach you now after I get Hikaru down." Then she surged back upwards and came back down with Hikaru. Before Kin could even speak, Anko grabbed her by the scruff of her neck and dragged her off.

Kin found words. "Anko-sensei, your medicine is wearing off!"

"Yes, I know!" said Anko. "It feels great!"

This was going to be a long training session.


	9. Shadows of the Future

**Chapter Nine: Shadows of the Future**

Sakura was on her own. As usual.

It had been much more noticeable in the past few weeks. Naruto hadn't asked her on a date or anything, though he still said hello. But that was more than could be said for the others. No one talked to her anymore, and Ino kept on giving her dark glances. Except for Sasuke, but Sasuke was no different from before.

Why was she in a social ice age? She hadn't done anything, just made fun of Ino once in sparring class. And it wasn't like Ino didn't do the same thing. Though never after being hit.

Speaking of which, Ino was sitting in the training yard, combing her hair. She was using different products now and buying from different stores. Maybe they finally realized what a shallow and horrible person she was.

Then Ino's newest lackey approached. Hinata looked nervous just to be questioning her. Typical really, Ino must have been sabotaging her self-image. All so she could control her. Eventually, Hinata gave up and walked off.

Then Naruto walked up to her. "Ino, are we still doing a campout at the Yamanaka graveyard?"

"Yes, of course," said Ino. "You're not scared, are you?"

"Well no, but, well, I was thinking maybe we could try camping by a river," said Naruto. "Or on a cliff. There's a really good view of the Leaf Village from the Hokage Monument."

"Yeah, but this way, we can get back at Sakura," said Ino.

Naruto blinked. "For what?"

'…A lot of things." said Ino. "Look, don't you have a grudge against her? I mean she's always a jerk to you."

"Not really," said Naruto. "I mean, I guess she doesn't want me around. But I don't hate her or anything."

"So that's what she's doing." hissed Sakura, turning around the corner. "I knew Ino was planning something."

"Hello, ugly." said a voice.

Sakura whirled around and saw a pale, brown-haired boy who had a fake smile on his face. Sakura raised a fist. "What did you just say?!"

"I have heard the nicknaming people is an excellent way of befriending them." said the boy. "Choosing a name based on their appearance is one way of doing so."

He was mocking her. Sakura roared and threw a punch-

And that was how Sakura ended up flat on her face with the boy restraining her. "I do not think you are very likely to beat me in a fight. Attacking me is not wise." He paused. "It seems my attempts at using terms of endearment was a failure. Or perhaps my research was in error."

"Let go!" snapped Sakura.

"Why?" asked the boy. "You attempted to hit me. And you are clearly still angry. I believe it would be safer if I continued to keep my grip until you are calm."

"What are you doing here, Sai?" said Sasuke's voice. Sakura tried to look up and see what was happening caught a vague look at someone clad in blue.

"Oh, Sasuke. I see you have arrived," said Sai.

"Sasuke!" said Sakura. "He-"

"Answer the question," said Sasuke.

"I am observing this place," said Sai. "My older brother suggested that I watch other people my age in action to mimic their social interactions better." He had a brother? But how could he not be from the academy? Sakura had been training here so nobody her age should be able to make light of her.

"Well get off her before I slam you right through the wall," said Sasuke.

"I do not believe you capable of that, but I take your point," said Sai.

Then he let go, and Sakura pulled herself up. She was about to slug him, but he had disappeared as though never there. But Sasuke was there. "Thanks, Sasuke. Is that your roommate?" She'd heard he'd had to move.

"Believe me, it's not my first choice." said Sasuke ."But it was either that or have a team of ANBU black ops living in my home."

"That sounds rough," said Sakura. "Why are they making you go through all this?"

"I've been trying to find out that," said Sasuke. '"Iruka says that I'm under threat. I think it has something to do with why Mizuki disappeared."

"Didn't he get reassigned?" asked Sakura.

"I have a feeling it's more than that," said Sasuke. Then Iruka-sensei came out into the courtyard. They moved to where the others were arriving.

"Sorry to keep you all waiting, there were one or two things to attend to," said Iruka. "Would all of you kindly line up?"

The class obeyed, getting into the usual lineup. Sakura found herself right next to Ino once again. Iruka walked in front of them. "Good.

"Now listen up. Recent events in foreign lands have caused the Hokage to become concerned. Nothing serious has happened yet, but we've had to change some of our staff."

"Is that why Mizuki-sensei had to change jobs?" asked Kiba.

"Among other things, yes," said Iruka. "At any rate, we're going to be teaching you one of the more advanced techniques that was only taught to genin. It's risky, but if done, it should increase your chakra control. That will mean if the worst should happen, you'll be better prepared.

"Now watch me." Then, turning, he walked toward the wall. It took Sakura a moment to realize what he was doing, and then he set foot on it and kept walking. Soon, Iruka had walked up to the wall about ten feet. Drawing out what looked like a marker, he turned and drew along the wall until he reached the edge of the school.

"Wow, that's amazing, Iruka-sensei!" said Naruto. "It's not that special," said Ino. "My cousin Yumin wall walks all the time. All the ninja can do it."

She was showing off as usual. Not that Ino had much to show. Iruka dropped down from the wall and landed. "This technique is called tree walking. Traditionally one of the first classes a jonin teaches their students is this. You use the chakra on your feet to root yourself to the wall and then try running up. Too much, and you'll kick off and hit the ground. Too little and you won't be able to keep yourself up." He explained the details and theory behind the technique. But Sakura had read all about the details in her spare time. "Now, I want each of you to try and run up to this point on the wall.

"Begin."

"That'll be easy," said Kiba. "Come on, Akimaru." They moved forward, Kiba and Naruto racing ahead as Sakura jogged just behind them. Kiba and Naruto both set their feet on the wall and were thrown back. But Sakura knew the underlying theory, in more depths than Iruka-sensei had ever said. So when she set her foot to the wall, she was only a bit unstable. She corrected it, and others began to run alongside her.

But the others couldn't keep up with her. Not even Sasuke made it the first time, but she just kept running up until she reached the marker. Then she turned around and waved.

"Got it!" said Sakura. "How do you like that, Ino?"

Below her, Ino had only managed a few steps before falling off. The others weren't doing any better. Finally, Sakura was ahead of her class in something other than academics.

"Right on, Sakura!" said Naruto. "I always knew you were awesome!"

"Well done, Sakura." said Iruka. "Do it again."

Sakura blinked. "What? But I completed the exercise."

"No, the exercise is to keep running up the wall and trying to get higher than you did before," said Iruka. "I wouldn't be much of a teacher if I just let you walk off in the middle of class. This is as much about endurance as it is about skill.

"Now keep running higher."

Sakura looked up and thought the wall looked a bit high. She decided to dart back down and try again. As she did, Naruto was thrown off again while the others began to get higher.

"Naruto, you're using too much force," said Iruka. "The same for you Kiba. Sasuke, you're using too little. Remember, you want a steady flow, but not a flood.

"Ino, keep up the good work. Try to make it to the top of the next step before Sakura. You as well, Hinata."

Hinata nodded. "…Thank you."

Sakura made it to the top again, then ran back down again. Then up, then down and found herself working up a serious sweat. As she did, Sasuke began to climb higher and higher each time.

"This is lame," muttered Choji. "Why do we have to keep climbing the wall like this."

"Agreed," said Shikamaru. "This is such a drag."

"Quiet!" snapped Naruto. "I'm not going to be outdone by Sasuke."

"Shino-" began Iruka, looking around. "Where is Shino? It's not like him to skip class."

"Here." said a voice.

Sakura looked up and saw Shino standing on top of the building. His hands were in his pocket, and despite his stoic face, he looked just a bit smug. "The Aburame Clan has their chakra infused in insects. From birth, they have excellent chakra control.

"Very good, Shino. Do it again."

"But he doesn't have any higher to climb," said Kiba.

"Continuing the work is still worthwhile," said Iruka. "When you practice your stances in taijutsu you don't just practice them once. You have to do them over and over again until it is second nature."

Kiba and the others were now scaling up. But Naruto was still not able to get up at all. Kiba glanced back. "Hurry up, slowpoke. Or do you want to be left behind?"

"Shut up, Kiba. I'll show you!" snapped Naruto.

Sasuke had begun sprinting up, again and again, trying to get higher each time. He was rapidly approaching the point Sakura had reached. Meanwhile, Ino had run past it and was scaling toward the top. Sakura rushed after her, trying to get ahead.

"You seem to be doing well, Sasuke," said Iruka. "But don't push yourself too hard. Remember, sometimes you'll have to work for a long period, and if you go too fast, you'll exhaust yourself."

"Right." Sakura heard him say.

Sakura sprinted after Ino. She would not be outdone. She would not let Ino reach the top before she did. Ino glanced back and smiled, even as she reached the top moments before Sakura did. Sakura reached it and gasped for air, but Ino smirked.

"What's wrong, Billboard Brow? Too busy painting your nails to learn to be a ninja?" asked Ino.

Billboard Brow? Sakura hadn't heard that name for a while.

"Shut up," hissed Sakura, "Ino-pig."

Then Ino fell backward from the edge. As she did, she turned around in mid-air and caught herself by the hands on the wall. Sakura ran after her, watching as Ino walked back on her hands. Hinata sprinted past them on their way down, and they found Naruto still stuck dead last.

"I really hate this class," said Naruto.

"That's why you need to be here," said Iruka. "If it came easily, you wouldn't be at the academy, Naruto."

"Good point," said Naruto.

Then he stood up and tried again. But he didn't do any better than last time. Sakura felt sort of sorry for him because it was clear he was really trying. And yet while everyone else had gotten it by now, he was barely making two steps up.

She almost halted to give him advice, but Ino got there first.

* * *

In the end, Naruto was only able to get halfway up to the top of the wall. He'd gotten some advice from Ino to get that far. But everyone else had gotten past the goal; everyone else had kept on going — even Hinata.

"You did well in class today, Naruto," said Iruka.

"But Iruka-sensei, I didn't even make it to the first marker," said Naruto. "Everyone else reached it, and Sakura and Ino got all the way near the top."

"Sakura and Ino have excellent chakra control," said Iruka. "You have a lot more of the stuff, so it's more difficult for you to pull it off. Everyone has their limitations; you just need to work through them."

Naruto remained silent as they got home. Entering the apartment, they entered. Iruka took off his coat and hung it up. Naruto looked up to Iruka. "Hey, Iruka-sensei."

Iruka glanced back. "Yes?"

"Um, I've been thinking," said Naruto.

"What is it?" asked Iruka.

"Well see, everyone else has some sort of special bloodline or power," said Naruto. "But I've only been able to learn the basic academy jutsu. Is there any place I could maybe learn more?"

"Well, you'd have to ask the Hokage about that," said Iruka. "He might allow it, though, given the situation. You'd have to work hard to learn it, though."

"Don't worry about that," said Naruto. "I'm not going to quit."

"I know that much," said Iruka. "Why don't you go see him while the light lasts?"

Naruto nodded. "Sure."

Naruto wasn't sure why he was doing this. But he walked off toward the Hokage's HQ in the center of the village. Maybe the Old Man would have something for him. Maybe not.

He was just tired of being dead last.

* * *

Kakashi Hatake entered the office, and Sarutobi was waiting for him. While the matter was grim, it was a welcome change from paperwork. The recent events had almost been a relief, compared to the years of peace, though Sarutobi felt somewhat guilty about it, though.

"Hokage, you called for me," said Kakashi.

"Yes, Kakashi," said Sarutobi. "I recently received a formal report from Anko about her mission to the Land of the Moon. I thought you might be interested in its contents." He drew up the letter and looked at it with a calculating gaze. Once again he read it;

"Hey Hokage,

"I just thought I'd write to tell you that I'm in the Land of the Moon with Dosu, Kin, and Zaku. We're staying with Prince Michiru. I'm teaching them tree walking. It was one of the first things Lord Orochimaru-sensei taught us.

"I've been fully really, really, really, good and I don't know why. When I think about bad things, I just don't feel anything at all. It's like I'm a kid, but I'm not, and I'm really, really thinking I'd like to come home before something happens. When I think of Orochimaru-sensei, I don't feel angry or sad or anything.

"I don't feel angry or sad about anything.'"

At this point, the letter trailed off. Sarutobi read lower.

"…Sorry, I got up from the desk to go make myself some coffee, and I thought I ought to get really good coffee. So I went out to a coffees shop and then I saw this really nice clothes store, and I wanted to look at it. Even though I never wear clothes. Sorry, I never buy clothes.

"Anyway I lost my train of thought, and this is a really big problem. I need, need, need to be relieved of command. I'd like for Dosu, Kin, and Zaku and to come back to the Leaf Village before something really, really bad happens. "Please help.

"Signed-

"Anko"

There was a chibi figure of Anko giving a thumbs up complete with hearts and stars while she grinned. Sarutobi hadn't seen her grin like that in years. But that just made the contents even more disturbing. He handed it to Kakashi, who read it himself. Waiting a moment Sarutobi saw him finish it. "What are your thoughts?"

"It seems to me that Anko has been compromised," said Kakashi. "And she seems to know it. She used to write like this when we were kids, but never since Orochimaru's experiments.

"Still, Anko has been in far worse scrapes than what happened with Orochimaru. I can't see her falling to pieces over that. And I definitely can't see her having this kind of hyperactive reaction."

"The reports from Team Guy indicated that Anko was bitten by Orochimaru in the area around her Curse Mark," said Sarutobi. "I believe that Anko is under some kind of jutsu.

"I do not need to tell you what could happen if the situation is unresolved."

"What do you want me to do?" asked Kakashi.

"I want you to take a team and go to the Land of the Moon," said Sarutobi. "My son, Asuma, will accompany you. There will also be a Hyuge on loan from their private forces. We will need the Byakugan to understand what effect the Curse Mark is having.

"Go as quickly as possible, relieve Anko of command, and get her students back here. If any resistance is met, subdue them."

"That's a long way to hike, Hokage," said Kakashi.

"I am well aware," said Sarutobi. "You'll have to go at top speed."

The door was flung open, and Sarutobi realized who it was before he looked. They had heavier footsteps than his grandson. That left only one person brazen enough to burst in like this.

"Yo! Old man!" said Naruto, waving.

"Naruto, how many times must I tell you to knock before you enter my office?" said Sarutobi, lowering his hat.

"Sorry, I uh… nevermind," said Naruto before turning to leave.

"Nevermind," said Sarutobi, "our meeting was about done anyway." He seemed more insecure than normal. "Kakashi, I trust you understand the importance of this mission."

"Yes," said Kakashi. "I understand."

"Good," said Sarutobi. "Asuma and the Hyuga we've chosen for the mission will meet you at the Team 7 grounds. I expect you to arrive on time."

Kakashi nodded and walked out. Then Sarutobi looked to Naruto. "Now, Naruto, you wished to speak with me."

"Yeah, I'm wondering if there are any techniques or jutsu that you can teach me," said Naruto. "I figured you might let me learn some since we're supposed to be preparing for war."

"We are preparing for the worst case scenario, not war," said Sarutobi, which sounded reassuring. It wasn't if you realized what the worst case scenario was. "But I take your point." He thought of the various abilities and remembered one that he thought Naruto would be able to use. Greater than any other. "There is, actually, a jutsu that may suit you perfectly. One moment."

Hiruzen stood and made his way over to open his personal vault. Entering it, he walked through the various scrolls and found the one he was looking for. Unrolling it, he brought it out. Naruto peered curiously at it.

"What's that?" asked Sarutobi.

"This is a forbidden scroll," said Sarutobi. "Ninja may only access it with my expressed approval. And this is the shadow clone jutsu. It is easy to learn, provided you have enough chakra, but incredibly difficult to master. And it is not without certain drawbacks."

"Shadow clone jutsu?" asked Naruto.

"Yes," said Sarutobi. "It is similar to a clone jutsu, but far more powerful. Ordinarily, clones are limited in what they can accomplish. But shadow clones are capable of doing everything that their creator is. That is, as long as they have enough chakra. They are more fragile, but they can be used for scouting dangerous areas without fail."

"So how am I supposed to use this?" asked Naruto, taking the scroll.

"There are many ways," said Sarutobi. "For instance, you could create a shadow clone and send it to go into hostile territory. Once you enter it, when the clone is destroyed, you would have all its memories."

"So why don't you just use them to do all that paperwork that always holds you up?" asked Naruto.

Would that Sarutobi lived in such a world. He glanced back to his desk, sadly. "If you must know, shadow clones take a great deal of chakra to create. And given that I am somewhat advanced in years, it puts a strain on my body.

"If you can learn to master this forbidden jutsu, I will be very impressed."

"Great, let me see." Naruto lay down, unrolled the scroll and began to look over it.

Sarutobi looked at him. "…Naruto, are you planning to learn this Jutsu while lying on my office floor?"

"Sure, just give me a minute." said Naruto, making hand gestures while scanning. "I think I have this down."

Sarutobi sat down and began to look at his paperwork. "Naruto, if I may be plain, your chakra control leaves much to be desired. I was not suggesting you learn the move right here and now. Rather I thought it would be a good thing for you to work toward-"

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" said Naruto and created several of himself with a poof of smoke.

Sarutobi raised an eyebrow. "How?" He'd know the move was easy to learn, once you had the clone skill mastered, but this…

"Well, I was having a lot of trouble getting the power right. So I figured I'd pour lots of power into it and see what happened," said Naruto.

Sarutobi smiled. "…Well done, Naruto." He felt his age now more than ever.

"What's wrong?" asked Naruto.

"Nothing, nothing at all," said Sarutobi. "Be careful with that jutsu. Using it too much could put a strain on your chakra reserves. And your mind."

"No worries, old man! I got this!" said Naruto. "So uh, can I look at some of the other scrolls."

"I suggest you practice with that Jutsu before you learn new ones," said Sarutobi. "Experiment with it. Find new and creative ways it could be put to use."

"Like what?" asked Naruto.

Sarutobi considered something that might motivate Naruto. An idea occurred. "Well, if you are having difficulty studying for a written exam, you could use a shadow clone. It could study while you are studying. Thus taking in twice as much information."

"Wow! That's amazing! So I can train at all my classes at once!" said Naruto. "This is awesome, thanks, Old Man! Hey, maybe I can use shadow clones to learn while I eat ramen!"

"I wouldn't recommend that," said Sarutobi.

"Why not?" asked Naruto.

"I tried it when I was your age," said Sarutobi. "The shadow clones inherit the nature and personality of the one who creates them. I created the technique for the purpose of doing my studying for me and spent the morning sleeping. When I woke up, I found them sleeping as well. Because I had planned to slack off, they slacked off as well. Both of us knew we shouldn't, but we didn't care.

"There is something of a lesson there.

"They also can't be used to increase physical ability, for obvious reasons. There is no substitute for hard work."

"Oh right," said Naruto, "well anyway, I'm gonna go see what I can do with this!"

And he rushed out.

Sarutobi looked at the scroll on the floor and sighed. Making his way over, he picked it up and returned it to its place. Finally, he stretched. "…I've either saved the Leaf Village from certain destruction or doomed it. "I'm getting old."

People did. Sarutobi supposed to ought to work at the paperwork now.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

So now we check back with Naruto and company.

When I had Mizuki get arrested, and Iruka adopt Naruto while Ino befriends him, I realized I had a problem. With the extra help, Naruto was very likely to pass the exam. And even if he failed, Mizuki would no longer be able to manipulate him to steal the scroll. There was no way I was going to let Naruto not learn his signature move. So I improvised a bit.

Some of you may have noticed that the featured characters in this story are shifting. This is because I vary the lineup depending on who is featured prominently at the moment. So Hinata began as featured, but disappeared from the lineup after the story moved away from her. On a separate note, if any of you have any requests as to what you'd like to happen, I'm open. Also, if you have characters you'd like to see interact, I'll listen. But I can't promise for sure that I'll do them. I ultimately have to do what fits the story.


	10. Deals and Mentors

**Chapter Ten: Deals and Mentors**

When Kurenai had been very young, her father had died fighting the Nine-tailed fox. They'd never found his body, unlike many of the others. His last wish was for her to bear him grandchildren. It had been a profoundly disillusioning experience. She'd loved her father and he her. But she'd wished he'd had something else to say to her. Anything else.

But now he was dead, and she had to make the best of things.

Hinata Hyuga was small and timid looking, though less than she had been. Kurenai had spied her through the crack of the door before, and it had been a pitiful sight. She looked insecure, and her hands were withdrawn into her fur coat. Next to her was a long, brown-haired girl with empty eyes, clad in green. Yakumo was looking at Hinata with disinterest.

"Hinata I'm glad you've arrived," said Kurenai. "My name is Kurenai Yuhi. Your father has asked me to undertake training you on behalf of the Hyuga Clan."

Hinata said nothing. The poor girl looked like she was about to start sobbing. Meanwhile, Yakumo was detached as she'd been when last Kurenai had seen her.

"This is Yakumo Kurama," said Kurenai, trying to sound soothing. "Have you met?"

"Y-yes. Yakumo, it's… it's been some time." said Hinata, cringing.

"Yes," said Yakumo.

"Good," said Kurenai. "Well, why don't you each tell me a bit about yourselves. Your hopes, dreams, that sort of thing."

"I'm Yakumo Kurama. I have been sent by my family to become a ninja," said Yakumo. "I enjoy painting and making other people believe my genjutsu."

"I…" Hinata shuddered.

"Take your time." said Kurenai, smiling.

"I'm Hinata Hyuga," said Hinata. "I'm the daughter of Hiashi Hyuga and I… I like spending time with my friends, Naruto and Ino. Um… I…"

"It's okay if you don't want to go on," said Kurenai quickly. "My name is Kurenai Yuhi, as I said. I only recently made jonin and I am a genjutsu specialist. I used to work at the academy, helping some of the other students before my promotion.

"I believe you'll be able to help one another a great deal. You see, Yakumo is a genjutsu specialist who needs work on her taijutsu. I'm told you're fairly talented at that."

"It… it is my best class," said Hinata.

Kurenai paused. "Well, to start with, why don't you each demonstrate your abilities.

"Hinata, if you would show us your gentle fist."

Hinata nodded and took a stance. She demonstrated her moves and Kurenai observed each one in action. Observing Hinata's movements, Kurenai picked out several flaws despite her skill. "…Your taijutsu is too timid."

"I'm sorry-" began Hinata.

Kurenai raised a hand to reassure her. "No, don't apologize. From the looks of things, you hold back too much when you strike at all, hesitating to hit someone else. You don't extend yourself enough. And you're always halfhearted."

"I… I don't like hurting people," said Hinata. "And when… whenever I fought Neji he was… was always so aggressive."

Kurenai had heard of Neji in the details. The boy apparently hated the Main Branch because of the death of his father and took it out on Hinata. Kurenai didn't want to pass judgment, but he sounded like a brute. "I understand. But you realize that in a mission you may eventually have to fight to defend yourself or others. You have to learn to move with more confidence, or you might get hurt.

"Now, try again."

Hinata did her demonstration again and was less timid in how she did it. There were still flaws, but it was a start. Kurenai nodded. "Good.

"We'll talk more on the subject later. Yakumo, I'm told you are an extraordinary genjutsu user. Could you give us a demonstration."

Yakumo nodded. "Very well." She raised a hand, and a plant grew up before them, growing into a vast rose bush. Gripping one of the roses between it, she broke it off and offered it to Kurenai. "Take this."

Kurenai did. Then she felt a sharp pain on her finger, and the rose fell from her fingers. Blood was pouring from her hand where she had been pricked. Kurenai quickly raised her hands and dispelled the genjutsu. The rose bush was gone. But the blood remained and was pouring out.

The pain was still there.

"…My hand, I'm bleeding," said Kurenai. "That happens sometimes," said Yakumo. "My genjutsu is real."

Kurenai tried not to let her jaw drop. She was a genjutsu master, and she'd never heard of anything like this. How was this even possible? It didn't matter at the moment; she had to stop the bleeding. "One moment."

She drew out her bandages and wrapped them around her hand, putting in a bit of healing jutsu while she was at it. When it was finished, she tied it up. And then Kurenai realized that there were roses all around her and Hinata. They were growing up around them, out of the ground. Several massive thorns passed her face.

"Don't you like it?" asked Yakumo.

"I do like it; I like it a great deal," said Kurenai. "But I seem to have cut myself on one of the thorns. Perhaps, perhaps you can dispel it for now, and we can assess your other abilities."

Kurenai had been assigned to help Hinata, and she could do that. But Yakumo had just demonstrated something that should have been impossible. Kurenai had dispelled it, only for a secondary genjutsu to take effect. Or had Kurenai simply failed to break the genjutsu in the first place.

Kurenai tried not to show it; she found herself terrified of Yakumo.

* * *

Gato was not in the mood for this shit.

He'd come all the way back to the Land of the Moon to see his wife, and then he finds out there was intrigue going on. Personally, he'd avoid the whole thing himself. But the person who wanted the meeting was pretty important. And his sources told him that there was something going down. Whatever it was could affect his business.

So here he was in a dimly lit room when he wanted to be outside in the sun. Fucking ninja politics. And here was the politician. Shabba Dabba was short with an absurd mustache and far better clothes than he deserved. "Shabba Dabba, is it? I'm told you need my networks."

"Yes, Gato," said Shabba Dabba. "I'm very glad you could meet with me."

"Save the pleasantries." snapped Gato. "Much as I enjoy jabbing on, I've got a darling lady I've got to meet tonight."

Shabba Dabba remained silent. "…I want to go into business with you."

Gato gave the idiot a week in the kind of business he conducted. But that didn't mean Gato couldn't benefit from a deal with him. "Well, a new business partner is always good, provided he brings something to the table. What are you offering and what do you want?"

"I'm one of the most prominent ministers in King Kakeru's court," said Shabba Dabba flatly. "I didn't get that position because of who I knew. I did it with the proper use of finances. King Kakeru is making some controversial decisions. I've managed to secure the loyalty of a large part of his mercenaries.

"I could take over in a day."

"How'd you do that?" asked Gato.

"Mercenaries are loyal to the ones' who pay them," said Shabba Dabba. "And I'm the one doing that. Michiru is a fat pig and can't inspire any kind of loyalty. And Kakeru is getting on in years.

"All I have to do is offer them higher wages."

"If only it were all that easy," said Gato. "Still, let's say you can pull this off. I'm guessing here is the part where I come in."

"Yes," said Shabba Dabba. "I have no legitimate claim to the Land of the Moon. If I stage a coup, even if I kill of the whole royal family, Kakeru has relatives. They'll want to press their claim and they'll hire ninjas to seize the place."

"Bingo," said Gato, calculating how Shabba was going to fuck this up. "And that's where my boys come in. I've got any number of different contacts I can call on. Plenty of ninja willing to kill for the right price.

"Of course, there's quality concerns. You'll need someone pretty high tier to defend an entire nation. And keep your troops in line. So now we get to the part where you make me an offer?" Yes, yes, this could work.

"The Land of the Moon has very strong farmland," said Shabba Dabba. "An ideal place to grow all kinds of crops. Once I were in charge of this place, I would be able to alter the laws so your… associates could do business here."

Gato liked the idea. Of course, Ridra might not like it; they'd have to plant some restrictions. But they could use what Shabba was doing as a pretext to replace him. He had some in mind, a rogue clan of ninja looking for a base. "Now that, my friend, is a good offer. I could get you some serious ninja types.

"Thing is, if we overflood the market, the price will go down. Lucky for you, I've been angling to open up some new markets in the Land of Waves. I've already started my takeover, and I've got assurances that our operations will go unmarked.

"So I'll find you some ninja worth keeping. Once their in your payroll, though, you've got to keep paying them. I'm not responsible if they eighty-six you."

"I understand," said Shabba Dabba, wiping sweat from his brow. "How long will it take?"

"Depends on who I can find," said Gato. "There's a team of them I think might be worth it, but I'll need a few weeks at least."

"A few weeks?" asked Shabba. "Michiru has Leaf Ninja here right now."

"These things take time, my friend," said Gato, resting his hands on his staff. "Time you can use to get your plans in order. I'd recommend doing something very quick, nice, and quiet.

"Do we have a deal?" He offered a hand.

Shabba took it and shook too quickly. He was desperate. Gato guessed Shabba's window of opportunity was closing. "Of course."

"Good," said Gato. "Now, if there is nothing else, I've got another engagement to meet." He stood up and walked out of the building into the welcome air. Making his way over to the bakery he went in and got a pastry, being sure to leave some money in the tips draw. He bought a coffee, then sat outside and drew out a phone and made a call. Waiting a moment, he got an answer.

"Yes?" came a cold voice.

"Hey, Ishidate, my man," said Gato.

"What is it, Gato?" asked Ishidate.

"You know how you wanted a job?" asked Gato. "I think I've got the perfect place for you to set things up."

"Where?" asked Ishidate.

"Land of the Moon," said Gato. "I've got a fine fellow named Shabba Dabba in need of a man of your talents. You'll hardly have to put any work in, and once you're here, you'll be a top enforcer on some very lucrative deals."

"What's the catch?" asked Ishidate.

Smart guy.

"Well, you might have to fight some Leaf Ninja." said Gato. "You know how they're always trying to get involved."

"Fair enough," said Ishidate. "We'll be there."

"Many thanks," said Gato. Then he hung up and sighed. "Well, that takes care of that. Right now I should be able to-" And then he saw a familiar face. He'd seen it on some of the movies Ridra insisted on going to see. Some of those power of friendship nonsense. She had a cold demeanor and wavy blue hair. Several children ran up to her and requested autographs. She ignored them.

Kind of a dick move for a celebrity.

"Is that Yukie Fujikaze?" he asked out loud. And then Gato saw another figure. He was a hulking figure, tan-skinned, and his face was hidden by a mask. On his back was a massive sword and yet no one else noticed him. But Gato did, he'd survived in his position by being able to spot ninja in the shadows. And on a roof was a masked figure. "Oh shit. It's Zabuza."

Finishing his coffee, he did his best to act natural as he walked away as quickly as possible. Once he was several blocks down, he let himself breathe and made another call. This was bad. "Hey, Ridra?"

"Oh, Gato, I was just thinking about you," said Ridra.

"Listen, honey, I'm going to have to take a rain check on that date," said Gato.

"What? What's wrong?" asked Ridra. "Is is business."

"The worst kind," said Gato. "I just saw Zabuza Momochi."

"What? Did he see you?" asked Ridra. "Are you alright?"

"I'm alive, aren't I?" asked Gato. "The bastard and his effeminate shemale were hanging around. You don't have to worry, technically speaking we're not enemies at the moment." Not that it helped Gato's peace of mind any. Zabuza was bad for business. He was good at killing people, one of the best, and honored contracts. But he also wanted to go back home and rule the Village Hidden in the Mist.

He'd hated Gato for years and the feeling was entirely mutual

Ridra knew all of this, of course. "Gato, we both know that Zabuza would jump at the chance to kill you if it didn't interfere with his missions.

"Do you think we should leave? I could take a vacation."

Gato leaned against a wall. "No, no, we are not going to blow the entire deal just because we're jumping at shadows. Zabuza may be an axe crazy monster, but he's a professional. Sort of.

"We've just got to stay out of his way until some of the more reasonable ninja get here."

"I'm going to do some research on this," said Ridra. "We need to know what Zabuza is doing here with his supporters.

"What was our last word on him?"

"Ah, some banker called Gortel asked me to supply a ninja to capture Tsunade." snapped Gato. "I figured it'd be a suicide mission, so I directed him to the son of a bitch. Next thing I know, Zabuza succeeds at the mission, and then he drops off the face of the earth.

"He hasn't checked in for any missions at all in months. I almost hoped the bastard had gotten himself killed."

"We should have knocked him off a long time ago, Gato," said Ridra.

"I know, I know," said Gato. "But killing the guy isn't easy. I can send him on difficult missions and hope he dies, but he eats those up. He's called the Demon of the Hidden Mist for years.

"I was going to bring him in as an enforcer on the Wave Operation before Gortel made his request."

"Speaking of which, do we have a replacement lined up?" asked Ridra.

Gato sighed. "I've got another guy in mind. He's a bit of a nutcase, though."

"All ninjas are nutcases," said Ridra. "What are the symptoms?"

"He fancies himself an artist," said Gato. "Thing is, he's got certain connections and I'm not sure I want to bring him in on it. What about your end?"

"My end is all fine," said Ridra. "We won't have to worry about the Leaf Village interfering. I've made arrangements with you-know-who."

"Right, right," said Gato. "I'll pretend I don't." He slammed his fist against the wall. "Goddamn it, I was hoping we wouldn't have to talk business while we were here."

"It's fine," said Ridra. "Organizing this sort of thing is enjoyable for me."

"Well sure, but I'm the one who has to meet with these psychos," said Gato flatly.

"And you do a great job of it dear," said Ridra. "Now are you sure about the rain check?"

Gato breathed. He didn't have any other engagements. And as long as he was staying, he was as likely to get butchered by Zabuza on a date as in an alley. "…Fine, we'll meet up. But I want you to have some of your men make sure Zabuza is nowhere in sight. The man has wanted my head for years, ever since I made that deal with Yagura.

"I hate watching my back when he's around."

"Don't worry," said Ridra. "If he was behind you and decided to murder you, even if you were watching, you wouldn't be able to stop him."

"You do know how to make me feel better, don't you, Ridra?" asked Gato, smiling.

"Gato, I'm your wife," said Ridra. "My job is to make you feel insecure about your life choices."

This time Gato laughed. "Fine, fine. See you then." He hung up. He resisted the urge to smash his phone. He could buy another one, but one shouldn't waste good material. Besides, it would be a hassle. "Good lord, I hate working with ninjas."

* * *

There were few other places Neji would rather be than here.

Keeping his feet on the water, he began to spin again, using the Kaiten while trying to stay on the surface of the water. He managed it for a few moments before he lost his focused and fell downward with a splashed. Surfacing, he heard laughter. He looked up to where Tenten was lying at the edge of the lake, wearing sunglasses and a one-piece bathing suit. "Neji, you've been at this for hours. When are you going to give it a rest already?"

"I am on the verge of attaining Guy-sensei's suggested technique," said Neji, pulling himself out and trying again.

"Look, not that I don't enjoy watching you in a bathing suit, but I don't think this is going to work," said Tenten.

Neji shook his head and forced his vision to focus again. "It is possible to walk on water with the proper application of chakra. All I am trying to do is a more advanced variety."

"Have it your way," said Tenten.

Neji began to spin again. As he did, he managed to stay above the water for a few moments, sending out waves around him. But as he disrupted the water, it became more and more difficult, before finally, he fell in again.

"You nearly got it that time," noted Tenten, lowering her sunglasses.

"I did get it, for a few moments," said Neji. "However, not long enough to make the technique useful in combat. Still, it is a beginning of sorts."

And then Guy-sensei landed on the water. With him was Tsunade and Neji averted his eyes as he saw her. Controlling his chakra vision was difficult when facing dense concentrations. Tsunade was covered in layers of the stuff. Her entire body was infused with a perpetual nexus of it.

"Nice work, Neji. I'm glad to see you working hard," said Tsunade. "How's your vision?"

"Well enough," said Neji, wondering why she bothered with such a henge. Surely vanity was irrelevant. "However, it takes a certain amount of effort to keep it up. Better chakra control might help."

"On that note, I thought I might bring in a specialist," said Guy. "Lady Tsunade here has agreed to help you learn medical ninjutsu."

"Wow, really?" asked Tenten.

"How will that help?" asked Neji.

"Medical ninjutus requires incredibly precise chakra control," said Tsunade. "So just learning it will help you master other complicated jutsu. In addition, it can be used to save the life of a comrade in a pinch. Even basic first aid could help a great deal."

Neji considered the possibility. As he did, he saw flickers of grievous injuries dealt to him healing in an instant. "Very well then, I would be honored if you would teach me."

"Really?" asked Tsunade, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes," said Neji. "Is something wrong?"

"It's nothing, you seem a bit different from last time we spoke," said Tsunade. "Why don't we move away from here. Tenten, you'll come with me. I can continue your lessons."

Quickly they dressed. Neji was somewhat disappointed that Tenten was clothing herself fully again. But he said nothing. As they walked away, he felt curious. "If I might ask, Lady Tsunade, does this not violate your neutrality?"

"Of course not." scoffed Tsunade. "One of the goals of my group is teaching as many people medical ninjutsu as possible. I'd like to have a talented healer in every village in the world someday. Once that kind of health care is commonplace, deaths in war and everyday life will be far less common."

'Are you familiar with the law of unintended consequences?" asked Neji, visions of eternal war flickering across his mind. Of children maimed in war, healed, then sent forward to be maimed again.

"Of course," said Tsunade. "Why do you ask?"

'If medical ninjutsu is commonplace, then ninja villages will maintain their wars." said Neji. "Wars might last longer and cause more devastation."

"Or, if every rogue ninja picks up the ability to heal, they might be able to make a living off that," said Tenten.

"Don't be foolish, Tenten," said Neji, receiving images of healers working in villages. "If everyone in the world knew medical ninjutsu, the skill wouldn't be worth anything. Diseases and serious injuries would be a mere afterthought, a temporary inconvenience."

"That seems like a world worth working toward to me," said Tsunade, before halting as they came out of the trees into a field. "Now enough chat, I think it's about time we got your lessons started." They kneeled down. "Now first-"

At this moment, Naruto came out of the trees, calling out. "Hey, Neji!"

"Not him," said Neji.

"Oh, hey Naruto," said Tenten. "What are you…"

Naruto sprinted up to them and put his hands together. "Check out this new jutsu I learned! Shadow clone jutsu!" Then Neji saw him divide his chakra amidst half a dozen clones. "Pretty neat, huh?"

"Naruto, I am presently occupied learning medical ninjutsu," said Neji.

"Really? Tough luck, sounds boring," said Naruto.

"It's not boring," said Tenten. "We're being taught by Tsunade, the Legendary Sanin."

"Really?" asked Naruto, coming forward. "She doesn't look all that legendary to me. And didn't the Legendary Sanin operate decades and decades ago?"

Naruto had seen Tsunade coming through the gate. Was he forgetful, or just looking for a fight? Tsunade was clenching her fist and Tenten looked to her nervously. "Well yes, but um…"

"Well then she's got to be a fraud," said Naruto. "Cause no way is this person an old lady-"

And then Tsunade stood in a fury. "I am not an old lady!"

"Yeah, I know," said Naruto. "That's how I know you can't be one of the Legendary Sanin."

"How dare you!" said Tsunade, moving forward.

Neji quickly stepped between them. "To answer your unwise query, Naruto, this is the real Lady Tsunade. Despite her outward appearance, she is actually highly advanced in years. She is merely hiding the fact beneath a henge and a very powerful one-"

And then Neji was punched in the face and sent flying back to slam into Naruto, landing with a crash. What did he do?

"What did you say?" asked Tsunade.

Time to salvage the situation. Neji pulled himself up. "I meant no offense. I meant to say that your skill at hiding your true self was very impressive."

That did not get the desired effect as soon he was lifted off the ground by the scruff of his neck.

"Why you…" growled Tsunade.

Backtrack, backtrack now! "Not… not that there is any need to hide your true appearance. I am certain that you possess a refined demeanor beneath your superficial youth."

"Superficial?!" roared Tsunade.

"Neji, um, maybe you should quit while you're behind," said Tenten.

"You're saying that I'm old and superficial?!" screamed Tsunade.

Neji panicked. "Of course not! I'm only stating facts!

"I mean you are pushing fifty!"

She was going to hit him again, wasn't she?

Yep.

Neji was flung clear across the field to land. Tsunade advanced toward him, throwing off her jacket to reveal her bare shoulders. As he scrambled back, he found his vision clearing. Tsunade looked very buxom, very beautiful, and very dangerous. "YOU BRAT! You're going to be practicing medical ninjutsu on yourself for the next century!"

"Run for it!" called Tenten.

"Alright, I've had enough of this, grandma!" said Naruto. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I'm going to be Hokage! Once I beat you, everyone will know it! You and me! Right now!" And he created dozens up dozens of shadow clones all around him. They charged at Tsunade from all sides.

"Fine then, I'll only need one finger to take you on!" proclaimed Tsunde before bringing down her fist. As it slammed into the ground, great cracked were delved in the earth which many of the clones fell into. Others leaped toward her. But they were knocked aside effortlessly. Then the real Naruto Uzumaki was sent flying back.

Neji stepped aside so Naruto passed by him and felt rather satisfied.

And then Tsunade clotheslined him. The blow sent him falling back to land next to Naruto.

"Wow, Lady Tsunade, that was amazing!" said Tenten.

"Tenten, would you kindly pick a side and stay with it?" asked Neji as he rose up again, feeling bruised all over.

"Now, as for you, Hyuga," said Tsunade. "It seems I'll have to teach you some respect."

Neji decided the situation was wholly unsalvageable and took a stance. "I wasn't aware that a statement of truth was considered disrespectful."

Tsunade surged forward, but this time Neji was ready. He initiated his Kaiten and began to spin rapidly. The defensive shield around as he surged toward her-

Tsunade punched the Kaiten. He fist shattered the shield and sent Neji flying right back to where he'd been moments ago. But… that was the ultimate defense…

And then Tsunade put her foot on his chest. "Now that that's over with, I think we should start learning medical jutsu. Your first job will be to heal your own bruises."

"I'm not learning medical jutsu, grandma! I'm-" said Naruto. Then he was lifted up by the hair and saw Tsunade's glare. "-totally fine with that? Of course, I'll learn it, sure! I've got some free time!"

"That's what I thought," said Tsunade, before dragging them back by the hair and throwing them in front of Tenten. "Now observe my methods."

It was truly a training session to forget.


	11. Unwise Choices

**Chapter Eleven: Unwise Choices**

The sun had begun to wane when Naruto finally got back home.

Granny Tsunade had pushed him, Neji and Tenten to work at healing techniques for a long time. Neji and Tenten had been way ahead at first. But then Naruto had used his shadow clones jutsu. Coming to the door, he knocked, and Iruka looked out in surprise.

"Hey, Iruka-sensei," said Naruto.

"Naruto?" asked Iruka, surprised. "What are you doing here? You were in there?"

"Oh, well I figured I'd go see how Neji was doing," said Naruto. "So I created some shadow clones and had them do the reading you wanted."

They walked in, and there was his shadow clone, looking very bored. The clone looked up. "Can I disappear now? Madara is a really boring character."

"Oh, right, sure," said Naruto. Making the gesture he unsummoned it. The data went into his mind. "Wow, Madara really was a boring character."

"Madara was a real person, Naruto." said Iruka.

Naruto blinked. "Seriously? I thought you'd given me a trash novel by mistake. His whole character makes absolutely no sense. I mean he's a universally respected person who is next in line to become Hokage. So he throws a temper tantrum because he wants to be Hokage now and tries to destroy the world or something."

"Sometimes reality is stranger than fiction, Naruto," said Iruka. "And he tried to destroy the village. Actually, his actions make more sense if you assume he didn't care about peace at all. I think he was jealous."

"Jealous?" asked Naruto.

"Yes," said Iruka. "Even adults get jealous sometimes, and often they do horrible things because of it. Hashirama was universally respected by both the Uchiha Clan and all the others. Madara, in contrast, was mentally unstable. Despite trying to kill Hashirama for years, he never succeeded. If Hashirama had wanted him dead, he would have been dead a hundred times.

"In times of war, both Madara and Hashirama were equally valuable. They had immense power and could defeat whole armies. But Madara's unstable nature meant he wasn't much of a leader in peacetime. That's why he was passed over in the first place.

"Hashirama made Madara his advisor and intended to make him Second Hokage. Even though Tobirama was objectively the superior candidate. Even the Uchihas agreed.

"And he was aware of the fact.

"It was the final insult."

"But he would have been Hokage," said Naruto.

"Naruto, why do you want to be Hokage?" asked Iruka.

"Well, I want the people of the village to treat me like I'm someone," said Naruto. "I want to be respected, to have people want me to lead. And I also want to help other people, like the Old Man did."

"Naruto, you consider Sasuke your rival, don't you?" asked Iruka.

"Well, I haven't thought about it in a while, but yeah. I want to beat him," said Naruto. Though beating Sasuke wasn't as high on his priorities these days.

"All right then, let's say both you and Sasuke ended up on the same team," said Iruka. "You have years of adventures and do all kinds of great deeds. You both become the two most respected people in the village with lots of friends.

"Eventually, there is a vote to determine who becomes Hokage. Sasuke wins, and you accept it. There is peace, and things are fine.

"The thing is, over time, you begin to realize that people don't really respect you at all. They pretend to, but everyone looks to Sasuke and not you. Now that peace is here, your powers in combat aren't any use, and you don't have any talent.

"Eventually, you find out that Sasuke means to make you Hokage after him. And everyone else thinks it's a bad idea. Even if you become Hokage, the real authority will lie with other people.

"Would you want to become Hokage like that?"

"Of course not," said Naruto.

"And what you do?" asked Iruka.

Naruto shrugged. "I'd just leave."

Iruka looked at him. "Leave?"

"Yeah, hit the road and go somewhere else," said Naruto. "If I'd done all that and nobody cared I guess I'd look for friends somewhere else."

Iruka shook his head. "…Well, Madara Uchiha didn't like that answer. Where have you been anyway? It's nearly dark out?"

"I… sort of picked a fight with Lady Tsunade," said Naruto, rubbing the back of his head. "And she forced us to practice healing jutsu. It took hours.

"Can we go get ramen?"

"Well, I've waited to eat," said Iruka. "So why not?" He pulled on his coat, and they walked out. "How did the training go?"

Naruto put his hands behind his head confidently. "Oh, I learned the basic techniques. Granny Tsunade wants me to come back and practice them later."

"How did you learn it in less than a day?" asked Iruka.

"I, um, sort of used lots of shadow clones to practice the technique all at once," said Naruto. "Sort of trial and error, you know. Though I'm still not very good at it."

"Naruto, that's brilliant!" said Iruka. "Yeah, I know," said Naruto. "The Old Man gave me the idea. So did they have Ichiraku Ramen back in the days of Hashirama?"

"No.," said Iruka.

"Wow, I'm glad I wasn't born then," said Naruto. "When did you first go there anyway?"

"Oh, I was with my teammates, Anko and Guy," said Iruka. "We'd passed our final exam, and we came here."

"What was your final exam?" asked Naruto.

Iruka sighed. "Our team leader summoned a giant snake and sent it to attack us. Our goal was to survive for thirty minutes."

Naruto blinked. "Isn't that a bit extreme?"

"I thought so," said Iruka. "Though I doubt even Orochimaru was sick enough to actually let us all get killed. He was angling to become Hokage in those days."

"Orochimaru?" asked Naruto. "Wait, so you trained with Orochimaru and Guy? That's like half of my friend's senseis."

"Kin, Zaku, and Dosu, you mean?" asked Iruka. "Whatever they told you about Orochimaru I think there is something you should know. He is no one's sensei. He does not care about anyone except as far as they are useful to him.

"Anko found that out the hard way."

"What happened?" asked Naruto.

"Among us, Anko was Orochimaru's favorite," said Iruka. "Guy he more or less disregarded. For my part, I never respected or like him and kept my distance. I took his training and followed his orders. But Anko bought into his every word.

"Then it was found that Orochimaru had been performing experiments on children. Only one of them survived, and Orochimaru had to flee the village.

"Anko went after him. I think she thought there must have been a mistake. Weeks later she limped back into the village, half dead. He'd experimented on her as well."

"But why did he do it?" asked Naruto.

"I expect it amused him," said Iruka. "Orochimaru lies with every other breath. He mixes those lies with truth so well that you'd never know the difference. He has a way of reading people, talking them into following him.

"He gets into your head, turns you into a shell of yourself, and then throws you away."

Naruto fell silent. He didn't get it. Kin, Dosu and Zaku seemed to really like the guy. But Iruka-sensei hated him. Neji had fought him, but maybe he wasn't completely bad. Naruto didn't see how someone could be completely bad and have so many people loyal to you.

They found Teuchi Ramen and sat down. Teuchi came forward and nodded. "Oh hey, Naruto. We were about to close early."

"Well, could you wait a bit?" asked Naruto, feeling tired. "I need one huge bowl of pork ramen, extra meat."

Teuchi's daughter was a really pretty, orange-haired girl clad in a white apron and hat. "Coming right up. Unless you want to try the new flavor my daughter picked up."

"New flavor?" asked Naruto. "Okay, sure."

Soon enough, the new flavor was brought out, and Naruto began to eat. As he did, Ayame paused. "Actually there's a bit of a story behind how I got this. See, I had to go out of town to some of the nearby settlements to get the recipe for this. It turned out there had been a string of brutal murders in the area, and nobody could find the one responsible. People have been found slashed up by a scythe. "Others seemed to have suicide wounds, but they didn't have the weapon that did it."

"I heard about this," said Iruka. "So did they catch the guy responsible?"

"Well, that's just it. I think I might have seen him," said Ayame.

Naruto shuddered. "Y-you did?"

"Yes," said Ayame. "It was yesterday, and I was walking back here, and a huge mist rose up around me. As I walked, I saw a silhouette of a man coming toward me at a walk. He had a three-bladed scythe and was talking to someone. But I couldn't make out what he was saying.

"Right away I ran for it and didn't stop until I got to the village."

"Maybe… maybe we could change the subject," said Naruto.

They ate and talked about many things. Eventually, they finished their meal and headed back. Naruto slept more soundly that night than ever before.

* * *

The next day, the last day before the weekend, Sakura went through classes. They came to the tree walking exercise again. Iruka-sensei stood before them. "Alright, class, you all did well in the tree walking exercise last time. However, today we're going to be upping the stakes. I want you to try and get as high as you can. If you already reached the top once before, you'll continue as before."

'Oh come on, Iruka-sensei." said Ino. "We've got this already. Can't we do something else?"

"Well, since you seem so confident, Ino, maybe you'd like to wear some leg weights," said Iruka.

"Leg weights?" asked Ino.

"Yes," said Iruka. "The change in weight will make the job more difficult? Up for it?"

Ino raised her hands. "No thanks, I'm good."

"Well then, why don't you get to work?" asked Iruka.

Naruto seemed way too eager for someone who hadn't made any progress at all last time. Then again, he was usually too eager for things. The moron thought he could beat Sasuke, who was confident but with reason.

"Alright, let's do this!" said Naruto. And so they sprinted. But to Sakura's surprise, Naruto scaled his way up the wall, running faster than she could. In a few moments, he'd gotten halfway up the building, before slipping off and landing.

Kiba stared. "What? Naruto, how did you get up that far so quickly?"

"I trained a bit yesterday," said Naruto.

What? He had to be cheating; there was no way he could have gotten so much better so quickly. Kiba hadn't even made it as far as him the entire day yesterday.

"I'm not going to be left behind by you, Naruto," said Kiba. "Come on, Akimaru!"

Naruto passed Sasuke this time. "Eat my dust, Sasuke!" Sasuke halted for a moment, then moved over to Sakura. "Sakura, you made it up. How are you doing it?"

Sasuke was asking her for advice. Don't panic; just explain calmly and smile. "Oh, um, well…"

And then Ino swooped in. "Let me show you, Sasuke. See you've got to make sure you have a consistent flow. I've found that as I walked upward, I tend to increase or decrease the chakra. It's all about keeping a consistent pattern."

Sakura fell silent and fumed.

* * *

Ino, Hinata, and Naruto were walking home together when Naruto broached the subject. "Hey, um, Ino."

"Yeah?" asked Ino.

"I was thinking um, maybe we could cancel the trip and all," said Naruto. "See I heard about this scythe-wielding maniac killing people and I don't think we should be out there."

"What are you scared?" asked Ino.

"No, just cautious," said Naruto.

"He's right, Ino," said Hinata. "Maybe… maybe we should be more careful."

Ino considered whether it would be a good idea. Then she considered that she'd lose face and Naruto was just paranoid. "Oh come on, if I call it off, everyone will think I'm scared. I'll never hear the end of it from Sakura, and there is no way I'm letting her get the last laugh."

And she walked off.

"We're all gonna die," said Naruto behind her.

What was the big deal?

Dinner was made for two tonight.

* * *

Sakura ate it pensively. She kept going back to how she'd just been silent when Ino had grabbed Sasuke's attention. A year ago, she would have snapped at her; they would have bickered. But instead, there had been silence.

Why?

"So, honey, how was your day?" asked Mom.

"It was good, Mom," said Sakura, pushing her food around her plate. She wasn't very hungry. "Sasuke asked me for advice during our training, at least until Ino ruined it."

"You've been angrier at her later, haven't you?" asked Mom.

"Yes, we um… we haven't been getting on very well lately," said Sakura.

"Don't you think it would be better to make up?" asked Mom.

"I…" Sakura paused. "I really don't want to."

"But you used to be so close," said Mom.

"I don't want to talk about this!" said Sakura.

Mom nodded. "Alright, then."

Then Sakura realized she hadn't asked about the trip yet. Ino had sort of invited her on it. Mostly so Sakura would look afraid if she refused. She'd kept pushing it to the back of her mind. "…Hey Mom, um can I go camping?"

"Camping?" asked Mom. "What for?"

"Well it's just, the kids in my class have all decided to go camping at um, well some ways outside the village," said Sakura, not mentioning the burial grounds. "We'll be doing it over the weekend. Can I go?"

"Will there be adult supervision?" asked Mom.

"Mom, come on, we're all ninja in training," said Sakura. "It's not like any perverts will stand a chance against us."

Mom nodded. "Alright, then. I'll let you, though I wish your father would get back soon."

"How is the merchant business doing anyway?" asked Sakura.

"Well," said Mom, "the Land of Rice Paddies has been having a huge influx of equipment. Ever since the Sound Village was founded, they've been importing vast amounts of material."

"All because of one village?" asked Sakura.

"Not just that," said Mom. "The Sound Village was founded by crushing all the other ninja villages in the land. I've heard of some extreme brutality on their part. Whatever the reason, it seems to have established peace of a sort. The economy has improved a lot now that there isn't a neverending war going on.

"A lot of new markets are opening up.

"Anyway, I'll pack you something for this field trip tomorrow."

"It's not a field trip," said Sakura.

"Well, whatever it is," said Mom with a smile. "Try to be friends with the other kids while you're there."

"Alright, fine," said Sakura.

Sakura had to do this, or she'd never heard the end of it. Still, she had a bad feeling about this…

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I'd like to apologize for missing my update yesterday. I was sick and bedridden for the entire day. When I was up, I could hardly think straight. It took me a lot of work to finish this. And my head has been pounding the whole time.

I feel awkward about including the data on Madara. I haven't actually reached the point in the story where he shows up. Even so, I had themes to make, and Madara is important for those. I did read up on his backstory on Naruto wiki, but tell me if something is inconsistent or against canon.


	12. The Blood Priest

**Chapter Twelve: The Blood Priest**

Hidan and Kakazu had gone off the beaten path without orders.

And Kakazu was not happy about this. He was not making a profit. Meanwhile, the gray-haired monk seemed to be content to meander in the general direction of the Leaf while killing people every so often as he went, of course.

"There is no profit in this," said Kakazu for the thousandth time.

"Pipe down, Kakazu!" said Hidan, walking ahead with his scythe propped over one shoulder. "This is a spiritual quest. You never see me complain when you go seeking worldly delights."

"Money is the root of all prosperity," muttered Kakazu.

"Prosperity is an empty bauble pursued by the foolish," said Hidan. "Everyone with a brain knows that the real purpose of life is ending it."

"Then how do you explain yourself?" asked Kakazu.

Hidan laughed. "You know, just because I don't bother thinking doesn't mean I can't."

"You know as well as I that Pain will have us butchered like cattle if he finds out we provoked the Leaf," said Kakazu. "Our operations are supposed to be under the radar."

"Hey, this is a mission from God, Kakazu," said Hidan, glancing back. "So it trumps all other priorities. Besides, I can be subtle."

"You killed forty people yesterday," said Kakazu. "And we didn't make a coin from it." The bodies had not had much money in them, and the clothes hadn't sold for much. He'd had to carry them several towns over so no one would get suspicious either.

"And no one caught us," said Hidan. "I'm on a religious pilgrimage, Kakazu. If I don't observe the rituals of Jashin while performing his quest, that quest will be doomed to failure."

"Shut up." snarled Kakazu, at his whits end. "If you start slaughtering Leaf Ninja I'll dig a hole and bury you."

"Yeah, like Jashin would ever let that happen," said Hidan. "You don't have to worry; my lord understands the necessity of stealth. Once I've achieved his quest, I'll do some penance, and it'll be fine.

"Lord Jashin is a benevolent deity."

Kakazu halted as he sensed them coming. Hidan, the oblivious, glanced back with raised eyebrows. "Kakazu?"

"There are a large number of powerful chakras approaching down the road," said Kakazu. "We should get undercover. It would not due to be sighted."

"Fine," said Hidan.

And into cover they went, hiding behind several bushes on the trail. Soon enough, down the path came several children. The first two were a blonde boy in an orange outfit and a blonde girl in a purple one.

"So um, Ino, are you really sure about this?" asked the boy.

"Apparent coward," said Hidan, drawing out a holy text and looking through it.

Kakazu wondered if they might have enough loose change to be worth murdering.

Probably not. Much as he'd like the change, it would raise the alarm once they went after kids. Leaf Ninja took child murder personally. They'd have a much more serious hunt going.

"Yes, Naruto, I am sure!" said Ino. "Now stop asking! Geeze, you're worse than Billboard Brow!"

"Alpha bitch." read Hidan.

"Shut up." hissed Kakazu.

These were probably ninja anyway. They had a muscle structure far more toned than normal people. And their chakra was far more honed, though far from a real threat. Kakazu saw a black-haired girl, shrinking into a fur coat.

"Um, I think… I think Naruto might have a point," she said.

"Timid girl." read Hidan from the book. "Second last to die."

"Oh come on, Hinata, what's the worst that could happen?" asked a brown-haired boy in a hoodie. "It's just a burial ground. We'll tell some scary stories, have some fun, play some music and then go home. And if anyone does show up we'll see him a mile away with your Byakugan."

"Profaning ancient site." read Hidan.

"Shut up." hissed Kakazu. Was he trying to get them spotted?

"Hey Shino, you okay?" asked the brown-haired boy, glancing back to a silent boy with glasses whose face was obscured.

"I'm fine," said Shino. "Why, you ask? Because that which is dead stays dead."

"Nerdy creep and a boisterous coward." read Hidan.

Kakazu reached up to snap Hidan's neck, then thought better of it and focused. "What are you doing?"

"Observing the signs, obviously," said Hidan, surprised at the question.

Then came a stoic faced, dark-haired boy and a pink-haired girl in red. The girl looked pathetically nervous. Red dye was expensive; it might be worth selling if Kakazu could-

No, no, murdering a bunch of spoiled brats would be less profitable in the longterm.

"So um, Sasuke, when um… we get there, do you think we could maybe spend a bit of time together?" asked the girl.

"I guess so," said Sasuke, who didn't seem invested.

Kakazu frowned. "Sasuke Uchiha?"

Then came a tired-looking, thin boy with his hair tied back. With him was a very fat, brown-haired boy. "Uh, this whole camping out thing is such a drag."

"I dunno, as long as we have enough snacks I figure we'll be fine." said the fat boy.

Then they passed. When they were out of sight, Hidan stepped out of the bushes and prostrated himself. "…Praise Lord Jashin for divine providence! I now know the path which you wish me to take!" "What are you babbling about?" asked Kakazu.

"Isn't it obvious?" asked Hidan. "Massacring annoying teenagers is one of Lord Jashin's favorite past times. Especially when they are profaning sacred ground."

"One of them is Sasuke Uchiha." snapped Kakazu.

"So, what's your point?" asked Hidan.

"Itachi's brother," said Kakazu. "The one he wanted left alive."

"Oh no, he might kill me," said Hidan sarcastically. "Or maybe force me to experience days of pure agony in a single instant. Besides, I'm here to find the wielder of the Kyuseishu Byakugan. Lo and behold a member of the Hyuga Clan comes by in an easily murderable fashion."

That was it. If Hidan wanted to enraged Itachi that was his own business. Kakazu had to make sure he was far away from here if he did. "Enough," said Kakazu, before turning around. "You've wasted enough of my time with this. I'm going to go collect some bounties. If you're going to slaughter a bunch of teenagers do it on your own time." He paused. "And one more thing…

"Don't let them know we're from the Akatsuki! Wear a mask!" Hidan shrugged. "Fine, fine.

"Geeze, worldly attachment truly breeds no peace, eh Kakazu."

Kakazu turned around and slugged him, sending Hidan falling to the ground. "Shut up."

He stalked off.

* * *

Hidan walked into a costume store, scythe over one shoulder. At the desk, there was a woman sitting, looking very tired and worn out. She was a pretty thing, with mousy brown hair and she looked at him oddly. Then she stood up and smiled brightly. "Welcome to Mizan's costumes, how can I help you?"

"Hey, I need to murder a bunch of kids," said Hidan. "You got anything that conceals the face?"

"I um…" Mizan paused.

"Nevermind, can't leave any witnesses. I'll help myself," said Hidan.

Then he swung his scythe around and raked it across her throat. Blood poured from it as she fell back, clutching at her throat desperately. Hidan took a moment to appreciate the sight of her fear and agony. He took in all those things that would soon disappear as she went on to the next life.

She was choking up blood, but he must have missed an artery.

This could take a while, but Jashin had clearly ordained that her death be a slow one.

"Jashin appreciates your contribution to his cause," said Hidan, walking on past.

He began to sort through the costumes, looking over the various outfits. Eventually, he found a long white cloak and a white skull mask. Still, it was a bit plain. He grabbed a paint kit off the wall to make some adjustments later.

To his surprise, the woman was still bleeding out. She'd managed to keep pressure on the wound and was staggering toward the door. Hidan smiled. Then he threw forward his scythe head and tripped her up, sending her falling toward the door. She fell and tried to get up, but he pinned her.

It amazed Hidan how people clung to their existences.

Setting down his purchases, he turned her around. Now he had a clear look at her throat and leaned in to lick off some of the blood. She was terrified, and he sensed from her the base emotions. This was no trained shinobi, contemplating battle tactics. This was the ordinary person.

Her thoughts were on parents she'd never see again. Words she'd never say. All the futile little things that would never happen because of her death in this place. He felt the wound on her throat now, felt the sensation of the blood slipping down his throat. His blood. The gradual sensation as she lost blood. Rising upward, he painted his symbol on the ground.

Drawing out his ceremony spike, he raised it and drove it through his heart. For a moment there was a crescendo and agony, hopelessness, and a last desperate clinging to life. Then, all was done.

Hidan stood up and stretched. It had been a good kill.

* * *

The clouds were gathering overhead when Neji arrived at the meeting place. Tenten was practicing with her kunai, and he saw her hurl one at a tree. It hit head-on, and as it did, a large gash was delved in the tree. When she threw the second kunai, he saw why.

"You're trying to channel Tsunade's technique into your projectile weapons," said Neji.

Tenten halted and looked up. "Oh, Neji, yeah, I am. I figured that if I could channel the technique into my kunai, I could mesh it with my ranged abilities.

"Still, I've had no real luck on it."

"Where is Lady Tsunade?" asked Neji.

"Oh, she said she had some things to take care of," said Tenten. "She's running the medical core, remember?"

"Of course," said Neji.

"So you going to practice your water spinning?" asked Tenten.

"It is not water spinning, Tenten," said Neji. "It is the Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven."

"Whatever," said Tenten, before throwing another kunai.

"Where is Naruto?" asked Neji.

"I dunno, kind of assumed he was doing his own thing," said Tenten. "He's your friend."

"He is not my friend. Not yet," said Neji, not wanting people to think he'd gone soft. Then he had an idea. "One moment, I have a theory to test."

He sat down and crossed his legs.

"What are you doing?" asked Tenten.

"Human beings naturally emit chakra that is infused into their surroundings," said Neji. "When doing strenuous work, it is merely enhanced. I believe my ability allows me to look through the eyes of those I have met.

"However, I must first test this."

He closed his eyes and focused on Naruto. Sending forth his mind, he opened them.

Ino had stopped, and Naruto was hoping she'd finally decided to change. Ino was looking at the burial grounds somewhat nervously. They were a series of headstones with strange statues wherever you looked. Ino remained silent for a moment.

"So yeah, I'm thinking we ought to veer off here," said Ino at last.

"Why the burial ground is right there?" asked Kiba.

"Yeah, but there's a lake near here," said Ino. "And it would be disrespectful to camp right in it. Come on."

"Fine," said Kiba. "Come on, Akimaru, let's see if we can catch something!"

"Woof," said Akimaru.

And the two of them raced off. The group began to set things up. Shikamaru sat down as they set down their bags and threw it down. "Ugh, camping is such a drag."

"You say everything is a drag," said Ino.

"That's because everything is," said Shikamaru.

"Will you guys be quiet and help me set up the tent?" asked Sakura Haruno. "You too, Ino-pig!" "Hey, who's the one who paid for the tents, huh?" asked Ino.

"Let me help," said Naruto. "Shadow clone jutsu!"

Dozens of clones appeared and grabbed the equipment. He then began to set the tent up. Or rather, pretend to, because Naruto didn't actually know how to set up a tent.

"Wow, that technique is really handy," said Ino, who hadn't caught on yet.

Naruto really should just be honest about his own lack of experience. He was already volunteering for manual labor. Staving it off would only humiliate him.

"Right, now um, how do we set the tent up?" asked Naruto.

"Let me explain," said Shino, moving forward.

And so began a lengthy series of blunders as Naruto failed to grasp the basic details of tent pitching. Shino attempted to get Sakura to help, but Sakura and Ino had already gone swimming with Hinata. Sasuke was sitting on a rock moping while Kiba hadn't gotten back yet. Choji did try to help, but he proved no more talented at tent pitching than Naruto.

Neji observed and had difficulty believing anyone could have this kind of difficulty. As part of a test, he brought to mind his own knowledge of tent pitching and sent it forth to Naruto. Naruto took the data and quickly figured it out.

Shino blinked. "…You got that awfully quickly, Naruto."

"I know, the way to do it just sort of came to me suddenly," said Naruto.

Neji cut the connection. Then he realized that he should not have known the names of many of those who he had seen. "Interesting."

"What is it?" asked Tenten.

"I am able to relay information to those I am looking through," said Neji. "There seems to be some kind of mental connection. This is potentially a very valuable ability. With it, my ancestor, Hiashi, would be able to be places miles away and give orders effortlessly.

"One also might be able to decrease training times." His vision wavered, and he was forced to put more effort into maintaining his vision.

"Hang on a sec," said Tenten, "you mean you can interfere with people's minds? Like mind control?"

"There is no proof of that," said Neji. "And I suspect that I just took a serious risk. The connection likely works both ways. If I were to attempt to read deeper into the person's thoughts, I might find my very identity destroyed.

"And that is assuming it even works like that. As far as I can tell, it allows me to take others perspectives. Going any further could be incredibly dangerous."

"Well, that sounds-" began Tenten.

Then Rock Lee descended from the trees and Neji rolled away to take a stance as Lee stood across from him. A tense silence ensued as Neji tried to maintain his vision. Yet something was wrong; there was a strange chakra radiating out. It was in small amounts compared to the others, but it stood out.

"Alright, Neji, this is it!" said Rock Lee. "I will face you directly at last and prove once and for all that I am a splendid ninja."

The red chakra was spreading outward, and wherever it went, it seemed to taint things. As if it were devouring the chakra around itself. It was growing steadily closer. "Lee, you have never been able to defeat me before, and now I have access to an even greater ability. What hope do you think you-"

He halted.

A chill went down his spine. The chakra reached them, bleeding into the woods like blood. A presence was around him, and he fell to one knee. His head ached, and he saw visions before him. Fields covered in blood, howling maniacs who walked off lethal wounds and kept coming. He saw images of the Hyuga Clan standing against them, and they alone could harm them.

And a single name came to him.

Jashin. The name filled him with dread.

"Neji?" asked Rock Lee.

"Something is here," said Neji. "We should head back to the village."

"But-" began Tenten.

"Now," said Neji. "I need to speak with my uncle."

He hoped that Hiashi knew something about this. Because whatever it was that was drawing toward them, Neji had the feeling it was more horrible than even Orochimaru.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

So Hidan was one of the most underutilized member of the Akatsuki in my opinion. You could have had an entire storyline based around his religion. And his relationship with Kakazu was comedy gold. If you made an entire show around Hidan and Kakazu going around having wacky antics I'd watch it.

Which is not to say I found writing Hidan in this fic pleasant at all. He and Kakazu are fun to watch. But when you're writing from their perspective, you have to get yourself into their mindset. Both of them are serial killers, just with opposite motives. It was somewhat disturbing writing this, actually. I almost wrote the scene where Hidan murders the woman from her perspective, but I found the scene too upsetting.


	13. Foreshadowing

**Chapter Fourteen: Foreshadowing**

Neji hurried into the library and found a girl than them sitting at the desk, writing something down. She looked up and smiled as they entered. She had messy blonde hair and wore round glasses. "Oh, welcome to the Leaf Village library. You're Team Guy, aren't you? I've heard a lot about you."

Neji halted and straightened his hair. "And so you should.

"I require access to records on a name. I believe it may be of vital importance."

"What name is that?" asked the girl.

"Jashin," said Neji.

Shiho went very still for a moment. She shut her book. "Oh that, well, you'd better follow me." Then she stood and led them in.

"Neji, what is this Jashin you are so persistent in trying to find out about?" asked Tenten.

"It's an enemy that is told about in some of my clan's ancient texts," said Neji. "An evil god that spread destruction across the world. But it was ultimately halted by Hiashi I and his descendants.

I don't know much more than that, though."

"Well, I've read a thing or two about them." said the girl. "Or, well, I did read part of the text and stopped halfway through. Frankly, Jashin isn't very pleasant. He's the patron god of a death cult that grew up before the village system was established. They believed that the ultimate gift was death. That killing other was the greatest possible kindness.

"Still, there isn't much known. A lot of legends, of course. But the cult was stamped out completely once the village system was established. Why the interest?"

"I've reason to believe the cult may not be as gone as was believed," said Neji, and felt a rebuke at those words.

"Well, that's chilling." said the girl. "You don't suppose this has to do with all the murders going on outside, do you?"

"It is possible," admitted Neji.

She led them to a bookcase and halted. "Here we are, our area on religion. Frankly, we only have one or two books on the subject of Jashinism, though. It's a controlled subject." Drawing a book out, she passed it to Neji. The cover had been worn off, but there was an image on the front — an upside-down triangle between a circle. "Thank you.

"Tenten, Lee, help me search," said Neji, making his way over to a desk and beginning to read. "We must find any relevant information. Pay special attention to any details on their fighting style or chakra."

"Very well. But I do not think this will be an easy read by any means," said Lee, taking another book.

And so they began to read. As they did, Neji read all kinds of horror stories. Children sacrificed on altars — bodies hanging from trees. People piled into baskets that were then set aflame. And as he did, he saw them, languishing in their cells. Their arms were reaching out through the gaps as the flames kicked up.

Screams echoed.

"Jeeze, look at all this," said Tenten. "Maiden sacrifices, whole villages put to the torch. Why would anyone follow a religion like this?"

"It is a religion which gives moral backing to abominable behavior." guessed Neji. "Evil men who wished to appease their conscience might be attracted to Jashinism. It provides a justification for atrocities and an easy lifestyle."

"It does say that they forbade the rape of prisoners and the killing of monks for profit," said Lee.

"Does torture count as rape if you enjoy doing it?" asked Tenten. "Because it says worshippers were almost universally sadomasochists."

Neji flinched back the mental images on that. How was he even seeing these? He'd never been to any of these places. Every time he tried to pin down what this damn power did something happened to throw things into chaos. What were the limits? And what were the risks of those limits?

"I am not sure. Perhaps if it was not done between consenting adults-" began Lee.

Neji slammed a fist against the desk. "This is beside the point!" Dead silence as various people glared at him. He ignored them and sat down, opening a book. "Let me see; it says here the favored weapon of the cult was a three-bladed scythe. The last recording sighting of a Cult of Jashin was in the Land of Waves. It was stamped out by the Third Hokage and his students before they became the Legendary Sannin."

"Wait, so Tsunade fought them?" asked Tenten. "Of course! That's it! If Lady Tsunade fought them, we could just go find her, and she can tell us all about them!"

"She may not know very much," noted Neji. "These texts indicate it was little more than a remnant."

"Yeah, but someone who was actually there will have real-life experience," said Tenten. "For all we know, these texts aren't even accurate."

"I see your point, Tenten," said Neji, before leaning back. "Failing that, we may consult my uncle."

"Why would your uncle know?" asked Tenten.

"Hiashi has access to secret files that are forbidden to all but the Main House," said Neji. "In certain circumstances, the Branch House can be granted permission to look at them. Most of our data on Jashin has been sealed for a long time.

"We should-"

_"They must not remember. Word must not spread of Jashin's return."_ a soothing woman's voice spoke in his mind. And for reasons he did not understand, he felt compelled to obey it.

Certainly, there was no harm in avoiding a panic.

"Tenten, Lee, we should be careful in who we talk to about all this," said Neji. "There is no sense in causing a panic with rumors of death gods."

"Right," said Tenten.

Neji rose and approached the librarian girl at the desk. "Excuse me, what is your name?"

She blinked behind her glasses and smiled. "I'm Shiho. I work here part-time."

"I thank you for your assistance in this matter," said Neji. "I suggest you tell absolutely no one that we asked about this. What is happening here may be nothing more than some imitators, and I do not want to be responsible for a panic." Something passed between them. Shiho drew back, going still as if something was speaking to her.

She opened her mouth, then closed it. "I suppose that makes sense," she said at last.

What was going on here? Why-

"Hey, Neji! What's going on?" said a familiar voice.

Neji turned to see Naruto coming toward him a huge grin on his face. Neji sighed. "Naruto? What are you doing in a library?"

"Ugh, well, I had to create some shadow clones to take care of Iruka-sensei's book reading list," said Naruto. "It's just my bad luck that I'm the one who ended up having to stick around the library."

"I think libraries are fun places to be," said Shiho.

"You hung out alone on swingsets when you were little, didn't you?" asked Naruto.

"Hey!" said Shiho.

"It's okay, I did too," said Naruto.

"Well, where is your real self?" asked Neji.

"Oh, Ino's dragging him to the Yamanaka Burial Grounds alongside the other kids," said Naruto. "I'm glad I'm not the original right now. I mean I heard that there's this guy with a scythe out there, killing people."

Neji felt a sense of urgency and dread grip his heart. "What kind of scythe?"

"Um, I think it had three blades or something," said Naruto.

"Idiot!" said Neji, grabbing him by the collar. "Are you trying to get yourselves killed? What were you thinking?"

"Easy!" said Naruto. "If you're too rough, I'll disappear! The boss said that too! But Ino just said we were all ninja, so we could take them."

Neji let go and breathed. "That girl, Ino, is going to be a liability to her squad someday. No matter, I'm going to cut you in half, and when you return to your original self, I want you to get your class to pack up and leave. Failing that, create more shadow clones and post them on the watch for any kind of intruder. Then wait for me to get you back here.

"Do not let anyone wander off alone. Go only in pairs and sleep in shifts.

"I'll try to get someone to escort your group back as soon as possible. Do you understand?"

"Now wait a minute-" began Naruto.

"Do you understand?!" asked Neji.

"Yes," said Naruto.

"Good," said Neji. "Go." And then he kicked the clone in half. It disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Shiho paused. "…I'm going to alert the Hokage about this now."

"That would be wise," said Neji. And then he looked out the window and saw that it was night.

How time had passed.

* * *

It had been pretty fun, actually. They'd gone swimming in the lake a lot, and played hide and seek. Kiba and Shino had won these every time, so they ended up shifting to other games. Even so, things had gone pretty well. Naruto wished he could have made sandcastles, but this wasn't the beach. He'd always wanted to make a sandcastle.

And then Naruto got the message from Neji, just as it was getting dark. He looked to the others. "Hey uh, guys, I think we should head back."

Kiba scoffed. "Oh come on, Naruto. Not this again."

Naruto realized that if he said what he actually meant, no one would listen. "Well, I mean, um, I kind of think we're busted."

"What do you mean we're busted?" asked Kiba.

"Well I had one of my shadow clones reading in the library, and I ran into a friend of mine. I sort of accidentally spilled things," said Naruto.

"Ah, damn it," said Kiba. "Whatever, we can't head back today anyway."

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto.

"It's dark out, genius," said Kiba. "If we tried to walk back to the village in this we might get lost."

"Moreover, we have nothing to fear," said Shino. "Why, you ask? Because we are not in the Yamanaka Burial Grounds. We told them we were going camping and we are. There is nothing irregular about our actions."

"That's right. And you can thank yours truly for it," said Ino, who was resting on the ground.

"Shut up, Ino-pig," said Sakura. "This was your idea, to begin with!" "And you can thank me for that too," said Ino, before sitting up and yawning. "Hey, does anyone want to tell scary stories together?"

"Um, I'd rather not," said Hinata. "I think I'll um, stand over there."

And she walked toward the edge of the clearing. Naruto remembered what Neji had told him and ran after her as the others gathered together. He ran up behind Hinata and put a hand on her shoulder, and she looked up with a blush. "I'll go with you, Hinata."

"Scaredy cat," called Kiba.

"Shut up, Kiba," said Naruto. "I just don't think anybody should be on our own here."

Moving with her to just beyond the clearing they'd picked to camp in, she looked to her. "You okay, Hinata?"

"Yeah, I am," said Hinata blushing. "This has been… fun. But I don't like sleeping in the dark. I always used to sleep with the light on when Mother was alive. But Father he… he ordered I not do it anymore. Even if I left them on, a servant would switch them off."

"Tell you what, I'll create a bunch of shadow clones and keep watch," said Naruto. "That way, you won't have to be scared."

"That… that's very kind of you, Naruto," said Hinata.

Putting his hands together, Naruto channeled his chakra. "Shadow clone jutsu!"

Dozens of shadow clones appeared around him. He motioned to them. "Alright, you've got your orders! Hop to it!"

"Yes, sir!" said the shadow clones, before rushing off.

Naruto remained silent for a moment before he realized it was kind of scary here. But he could hear Ino telling another scary story and decided to distract them both. "Hey um, Hinata, can your Byakugan see in the dark?"

"Yes," said Hinata. "But it takes energy to keep up." She activated it and looked into the dark. "See-"

Then, suddenly, Hinata recoiled in horror. She let out a bloodcurdling screech and fell backward. Naruto caught her narrowly and saw her eyes were wide open. "Hinata!"

She didn't answer.

Sasuke and Kiba surged out of the trees. "What happened?"

"I don't know; she just started screaming!" said Naruto. "Help me get her back to camp!"

Quickly they carried her back, and silence fell over them as they set her down. Everyone looked worried, and Naruto didn't know what to do.

"What could have made her freak out like that?" asked Kiba.

"I dunno, but in slasher movies, this is usually the part where everything goes to hell," said Kiba.

* * *

This mask was hard to see through.

Hidan stalked through the trees, scythe in his hands. As he did, he wondered who he'd kill first. Jashin liked it when the horrific deaths started with the least sympathetic of the group. Either that or the first two people who started having sex.

That was where they threw him for a loop. None of them started having sex or hazing each other. So Hidan had waited and sharpened his scythe. Now he had decided that he was just going to find the first one he could catch alone and kill them.

He came within sight of the blonde kid in orange and coiled for a spring. Then there was a scream. Had Kakazu followed Hidan? Nah, Kakazu wasn't that fun.

"What happened to Hinata?" asked the boy.

"You've got bigger problems, kid!" said Hidan.

Then he surged forward. The boy looked up and then Hiden slashed him in half. There was an explosion of smoke, and he was gone. "Hmm, only a clone. Well, I Jashin does preach the virtue of patience." He took a stance and cast the ritual. "Closed Circle Jutsu!"

It was time for the slaughter.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

So, I hope I got Shiho right. I haven't reached her part in the story, but I either had to use her or an OC.


	14. The Coming of Hidan

**Chapter Fifteen: The Coming of Hidan**

Ino was genuinely worried now.

Hinata had screamed. Some of the others had rushed into the bushes just as she was getting into the middle of a story. Soon she saw Naruto coming out of the trees with them. They set down a limp Hinata, and Ino rushed up to kneel by her.

"Hinata, are you alright? What did you see?" asked Ino.

Hinata opened her eyes. "I was… I was looking into the woods, and I saw a man," said I looked at his chakra network, and it was the most horrible thing I'd ever seen. It was like there was a monster inside it."

"Could it be Orochimaru?" asked Choji. "I heard he had some weird chakra network."

"Unlikely," said Shino. "Why, you ask? Because Orochimaru has no good reason to be this far in our territory."

"What are we going to do?" asked Hinata.

"Isn't is obvious?" asked Kiba. "Let's get the hell out of here!"

Ino nodded, and they were about to spring into action. Then Shikamaru stepped in front of the fire. "Stop!"

"Shikamaru?" asked Ino, noting Sakura looking to Sasuke.

"No one is going to panic and make a run for it," said Shikamaru. "Shino spread out your insects and give us advance warning of anything coming our way. Sasuke, Kiba, you're the best melee combatants, you bring up the rear and keep your eyes open. Choji, you're with her in front with me.

"If he comes at us from that direction I'll see if I can catch them in my shadow jutsu while you run him down." Then he turned to Ino and Sakura. "Ino, Sakura, you're in the middle with Hinata. Worst case scenario, try to catch him with your possession jutsu."

"But-" began Sakura.

"What should I do?" asked Naruto.

"You've done the henge, Naruto," said Shikamaru. "I want you to create a bunch of shadow clones and transform them into copies of us and head off in other directions. As many as you can."

"Right! Shadow clone jutsu!" said Naruto.

And he created dozens of the things before those clones used. They created rough copies of each of them. These then broke off in different directions.

"Let's move people," said Shikamaru. "This whole slasher thing is such a drag, but it'll be even more of a drag if we all get cut to pieces one by one."

Everyone stared at him.

"…What?" said Shikamaru.

"You've been sleeping this whole time," said Sakura. "Did you just come up with that in the last five seconds?"

"Get off my back, woman! I had to put it together quickly!" said Shikamaru.

He had sort of missed the point, hadn't he?

* * *

It was as they were leaving the library that Neji froze in place. He had a sudden, impossible feeling that everything had gone wrong. There was no vision, but he felt an inevitable sense that Hinata was in mortal danger.

Now, why did he care exactly?

Oh yes, because Hinata was in the presence of Naruto and several serious assets for the Leaf. So if she were killed, it would mean they were in danger. That was definitely the reason he was concerned.

"Neji, what is it?" asked Lee.

"Hinata is in serious danger," said Neji. "Ready your gear. We're moving out."

"Shouldn't we-" began Tenten.

"Now," said Neji.

He did not know what the source of this monstrous chakra was. But even now he could see tendrils of it seeping into the area around them. Taking hold of others. Or perhaps the hold had always been there.

Whatever the reason, this bore investigation.

"We should get Guy-sensei at once," said Lee.

"Then do so quickly," said Neji, "we'll be at the gate." Mentally he reached out toward Hinata to try and look through her vision. But as he did, he slammed into something. It was black, and despite his efforts, he couldn't get through it. Just trying seeped his strength and as he tried to draw back, red tendrils came toward to grab at him. Held in place, he felt his energy being drawn from him like blood from a needle. Then something else surged out, and the tendrils broke.

Neji fled backward and tried to return to his body. Even as he did, however, he found the way back difficult. Where before it had been instant, he now found himself navigating the chakra around him. They sought to grab at him, to tear him down while others misled him on the way back. On and on it went, until he heard a voice calling.

"Neji!"

It was Tenten's voice. Following it, he opened his eyes and found himself lying on the ground.

"Neji?" asked Tenten. "Are you alright? You just collapsed."

"I'm fine," said Neji, trying to remain composed. "I can't get through to any of them. Either there are methods of blocking the Kyuseishu Byakugan, or they are-"

And then he shuddered, his eyes burned, and he collapsed to the ground again. His body was shaking.

Then all sound was muted. That red chakra he'd seen before began to fan out larger and larger. It was all around him, seeping into everything. Or had it always been there and was only now emerging. Looking at his teammates, he found they had vanished. Instead, there were strange, misshapen things with the rough shape of humans. Like humans, but flawed and half made. He recoiled as they reached out for him as the energies spread out before him as if searching. All around him, the world had become twisted and horrific.

Strange specters were now rising out of the ground around him.

Covering one eye, he heard a vague screaming. Then he realized it was his own screams.

* * *

Hiruzen Sarutobi had heard the reports and seen one picture.

That one picture had been enough for him to remember less pleasant times. When Orochimaru, Tsunade, and Jiraiya had come with him to the Land of Waves to fight bandits. What they had found was the resurgence of a vicious and terrible cult — one with numerous unique abilities that had been kept secret for very good reasons.

Sarutobi was among the few people still alive who knew how they worked.

"Hokage, are you sure about coming personally?" asked the ANBU black ops agent with him. He was going by the name of Yamato at the moment, one he adopted while on missions in the light of day.

"This matter is of great import to the Leaf," said Sarutobi. He entered the store and found the poor woman who had been murdered. She had died a painful and all too young death, and he eyes were open. "And the details you spoke of concern me and warrant further investigation." He looked to the bloody seal on the ground. A circle with a triangle painted at the center. "Is this the seal?"

"Yes, Hokage," said Yamato. "It has been painted in blood. Do you know it?"

"Yes, I do," said Sarutobi. "As of this moment, Yamato, this matter is classified. Take all the information and clean this seal up. We'll report that the crime was done by disturbed minds who will soon be apprehended."

"Why?" asked Yamato. "It has never been your style to withhold the truth.'

"Not unless it was necessary," said Hiruzen. "Unfortunately, some demons become more powerful when they are well known. It is better that people sleep peacefully until the danger has passed. The alternative is for them to increase the danger through terror.

"One moment." He touched the seal and raising the blood performed the signs. "Curse tracking jutsu!"

He had the location of the one who had done this atrocity. Rising up, he cast aside his robes to reveal black battle armor and strode past. "Finish matters here. I will deal with this matter personally."

"But Hokage-" said Yamato.

"I do not need you for this," said Sarutobi. "Carry out your orders."

Yamato nodded. "…I understand."

* * *

Okay, Hidan was officially bored.

He sped across the treetops, trying to spot the next batch through his mask. He'd been hoping to drop right in and slaughter a few off the bat. Then the rest would be scattered, and he'd track them down one by one.

So much for that, he'd pulled it off, and they'd turned out to all be shadow clones. Then he'd slaughtered another one, and they were clones too. And now he was running to look for another. "Ugh, these brats are really pissing me off! How do you even create that many clones and henges anyway?"

Then he halted on a tree and looked down.

"So are we sure about this?" asked the blonde girl.

"Shut up and get in character." said the black-haired girl. "You're supposed to be Ino, remember."

"Oh, right. Um, Sasuke loves me a lot more than you um, Billboard Brow!" said the blonde girl.

"Shut up um, Ino-pig, or I'll punch you." said the pink one awkwardly.

"Ugh, this isn't working!" said another. "There is no way we'll convince anyone like this!" "Than why not just shut up all of you! Just try to look scared and keep running!" said the blonde boy as himself.

"They're all acting like that blonde rat," said Hidan. "Definitely shadow clones. Still, no sense in rushing things.

"I might as well take my time." Then he dropped down, scythe in hand and hacked and cleaved down. In moments they were all destroyed without any pain or blood. With a sigh, Hidan propped his scythe over one shoulder. "Group number two is up next, I guess." He walked onward and realized he might have to do a bit of thinking. Scanning the trees, he saw another group. "Yeah, there is no way they're the real thing. They're body language is all wrong for this kind of thing. Time to die." He considered what he remembered about shadow clones. He'd fought one or two and when he'd killed the real thing they'd remembered. "And right about now the brat is starting to panic. There are two other groups, and they're going in opposite directions." He looked up. "What do you think, Jashin? Overtake? Or let them keep on running my way?

"Fair enough. I can wait."

* * *

Naruto had seen himself get hacked to pieces dozens of times now.

It hadn't hurt, but he remembered the masked guy coming at them. And now he was running out of groups. Rushing up to Shikamaru, he tried to keep from screaming. "Shikamaru, that freak has killed most of my clones."

"Already?" asked Shikamaru. "It's only…

"Nevermind. Can you make more?"

"I could but-" began Naruto.

"Something is wrong here," said Sakura. "I saw… I swear I saw that tree before."

"What do you expect?" asked Ino. "We're retracing our steps."

"No, I mean I saw it when I was walking with Sasuke earlier in the opposite direction," said Sakura.

"You're seeing things," said Ino.

At that moment, Kiba ran up. "Hey guys, I hate to say this, but I'm… I'm smelling our camp up ahead."

Shikamaru looked up. "That's impossible; we've been heading away this entire time."

But moments later they came out on the opposite side of their camp. And there were our clones "Are those our clones?" asked Sakura. "Naruto, you idiot! You were supposed to send them away."

"I did send them away, Sakura!"

"This is our camp," said Shikamaru. "How can this be our camp?"

"Maybe we took a wrong turn," said Choji.

"I know we didn't get turned around," said Shikamaru.

"Shino, did we deviate from our path?" asked Kiba.

"No," said Shino. "We're stuck in a loop."

Dead silence fell over them. They looked around them, and the woods now seemed far more deadly. Hinata shuddered. "…We can't get out."

"Bingo." said a voice above.

"What?" said Shikamaru.

Down from the trees descended the psycho on the last of the clones. In an instant, he hacked and slashed his way through them before charging straight at Naruto! Swinging he scythe, he sent it flying toward him, and Naruto couldn't do anything.

Couldn't do anything but stand there, frozen as it moved toward him in slow motion.

"Move you idiot!" cried Kiba, before pushing Naruto out of the way. As he did, however, the psycho turned the scythe blade, and it plunged into Kiba's chest. The psycho reached him, pulled out the blade. He slammed Kiba down and reattached the scythe before putting out his hands in a living cross.

"Here's Hidan!" he cried.

Naruto knew at that moment that Kiba needed healing, or he would die. He knew that he was the only person who knew any healing. And he knew that he had to move. He wanted to run screaming into the woods; the others were doing it now. But Akimaru wasn't.

Naruto had never really liked Kiba. They'd gotten in trouble together, but the other boy had always put him down. He'd been a secondary rival when compared to Sasuke. Someone Naruto wanted to beat when feeling more helpless.

Even if he tried to help Kiba, though, he'd only end up dead. He should run, run, and save himself like the others. Instead, he found himself running toward Kiba. Naruto pushed the other boy upright before setting his hands on the wound.

"Kiba!" said Naruto as he channeling his medical ninjutsu. "Stay with me. Stay with me!" Naruto tried to mend the wound, tried to mesh the organs, but he didn't know the first thing about any of this. All he could do was staunch the bleeding a little, but he couldn't heal this. It was taking everything he had to do this much.

A shadow was cast over him. Naruto looked up to see Hidan standing over him, scythe raised. Akimaru stood between them. "Well, I gotta admit, that's two brave and stupid moves I wasn't expecting! Ought to earn you both a path into the pearly gates! "Let me show you the path!"

The scythe came down, and then Hidan halted. His shadow was caught, and Shikamaru was right behind him. "Naruto! Get him back! Quickly!"

"You little brat!" snarled Hidan, thrashing. "You think this will stop me!"

Naruto grabbed Kiba and pulled him away. As he reached the bushes, he set him down. He couldn't leave Shikamaru. The boy was barely holding on a few seconds later, "Shadow clone jutsu!"

Dozens of shadow clones surged forward to grab Hidan all over. "Shikamaru, run for it!" called Naruto.

Shikamaru nodded and sprinted away. Even as he did, Hidan threw himself to the ground and began to thrash around him, killing the shadow clones. Naruto then created several more and had them carry Kiba by his arms and legs as they ran. He then tried to work on the injury as they ran, but all he could do was channel in chakra and hope it healed something.

And then Naruto looked up and saw Hidan standing in front of them. They veered off, but he was in front of them again and closer. Then again. Then he was right in front of them, his scythe cleaving through the clones with precision.

"That is a great trick," said Hidan. "A shame you're too weak to use it! "Still, why not get to the main event!"

And then Sasuke burst through the trees and landed beside them. His hands were shaking, and his face was terrified, but he was performing a jutsu. "Get behind me, get behind me!"

They did, and just as they did, he breathed. "Fire Style! Fireball jutsu!"

A sphere of flame shot forward straight at Hidan and hit him dead on. It consumed him entirely, setting fire to the surrounding underbrush. Naruto stared for a moment. Then Kiba coughed up blood, and Naruto ran to him. At that moment Hinata came out carrying a medical kit and brought bandages with her. "Naruto, hold him still I'll, I'll try to patch him up."

And then the flames cleared. Hidan was still standing there, the top of his robes burning away. His mask had burned away to reveal pale flesh and white hair and few singed hairs. He smiled. "Well, that was unusual." He glanced back to the flames growing in the forest. Then he smiled and surged at Sasuke.

The dark-haired boy rolled away but took a glancing wound to backflip away. Hidan drew up the scythe and licked the blood from the blade. "You're spry for a brat.

"I think I'll kill you last."

Sasuke made the motions again, despite shaking. "Fire style: Fireball jutsu!"

An even larger flame washed over Hidan to pour into the underbrush beyond. Little by little, it faded to reveal Hidan shirtless but otherwise hardly burned. The singes on his flesh were disappearing ever now. He laughed as he put down a foot and began to paint a symbol on the ground.

"Wow, all that training let you be totally useless twice in the same fight!" he made a circle. "Congratulations, you've got my attention!" A triangle was formed of blood, and Hidan's flesh took on a black color, painted with white tattoos in the shape of bones. He tossed aside his scythe to draw out a long spike.

Sasuke sprinted at him, but even as he did, Hidan jammed the spike through his own thigh. Sasuke screamed and fell forward as the same injury was dealt to him. Hidan laughed hysterically. "Yes! Yes, all that desperation! That obsession to live for the sake of one meaningless cause or another! "All of it is welling up!

"Now die! Die and let it all be in vain!" Raising the spike to his heart, he prepared to drive it in.

"Human boulder!" cried a voice.

Hidan glanced up as Choji burst through the trees, surging toward him in the form of his families special ability. He'd buffed up his body to transform himself into a human boulder. Rolling his eyes, Hidan stepped out of the circle easily and then jammed the spite into Choji. It passed through chakra enhanced flesh, through the cloth and there was a scream.

Hidan drew out the spike, and Choji rolled past, returning to his normal form to fall flat. He was bleeding from the shoulder. The black-skinned monster laughed as he walked back toward the circle. "Well, I guess you don't have to worry about hurting your friend by accident. Where were we?"

"Naruto, go help Choji," said Shikamaru. "He won't last long-"

Naruto scrambled toward him and began to try and heal the wound. But Hidan howled with laughter. "Go help Choji? Moron, every one of you as good as dead!"

And then Hidan halted. He looked down and struggled as a host of black insects began to crawl up his boy. "What… what is this…" It was up to his chest, covering his face.

"So it seems that your jutsu doesn't account for chakra." said Shino, "Why, you ask? The answer at present eludes me. But right now all I have to do is drain you dry, and then your jutsu will lose its effect."

Hidan was howling and throwing himself on the ground, trying to throw the creatures off. But they covered him all the larger. "Get! These! Things! Off me!"

And then, suddenly, there was a pulse of red. The beetles shuddered and then scuttled back toward Shino. Shino backed away, even as they began to clamber over him. "What…" And then Shino was screaming as his beetles were fighting amongst themselves.

Hidan rose up, screaming in triumph. "Fool! Do you think Jashin will abandon his faithful! Think again!" He stepped on the circle. Then he glanced back to see Ino coming out of the trees. "More of you? You do realize that you're supposed to run for your lives, right?"

Ino began making motions with her hands, but Hidan kicked up his scythe and surged at her. She ducked under it and rolled away, narrowing avoiding being beheaded. She began making the motions again and then was slashed across the leg. From there, Hidan slammed her down with his staff. Then he grabbed her by the hair and pulled her up.

"Those motions, that was the Yamanaka Communion Ritual," said Hidan. "You know that jutsu is completely useless in combat, don't you? If you're too far away, you can't get a hit in, and you leave yourself defenseless. If you get in close, you're enemy chops your head off before you finish. Even if you make the shot, you might end up getting kicked right back.

"And if by some miracle you manage to pull it off it you can't kill your enemy without killing yourself. I don't know why your clan thought they could make it on their own without Jashin's blessing."

Ino finished the hand gestures and slammed her hands against his chest. "

"Mind Transfer, Jutsu!" cried Ino.

"Fine then," said Hidan, "who am I to deny the faithful communion!"

Then he began to laugh hysterically.

* * *

Ino had never actually used the Mind Transfer Jutsu in combat before. She'd never seen combat.

She'd run like hell when that psycho had shown up. Everyone had scattered every which way, and nobody had known what was going on. She'd looked for Naruto and then seen fire rising. Hearing Naruto's voice, she'd run toward it.

Then she'd been hanging by the hair while this bastard mocked her. She'd no idea what he meant by communion rituals. But she knew a chance when she saw it and made the rituals for the mind transfer jutsu.

She had planned to possess him and let the others tie him to a tree.

Not perfect, but better than most.

That plan was forgotten because this was like nothing she'd ever seen. Ino had practiced her mind transfer jutsu on other Yamanaka's. Navigating a mindscape was all about riding the waves of emotion to get what you needed. If you worked at it, you could pick out important details. And if you could get to the place where all the commands were given you could assume direct control.

Best of all, it all happened in an instant outside.

This was like nothing she'd ever experienced. This guys soul was possessed already. Wherever she went in it, there was zealotry. An obsession and she could see he'd given himself completely whatever this thing was. It scared her and the further down she went the more it hurt.

She kept seeing memories.

Of people dying all around him. He killed them so easily, as an afterthought. Like a day job. Sometimes he enjoyed killing them, but it was all casual. What made it worse was that his sadism was performed out of a sense of duty.

Hidan, his name was Hidan, was the way he was because it was his religion. He'd given himself willingly over to the ideals of death and destruction. It was a good thing to him. Why? What could twist a person up this much?

_**"Ino."**_ said a voice, as if calling her.

She hesitated and saw a doorway with answers. She did not want to go beyond it.

_**"Ino."**_ the voice came again.

Reluctantly she stepped forward and opened the door. Entering into it, she found a great cave at the very center of Hidan's world. And before her, she beheld an animal greater than any she had seen. It sent forth a shadow darker than the blackest void, and it looked upon her with ancient eyes.

_**"Take the shoes from your feet."**_ said the voice. _**"For you stand in my sanctuary."**_

Compelled by the voice, and feeling like a foolish child, she began to draw them off. "Who… who are you?"

_**"I am the God of your ancestors. The Yamanaka were my priests."**_

* * *

Hidan's laughter filled the forest as Ino slumped unconscious. He tossed the girl aside, and she landed on the ground. Shikamaru heard himself scream and ran to her. She was asleep, but that didn't mean her mind was there. It should have returned if the technique had failed. "Ino! Wake up! Damn it, I… I should have… should have…"

What was this thing?

"Heretic!" said Hidan. "I am Hiden! Servant if Jashin, Lord of Slaughter! And all of you will soon be sent into his embrace! Starting with the Uchiha brat!" He turned to stalk toward Sasuke, who was trying to pull himself away. Then Shikamaru unleashed his shadow technique to hold him in place. He could hardly keep it going.

"…That shadow technique again?" asked Hidan.

Shikamaru wished he hadn't thought of work as such a drag. But he had. He'd slacked off when he should have been working, and now they were dying. "Naruto, get the others out of here! Grab them with your shadow clones and run! I'll try to hold them off as long as I can, I just…"

Hidan moved, and the jutsu broke. "Not much of a warrior, are you kid." He drew up his spike. "I think I've had all I want from your little plans. I'll kill you first."

Then Hinata barred his way. Her eyes were fierce as she ran at him. Hidan dodged back in surprise and frustration. "What?"

"I… I won't let you hurt anyone else!" said Hinata. "Can't you kids stick to the damn script!" snapped Hidan. "You're supposed to cower in fear and be killed off a little way in-" He paused. "…You're the Hyuga.

"Right, forgot why I was here."

He slammed Hinata in the stomach with his spike's side then pulled her up by the throat. A slight smile was on his face as he forced Hinata's eyes open. "Let's have a look at those eyes, shall we? No yin-yang symbol in those. Oh well, time to die!"

He drew back the spite. "No, no, please!" begged Hinata.

"Yes, plead for life! And I'll make it quick!" cried Hidan.

And then, quite abruptly, Hidan was kicked in the face to slam against a tree. A bruise was on his cheek as he slumped to the ground. Shikamaru looked down and saw there was no bruise on Ino. Good.

"Alright, whoever did that come out!" roared Hidan, raising his scythe. "Jashin intends to give you a one-way ticket to hell!"

Then the Third Hokage landed in front of them. The old man was clad for war and had his stance. "Enough.

"You will not harm them or any other, ever again, Jashin."

"…The Third Hokage," said Kiba, voice hushed. "Old Man?" asked Naruto.

Hidan looked even more furious. "…I don't know you. But Jashin calls you Hiruzen Sarutobi.

**"AND HE WANTS YOUR BLOOD!"**

This was going to end very quickly, wasn't it?

* * *

** Author's Note:**

So let me just put my interpretation of Hidan down.

I interpret him as an evil counterpart to Shikamaru. Legitimately talented and pretty smart. But too lazy to put it into action. The difference being that where Shikamaru comes up with immensely complicated plans to avoid having to work for his victory, Hidan does the opposite. He hacks and slashes and lets Kakazu do the thinking because why bother? He's immortal?

Hidan actually does prove to be pretty quick on the uptake. He figured out how Shikamaru's powers worked very quickly and forced him to improvise to counter them. Also, he is listed as having a 5 out of 5 in ninjutsu. Even though he never once uses any of it. So I assume he knows some techniques.


	15. The Third Hokage

**Chapter Fifteen: The Third Hokage**

Tsunade was in a meeting, and it was dull. She knew it was important to get support for the international Medical Ninja core. Coordination with local hospitals was something that would be very helpful. The problem was that the Leaf Village wanted her to act as a spy as well. They felt that she was obligated to , in their interest. Even after they had let everything, she cared about die.

Doing that would completely sabotage everything she worked for. And so the discussion dragged on and on until suddenly the door was flung open, and Shizune entered. "Lady Tsunade!"

Tsunade was almost relieved. But she showed anger instead. "What is it, Shizune? We're in a meeting."

"It's your student, Neji," said Shizune. "He's been admitted back into the hospital."

Tsunade remained silent. "If you'll excuse me, a personal matter has come up. Let me see him."

Shizune led Tsunade through the halls, and Tsunade came to where Neji was. The boy was lying with eyes wide open and a look of fear on his face. His eyes did not focus as she came forward. Instantly Tsunade began to assess her. "His life isn't in danger. But chakra levels are far lower. I've only seen things like this from physical exhaustion." She looked to where Tenten was waiting. "What has he been doing, Tenten?"

"I, we were investigating something called Jashin," said Tenten. "A sort of death god and we thought one of his worshippers might be hanging out in the Yamanaka Burial Grounds."

"That's where Naruto," said Tsunade.

"Yes, so he tried to see but-" began Tenten.

"Enough," said Tsunade. "Shizune, take over here. I'm going out. Send medical ninja behind me, expect injuries, and possible fatalities."

And she sprang through the open window and was away. If nothing else she had a good reason to escape her meeting.

* * *

Sakura had made a run for it with everyone. But in the chaos of the flight, she'd lost track of the others. Now she was staggering blindly through the woods, hoping Kiba and the others were all okay. She hadn't heard any screams or anything but…

Then she came out of the tree and saw all her friends except Naruto lying defeated and injured. The masked man was there, but his cloak and masked had been burned away. Now there was a pale, shirtless man in his place. And standing in front of him was the Third Hokage in full battle armor.

"Naruto, use your healing to stabilize your friends for as long as you can." said the Third. "I will deal with this one and be with you in a minute."

"So, who exactly are you, old man?" asked Hidan. "Besides the name."

Now that the Third was here, everything would be fine. But was Naruto doing healing jutsu on Sasuke? When had he learned to do that? "I am the Third Hokage of the Leaf. These children, and all the people of this land are my charge."

The psycho cracked his neck. "Right, right the Third Hokage. I knew I'd heard the name somewhere. Kakazu had some notes he gave me on this." He drew out a notebook and flipped through it casually. "Let's see, present Akatsuki policy is to wait for the Third Hokage to die. By waiting this long, it decreases the chances of a unified front. If you encounter him, under no circumstances, engage under any circumstances." He tossed the notebook away. "I don't see what the big deal is. The way I see it, I'm about to speed things up a long way."

"Who are these Akatsuki?" asked Sarutobi. "What do you want in this land?"

"I don't know." said the psycho. "The name's Hidan. Now die!"

And he charged toward Sarutobi head-on. Was he insane? Apparently so, and unable to back it up. Sarutobi caught the scythe as it was swung. The blade detached, but Sarutobi kicked it by the side into a tree. He then turned the haft around to bash Hidan over the head. Bringing it around he unleashed a flurry of blows, sending the psycho staggering back. Hidan drew out a long spike and rushed at him, but Sarutobi moved aside in a series of easy movements. "Damn you, stop dodging-" Hidan was kicked in the face, rose and struck with another flurry. "Will you-" Sarutobi disarmed him of the spike, spun it around and plunged it through his throat.

Hidan staggered backward, clutching at the weapon. Sakura stared as the blood went down. She'd never seen the Third Hokage in action and was caught between awe and horror. Then Hidan drew the spike out and gasped as his throat healed. "-Jashin that hurts!"

He rushed and grabbed his scythe before landing to get some distance.

"I see," said Sarutobi grimly, not having moved an inch from his starting position. "Then you have been given his full blessing have you."

"You bet I have!" snarled Hidan, bloodied all over. "And Jashin will ensure you suffer greatly for harming one of his monks!"

"He must indeed have gotten desperate," noted Sarutobi.

"Desperate!" roared Hidan, a wild look in his eyes. "I'll show you desperately! Let's get creative!"

And he hurled the blade of his scythe, not at Sarutobi, but at Sasuke. Sakura almost cried out. But the Sarutobi caught the blade between two hands and gave it what seemed a gentle tug. But it was able to pull Hidan off his feet toward Sarutobi. The Third brought around an elbow to slam him in the face without expression.

Hidan tumbled head over heels and landed in a heap. He rose up screaming. "Damn it all! How do you keep-"

And then wires came from the surrounding trees and tied him up, pulling tied and leaving him stranded. Explosive tags were all around him and Hidan looked around with confusion and horror. "What? What the hell? A trap? When could you have set this up?"

Sarutobi walked carefully forward, still stoic faced. He really was amazing. "Before I arrived here I calculated I might face an immortal. Thus I created a shadow clone to manage the combat. It's purpose was to create a series of traps to activate at a time to be determined!" "Impossible!" said Hidan. "At your age, using a shadow clone would have taken an immense amount of energy!"

The shadow clone landed next to Sarutobi and disappeared. Sarutobi took a stance. "Do you believe I need even a fraction of my true ability to crush one so devoid of skill. Earth Style: Prison of the Damned!" A huge pit was delved beneath Hidan in moments. "These explosive tags will reduce your body to mere fragments. The immortality of Jashin has its limits. Once you have been buried, in time, it will fail, and your soul will be releashed.

"Forgive me for what I must do, this is not a fate I would wish on any."

"YOU OLD BASTARD!" roared Hidan. "You'll receive no forgiveness from Jashin! The blood of this village will stain the land! His flames shall consume all memory of this wretched world! The beasts shall feast on your corrupt nation!"

"You are wrong," said Sarutobi. "The days of Jashin have passed. His bloody memory is fading, and you represent the last gasp of that error of horrors." He prepared to activate the seal. "Now-"

And then a mass of lightning and fire tore through the trees. They came at Sarutobi from opposite directions, burning the ground. Razor winds descended to slice the wires on Hidan, who sprang back as a wave of earth shot toward the Third Hokage.

But Sarutobi sprang back, making hand signs at a speed Sakura could hardly conceive. Each element was countered with its natural element in a brilliant display as Hidan rose. And a tan-skinned man landed, as masked creatures with shadows rose up around him and Hidan.

"Way to go, Kakazu!" said Hidan. "Didn't think you'd step in there in time! You really do care!"

"Shut up," said Kakazu.

"So what's the plan here?" said Hidan, spinning his scythe. "There's got to be a huge bounty on him."

"Kakazu," said Sarutobi, voice hard.

The Third Hokage knew him? Were they old enemies?

"Sarutobi," said Kakazu. "It's been a long time since I faced the First Hokage. I wonder if you will provide a comparable challenge."

"You will find my jutsu more than sufficient to the task at hand," said Sarutobi. "I see you have used the forbidden jutsu of your clan, as suspected. You have extended your life by stealing the hearts of others.

"Have you no respect for the sanctity of the world?"

"Hey, this is immortality is an investment by Jashin," said Hidan. "He makes me immortal, so I can kill a lot more people. It's a necessary trade off. Few people appreciate the necessities divine beings must take."

"Would you both shut up and fight." snapped Kakazu. "Ideals and words have no meaning. Only money talks."

"Fine by me," said Hidan.

What happened then was something Sakura had no words for. Both Kakazu and Hidan went against Sarutobi, and it was breathtaking it. Like Sakura had walked into a realm of gods. Every element under the sun was hurled by both sides. Hidan would try to pin Sarutobi in place as Kakazu unleashed the elements, all four elements.

"He… he's using all the elements at once," said Sakura in awe. "I know the Third Hokage knew them, but he's the strongest man alive! He had to train his whole life to get that power! But this… thing is using it! What are those shadows?"

And each time Sarutobi escaped or used his mastery of jutsu to counteract all at once. Flames spread through the forest, only to be dosed by waves of water. Lightning burned trees to as waves of earth were kicked up. And yet no one got hurt. Kakazu and Hidan were able to weather or dodge, while Sarutobi was untouchable.

But Sasuke and the others were never once touched. Sarutobi always redirected anything thrown in their direction away. Sakura stood there with her jaw open as she watched a battlefield unlike any other. Trees collapsed and burned to ashes as huge pillars of rock rose into the air.

And then Sarutobi broke the masks on one of the black things. It was a small lightning bolt, but it was enough, and it withered and died. Kakazu grunted, even as Hidan was thrown backward to smash into another. A bolt of fire was launched to consume both Hidan and the black creature and the latter withered away.

"This is… this is amazing," said Sakura out loud. "They're moving so quickly, and yet the Third Hokage is just shaking them off like it's nothing."

Kakazu motioned and a wave of water was shot toward her. But even as it was. Sarutobi appeared before her. "Stay behind me, Sakura Haruno. Go quickly to the others, I cannot protect all of you while you are all in different places."

Sakura nodded and ran quickly to where Naruto was, in a daze. Then she looked up to see Hidan coming toward her, scythe raised. But even as it fell, the Hokage intervened. There was a crash as the blade sank into it, but the body took on wet forms, and Hidan's eyes widened. "A mud clone? Will you just die, old man!"

And then the mud surged forward along with the weapon and began to grab him, sealing him in place. "What, get off me!" screamed Hidan. "The sin of assaulting a monk leads to the deepest circles of hell!"

At that moment Sarutobi appeared heading toward him, "Sealing jutsu-"

But he was forced to retreat as Kakazu unleashed water and earth at the others and Sarutobi had to fend them off. Hidan was punted to land next to Kakazu and stood. "Thanks again, Kakazu."

"Hidan, enough," said Kakazu.

Hidan looked up. 'What?"

"I've lost three of my hearts and we haven't been able to put a scratch on him." said Kakazu. "This battle is futile, and we must withdraw."

"Oh, come on, I could get my curse-" began Hidan.

"Enough!" snapped Kakazu. "If this goes on, both of us will die. We retreat now."

Hidan shook himself. "Fine, fine." He shouldered his scythe as smoke began to rise around them and the black things went back into Kakazu. "You got lucky kid; you won't get lucky a second time. Be seeing you."

And then he was gone.

For a long moment, all was silent. Then Lady Tsunade surged out of the trees with several medical ninjas. Sarutobi looked to her as she approached."Tsunade, you're here. Take care of them; I must pursue these two and ensure they do no more harm."

Then as he tried to step forward, he fell to one knee, breathing heavily. Tsunade kneeled by him. "Sensei, don't push yourself. Are you hurt?"

"No," said Sarutobi. "I'm just not as young as I once was. Tend to others. Naruto has seen to some of their injuries, but others may be there."

Tsunade nodded and moved over to check each one in turn as the medical ninjas went over them. Naruto moved up to her. "Granny-Tsunade, are they… are they going to be okay?"

"Most of them have fainted from the pain," said Tsunade. "Kiba and Choji have it the worst, but your first aid to them staunched the bleeding."

"Really?" asked Naruto.

"Yes," said Tsunade. "Unfortunately your job was slipshod at best. You poured in too much, too fast, and even if it saved their life, I'm going to have to work overtime fixing it.

"Pour too much chakra into a healing technique, and it stimulates too much growth. You very nearly could have caused them long term issues."

Naruto looked like he was about to cry. "I… I didn't mean…"

Tsunade ruffled his hair. "Consider it a good first try. We'll discuss the details later.

"Is this everyone Naruto?"

Why was Naruto getting special attention from Lady Tsunade herself? He was looking around. "I, hey where's Sakura? Sakura?"

"I'm here," said Sakura, scowling as she approached Tsunade. "Are Sasuke and the others going to be alright?"

"Yes, I'm sure they will," said Tsunade.

"But that guy, he was immortal." said Naruto. "Nothing would kill him."

"A curse more than a blessing," said Sarutobi. "That man, Hidan, is a wielder of a divine power. A god called Jashin who thirsts for endless blood."

"But I've never read anything about him," said Sakura.

"That is by design." said Sarutobi. "There are some histories but all refer to the cult as something that is past. Long ago, in a more savage era, Jashin's subjects waged a war of endless blood. This unholy crusade was led by a cult of immortal priests. Among them were some of our own clans, the Yamanaka, the Nara and the Akimichi. There were others as well. "The Hyuga Clan rose to power under Hiashi I, and destroyed the heart of Jashin's power. There were a great many lesser wars afterward to root them out. But so long as people lived in fear of Jashin, he had the means to return and so most of the information was suppressed. We cannot risk knowledge that he has a priest again getting out."

"We won't tell anyone," said Sakura quickly.

"I'm sure you won't let anything slip intentionally," said Sarutobi. "However other steps will have to be taken. I will perform a jutsu that will muddle today in your minds. You won't be able to recall anything connected to Jashin.

"If you wish, I could suppress other aspects."

"No, I… I don't think I want to lose any more of my memory than necessary." said Sakura. What was she saying? She wanted to forget today entirely?

Naruto sat down by a tree as the healing went on. He was feeling really bad for some reason and he didn't know why. He hadn't been useless; he hadn't. Without him the others could have died. Then, looking up, he became aware of an enormous pair of breasts in front of his face. There was a pretty rectangulage gem between them on a chain. Then he looked up to see Lady Tsunade.

"Is something wrong, Naruto?" asked Tsunade.

"Well, it's just… when Hidan attacked us, I was terrified," said Naruto. "Everyone else jumped in and did something. But all I could do was try to heal Kiba and the others and… I was terrified the whole time! "How am I supposed to be Hokage if I can't even…"

Tsunade grabbed his face and forced him to look her in the eyes. "Naruto Uzumaki, we have a word for people who save others lives in the middle of battle. Especially for ones who were terrified out of their minds." Then she leaned forward and kissed him on the head, wrapping the necklace around him. "We call them heroes."

* * *

There was silence between Hidan and Kakazu as they walked off.

They'd made their escape from some pursuing ANBU. Said escape consisted of a scythe to several necks and two new hearts for Kakazu. Now they were just walking in the wilderness. Kakazu was oddly silent.

"So, did you get any good bounties?" asked Hidan.

"No." snapped Kakazu. "The black market is having a bad year in this region. Almost no one to kill. No one who wasn't part of the Leaf, anyway."

"So um, I'm guessing you're going to have to go find some more hearts then," said Hidan, trying to make conversation.

"Yes," said Kakazu.

"Right, right I figured as much." said Hidan. "Well, I'm going to have to develop a new technique. Jashin's giving me some information on how to do it anyway, so I guess you can hunt those down."

Kakazu looked up. "What?!"

"Well, I mean I didn't actually find the Kyuseishu Byakugan, so we've kind of got to go back," said Hidan with a shrug.

"Go back?!" snarled Kakazu. "We just got ripped to shreds by the Third Hokage, and you want to try again?"

"Don't worry, I'm not going after any of them physically." said Hidan. "See I just got this idea for how I could use that chakra projection jutsu we used. I figure with Jashin's guidance I can find a way to kill them from a safe position."

"Oh yes." said Kakazu sarcastically. "You're going to create a new jutsu from scratch."

"All things are possible with Jashin, my friend," said Hidan, putting an arm around his shoulder. "Give me a couple of weeks. I'll send them all straight down to hell." He paused. "So uh, Kakazu, mind if I ask you something?"

"What is it?" asked Kakazu.

"You fought the first Hokage, right?" said Hidan. "How can you not take on the Third?"

Kakazu remained silent, and finally looked away. "…I'm not as young as I used to be."

Hidan blinked. "Sure, yeah, that works as an excuse. You're immortal, Kakazu."

"Just shut up." snarled Kakazu. "Work on that Jutsu if you want. But we're going to be hunting bounties while we do it."

"Fine, fine, one must make a living, I suppose," said Hidan.

This seemed like the beginnings of a beautiful friendship.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I kind of feel like this fight wasn't one-sided enough. I mean, I know that Kakazu and Hidan have great teamwork, and Sarutobi has to protect the kids while fighting. And I know that Sarutobi didn't even take a hit. But somehow I feel it should have ended even quicker than it actually did. You be the judge.

On a separate note, here's something that annoys me.

Before Hashirama was established as the ultimate badass he wasn't. It was implied that he was weaker than modern ninja. The idea being that Kakazu was basically the ultimate badass in his day, but that the world had passed him by. I like that a lot more than Hashirama and Madara being more powerful than pretty much everyone. The latter destroys the whole Aesop of passing the torch since you'll never be as good as Hashirama. So much for hard work.

Of course it is possible that Kakazu fought Hashirama and just got one shotted then allowed to live. But why exactly would that be a mark of pride for Kakazu? My interpretation is that Kakazu fought the first Hokage, and did fairly well. Then he got beaten and allowed to live/escaped. Then, after years of stealing others hearts, his powers had decreased with time.


	16. Falling Action

**Chapter Sixteen: Falling Action**

The next day, the previous day seemed a complete blur. Naruto was more worried about his friends than the psycho who attacked them though. That was why he was grilling Granny Tsunade on their condition. "Is Ino going to be okay?"

"We're not sure yet," said Tsunade. "The Yamanaka Clan are working on her as we speak. She got in contact with the enemy, and it seems to have affected her mental patterns.

"In a worst-case scenario, she may never wake up.'

"Is there anything I can do?" asked Naruto.

"Probably not, other than be there for her when this is over," said Tsunade, shifting the papers on her desk. "Naruto, get some rest."

"But I mean…" began Naruto.

Tsunade's hand trembled, and she reached forward to pick him up by the collar and put them face to face. "Let me make something, clear, brat. You've been through an immensely stressful situation, and I am ordering you to get some rest."

"Okay, okay!" said Naruto. "I'll go take a break!"

So it was that Naruto made his way to the waiting room of the hospital and sat down to wait. How long would he have to wait anyway? "Geeze, Granny Tsunade sure gets mad quickly." Then he looked up to see Sakura walking into the waiting room with a downcast expression. His heart leaped as he ran up to her. "Oh, hey, Sakura! How's it going?"

"Fine, I was going to visit Sasuke," said Sakura.

"So what happened?" asked Naruto. He hadn't bothered.

"He checked out before I got here," said Sakura, growling.

"Well, that's bad I guess," said Naruto. "I got turned away at the door for Ino too if it helps. There's a whole squad of Yamanaka in there, and her parents wouldn't let me even visit."

"What are the Yamanaka doing in there?" asked Sakura, looking up in surprise.

"Um, well, it's all a bit fuzzy, but from what I remember, Ino used her Mind Transfer Jutsu," said Naruto. "Something went wrong though, and I guess it messed with her head."

"Don't you know anything, Naruto?" asked Sakura, looking upward with her arms crossed. "Ino's ability puts her in direct contact with the other person's mind. She just got her mind in contact with a serial killer."

"Yeah, I know," said Naruto, blinking. "That's what I meant when I said 'something went wrong.' Sakura, you really ought to go see her. Hinata's been stuck with her tutor, Kurenai, and Ino ought to have at least one friend with her."

"Who said Ino was my friend?" growled Sakura.

"Well, I mean, I know you guys were rivals, but I always kind of figured it was sort of a friendly rivalry is all," said Naruto. "And I mean you came all this way, so I think-"

Sakura whacked him over the head. "Will you butt out!"

Naruto sighed and rubbed his head. "You know Sakura, maybe you ought to try being a little nicer to other people."

"I'm plenty nice!" snapped Sakura.

"Fine, fine, whatever you say," said Naruto, before walking over to read a magazine. Apparently, Yuki Fujikaze was doing a series of plays in the Land of the Moon.

"What's her problem?" asked Tenten to one side.

Naruto glanced up in surprise. "Oh, Sakura she just gets mad sometimes. Don't worry, she's actually a nice person."

"And what makes you say that?" asked Tenten.

"Well, most people are nice people inside I guess," said Naruto, avoiding the question. He didn't want to say anything nasty. "So how's Neji?""

Neji stormed into the waiting room, a black-haired boy with bushy eyebrows coming after him. He was pulling on his cloak as he did. "I'm more than fine, I assure you."

"Oh, you're out of bed," said Naruto. "So, what happened?"

Neji remained for a moment. "…I fell."

Tenten chuckled. "Yeah, more like you burned yourself out using your new ability. Then didn't even realize it until you were half unconscious."

"This kind of thing is to be expected when dealing with an unfamiliar jutsu," said Neji, crossing his arms.

"Sure Neji, just keep telling yourself that! I am certain it is one hundred percent correct!" said the bushy eyebrowed boy with a thumbs up.

Neji blinked. "I wasn't aware you understood the concept of sarcasm, Lee."

"I have no idea what you are talking about!" said Bushy Brows. "Rock on, Neji!"

"Never say that again," said Tenten.

They turned to walk off, and Naruto walked after Neji. He put his arms behind his back as he did so. "So where are you going?"

"To get something to eat," said Neji. "I've had all the hospital food I can stand."

"Hey, I know this really great ramen place called Ichiraku Ramen!" said Naruto. "The guy who makes it is like a god."

"I have-" began Neji.

"But wait, Neji, you and I have not had a sparring match as rivals for days and days," said Rock Lee. "We must spar, or our eternal rivalry will go unfulfilled!"

Neji sighed and looked to Naruto. "Very well Naruto, I'll humor you on one condition."

"Name it," said Naruto, who was always up for ramen.

"You have to fight Lee in my place from now on," said Neji.

"Alright!" said Rock Lee. "I am always up for a new opponent!"

"Well, that doesn't sound too hard. I'll show Bushy Brows whose boss," said Naruto.

"And until one of you gives up, neither one of you can spar with me," said Neji.

"So be it!" said Rock Lee. "A splendid ninja never gives up!"

"Yeah right, pal." said Naruto, "You'll only beat me in your dreams!"

Tenten sighed.

* * *

Sasuke had to perform the move faster and stronger. He made the hand motions, he steadied his breath. "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"

Sasuke Uchiha breathed fire, trying to make the inferno smaller and denser. He'd performed the technique perfectly before, but it had done nothing. It shot forward toward the target and set it ablaze, burning the wall behind. He felt the heat on his face, but it wasn't enough.

Sasuke moved on to the next one.

"I've noticed that you have been putting a great deal more effort into your training of late," said Sai, who had been drawing behind him.

"Don't you have anything better to do?" asked Sasuke as he made the motions.

"Not really," admitted Sai. "This mission is proving to be far less interesting than most."

"Fire style: Fireball Jutsu!" said Sasuke, firing off another sphere of flame. This time it only hit the target and burned it to ashes. He smiled.

"Might I suggest an alternative?" asked Sai.

Sasuke glanced up. "What do you want, Sai?"

Sai drew out a book. "It says here that when another person is preoccupied with a difficult task. It is a good social behavior to assist them."

Sasuke scoffed, but then he remembered that Sai had dodged everything he'd been able to throw at him. He put his hands in his pockets. "How are you going to assist me?"

"If you wish, I could put you through some of the training regimes I went through," said Sai. "They were very informative for me."

"What's the catch?" asked Sasuke.

"There is no catch," said Sai. "One of my responsibilities is to ensure your safety. If you are better able to take care of yourself, it makes my mission more likely to succeed."

Sasuke sighed. "Fine, show me."

"Excellent. I will consult with my brother as to how best increase your skills," said Sai. "We will meet back here tomorrow." And then he disappeared in a flash.

Sasuke sighed. "…I can already tell this is going to be a complete waste of time."

Why had he accepted that damn offer?

* * *

Ino had a strange dream.

Ino was experiencing a bliss, unlike anything she'd ever felt. All her passions and desires had been fulfilled in a singular experience. Then, suddenly, chains had surrounded her and bound her tightly. She was pulled deeper and deeper into something and sealed behind a wall after wall.

And then she woke up with a shriek.

Shikamaru looked at her with a bored expression from where he was playing shogi against himself. "Ino, you're awake, finally."

"Shikamaru, what… what's going on here?" asked Ino. "Where's the psycho."

"Gone," said Shikamaru. "The Third Hokage showed up and took care of things. Made us look like a bunch of chumps in the end, but I guess that's his job. That whole camping expedition was one big drag."

"Will you quit focusing on what is and isn't a drag?" asked Ino.

"Fine," said Shikamaru. "How's your memory?"

Ino tried to remember what had happened after she cast her jutsu and drew a complete blank. "…I remember nothing. I went into that Hidan guys mind and then everything is a complete blank."

"I know what you mean, a bunch of things are a blur for me too," said Shikamaru. "Probably some kind of black ops memory wipe."

"No, it's not a blur. It's all gone," said Ino. "I mean, I use my jutsu, and then I wake up here. I usually remember something about what happened while I was in someone's head."

"Oh that." said a familiar voice. "That's nothing to worry about."

Ino looked up and saw a young, bespectacled, handsome man with a blonde ponytail, clad in white robes. He made his way forward and sat by her. Ino blinked. "Yumin!" She leaned forward and hugged him.

"Hey Ino, sorry to keep you waiting," said Yumin, returning the embrace. "You've had a pretty busy day or two."

"But why can't I remember anything?" asked Ino.

"Well see, that's a difficult answer," said Yumin. "The truth is, we had to suppress your memories of that encounter completely. You came into mental contact with the mind of a deranged serial killer. Trying to control his mind was immensely traumatic.

"You ended up requesting we lock away the memories."

Ino sighed. "Great. Nice to know there's an infinite amount of trauma for me to unlock in my mind now. Where's Naruto and Hinata?"

"Hinata is with her tutor," said Shikamaru. "As for Naruto, he wanted to come in, but the Yamanaka wouldn't let him in."

Ino paused and remembered who else she might hope for. "…Did Sakura come by."

"No, sorry," said Shikamaru.

"I actually got you something Ino, while you were sleeping," said Yumin, before revealing two large knuckle blades and offering them to her. "Here."

Ino took them, surprised. "What are they?"

"It's a special weapon, designed to channel chakra," said Yumin. "I figure it'll be handy if you ever have to fight up close. There's a whole art form to it."

"Thanks, but um, I'm not sure I'm a huge fan of melee," said Ino.

"Well, let's be honest, your melee skills could use some serious work," said Yumin. "Sometimes I think your old man coddles you too much. Ordinarily, I wouldn't push you, but we're looking like there might be a war."

"You don't really think it'll come to that, do you?" asked Ino.

"I don't know," admitted Yumin. "But all the signs are there."

Shikamaru moved another piece on his shogi board. "Sometimes, all it takes is a push at the right time for a war to break out. The First Shinobi World War happened because one man was killed at the wrong time. A few dozen political blunders later and the alliances all clashed into a huge row. It ended with an armistice, but twenty years later everyone was killing one another again.

"The whole thing was a huge drag."

"You've been paying attention in class, Shikamaru," said Yumin, before ruffling his hair.

"No, I've just been reading books on the side," said Shikamaru. "I find it easier that way."

"Well, either way, you two should both put your full effort into becoming as strong as you can, as quickly as you can," said Yumin. "If a war does break out, you'll have to be ready for the worst-case scenario. Those blades could save your life."

Shikamaru sighed. "Great, just what we need."

"Will you guys focus on me! I'm the one who's in the hospital!" snapped Ino, feeling obligated to be affronted.

"Fine, fine, I also got you some chocolate," said Yumin, drawing out several bars.

Ino took it with a smile and began unwrapping it. "Thank you." Putting a bar in her mouth, she chomped down on it and tasted it. Blinking as she chewed she looked to him. "Mmmm! This is good!"

"Well, I did get it from one of the best sources," said Yumin.

"Ino," said Shikamaru, "you want to play shogi?"

Ino paused. "Fine, but this time I'll beat you."

As usual, Ino lost every game.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

This chapter is more of a breather than anything else. I felt I needed some falling action to provide a sort of epilogue to the Hidan arc. Next chapter we'll probably catch up with the situation in the Land of the Moon. But no promises.

Yumin was created so I could have another member of the Yamanaka Clan to use.


	17. A Day at the Beach

**Chapter Seventeen: A Day at the Beach**

The sun was shining down on the beaches of the Land of the Moon. Kin peered through the sunlight, clad in a black bikini that matched Anko-sensei's. Though her outfit was a bit less revealing and less lacey. Zaku was clad in swimming trunks, and Dosu was wearing what he usually wore. Which was probably for the best, as he was liable to send the little brats playing around here fleeing in fear.

"Anko-sensei I thought we were going to do training here," said Zaku.

"We are," said Anko, carrying a bag on one arm.

"Isn't this place a bit crowded?" asked Kin. "I mean, how are we going to do any kind of training in the middle of a crowded beach?"

"We're going to build a sandcastle!" said Anko.

There was silence. Zaku glanced to Kin. "…I told you she'd gone nuts."

"There's some kind of catch here, isn't there?" asked Kin.

"Nope, no catch, your assignment is to build a replica of the palace," said Anko, drawing out some pictures and handing them to Dosu. "I've got pictures of it from every angle here."

"You just wanted to build sandcastles, didn't you?" asked Dosu.

"Yep!" said Anko. "I told you this was a glorified vacation." Then she ran off and threw down her bag before beginning to swim.

Kin sighed. Anko-sensei was getting impossible to handle. "Look, it's better than the training exercises."

"You got me," said Anko, back behind them again. Kin looked to see the real Anko swimming. "You've got until the tide comes in and if you don't make it in time, we'll be doing some extra hard training."

"Fine then," said Dosu. Then he slammed one gauntleted hand against the ground. The sand began to churn upwards to form a pile.

"What are you doing?" asked Anko.

"Following your instructions," said Dosu. "You want us to make a replica of the Land of the Moon Palace."

Anko leaned forward, sending her chest bouncing, eyes wide. "Yeah, but the scale is all wrong."

Dosu scowled. "…Very well, what scale do you want it at?"

Anko gave them a sharklike scowl. "To scale."

"What?" said Zaku.

"I want you guys to build a sandcastle that is the size of the real thing," said Anko. "Once you're able to do that, we'll talk about the next step in your training.

"Have fun. I'm going to do some sunbathing." Then her clone in the water disappeared, and Anko set down her towel.

Dosu sighed. "So be it.

"Zaku use your sonic blasters to gather additional sand into a ground heap. Kin, use your snake jutsu to scare away the imbeciles who are sunbathing and playing here. I will begin work upon digging a trench using my new sonic abilities.

"With luck, we will be able to slow the coming tide of the sea."

"Right," said Zaku.

"But we'll need water to wet the sand," said Kin.

"Our current priority is to gather the sand.' said Dosu. "We will deal with the water problem later. Now clear the beach."

Kin nodded and raised her hands. Snakes formed from her chakra that slithered forward across the beach. The people screamed in horror and fled in terror from the onslaught. They abandoned lunches and equipment to get away.

"Ah! Snakes! Snakes are invading the beach!" cried someone.

"Oh come on, they don't even attack humans unless they're cornered!" said Anko as the snakes faded away. Then she looked up and gave a thumbs up. "Nice job, kids!"

* * *

Zabuza was playing the role of bodyguard.

In theory, it was an ideal job. All he had to do was watch a spoiled, entitled, narcissistic celebrity. He got paid more than he did for most killings. It was safe, it was easy, and it was beyond boring. If something didn't happen, he was liable to do a repeat of his Chunin Exams.

Good times.

Still, he had at least something to be concerned about today. A group of brats who Haku had fought once were piling great heaps of sand. He looked to Haku. "What is going on over there, Haku?"

"From the looks of things, Master Zabuza, those Sound Ninja are building a sandcastle." said Haku, who was clad in a red bikini. Thus making that fact that she was female obvious.

"To what end?" asked Zabuza, loosening his sword in the dirt. What he wouldn't give to be wearing his ninja gear.

Haku blinked. "I imagine they enjoy making sandcastles. Did you ever build them?"

"In the Bloody Mist we made bone castles," said Zabuza. "Yagura let us use the bones of our enemies as a construction material. He had us make collections of them."

Haku blinked.

"Yagura was a very sick person," said Zabuza.

And then Yukie Fujikaze got up from her towel, a shadow having passed overhead. She walked over to where Zabuza was. "What is going on over there?"

At that moment, a school child ran up and offered a sheet of paper. "Excuse me, Yukie Fujikaze, could I please get your autograph-"

Yukie grabbed the paper, looked at it for a moment, then ripped it into pieces, and tossed it away. The child stared at it, sniffled, and then ran off weeping. Haku obviously did not approve. Zabuza did not care.

"Well?" asked Yukie.

"Someone is building a huge sandcastle, Mistress Yukie," said Haku.

"Well, tell them to knock it off," said Yukie.

Haku to where the child was crying to its mother. "Shall I give them a reason? Or is this just part of your crusade to freeze the joy in every child's heart into darkened misery?"

"It's interfering with my sunbathing," said Yukie flatly.

"Could you not simply move your towel a few dozen feet to the right?" asked Haku, already knowing the answer.

"I'm a celebrity, and I was here first," said Yukie. "They should move for me."

"Just follow the order Haku," said Zabuza. There was no arguing with her.

* * *

Haku had come to despise her employer.

Master Zabuza was a professional murderer according to the law, and so was Haku. But Yukie Fujikaze was just an awful person. The sort who took a child's desire for an autograph held it in her hands just long enough to get their hopes up, then tore it up. She was entitled, spoiled, and entirely passive. Not once in the time, Haku had known her had she shown even the slightest bit of agency.

Even Gato had some ambition in life.

Worst of all, Haku was having to wear this bikini because Yukie didn't want them being obvious as ninjas. She could hardly hold any senbon in this, and it made her gender obvious. That was the worst part, females in the Bloody Mist kept their gender secret for very good reason. Just being female made you a potential victim for a lot more crimes. Crimes that invariably went unpunished.

But here was Haku showing off against her will. She felt like she had a target on her back, and it interfered with how she worked. Her identity was as Zabuza's weapon, and her gender was irrelevant to that.

And here she was. The sandcastle, though it was more of a sandhill, had been grown to immense height now. It was taller than many of the trees and took up much of the beach. The boy with sonic blasters was pushing waves of sand into it. Haku tapped him on the shoulder and smiled.

"What?" asked the boy.

"Greetings to you. My name is Haku, and I am here on behalf of Yukie Fujikaze," said Haku. "Perhaps you've heard of her?"

"No. Now buzz off, can't you see I'm training here."

"I can see that." said Haku. "However, your efforts are interfering with Yukie Fujikaze's sun. She would greatly appreciate it if you would move your efforts elsewhere."

"Couldn't she just move her sunbathing a few feet down?" asked Zaku, wiping sweat from her brow. "We've got several tons of sand over here and growing."

"Yukie Fujikaze is… presently in the midsts of a very stressful shoot and needs the time," said Haku, doing her best to come up with some justification.

"Well, she can make time somewhere else." snapped Zaku. "You don't see anyone else complaining."

"You unleashed a horde of snakes on them," noted Haku. Which, ironically, made them slightly less of a jerk than Yukie. At least they weren't being passive-aggressive about things.

"Yeah, and they're not complaining anymore. Now let me work," said Zaku. Then he went on working.

Haku sighed and walked back to her employer, who had her arms by her sides. The sun had peaked hours ago, and now it was descending. There wouldn't be much time left for sunbathing anyway.

"Well?" asked Yukie.

"They don't want to move," said Haku. "And they are trained ninja, so they are unlikely to be intimidated by any kind of show of force."

"Well, I suppose I have no choice," said Yukie. "I'll go talk to the adult in charge." Quickly drawing out a notepad she wrote something out, then walked over past the kids. Haku followed behind her as a bodyguard.

Yukie loomed over the sunbathing adult. She was a beautiful, dark-haired woman with her hair tied behind her head. Her eyes opened as Yukie smiled. "Excuse me, I'm Yukie Fujikaze, maybe you've heard of me."

"Hmm, you mean that hack movie star who can't act to save her life?" asked the woman. "What are you doing here?"

Haku tried to keep a smile from her face and narrowly succeeded. She'd found her movies insufferable, personally. Yukie was unphased, however. "…Well to each their own. Listen, I'm taking a vacation here after some very exhausting shoots. I was wondering if you could do your ninja training elsewhere."

"We could." said the woman.

Yukie drew out the papers. "Well, I have here three signed autographs with my name on them. The only ones' I've ever given out. Would you give them to the kids?"

"Sure," said Anko, grabbing them.

Then, closing her eyes, she lay back down. Yukie shifted. "Well?"

The woman opened her eye. "Well, what?"

"Aren't you going to have them move?" asked Yukie.

The woman thought about it. Then she gave a huge, childlike grin. "Mmm, no."

"But I just gave you autographs worth millions of dollars!" said Yukie.

"Thank you," said Anko. "Now go away, you're blocking my shade." And she stuck out her rolling over to sleep.

Haku couldn't help herself and laughed a bit before catching a glare from Yukie. She controlled herself, but silently laughed as the celebrity stormed back to her. Zabuza glanced at her in surprise. "Alright, that's it. Zabuza, blow it up."

"You want me to destroy their sandcastle?" asked Master Zabuza, sounding incredulous.

"Yes," said Yukie.

"… Isn't that somewhat heartless?" asked Zabuza.

"You're an assassin who's killed hundreds of innocent people for money," said Yukie.

"Thousands," said Zabuza. "And I am asking that question. What does the fact say about you?"

Yukie met his gaze. "I sign your paychecks. Blow up the sandcastle."

Zabuza scowled and raised his sword. "So be it."

* * *

It had taken a while, but they had managed to pile the sane to the height of the palace. Zaku was sweating visibly from exhaustion, and Kin was the only one fresh. Even so, she was done.

"Is that large enough?" asked Zaku.

"For now, yes," said Dosu. "However, we must still get it wet. Zaku, Kin, we will dig a trench through to the water and let it soak in. Once it is wet enough, we will fill it in-"

And then a tan-skinned man clad in black swimming trunks landed on a tree some distance from the shore. He began making hand signs. His face was hidden by white bandages and water swirled around him. A low chant came from his mouth. "You brats should have taken the offer when you had the chance!"

"What…" said Zaku.

"Is that Zabuza of the Hidden Mist," asked Dosu.

"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" cried Zabuza.

A massive dragon of water form from his hands, swirling toward them in a great living vortex. Kin, Dosu and Zaku jumped for cover as the dragon hit their sandpile head-on. The sand shifted a little, then began absorbing the water. In a few moments, they were looking at a very wet sand pile.

"…Hey, now we don't have to get the sand wet! Thanks!" called Zaku.

"We must begin shaping it at once," said Dosu. "Zaku, you will begin carving the rough shape of the palace. I will then…" He paused as Zaku fell to one knee.

"Yeah?" asked Zaku.

"Nevermind," said Dosu, "I will do the carving. You rest and assist us when you are feeling ready. Kin, you will use your snake jutsu to create the details. Go, now, the sun is lowering."

Zabuza walked back to them, looking annoyed. He planted his sword in the sand and turned to look where they had begun to carve the sand. The girl was using snake arms to scrape designs and shapes onto the sand. And the bandaged boy was forming it into a square shape.

"That was not the reaction I had anticipated," said Zabuza.

"Don't you have any other jutsu?" asked Yukie.

"My specialty is water jutsu, and all of my offensive powers are based on that," said Zabuza. "Haku learned directly from me, so he does not know any jutsu except what I've taught him."

"Her, you mean," said Yukie.

"Among ninja of the Hidden Mist is it traditional to refer to girls as male while on missions," said Zabuza. "To do otherwise is disrespectful of the rank."

"Don't you have any explosive tags you could set up?" asked Yukie.

Zabuza stared at her. "Explosive tags?"

"Yes," said Yukie. "Why not?"

"You want me to use high-grade explosives in a populated area filled with noncombatants?" asked Zabuza, eyes wide. "All so that you don't have to move your towel twelve feet?"

"Oh come on, you're the Demon of the Hidden Mist, aren't you?" asked Yukie.

"I am a professional," said Zabuza. "I achieve my objective with minimal collateral using the most effective means possible. My current mission is to ensure you are able to sunbathe while ensuring your protection.

"Haku, move the towel twelve feet to the left."

"Yes, Master Zabuza," said Haku.

Haku walked over to the towel, kneeled down by it, took hold of the corners and pulled it back. She did so until it was twelve feet out of the shadow. She then walked over and grabbed Yukie's bags and also moved them twelve feet out of the shadow. It took about thirty seconds, as opposed to an entire afternoon. Of course, it was all the moot point. The sun had come down, and the tide was coming in.

"…Fine," said Yukie. "We'll pack up our things and come back tomorrow."

Zabuza sighed. "God above I miss working for Gortel."

* * *

The three of them stared with pride as the water came in up to their ankles. Kin was rather proud of all the designs she'd put in. Looking at the pictures, she saw that it wasn't exactly the same, actually, there were a lot of differences. But come on, it was a sandcastle.

She was a bit short of breath, actually.

"Well, we finally got it done," said Zaku. "It took a while and was actually very tiring but we…"

And then serpents wrapped around their arms and legs and drew them toward Anko-sensei. She was smiling as usual. "Good effort team. But you fail."

"What?" asked Kin. "What do you mean we fail?"

"You were supposed to build an exact replica of the palace," said Anko-sensei. "You can't go inside that, a lot of the crenelations are in the wrong place, and you had outside help."

"You mean…" Zaku paused. "you want us actually to make the palace? That's insane! We barely managed this much."

"And I'm sure you'll do better next time. Now it's time for the training," said Anko.

Then she surged with them into the woods. The air on their face was like a hurricane before they were tossed onto the turf in a clearing. Par for the course at his stage.

"What is it this time?" asked Dosu in a long-suffering tone.

Anko made a dramatic motion that sent her chest bouncing. "Now, I'm going to put you through an exam Orochimaru-sensei put me, Iruka and Guy through when we were your age."

Guy and Iruka? Kin knew those names. "Wait, that spandex guy and Naruto's teacher were your teammates?" she asked.

"Yep," said Anko. "Anyway, we went through this test when we first graduated, and you have a lot more experience. But you're tired, so I figure it evens out."

"What test?" asked Kin.

Anko bit her finger, raised and hand and slammed it against the ground. A seal appeared before her palm and chakra pulsed. "Snake Summoning Jutsu!"

There was a poof of smoke and above them towered a gigantic snake. It was the size of a train with black scales. Looking into its eyes filled Kin's heart with terror. Then it turned to Anko.

"You have not called upon me in many years, Anko." said the serpent.

"Yeah, sorry about that," said Anko, slapping her hand against his scales. "Sort of went through a crisis of faith. Man, you've grown a lot."

"It happens." said the snake.

"Anyway, I was hoping you could do the thing you did with us when Lord Orochimaru summoned you," said Anko.

"As you wish." said the snake.

"What, what's going on?" asked Zaku.

"This is my good friend, Asmodeus," said Anko, beaming. "He's going to try and eat you. If you survive until morning, you pass."

"B-but…" began Kin.

But Anko was already away. She glanced back and waved. "Go to it, champ!"

Asmodeus opened his mouth and surged forward. The three of them scattered and fled. At this point, Kin wasn't who to be more scared of. The giant snake, or Anko-sensei.

Probably the snake.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

So I had a couple of problems. I wanted to pick up where I left off in the Land of the Moon. But I also wanted to bring Zabuza and Haku into things. Then I realized, they're on a vacation island, why not just have them go to the beach.

I've also been meaning to add some data on Orochimaru's training methods, and this seemed a good way to do it.

Some would argue that Yukie Fujikaze is acting like more of a jerk than she did in canon. I respectfully disagree. Look, I realize what they were going for. Her cold treatment of her fans was meant to show how her heart has frozen because of trauma. Symbolism blah, blah.

But think of this from her fans perspective. You're a twelve-year-old child, and you've just met your personal hero. A huge celebrity whose movies you love. You ask them for an autograph, and they rip it up. How would you feel?

And how heartless would you have to be to treat your fans like that? So I don't regard my interpretation of Yukie as a disservice to her character. Rather I regard it as a deconstruction. Plus, it lets me get a comedic beach episode out there.


	18. The Coup

**Chapter Eighteen: The Coup**

Night had come.

Shabba Dabba made his way in a dark cloak to his meeting place on the docks. Sure enough, there was the ship. There was no sign of a trap, and Gato was standing at the dock with three other cloaked figures. Two of them were tall, one of them immensely so. The third was short, almost childlike in appearance.

Shabba made his way forward to where Gato turned with a spin of his cane. "And here we are, as promised, Shabba Dabba. Their some of the best and deadliest ninja clans out in the world today. My man, Ishidate, specializes in turning people to stone with just a touch."

The middle one, Ishidate, removed his cloak. Beneath were handsome features and long red hair. His expression was stern, and Shabba got chills looking at him. Gato then pointed to the largest one. "You'll never find anyone as strong in melee as Kongo here." The hood was revealed to reveal a bear of a man with black hair. "And Karanbana here is an expert of the more stealthy pursuits." The short one drew off her hood to reveal spiky blonde hair on a child. "Genjutsu too.

"Money, now."

Shabba nodded and drew out a case, handing it to Gato. The man opened it and looked at the bills with a whistle. Shabba hoped he wouldn't turn on him. Though why he would was beyond him.

"Let's see, well, this all seems to be in order," said Gato. He shut the case and latched it. "Pleasure doing business with you. Ishidate, I've already arranged your lodging. There's a hotel over there while we wait."

"I was given to believe the coup would start upon arrival," said Ishidate.

"Unfortunately there have been one or two complications," said Shabba Dabba. "Prince Michiru has been… more troublesome than usual. Some of the mercenaries have been having doubts, and I've had to renegotiate some contracts."

"You won't need to do anything of the sort with us here," said Ishidate. "How soon can you give the order to those you've already hired?"

"At any time, but-"began Shabba.

"Then do it," said Ishidate. "We want some action."

"You should know that there is a group of Leaf Ninja living at the palace," said Shabba, even as Gato walked off. "They may be a problem."

"No, I assure you, they won't," said Ishidate. "We'll take the Royal Family out and kill any who don't play ball."

"Are you sure that's wise-"began Shabba.

"I've looked at Gato's notes," said Ishidate. "If we wait, we're likely to have bigger problems than a couple of Leaf Ninja."

"But-"began Shabba.

"What is it?" asked Ishidate, looking down on him.

Shabba realized suddenly that he had access to some of the biggest stores of cash in the Land of the Moon. None of which would help at all if Ishidate decided to rip his head off. "Michiru isn't at the palace! He's attending a charity ball!"

"Fine, we'll take him out once we have the palace secure," said Ishidate. "Send the signal, now."

Shabba paused and drew out his phone, wiping sweat from his brow. "…If you think that's best, Ishidate."

He heard the voice on the other end, the voice of his contact. "Yes, Captain, change of plans. We're moving now."

"But-"began the Captain.

"Do it," said Shabba. "Or we're as good as dead."

* * *

Anko had been having these weird thoughts lately.

Knowledge she shouldn't have had was running through her mind. Strange data on addresses to send letters. They coursed through her head when she was lying awake at night. Even though she knew she should be disturbed, she kept wanting to send letters. Several times she was halfway through writing a report on the details of the Land of Moon situation. She'd stopped herself of course.

The next morning she'd awoken having mailed them in her sleep.

And yet Anko felt good. She felt really good about everything. Whenever she remembered what Orochimaru-sensei had done to her, she could not feel bad. All she could think was how she must have advanced his research a lot. She tried to bring to mind the others who had died, but their faces, which she once thought she'd never forget, were a blur.

All she could do was hope that Sarutobi would send a- Hey a bird! It was really pretty wasn't it! No, no, stay focused. Focused on what? It probably wasn't important.

Hey, there was King Kakeru, he was wearing purple and standing in his gardens. It looked nice on him, and Anko ran up to him waving. Maybe she should take some more of that medicine they gave her. Nah!

"Ninja Anko, you've returned," said Kakeru, tone longsuffering.

She was getting that a lot lately. She just had so much energy. Stay calm, stay calm, don't let out the energy you're feeling. You're in front of royalty. "Yeah, pretty much. I left the kids with some long term training to get through."

"You ninjas never rest, do you?" asked Kakeru, smiling.

"Nope!" said Anko, slipping. "So uh, where's Michiru?"

"At a charity ball. He should be speaking there right about now," said Kakeru. He looked away gravely.

"Something wrong?" asked Anko.

"It's nothing, I've just heard rumors that-"And then there was a whistling and Anko pushed him down as a spear shot overhead. Rising up, she saw dozens of heavily armed soldiers rushing into the courtyard.

"All of you stand down," said Kakeru. They did not obey. "What is the meaning of this?"

"By order of Minister Shabba Dabba, the royal family is under arrest." said the soldier.

"Shabba Dabba?" said Kakeru. "But why-"

Anko used her snake jutsu to send out six snakes that bit six necks with lightning speed. Even as the men fell down foaming at the mouth, she bit again. "Let's save that question for later. Come on, follow me."

She dragged Kakeru out of the gardens and into the halls. Several guards rushed to attack them and ended up foaming in a few minutes. Hey, this was actually pretty fun. Yeah, really fighting a worthy opponent was good, but it was pretty cool coasting through a host of mooks.

Then Korega rushed forward and kneeled, his men coming with him. "Your majesty, a coup! There is a coup underway!"

"Stand your ground and stay calm, Korega." said Kakeru. "Who remains loyal?"

"We're not sure, but they sent men to the Prince's chambers," said Korega.

"I'll get him," said Anko. "You take the King to the gatehouse. I'll meet you there." Then, turning around, she unleashed a flurry of snake bites. That killed a dozen more guards with killing intent.

"Yes, I believe that may be wise," said Kakeru, shocked. "Go, Anko, save my grandson."

"You got it!" said Anko, beaming with a thumbs up. Then the moans of dying came to her, "Do you guys mind, I'm trying to give a reassuring grin here, geez!"

Then she realized she was acting a bit creepy, so she quit while she was ahead and ran off, killing as she went. As she did, she hummed a tune to the sound of her enemies unanswered cries for backup. A large group burst through the doors, only for her to stand above them and bite them all.

Leaving corpses strewn across the halls was fun.

No, no, Anko had to get control of herself. This wasn't, really wasn't her, was it. She thought she'd worked past these things. She tried to remind herself that these guys were all people with friends and family. It sort of worked, and she tried stealthing it up as she rushed through the halls. Eventually, she came to Hikaru's room and opened it.

The curtains on his bed had been torn down, and the bed was a mess. Anko heard screams and chased after them. She couldn't let Hikaru get killed, that would be bad. Somehow. She was having trouble with this whole empathy thing right now.

What would Orochimaru-sensei do in this situation?

_"I would systematically eradicate all traces of resistance. Then I would torment the ones' responsible into insanity for my own amusement." _said her inner Orochimaru. _"From there, I would betray the trust of those who were counting on me in a particularly twisted way."_

"Well, that doesn't help at all," said Anko, turning a corner to see the guards gripping Hikaru. The boy was in his bedclothes.

"Let me go, let me go, please!" cried Hikaru. "You can't do this-"

"Quiet brat, or we'll-" And then Anko leaped over them, summoning her snakes. Remember, no killing unless necessary. No killing. "Hi. Would you like to be part of an experiment for how the human body interacts with snake poison?"

No killing without need. Good people didn't kill without need.

They raised their swords and then they were foaming on the ground. Anko grabbed Hikaru and threw him over one shoulder. She was guilt-free. "Thanks! You've done a lot to confirm what everybody already knew! Come on Hikaru; your grandfather is waiting for you by the gate!"

"What's going on?" asked Hikaru as Anko sprinted to a window.

"A power grab. Or maybe a coup," said Anko. "Or possibly an invasion, fun stuff. I wish Kin, Dosu and Zaku were here though they're probably having the time of their lives in the wilderness.

"Or not." She opened a window and walked out onto the roof. "Oh, look at those lights!"

Also, there was a huge battle happening at the gates or something. Didn't really matter, they were mooks anyway.

"Focus, please!" said Hikaru. "We need to get out!"

Anko guessed he was right. So she sprang over the fountain and landed in front of the defenders. Then she unleashed her snakes and biting everyone in sight. Everyone who wasn't on their side who was in sight, of course. Anko had forgotten to take her medicine earlier, hadn't she?

Well, too late to go back now.

Kakeru had a sword in his hand and was standing among his men. "Stand your ground men; we must not yield before this usurpation of-"

And then two shadowy figures landed, and one of them grabbed Kakeru with a gauntletted hand. He lifted him to face level as the other smashed around him. Anko surged forward, but this one was faster. He dodged away from her snakes and bringing around a right hook. Anko leaped back as the smaller figure held Kakeru face to face. But Kakeru didn't flinch.

"I'm sorry, what were you saying, old fool?" asked the man. "Kongo, show these loyalists what they're loyalty has earned them. I'll take care of the King."

Then Korega brought down his sword to slam against the ninja's hand. He flinched, and Kakeru got free. Even as the ninja went after them, Anko leaped between them and their prey. Her snakes snapped at them, and they dodged and weaved to avoid them.

The smaller halted as the mooks stood in fear. "Serpents?

"I've only seen that technique once before. You've trained under Orochimaru, haven't you?"

"Yup!" said Anko, before remembering she should be serious.' What if I have?"

An eye appeared on his glove. "Then he's about to lose a student!"

Reaching forward, he grabbed a snake, and it began to turn to stone. Anko separated it and recoiled as the larger one surged forward and brought around a leg. She narrowly avoided having her neck broken as she fled back.

"Korega, take the King and go!" said Anko, summoning her snakes to pour acid on the ground. "I'll keep them occupied here!"

"You really think you can take us both?" asked Kongo with a smirk.

Then he and his friend surged forward together toward her. Anko leaped back toward the gate and smiled. She had painted an explosive tag using the acid from her serpents. "No, but this might!"

The tag exploded, and they had to leap back to avoid it. By now the loyalists had broken and were fleeing into the night. Anko rushed after Kakeru and Korega, who was running with a small band of troops, carrying Hikaru.

"Pick up the pace people!" said Anko. "We've got to go!"

"What about Dad?" asked Hikaru.

"We'll get you and the King out," said Anko. "Once you're safe I'll go back for him, hang on…" She saw flower petals rising and sensed something. Surging forward with her snakes, she knocked them forward. "Look out!"

A smoke bomb landed in front of her and Anko felt a toxin enter into her bloodstream.

"Anko?" asked Hikaru.

"Get out of here!" said Anko. "I can't move!" Well, not really, but… why was Anko giggling?

They ran.

A child landed in front of her, knife readied. "Like it? It's a special poison that saps the strength of anyone who sees it. Oh right, I guess you're going-"

Anko surged forward and grabbed her with dozens of snakes, planting a pair of fangs next to her throat. "Gotcha!"

"What?" said the girl.

"Sorry, but Orochimaru-sensei taught me how to make myself invulnerable to poisons," said Anko. "I've got a tolerance for the stuff you can't imagine."

"Karanbana!" said a voice.

Anko looked up to see the others coming toward her and couldn't help but smile. "Stay where you are, or the kid here gets a lethal injection of poison."

"I'm not a kid!" said the child. "I'm over twenty!"

"Whatever," said Anko, "I wouldn't get cocky, even if you managed to take me out my students are still out there. They'll be able to ruin your entire day."

"Just go for it, Ishidate!" said the girl. "Finish the mission now!"

So Stonearm's name was Ishidate. Cool. Whatever. Then Kongo smashed the ground, and a huge crack was formed beneath Anko's legs. She lost her footing, the girl got loose, and then Anko was punched in the gut. She keeled over and fell on the ground, but found she was laughing hysterically for some reason.

Kongo advanced on her. She was going to die in a few moments, wasn't she? Well, maybe she'd get some answers as to what was fucking with her head.

"No," said Ishidate.

"What?" said Kongo.

"We'll want her as a prisoner," said Ishidate. "We haven't found any trace of her students."

"Fine," said Karanbana. "Kongo, take her out."

Something hit Anko, and she forgot everything.

Shabba Dabba had no experience in war. He'd gotten his position for shrewd finance decisions. So when he saw the corpses lying throughout the palace, he nearly threw up. He managed to control himself, reminded that that was not Kinglike behavior.

Many of the men seemed to have died in agony from snake bites. Shabba Dabba had been bitten by a snake when he was young. He'd puffed up and nearly died. But this was far worse.

Even so, it was a victory.

"It's done then?" said Shabba.

Ishidate growled. "No, the King got away."

"What did I pay you for?" asked Shabba. "I told you the time wasn't right!"

"You wanted to be King," said Ishidate. "Congratulations, the Land of the Moon is yours. Without supplies or support, King Kakeru won't last long. Postmen on the coast and look for any sign of them fleeing. I'll take care of Michiru now."

"Shouldn't you all do that?" asked Shabba, looking to them.

"Three of the enemy ninja aren't accounted for," said Ishidate. "If I were them and I found out what happened here, I'd come looking for your head. Put this woman in the best cell you have, and I mean in terms of security.

"Karanbana, Kongo, make sure she doesn't go anywhere."

"Right, Ishidate," said Karanbana.

"Congratulations, Shabba Dabba," said Ishidate. "The Land of the Moon is yours."

"All hail Shabba Dabba! King of the Land of Moon!" called the mercenaries.

"ALL HAIL SHABBA DABBA!" came the other calls.

Shabba Dabba smiled. "Perfect."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

So if I had to pick one thing that was good about the Land of the Moon movie, it would be Ishidate. He and his minions managed to convey at least a sense of their personalities. Far more than can be said for other filler villains. Ishidate proves to be a frighteningly effective antagonist. He kills multiple named characters. And he keeps the main characters on their toes the whole movie.

I wouldn't call him a brilliant character. But he at least left an impression and was fairly impressive in his feats. Plus he had a cool power.

Tip for humanizing characters. The difference between a cartoon villain and a realistic one is a matter of being able to relate to them. Very few people can relate to having the moon dragged down to crash into the earth. But plenty of people can relate to having a job they hate while working for a boss you despise. That was the basis for my interpretation of Shabba Dabba. At his heart, he really is just a guy who hates his boss and wants to get what he feels he's owed. He's wrong, of course, but we wouldn't have a story if he wasn't.


	19. Succession

**Chapter Nineteen: Succession**

Haku was about to start cooking dinner in the apartment when she ran into a problem. Taking off her apron, she quickly moved into the living room. Master Zabuza was sitting on a couch, reading a newspaper. Somehow he managed to look dangerous while he did it, an ability he had gained through long practica.

"Master Zabuza, we have a problem," said Haku.

Zabuza glanced up. "What is it?"

"I was planning to make curry with carrots and onions, but we've run out of the former," said Haku. "I request permission to go to the grocery store to get more."

"Haku, you don't have to ask me permission for that sort of thing," said Zabuza. "Don't waste my time." He looked back to the paper and scoffed. Haku came up behind and looked down. "What is that?"

"Posing on the part of royalty," said Zabuza. "Prince Michiru is making an appearance at a charity."

"Didn't our employer refuse to attend?" asked Haku.

"What of it?" asked Zabuza.

"It is nothing," said Haku. "I merely-"

At that moment, the door burst open, and a man with wild black hair and a mask entered. He bowed before Zabuza and inclined his head. "Master Zabuza, we have a problem."

"What is it, Gozu?" asked Zabuza, rising and grasping his sword.

"The palace is undergoing a coup," said Gozu. "It seems that a minister, Shabba Dabba, has ordered the royal family arrested. Even as we speak, the fighting is going on."

"I see," said Zabuza. Then he tore a piece off the newspaper and handed it to her. "Haku, head to this address and stand by to secure Prince Michiru."

Haku read it. "You wish to take sides in the civil war?"

"His ransom or rescue could pay for a great many resistance fighters for Mei," said Zabuza. "If the coup succeeds, then we can sell his location to the victor. If not, we will have ingratiated ourselves to the Royal Family.

"If the loyalists succeed, then we have ingratiated ourselves to the royal family. Either outcome is to our benefit."

Haku nodded and bowed. "Understood, Master Zabuza."

"What of us?" asked Gozu, speaking himself and his brother.

"Secure the celebrity," said Zabuza. "I will make arrangements for a safe house."

Haku quickly got dressed into her ninja garb and rushed out. The darkly lit streets were somewhat ominous tonight as she sprinted to the address. Haku was concerned about this. When she went on missions, she liked to have time to plan her entrance and such. But here she was going to rescue someone on ground she didn't know. For all, she knew an assassin was already going after Michiru.

So she finally arrived at the address. It was a large building with a red roof. She scaled to the top of the building and slipped in through a window. There was Michiru rising to the front to make a speech. Haku began preparing the ritual to make her exit as Michiru stood up. He looked nervous as he stood there with his bodyguards.

"Hello, I am glad you are all here to support this worthy cause," said Michiru. "I realize that I have not been the most responsible of Princes, but it is my hope to begin making amends. I am starting here with this meeting. Very few people appreciate the troubles of the less fortunate.

"I have recently experienced only a small fraction of the indignities they must face. It opened my eyes to their plight. As such, I am resolved to-"Then his attention was drawn upward to the skylight as it shattered. He pushed down his guard. "Look out!"

A black-clad man with red hair landed on the podium. He opened a gauntlet. A guard rushed at him, and then he was gripped by the throat. In an instant, the man was turned to stone as people screamed. "A touching display. Not one that impresses me, however."

"What, who are you?" asked Michiru, standing up.

"That hardly matters." said the man as Haku activated her jutsu and made preparations to strike. "The reign of King Kakeru ends tonight, and his legacy dies with it!"

The guards came before Michiru as the mist began to form, but he waved them off. "Stand down. You aren't going to be able to stop him. There is no sense in dying over it.

If you wish to kill me, do so. But let these people leave."

"So be it." said the man.

Haku hurled two senbon toward the ninja. Her aim was perfect, but he leaped back. He glanced to where she was, but she was already surging toward Michiru as mist rose up all around them.

There were murmurs of dismay as Haku grabbed Michiru and pulled him away. "Prince Michiru, come with me quickly. We must go."

"What have you done?" asked Michiru. "Who are you?"

"I am a friend," said Haku. "And I simply created a mist. It should expand across the streets around this region as we flee. It is a technique that my master taught me." They were out into the misty streets — time to go before it wore off.

"Who is your Master?" asked Michiru.

"He is a mercenary working in the service of a celebrity, Yukie Fujikaze," said Haku. "You may have heard of her."

"I've seen her movies, yes," said Michiru.

"Well, he is hoping to earn your gratitude by saving your life," said Haku.

"We should go to the palace," said Michiru. "We'll be safe there."

"No, there is a coup happening," said Haku. "It is not safe there. We must go to a safe house and plan our next move carefully."

"But my son-"began Michiru.

"You have no power to influence his fate," said Haku quickly. "I doubt he will be killed. It is more likely that they will kill you and your father, then force your son to abdicate. That will give their position more legitimacy." That is what Master Zabuza would do, anyway.

Michiru nodded. "I… I understand."

They hurried on through the streets and out of the mist. Eventually, they came to the studio where their employer was no doubt waiting. He worked late nights, and it doubled as a safe house.

"Where is this place?" asked Michiru.

"A meeting ground of sorts. Private property to be exact," said Haku. She knocked on the door.

It opened, and a short, brown bearded man looked out with tired eyes. He blinked as he saw Haku. "Haku, what is the meaning of this?"

"An emergency, Sandayu." said Haku. "Prince Michiru is fleeing for his life, and there is a coup underway as we speak. I beg of you to shelter him, for the good of the Land of the Moon."

Sandayu was silent for only a moment, then he nodded. "…But of course, I will do as you say. Follow me quickly, we have hiding places in here, for emergencies." He led them through into the studio and quickly pulled aside a rug, before opening a trap door. "Quickly, quickly."

Down they went into a small chamber. Here Michiru sat down. "I must thank you for your swift assistance. I only pray nobody else has been killed."

Haku left him down there with Sandayu and walked back up. As she did, Zabuza and the Demon Brothers emerged from the shadows. "Well done, Haku. Gozu, Meizu, scout the area and find Shabba Dabba. If possible, make plans to assassinate them."

Things were only just beginning now, weren't they?

* * *

It was the worst day in Kin's life so far.

Well, not really. Her worst day would be when Mom died. But being chased by an acid breathing, building-sized serpent was a close second. Dosu, Zaku, and she had been trying to escape from the thing. Her genjutsu had been useless. Zaku had tried his sonic blasters, but they had no effect. Dosu had tried using his gauntlet, but Asmodeus was too fast and nearly ate him when he tried that.

Hour after hour had passed as they used up their abilities and powers. They'd been struggling to keep themselves alive. Until, at long last, they stumbled out onto the beach and saw the sun rising in the distance.

"So… we made it to tomorrow…" said Zaku.

"Yes…" said Dosu.

"Where's Anko-sensei?" moaned Kin.

"Asmodeus…" hissed a voice.

Out of the woods came Asmodeus, mouth opened wide to devour them. Kin rose up quickly as she realized they had nowhere to run. "Shut up! Shut up! The sun has risen! The sun has risen!"

Asmodeus considered this. "…Your point?"

"So, this is supposed to go on until the next day. It is the next day," said Kin.

"A perfectly valid interpretation," said Asmodeus. "It is also a valid interpretation that I am to continue trying to eat you until Anko arrives to relieve me."

"No, it isn't! What if she gets delayed?" said Zaku.

"That does not seem like my problem," noted Asmodeus.

"But you were given a mission, weren't you?" asked Dosu. "It is your duty to obey the spirit of that mission, not the letter. So if there is even a possibility that it was based on time you are obligated to let us go."

Asmodeus hissed slightly. "Fine, I was tired of chasing you anyway." Then he turned around and slithered back into the woods.

"Finally, it's over." moaned Kin. "Where is Anko-sensei anyway?"

"Well, I'm not waiting for her," said Zaku. "She wants to be late; she can come to find us."

"I am inclined to agree," said Dosu.

"But we're supposed to wait for her," said Kin as they stood.

"Who cares?" asked Zaku.

They stalked off.

* * *

The ship docked, and the three ninjas stepped off of it. Kakashi stretched as he looked to his two companions. "Well, it took us a while, but we're finally here in the Land of the Moon."

"I don't see why it was necessary to drag me away from my team, Kakashi." said Isamu. "Especially on a simple change of command."

Asuma, a burly man with a short black beard and sideburns, removed the cigarette from his mouth. "Settle down, kid. You need to learn to take these things as they go."

"Asuma is right," said Kakashi, not much liking Isamu. "If I were in your position I'd be glad to get a higher-ranked position. Besides, your gentle fist is ideal for incapacitating people without killing them. We're concerned that there might be some resistance."

"What's going on here?" asked Asuma.

Kakashi looked at the streets and realized they were empty. People were staying inside today.

"This place is far too quiet for a city, isn't it?" asked Isamu.

"Yes," said Kakashi. "I've seen this kind of thing before. It usually happens when there is major political change happening. No one wants to get caught outside."

"You think it's anything we need to worry about?" asked Asuma, lighting a new cigarette.

"That depends on who is responsible for the change," said Kakashi. He remembered Anko's reports on Dosu. Although he doubted three genin could engineer the downfall of a nation, they could have had a hand in it.

"Look here," said Isamu, walking over to a wall and drawing off a notice.

Kakashi took it and looked it over. "A parade to commemorate the coronation of King Shabba Dabba as the next feudal lord of the Land of the Moon. I don't know of any noble family fitting that description."

"He's a notable minister who rose up from nothing," said Asuma. "Very good with finances, very close to the King. If he wanted to stage a coup, he could probably pull it off, though holding the throne would be another matter." He looked over Kakashi's shoulder. "This is real clumsy. No abdication, no reference to the mandate of heaven."

"I'll give the guy a week," said Kakashi, in complete agreement.

"I'll give him to the end of today," said Asuma, blowing smoke.

Kakashi was surprised at this. He looked to Asuma with a raised eyebrow. "Care to stake fifty bucks on that?"

"You're on," said Asuma, smiling. "This guy screams frontman. Either way, no point in getting involved just yet."

"Isn't our mission to find Anko and her students?" asked Isamu.

"That's just the thing though, kid," said Asuma. "Anko and her students were rooming at the palace. They might have gotten tied up in all this.

"Let's head to the palace; see what we can dig up. No harm in asking a few questions."

* * *

Ishidate stared in horror at the others. This couldn't be happening. He couldn't have spent the entire night trying to track down that prince and gotten back to learn this. "What do you mean Shabba Dabba is gone?"

"He said he wanted to do a parade to commemorate his ascension," said Karanbana.

"And you let him go?!" asked Ishidate. Didn't the man realize how exposed he was?

"He ordered us to watch Anko," said Kongo.

"That idiot," said Ishidate. "Stay here; I'll get him back." Opening a window, he surged out. "Shabba Dabba had better not die on me! I am not losing my first decent job in years before I get paid!"

What would he do if he did die? Well, the answer was obvious.

* * *

Dosu, Kin, and Zaku were not in a good state. One of the shoulders on Kin's bathing suit had broken; they were scuffed and scraped. And all of them were exhausted from the trip. Only to find a parade going on along the main road.

"Is that a parade going on? Why are they having a parade?" asked Zaku.

"Make way!" said a herald. "Make way for King Shabba Dabba!"

"King… Shabba Dabba?" asked Kin.

"I told you there was going to be a coup," said Zaku.

"What did we miss?" asked Kin. "We were only in the forest for one day."

Dosu strode forward as the process began to approach. He tapped a passerby among the cheering crowds by the shoulder. "You there, what happened last night?"

The man looked up from where he was eating a sweet roll. "There was a coup. Nobody knows what happened, but King Kakeru and his grandson fled the city. Now the palace is under the control of King Shabba Dabba."

"What about the ninja woman guarding the palace, what happened to her?" asked Kin.

"Last I heard she was taken prisoner." said the man. "Or so a friend who works there said. She left dozens of corpses and took on the enemy three on one."

"What about Prince Michiru? What happened to him?" asked Dosu.

"No one knows." said a man. "He disappeared from a charity when the assassin came for him."

On came a marching band with heavily armed merchants. And behind them was a litter and on it was Shabba Dabba, flanked by soldiers. Kin did not have time for this, now.

"Well, why the parade?" asked Dosu.

"I imagine they want to get people hyped." said the man.

"Are you?" asked Dosu.

He shrugged. "Eh, not really. I'll eat the bread and watch the circuses, but it doesn't really matter to me who takes the throne. The rich will get poorer, and the poor will get poorer. The way I see it at least we get a parade."

"What now?" asked Kin.

"Given the situation, we should go undercover and make contact with Michiru and Kakeru," said Dosu. "From there we can arrange for the Sound Village to come in and-"The litter passed. Zaku scowled and shoved his way through the crowd. "Zaku, no!"

But Zaku wasn't listening. He surged out of the crowds toward the litter before anyone could stop him. Men stepped in front of him, only to be blown away. Kin tried to follow, but Dosu caught her by the shoulder.

With a single spring, Zaku leaped into the litter and slammed the palm of his hand against Shabba Dabba's face. "Death to the usurper! Long live the fighters!"

And then Shabba Dabba's head exploded. The blood spilled all over the flagstones as the people screamed in horror. A red-haired ninja surged down with a gauntlet ready and blinked as he saw what had happened. He sighed, backhanded Zaku across the face to send him to the ground and looked to the guards. "…Well, my employers dead and I haven't been paid.

"So, I'm taking the entire Kingdom as payment. Anyone have a problem with that?" He looked around at the pedestrians; they were calming own now.

The guards looked at each other. "All hail um… what'd he say his name was?"

"Ishidate." said the man.

"All hail Ishidate! King of the Land of the Moon!" said the guards.

"ALL HAIL ISHIDATE!" called the people.

"Carry on with the parade," said Ishidate. "Get rid of the litter."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

So, I was trying to make Shabba Dabba into an actual character. But at the end of the day, Shabba Dabba just isn't a very good villain. And the way things were working out, if he lived much longer, we'd have a very neat and tidy conclusion. See, we had Asuma, Isamu, and Kakashi heading toward the Land of the Moon. If they arrived and found Shabba Dabba in control, the logical step would be to ally with Kin, Dosu, and Zaku.

Ishidate and company would be outnumbered and completely outgunned. You'd get an anticlimactic conclusion where they beaten. Plus, Kakashi's mission would go off without a hitch. Ankh and company would be recalled without trouble. This renders all of Dosu and companies struggles completely pointless. It also means that the whole plot would be resolved by an outside party.

I didn't even plan to include Kakashi in this story originally. But I couldn't see Anko not reporting in. And given that Sarutobi and Anko are close, he'd see something was wrong. At which point he'd do exactly what I had him do.

I had to throw a spanner in things, or Dosu's Great Escape would be rendered a complete shaggy dog story. Albeit one with a happy ending. And I hate shaggy dog stories.

Thus Zaku's assassination run. Shabba Dabba was not exactly the brightest villain in the first place. So I could see him making a mistake like this.


	20. Ransom! Dosu's Decision

**Chapter Twenty: Ransom! Dosu's Decision!**

There was silence as the parade continued without a hitch. Soldiers stepped over the bloodstains while bands played. The people looked on, returning to much as they'd been before. "So is anyone actually mourning Shabba Dabba?" asked one.

"He never tipped me when he got coffee, so no." said a barista.

"Could you people be any less sensitive?" asked a woman. "A man just got his head blown off!"

Silence.

"…Yeah, but it wasn't us." said the barista.

"I hate this place." muttered the woman before stalking off.

Dosu remained silent for a long moment. He stared at the bloodstains, then Zaku as he was led away behind Ishidate. Then he said the first thing that came to mind. "Fuck."

"What the hell do we do now?" asked Kin. "If Zaku is captured we have to rescue him."

"Are we in a position where we can defeat Ishidate?" asked Dosu. "Without any weapons and you in a bikini?"

"No, but-" began Kin.

"Then we will not try. Kin, you will follow after those who captured Zaku," said Dosu. "Find where they put him. Do not mount a rescue attempt unless his life is in immediate danger. I will head to the palace and see if I can find Anko."

"But I should go after Anko-sensei," said Kin.

Dosu walked away, adjusting his gauntlet. "I have better hearing."

"How is that going to-" began Kin. "Nevermind."

Dosu was not nearly as in control as he'd like to be. He was merely feigning control behind his mask. Making his way through the streets, he headed to the palace and thought. His senses were much clearer now. Anko-sensei's training in tree walking had increased all his abilities. Now he could sense things, and he sensed three powerful signatures.

They too, were heading for the palace. Hurrying to catch up with them, he soon came within sight of the group. They were three in number. First, there was a white-haired ninja in a mask. Then a burly brown-haired man with a beard. Last of all, there was someone with a resemblance to Neji though he was taller and thinner.

Dosu closed his eyes and made hand signs. "Sound style: Echo Location Jutsu."

Unleashing sound waves around him, he was able to 'see' them in three dimensions. He 'saw' that they bore the emblem of the Leaf Village. That boded well for Anko and the group. But not for their plans. Dosu would need to be careful. If these three liberated the Land of the Moon his plans would fall to pieces.

He listened. And soon they came to the palace. It was pretty bad, with broken tiles and smashed walls. Bodies were still be cleaning up.

"Well, that looks serious." said the whitehaired one.

"There was a major battle here if the damage is any indication." said the brown-haired one, lighting a cigarette. "Probably between ninja if I have a guess. You think Anko was involved, Kakashi?"

"Almost certainly, Asuma." said the white-haired one, Kakashi, Dosu guessed. "She was always in a hurry to get into the action, even when we were kids." Was he an old friend of Anko-sensei? That made things worse.

"The question then becomes whether the side she was fighting with or against one." said the Neji-lookalike. "Byakugan." A frown crossed his face.

"Well, Isamu?" asked Kakashi.

"She's being held prisoner under heavy guard," said Isamu. "Two powerful ninjas are standing guard over here. Their chakra levels are quite significant and judging by the rate at which it flows; both have mastery of it. One of them is probably a genjutsu specialist, the other taijutsu."

"You can read all that?" asked Asuma.

"Taijutsu, ninjutsu, and genjutsu all have different effects on chakra networks," said Isamu. "If one has keen enough sight, you can pick out all the differences. Of course, it isn't full proof, but I can get a general sense of someone's powers."

"Handy," said Asuma. "How do you want to do this, Kakashi? Explosive tags blazing or stealth?"

"I think I'd much rather fill out some paperwork," said Kakashi.

Asuma took a puff of his smoke. "Ah, so you want to go the boring but practical route."

Kakashi walked in. "Don't get me wrong; I'd like to get Anko out of there quickly. But doing so could cause an international incident, depending on what happened.

"So we'll try the direct approach."

"What do you mean?" asked Isamu.

Kakashi approached the gate guard. "Excuse me; I'm an official representative of the Leaf Village. Could I please speak with whoever is in charge here?"

"Leaf Ninja!" said the soldier, drawing his sword.

"No need for that," said Kakashi, raising his hand. "We're not interested in getting involved in your internal affairs. Just in figuring out what happened here and finding a way to sort all this out."

"What are you doing?" asked Isamu.

Kakashi glanced back with what might have been a smile. "Smooth-talking."

"Well, the one in charge is Shabba Dabba, I guess." said the soldier. "He had the Royal Family arrested and he's now gone out on parade."

"Well then, I guess we'll wait here, then," said Kakashi.

And then Ishidate landed behind them, carrying Zaku. "Shabba Dabba is dead."

"Ishidate, what happened?" asked Kakashi.

"The idiot got his head blown off by this boy," said Ishidate. "Apparently he was an assassin sent by Michiru or someone like that."

"So does that mean the royal family is back in charge?" asked a man.

"Use your head, Captain," said Ishidate. "If we give them back command we'll all be lucky to escape with our lives. No, I'll be taking direct command of the Land of the Moon until we find someone else to sit on the throne.

"You'll address me as King Ishidate from now on."

"A direct takeover then?" asked Kakashi. "That doesn't seem like something that will look good to the surrounding lands."

"Who are you?" asked Ishidate.

"I'm Kakashi of the Leaf," said Kakashi.

"Are you here to fight me?" asked Ishidate.

"Well, that's actually a bit complicated," said Kakashi. "See, one of our ninjas, Anko Mitarashi has been emotionally compromised while on a mission. We were dispatched to relieve her of command and ensure her squad came home.

"Her presence here was not, strictly speaking, authorized. Her mission was already complete. May I ask why you have her locked up?"

"It was all strictly impersonal," said Ishidate. "She happened to be staying at the palace when Shabba Dabba staged his coup. I was working for Shabba Dabba, and we got into a fight.

"Given the circumstances, I could arrange for her release."

"Well, that would be very nice," said Kakashi. This was going far too well.

"In exchange for formal recognition from the Leaf Village," said Ishidate.

Kakashi rubbed the back of his head. "Well, that isn't really in my power to give. But we could certainly leave without causing any fuss, and that seems in your interest. I might even put a good word in with the Hokage."

"Much appreciated," said Ishidate.

"Dosu, what's going on?" asked Kin.

Dosu looked up, breaking out of his jutsu and looked to her. "Kakashi is negotiating for Anko's release.

"Kin, I am using a new Jutsu I developed. It allows me to hear things far away and gain an understanding of locations via bouncing sound off them. Much as a bat does."

"Evidently, your technique could use refinement." said a voice.

Dosu ducked just in time as a hand passed over his head. Backing away, he weaving around a flurry of strikes. Isamu was coming at them. Kin moved forward, snakes in her grip, and then Isamu moved around her and struck from behind. Kin fell forward as a hand hit her back and landed as if boneless.

"Kin," said Dosu.

Isamu took a stance. "One down."

Dosu knew what had to happen here. He leaped over Isamu's next strike and readied his gauntlet. But Isamu spun away, hands clasped in a prayer position before making motions. "Eight Trigrams: Air Palms!"

A wave of air shot at Dosu and sent him spinning backward. Turning around in midair, Dosu caught himself on a branch, spun around and landed as Isamu came at him. Dosu raised his hands. "I surrender."

Isamu halted, smiling condescendingly. "Really?"

"Even if I were to defeat you, it would attract the attention of the others," said Dosu. "I submit myself to your custody."

"Throw down your gauntlet," said Isamu.

"Look, jerk!" snapped Kin as she stood. "We're Leaf Village ninja! We're here to rescue Anko-sensei and our friend."

"Then why were you skulking around out here?" asked Isamu.

"I don't know," said Kin, "maybe because we didn't feel like launching a frontal assault on the gates! We were observing!"

"Very well," said Isamu. "Follow me." Then he turned and led them to the gates. "Kakashi-sensei, I have found the other two students of Anko."

Kakashi looked up. "Well, that's some pretty good work, Isamu. I suppose that settles half our problem. If you just deliver Anko and Zaku we'll be on our way."

"This one is Zaku?" asked Ishidate. "He stays."

Kakashi remained silent. "That could be problematic."

"He just assassinated the Land of the Moon's King," said Ishidate. "I'll need him as a means of transferring into my new regime."

"I see," said Kakashi, before looking to Dosu. "Did you know about this?"

"No.," said Dosu calmly. "Zaku acted on behalf of the government that Ishidate overthrew. He did so without consulting myself or Kin."

"We should take the deal," said Asuma. "If we start a fight here, some of us could get killed. Even if all of us survive, we might end up plunging the place into a civil war. Or just making an enemy of the Land of the Moon. No sense in getting overly optimistic."

"I agree," said Isamu. "The assassination of Shabba Dabba is something we cannot afford to be connected to."

"So you're just going to let them take over?!" asked Kin.

"Why not?" asked Asuma. "I don't see anyone marching in the streets, demanding a regime change. It doesn't seem to matter to the people here who rules them. So who are we to start killing people to put one person on the throne or another.

"Especially since the military has come in on the side of Ishidate."

"Well, three is better than none, I suppose," said Kakashi. "We have a deal."

"We can't leave Zaku!" said Kin. "He's one of us! He was acting on orders from the Hokage!"

"Your mission was complete when this went down," said Kakashi. "And it was to protect Prince Michiru, not assassinate Shabba Dabba. The Leaf Village does not intervene in politics of nations outside of missions.

"Zaku has killed a feudal lord." He fell silent. "I'm sorry."

Kin opened her mouth, but Dosu caught her by the shoulder. "…Can we have time to get our equipment together? We left it in our rooms in the palace."

"That doesn't sound unreasonable," said Kakashi, looking to Ishidate.

"Go ahead," said Ishidate.

Kakashi looked to Asuma. "Asuma, go with them."

The gates were opened, and they walked to the doors. But then Kin looked back to Kakashi. "Kakashi-sensei, I'd just like to say thank you."

Kakashi blinked. "What?"

"When I was learning in the Sound we were taught that the Leaf Village only pretended to care about people," said Kin. "That all their talk of the friendship was a front for coldblooded utilitarianism.

"During my time in the Leaf Village, though, I made friends with this kid, Naruto. And I started to wonder if it really was just a front. Thanks for clearing things up for me."

Asuma sighed and took the cigarette out of his mouth. "…I'd say she's got us, Kakashi.

"Come on, let's get this over with."

They walked out, and Dosu caught Kakashi flinch at what was said. The masked ninja looked away. They walked through the palace, Asuma walking behind them, looking conflicted.

"…If we were to try and rescue Anko-sensei," said Kin, "we could do it now. Then they wouldn't have a hostage."

"That's not an option," said Asuma.

On they walked. Dosu reflected that action must be taken. He considered possible ways to rescue Zaku and came to a possible action. They came to their rooms and Kin got her clothes back on, while Dosu got the rest of his equipment. As he did, he looked at the room where he'd been sleeping all this time.

Michiru had given him it. Now he would be abandoning him if he was not already dead. The Leaf were abandoning him. A month ago, Dosu would have not cared. Michiru would have been a soft, fat fool; he'd have applauded him being replaced by Ishidate. But now he'd been trying to change, to understand his Kingdom. He looked like he might make a good king.

Ishidate would not make a good king. Even if he held his position, he'd spend his entire career fighting to hold on to it. Michiru's relatives would hire ninja to take it back. No, the Land of the Moon would know only blood and chaos under him. And that was assuming Ishidate would attempt to be benevolent. And Dosu doubted that very much.

"Do you have everything?" asked Asuma.

"…Yes," said Dosu, coming to a decision. "Yes, we do." He turned and walked off. "We're leaving Kin. We'll see if we can find King Kakeru in the wilderness and try to arrange a counter-coup."

"Sounds good to me," said Kin.

"Just where do you kids think you're going?" asked Asuma as they walked off.

Dosu glanced back. "I should think that is obvious. My comrades and I have already risked our lives and suffered much for the Leaf. Our debt is more than repayed, and now the Leaf is abandoning one of us.

"We will not leave Zaku to die."

Asuma sighed, closing his eyes. "…Well, at least it's for the right reasons."

And then he was in front of them. In his hand was a long blade held between his fingers. His cigarette was still in his mouth. Dosu knew he didn't stand a chance, but he wouldn't give in. He readied his gauntlet. "Step aside. We are leaving this palace, with or without your consent."

"I can't do that," said Asuma. "You might not have an obligation to the Leaf, but I do, and they regard you as an asset."

"Then die!" said Dosu.

Putting forward his gauntlet, he focused sound through it. But this was no mere melee strike. It was unleashing a wave of sound toward Asuma, who stood in place. It washed over him, and Asuma shuddered as his body was assaulted. But he just stood there, wincing slightly. One knee dipped slightly, and then he regained himself.

"What?" said Dosu.

"That's a nasty trick you've got there," said Asuma. "I didn't think you'd come up with a ranged variant in this time. It hurts a lot. But I've got a high tolerance for pain, and I know how to dim it."

Kin drew out her bells, and then one of Asuma's knees was in her stomach. She keeled over and hit the ground. Summoning her snakes, she bit at him, but he surged back. Kin rose and reached into her pouch, but her bells were gone.

Asuma was holding them in one hand. "Genjutsu through sound waves is a clever idea. It could probably counter a lot of defenses. But it only works if you have an instrument." He tossed them aside. "Look, kid, you're very brave. But you aren't in any position to take out a jonin. Now, why don't both of you give up before you get yourselves hurt? You aren't winning this."

"So Kakashi can let Zaku die?" spat Kin.

"You've got to understand, Kakashi doesn't like this any more than you do," said Asuma. "But rules are rules and killing a King-"

"Shabba Dabba wasn't the King!" said Kin. "He was a usurper! He hadn't even controlled the country for a day before we murdered him! Prince Michiru and King Kakeru are still out there as we speak!

"You three could wipe out Ishidate and his goons in a day! But you're selling out Zaku, so you don't have to get your hands dirty!"

"Maybe," said Asuma, taking his cigarette out. "But it would set a precedent. The village system only works because there are buffer zones between the villages. If we were to get involved in these politics, it would look like a power play. Other nations might start doing the same.

"Next thing you know, we get a Fourth Shinobi War. I lived through the last one, and I'm not in any hurry to see it happen again."

"How nice to know that you have some justification for leaving my land to rot under the heel of a despot." said a stern voice.

They halted and looked up to see the last person they expected to see in samurai battle armor. He stood with a katana in hand, flanked by his guards.

"King Kakeru?" asked Dosu.

"And not just him." said a familiar voice. "Lord Orochimaru has dispatched us to aid you."

Into sight came a tall, white-haired man with two red dots on his forehead. He had light green eyes and wore white. His expression was calm and in one hand was a blade of bone.

"Kimmimaro-sensei!" said Kin.

Everything had changed. And not for the worse.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

So I feel awkward about writing Kakashi in this situation. Kakashi is all about never abandoning a teammate. That said, he is also a rational actor. And in this situation, he is dealing with a very unstable situation. One that could spiral out into full-scale war if things go bad. Plus, both his teammates are both in favor of the ruthless but practical approach. And he is surrounded by enemies.

Giving Ishidate a flat refusal would be a really stupid move, even if you didn't intend to leave him in power. And Kakashi isn't stupid. So he's not rushing into a situation where he doesn't need to.


	21. The Sound of Victory

**Chapter Twenty-One: The Sound of Victory**

Neji was dreaming again. He was looking through another person's eyes, within a shattered courtyard. Whoever it was, was pacing back and forth restlessly. And he had three hundred and sixty-degree vision. There were guards around them and also Kakashi Hatake.

The masked ninja approached Isamu. "Isamu, a word?"

"Yes?" said Isamu's voice.

"I want you to check which cell they're putting Zaku in," said Kakashi. "They won't kill him right away; they'll want an execution."

"Why does it matter?" asked Isamu.

What was going on? Was he looking through the gaze of Isamu? Neji felt sick. He attempted to move back, but it took effort. It was like his mind was thrusting against a stone wall as if a hand was holding him i place.

"We aren't going to get involved in the Land of the Moon's internal affairs. But I have no intention of leaving one of my comrades here," said Kakashi. "Once we're out with Anko, we'll backtrack and retrieve Zaku. I just didn't want to start anything while we were in the middle of enemy territory."

"I understand, though I doubt we'd lose anything by just leaving," said Isamu. "Byakugan."

Isamu looking through the walls of the palace. Although Neji saw what he saw, the chakra networks were like nothing he'd seen. There was such detail on them that it hurt the eyes, and Neji could hardly focus. Desperately he tried to pull himself away, but the grip on him was too strong.

"…We have a problem," said Isamu. "There are several powerful chakras near us. "He turned to Kakashi and saw chakra forming. It was at his feet. Isamu moved with a cry. "Move now!"

Isamu forced Kakashi out of the way.

Then there was a flash, and everything went violet. Isamu was frozen in place, and Neji felt some measure of his distress. The pain was surging through him as the jutsu affected him. It was an agony Neji was not prepared for. Struggling to keep his head, he tried to get out, but once again he was trapped.

If he could return from someone, he was observing. Perhaps he could transfer to another with his chakra. Desperately working at it, Neji sent forth his chakra into Kakashi. He could see him dimly throughout whatever was around him.

Kakashi had a kunai in hand.

"Well, that's a shame, I was hoping to take the stronger one out." said a mocking voice. "I wouldn't shatter that if I were you, you'd only break your friend as well."

Kakashi looked up with a glare, before him stood a beautiful girl with black hair tied up above her head. Her lips were painted. "Who are you?

"Guren." said the girl. "I've been sent by Lord Orochimaru to liberate this land, and restore the rightful King to his throne. Or something along those lines, the point is, we're here to put one person back in power for the sake of Lord Orochimaru."

We?

Suddenly Neji became aware of what Kakashi had known all along. The Sound Four appeared, landing around him. He dodged and weaved around their strikes. Then he launched himself into the air to get some distance. Halting, Kakashi examined the situation. "If you're here to restore the rightful government of the island, it seems we have no quarrel. We are only here to recover a number of our comrades."

"Are you really the legendary copycat Kakashi?" asked Tayuya, whipping her red hair around her. "The guy who learned a thousand Jutsus or something? Now you're here begging for life like some fucking coward?"

"It was merely an observation. "noted Kakashi, voice becoming annoyed.

"Yeah, well, that's too bad for you," said Guren. "The people you consider to be your comrades belong to Lord Orochimaru. And we'd much rather see you Leaf Ninja dead than alive.

"Jirobo, Tayuya, Sakon, Kidomaru, deal with Kakashi and these. I'll secure my Lords prize."

"Why the fuck should you get all the credit?" asked Tayuya.

"Because I could kill every single one of you," said Tayuya. "Easily."

Tayuya started for her, but Sakon put a hand on her. "Easy Tayuya, let's handle this first."

"Fine," said Tayuya.

At that moment guards began to form up around them. Guren launched herself over their heads toward the palace. She killed a few guards, and then she was through. The doors were broken open by rising crystals, and Neji felt confusion from Kakashi.

Obviously, this was a new jutsu like nothing he'd seen.

"There are a lot of them, aren't there?" asked Jirobo, towering over the terrified guards.

"Kidomaru, you take care of these fucking mooks then rejoin us once you're done," said Tayuya. "Jirobo, Sakon, let's go."

"Alright, but remember, Ukon isn't going to be able to help in this," said Sakon.

"Fine, what the fuck ever," said Tayuya.

Then she played her flute. Huge giants appeared out of nowhere. From their mouths came blue worms of energy that tore through the guards and headed for Kakashi. He leaped away from them, analyzing their moves. At the same time, Kidomaru began to launch arrows, one after another. The guards broke and ran as Jirobo surged toward Kakashi.

The giant swung a punch that Kakashi dodged away from. Even as he did, Sakon was behind him, attacking from behind. Kakashi dodged away, only to be faced by giants. Then the worms. Even as he slipped past them and landed, Jirobo pulled up a huge chunk of masonry. He hurled it at Kakashi who narrowly avoided it.

His gaze turned to Tayuya, who was playing her flute, and he hurled a kunai as she did. Force to jump away, Kakashi had time. He charged at Sakon with a kunai and unleashed a furry of swipes. One of them slashed the pale boy across the hair. Then Jirobo came barreling forward from behind and swung.

But Kakashi backflipped over him, and Jirobo ended up punching Sakon instead.

"Jirobo, you idiot!" snarled Sakon. "Watch where you're swinging!"

Kakashi tried to take advantage, but then Tayuya's giants were on him again, and he had to dodge. On it went, and soon Kakashi was feeling tired. Neji could feel his muscles burning as he dodged and weaved to avoid them. Little by little Neji began to hear surface thoughts. _"He's fast, and those ogres are causing some problems. And this one is immensely strong. From the looks of things, the other is a ranged fighter._

_"I've got to do this quick."_

Jirobo and Sakon surged at him together, but Kakashi quickly made jutsu signs. Kakashi sank into the ground as they came at him. Moving through the earth, he came up behind Tayuya. The redhead turned to see the knife coming for her. She couldn't move fast enough-

Then an arrow shot out of nowhere, and Kakashi stepped back. It raked across his cheek, leaving a line of blood. Then Tayuya played her flute, and the chase was on again. Looking up, Kakashi saw Kidomaru shooting one arrow after another, and it was all he could do to evade.

Neji contemplated what would happen if someone died while he was here. He might return to his body. Or he might die with them or be left a vegetable.

Then Jirobo came at them. But instead of attacking, he slammed the ground and made hand signs. A vast dome of earth surrounded Kakashi, and Neji felt pain. Something was draining away at his spirit.

But Kakashi was calm. "An earth style jutsu, is it? Meant for containment, not killing. Judging from the way my chakra started dropping it drains the energy of anything inside it.

"Fair enough, two can play at that game."

Neji had to get out. Seeking the source of the drain, he reached out with his mind, finding a connection in the walls around him. Shifting through it, he found himself looking through the eyes of Jirobo. The giant was focusing his energy into the dome. Neji tried to withdraw, but once again, nothing happened. How did this happen? And why?

"You got him, Jirobo," said Sakon.

"Nice job doing something right, fatass," said Tayuya. "Keep him there and-"

Then Jirobo felt agony as his energy was drained away from him. Neji felt it as well and quickly forced himself to shift focus. A hand went to Jirobo's back, and he channeled his chakra through it, into Tayuya. The agony stopped.

"What the fuck is it now?" asked Tayuya.

The dome crumbled and Kakashi stepped out of it. "Thanks for the chakra. I was running low.

"That ability is very powerful. But you have to pour a large part of your chakra into the air within the sphere. Rendering it vulnerable to chakra draining techniques in turn. And isn't it funny how I have just the right jutsu on hand."

"…Okay, you're good," said Sakon.

"Shut the fuck up!" snarled Tayuya. "Kidomaru, use your summoning. Sakon, you and I will keep him from going too far. Once we've exhausted him, my summons will finish the job."

Kidomaru slammed the ground and made hand motions. "Summoning Jutsu!"

Kakashi looked up as a massive spiderweb was forced between wall and palace. And on it was a massive spider that sent forth a sack of silk. It broke, and thousands upon thousands of spiders began to pour out. All of them scuttled toward Kakashi, who leaped away, pursued again to the sound of a flute.

This was bad.

No matter who inevitably won this conflict, there was a good chance someone would get killed. Possibly someone Neji was within.

Guren liked what she saw. There was a lot of luxury in this place, silken tapestries, and curtains. She admired it with hands on her hips. "Well, this place is nice. Crystal chandeliers, gilded walls. This would be a really cushy posting."

"Or a place to rule." sais a voice behind her.

Guren ducked as Ishidate came at her from behind. Weaving out of the way, she saw a yellow eye on his gauntlet. Ducking away, he touched the wall, and it went from marble to stone. "That jutsu? I guess you're Ishidate, the one who can turn people to stone."

"Brilliant deduction," said Ishidate.

Guren sent a number of blades of crystal spinning toward him, but Ishidate ducked away and came at her again. But she summoned a blade of crystal and stopped it. "Crystal against petrification then? I'm game."

They thrust and parried. Then Guren leaped over him, summoning crystal spikes beneath him. But Ishidate moved away in a whirl. His cloak flowed behind him as he took a stance. Guren sent more crystals at him, keeping him on his feet.

"Of course, the problem with your ability is that it is all short-ranged!" said Guren, as he ran along the wall. "You have to get close! And you'll never manage that!"

Then Ishidate hurled a kunai at her. She raised a barrier of crystal, but at the kunai hit, it exploded, blasting it apart and kicking up smoke. Out of the smoke came Ishidate, and before she could move, he had her by the arm. "I have you!"

Guren's arm became black. But she could still feel it. So she smiled, channeling her own chakra against his. Ishidate stared. Then a spike of crystal shot out of Guren's chest to run him through the shoulder. She brought around her blade, but he jumped back, clutching his wound. "Crystal armor. You turn it into stone; I turn it back into crystal.

"Really, what exactly was your plan here? Stage a hostile takeover of an important island and hope the big ninja villages left you alone?

"You've got no support, no backup. Without a village to assist you you'd be easy prey for the next band of rogue ninja. Your reign wouldn't last longer than a week."

Ishidate and turned to run for it. Guren sent one spike of crystal after him after another until he reached the ceiling. The eye on his gauntlet glowed yellow, and he slammed it against the ceiling. Instantly a ceiling of wood and plaster was transformed into one of heavy stone. Ishidate melded through it, even as the supports broke. An entire ceiling fell down on Guren as she made her hand signs.

"Turning the whole floor to stone?" asked Guran. "YOU THINK THAT WILL STOP ME?!"

Guren summoned a lot more crystal than she usually had to. It was a lot.

* * *

Neji was desperate for a way out, and he found one in Tayuya's mind. It seemed she had an innate long-range connection with someone nearby. Taking a chance, he surged through it and found himself looking through the eyes of one of the Sound Ninja. Wait, how did he know that? It was… Kin, wasn't it?

Perhaps by going through Tayuya's connection, he had found access to some aspect of Kin's mind. Either way, before Kin was Asuma Sarutobi, and her companion Dosu. In front of them was a pale white-haired man, wielding a blade of bone. There was a sudden shuddering, and Asuma looked up as the entire palace shook.

He didn't drop his cigarette.

"What the hell was that?" asked Kin.

"It seems my subordinates have already begun their attack." said the white-haired man. Kimmimaro. And behind him was a man in tattered, once regal clothes. King Kakeru, was it?

"Well, that doesn't leave me with a lot of time, does it?" said Asuma. "You kids, get out of here. This isn't going to end well for you if you get trapped here."

"Kin, Dosu, take the King and find your comrade. Secure Prince Michiru if he is here," said Kimmimaro, motioning.

The King moved forward toward them. Asuma glanced at him. "King Kakeru, I'd like to apologize for the inconvenience. Standard Leaf policy is to stay out of this kind of thing. Generally, the Feudal Lords prefer it that way."

"Your apology is noted," said Kakeru. "I'd be happy to renegotiate matters if we are both alive at the end of this, Asuma Sarutobi." He looked to Kin. "We'd best go."

And so they rushed off.

* * *

Asuma watched them go, a cigarette in his mouth. Finally, he looked back to the albino he was facing and removed the cigarette from his mouth. "I'm guessing you know those kids."

"I was assigned to teach their class, yes," said Kimmimaro.

Asuma sighed. "Well, you're going to have to die then. Nothing personal, but those three are a serious asset."

"You are welcome to try," said Kimmimaro.

Asuma surged forward, readying his blade. His chakra blade met the bone, and to his surprise, it wasn't cut to pieces. They clashed, again and again, moving around one another with neither able to hit the other. Then, turning aside the bone, Asuma lunged forward. He raked Kimmimaro across the chest.

He leaped back to avoid any reprisals and looked up, expecting to see a torn open chest. Instead, there was only a thin line across the armor. "Hmm, not even a scratch on you," said Asuma. "You're tough."

Glancing to a nearby door, he made for it as Kimmimaro lunged. Leaping into the room, he left the door open and found himself in the kid's room. It was small, enclosed, not a lot of room to maneuver in here. It would be focused, though the windows might break easy.

Turning to Kimmimaro, he caught the bone blade and fought with him back and forth. The line on his skin had already healed. This guy was clearly very durable.

Shoving Kimmimaro back, Asuma summoned his chakra and sent forth his specialty. The gray smoke shot out in huge amounts. As it did, it filled the entire room, even as Asuma rolled aside and slipped through the open door. Drawing out his lighter, he sparked it and shut the door a moment later.

Asuma stepped aside and them the door was blown to splinters that were launched against the far wall. Drawing out his chakra blade again, Asuma turned the corner and peered into the room. Every piece of furniture and decoration had been blasted to pieces. The windows had been smashed open, and there was no sign of the enemy.

That meant his corpse had probably been thrown out the window. Walking to it, Asuma looked down and saw a full-scale battle going on. Isamu was trapped in what looked like crystal. A huge part of the palace roof had been punctured by a mountain of crystal. And Kakashi was fighting for his life.

There were four of them, and they weren't making any slipups. A giant spider was sending waves of smaller spiders after him. Asuma lit another cigarette and set his foot on the window frame. "…Well, things escalated quickly, didn't they? I'd better help Kakashi."

He put away his lighter and launched into action.

Rushing along the walls of the palace, Asuma found the spider. There was one of the enemy too, shooting arrows. Leaping into the air, he focused chakra around his blades and stabbed the kid in the back. He gasped and spat out blood as Asuma choked him from behind.

Eventually, he stopped moving, and Asuma let him drop. From there he moved on to the spider and leaped forward. Driving his chakra blades into its thorax, he cut down it while falling down toward the ground. The beast let out a shriek and spewed out blood as its soon-to-be corpse landed.

The young spiders pursuing Kakashi scuttled away. Asuma surged through the air toward the big one before he could react. Even so, a giant came at him, and Asuma had to break off the attack. Rolling aside, he rushed to land next to Kakashi who was engaged in battle with a pale one. That pale one then ran off.

"Asuma, your timing couldn't have have been better," said Kakashi.

"Well, I was in the neighborhood," said Asuma, taking a position to watch Kakashi's back. He noticed Isamu. "Looks like Isamu needs a hand too."

"I don't know if he's alive or dead," said Kakashi. "But we can't shatter it without killing him."

Then an arrow shot out of nowhere. Asuma and Kakashi moved aside as it passed them. The boy from before was limping forward, nursing his injury. But that injury should have been lethal.

"That was my summon!" said the boy before collapsing to his knees.

"Hmm, he's alive," said Asuma.

"Some sort of armor, I guess," said Kakashi.

The giants were suddenly assembled around them. The enemy ninja landed behind them, stances ready.

"Who the fuck are you supposed to be?" asked the red-haired girl.

"Asuma Sarutobi. I ran into your bone wielding friend before," said Asuma.

They stared. "You fought Kimmimaro and lived?"

"I blew him up," said Asuma.

The pale boy laughed. "…You think an explosion like that'll kill Kimmimaro."

"He was caught in a small room and had ten explosive tags blow up in his face," said Asuma, watching as the smoke covered them. "Speaking of which."

He drew out his lighter and lit the inferno. There was a very satisfying explosion which seemed to kill them all. Of course, no plan survived first contact with the enemy. So Asuma wasn't surprised when the kids leaped out of range, a bit singed but alive.

Idiot. He should have waited, and he'd already used a lot of chakra.

"My giants!" said the redhead.

"Here's a newsflash," said Asuma, breathing smoke. "Just because someone is talking, doesn't mean they're idle."

"Let's kill this fucker." said the redhead, turning her hands into snakes.

All four surged forward with the ninja. Asuma was ready for a serious fight. At that moment, however, the crystal prison holding Isamu shattered. Isamu surged forward and made hand signs. "Eight trigrams: Air palms!"

A wave of air, tinged with blue energy, hit the redhead head-on and she was sent spinning backward. The other Sound Ninja leaped back, taking on a defensive stance.

"Isamu, you're alright," said Kakashi.

Isamu struggled to stand. "Not really. When the crystal trapped me, I felt it filling my entire body. I was almost petrified. I was able to use most of my chakra to fight the contagion, then break out.

"But I'm not going to be able to do much more than this."

"…You blanked eyed son of a bitch…" said the girl, drawing her flute. "My worms will eat you alive for that!" She played it, but nothing happened. "What… what is this…"

"I've sealed the chakra points in your neck," said Isamu. "You'll no longer be able to use that flute."

"Jirobo, scatter em you fatass fuck!" snarled Tayuya. "Sakon, make sure none of them get away!"

Then an arrow shot out toward Isamu. The kid wasn't going to dodge in time. On reflex, Asuma stepped forward and shoved him aside. But the arrow passed him, slicing him across the side. Asuma hurled a kunai at the spider-kid that caught him in the eye. But some sort of armor blocked it.

"Asuma-sensei?" said Isamu.

"You alright, Isamu?" asked Asuma.

"Fine, I just…" Isamu fell to one knee. "I can't keep this up."

"You've done well," said Kakashi. "Move out of here. If we don't meet you back here, head for the Leaf and tell them everything you observed. Sometimes a little info can go a long way."

"Right. I'm sorry," said Isamu.

Then the giant stabbed his hands into the ground. Gripping something, he drew out a gigantic boulder of rock, tearing it out of the earth. It was higher than the walls and thicker than the gatehouse. Hurling it at them, even as Isamu ran, Asuma realized this might be it.

"Chidori!" cried Kakashi, surging forward.

An aura of lightning surged around Kakashi's hand as he rushed forward. Stabbing with his chidori, he hit the boulder head-on. It fragmented and then exploded in the opposite direction, scattering them. Still, Kakashi was near his limit, Asuma was wounded and tired. And their enemy were fighting two on one.

"… We're not gonna win like this," said Asuma. "Kakashi, let's withdraw while we can and fight again tomorrow."

"They may capture Anko!" said Kakashi.

"And we can recapture her later," said Asuma. "We won't do her any good dead."

Kakashi remained silent. "… You're right, of course."

Turning they made a run for it out onto the road. As they did, Asuma drew out some bandages and set about fixing his injury. As he finished, however, he halted as he saw Kimmimaro coming down the path. "You again?"

Kimmimaro made no expression. He merely drew another bone blade out of his chest. At that moment, Isamu surged out of nowhere. "Eight trigrams: Eight palms!" He struck Kimmimaro repeatedly. "Sixteen palms! Thirty-two palms! Sixty… four… palms…" He trailed off as he realized Kimmimaro was staring down at him in irritation.

"Are you done?" asked Kimmimaro.

"Um…" began Isamu.

Kimmimaro bitchslapped Isamu across the face. It sent him flying back to land against a tree and fall still. Asuma took a stance with Kakashi. "This is bad. Nothing we do can even scratch this guy. My chakra blades hardly put a scratch on him, and I'm almost out of chakra."

"So this is Kimmimaro," said Kakashi. "An explosion couldn't do it. So maybe we should try for something more focused. Asuma, can you do your signature technique again?"

"Once more," said Asuma.

"Fine then, use it. There will be a period where he'll be disoriented," said Kakashi. "Then I'll hit him with my Chidori."

Asuma nodded and sent forth the smoke. KImmimaro merely walked forward nonchalantly. Asuma lit the smoke, and it exploded in a spectacular display of light. Kakashi's arm buzzed, and then he surged forward, hand flaring. "CHIDORI!"

Kimmimaro raised a hand and caught the chidori in his bare hand. There was a flash as the energy surged down his arm. Then Kakashi burst past, taking off his entire arm and part of the shoulder. The smoke cleared as Kakashi landed, wavering a bit.

Kimmimaro regrew his arm and shoulder in a few moments.

Shit.

"My power is the ability to pull my own bones out of my body and use them as weapons," said Kimmimaro. "Do you think I can't regenerate?"

Kakashi summoned his energy again. "Chi-"

Kimmimaro stabbed Kakashi in the chest. Before Asuma could move, he surged toward him and ran him through. Falling to the ground, he felt the blade drawn out of him, and then everything went black.

Sakon was using medical jutsu on Kidomaru while Jirobo stood guard. Tayuya stared as Kimmimaro walked back into the palace grounds. She landed before him. "Kimmimaro? You're here finally. Did that guy actually beat you?"

"No," said Kimmimaro. "My enemy lured me into a contained area then used what I thought was a smokescreen. However, it was flammable, and he activated it with a fire jutsu. I might have been moderately injured. However, the windows were far weaker than the rest of the room. As such, I was merely blown several miles away."

"Are you alright?" asked Tayuya.

"I had to regenerate the left side of my chest," said Kimmimaro. "It is still somewhat sort. What is the status on Guren?"

"Well, the palace center collapsed in on itself so she might be-" began Tayuya.

"Crystal style!" came a cry. "Crystal dragon jutsu!"

Guren burst out of the palace ceiling on top of a giant dragon made of crystal. She looked furious. Tayuya sighed. "-dead?

"I can fucking dream, can't I?"

Kimmimaro spun his blade and prepared for battle.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

And here we have the next chapter. Thanks to those readers who pointed out Neji was fading out of status as the main character. It gave me an idea to include him that would advance my plans.

This action sequence was difficult to write. I had to give a whole bunch of different characters spotlight. Many of them had to lose without looking incompetent.


	22. Breaking

**Chapter 22: Breaking**

Kin, Dosu and King Kakeru made their way through the halls of the palace. As they did, they heard the distant rumor of explosions. Paintings fell off the wall as a massive shard of crystal shot through the stonework.

On they went, but Neji had a bad feeling. There were no guards or servants around them. But he suspected their presence had not gone unnoticed. He kept trying to scan around him with his three hundred and sixty-degree vision. Yet each time he realized he did not possess that ability.

Or rather, Kin did not.

"Come on, children. Our best option is to free your friend." Said Kakeru. "Once Anko is with us we'll be able to deal with the rest."

"Right." Said Kin as they entered into a great ballroom. "Wait, step back!" She knocked Kakeru out of the way as kunai flew through the air. Rose petals appeared around them as Dosu ducked under an invisible strike. It cleaved through a nearby pillar as they weaved away.

"What was that?" asked Kakeru.

"We're in a genjutsu." Said Kin, before clasping her hands. "Genjutsu release!"

As it happened, Neji felt elements of his chakra being drawn into Kin's. His mind became a blur and it became difficult to remember who he was. Then the chakra pulsed outward and he saw the rose petals disappear. There before them was that girl from before, no, he hadn't seen her at all.

It had been Kin who saw her. "Pretty good for a little girl." Said the blonde ninja.

"Little girl?" asked Kin, drawing out a knife. "You're the same age as me."

"No I'm not!" snapped the Ninja. "I'm twenty-one!"

There was an awkward silence. "Oh, um, okay." Said Kin.

"Kin, deal with her." Said Dosu. "We'll rescue Anko."

"Right." Said Kin.

Gradually Neji became aware of himself again, he hadn't noticed slipping away. He was no longer merely occupying the surface of Kin's consciousness. Somehow he had been drawn further in when she used the genjutsu release. Even now he could perceive elements of her thoughts, shadows in her mind.

Neji tried to shut them out, but they came to him unbidden. To distract himself he focused again and found that this time he could see again all over.

What Neji saw was that the rose petals were back. The invisible ninja was striking again and again at Kin, who dodged and weaved. As she did, Kin hurled bells into the path.

"Heh, you're pretty good at dodging me. But I'm a master of this sort of thing." Said the attacker. "Can't see me, can you little girl?"

Then she came at Kin from behind. Neji could tell by a slight reflection in the air. He urged Kin to move and as if she had heard him, she did. A knife passed overhead.

"What is this… I can see everywhere."

As the enemy ninja stepped forward, she suddenly fell to one knee. She gasped as she tried to rise and Kin turned to her with a smile. "As usual. You were so dead set on prancing around you didn't notice the kunai I was throwing had bells on them. Now, you're out of luck."

Kin drew her kunai.

"I can't…" gasped the ninja as Kin approached.

"Time for me to carve this mercenary up like a turkey!" said Kin, pulling her up by the hair and raising her knife. "I'll start with your eyes."

She looked like a child.

Neji remembered the near-miss where Naruto and the others had almost been killed. This was barbaric, yes she was an enemy. But to slowly cut anyone up like he knew Kin was going to do was wrong. He set his mind in and suggested Kin stop, but she raised her knife anyway.

So he made it a command. Something welled up within him, as he drew on her chakra and sent it into her. "Leave her alive."

Kin halted for a moment, her hand stuck in place. Then, after a moment, she sheathed her knife and slammed the ninja's face against the floor. "Eh, not work slicing up anyway. I'll go find Dosu."

Neji calculated what had happened and reached a hypothesis.

The Kyuseishu Byakugan allowed one to observe through the eyes of any individual. It was possible this ability extended to the past as well as the present, perhaps even the future. When one was within them, you had an awareness of only their base perceptions. Perhaps limited surface thoughts as well. This was probably because chakra systems naturally expelled foreign chakras over time.

However, to release a genjutsu you drew on your full chakra reserves and then unleashed them. It seemed likely to Neji that he had been granted greater control. What was he then now? A parasite existing within Kin's body? Like Orochimaru had within that poor woman. The idea was nauseating to him.

But that was his present state. And he apparently could influence the minds of those who he was drawn into. The potential uses and dangers of this ability were beyond what he had considered. He still could not perceive her thoughts, but he could make suggestions.

Once he returned to his body he could take precautions. For now, however, he had to get out of Kin.

Speaking of which, Kin was moving swiftly through the halls. But not, he thought, in the same direction as Dosu. She passed through rooms that had been transformed to stone or torn with crystal. Destruction and bodies were everywhere and the scent of death was all around them.

Why was Kin going this way?

She halted by a door and peered in. There was a girl with spiky hair, panting as she fell on one knee. Sweat was drenching her body, and her outfit was torn. She was quite beautiful, in her own way.

"…That took a lot more out of me than I was expecting." Said the woman, who Kin recognized as Guren. "Where did that bastard get off to-"

And then Ishidate rose up from the stone floor and grabbed at her with a gauntlet. One it, a yellow eye flared. Guren raised a blade of crystal and blocked the strike, before backing away in a flurry. Leaping back, she found kunai being thrown at her. Summoning a wall of crystal, the kunai hit it, and exploded.

"Using stone isn't my only ability." Said Ishidate.

"Explosive tags is it." Said Guren. "Fine, I'm game!"

She charged forward, but Ishidate hurled a bomb that exploded into yellow smoke. Guren choked and fell back to one knee, coughing. As she did, Ishidate surged forward to grab her by the throat. Stone began to spread along her skin, only to flake off.

"What… what is this…" gasped Guren.

"A special poison." Said Ishidate. "It weakens the muscles and makes it nearly impossible to fight. Now, you're mine."

The stone spread until Guren became a statue. Then it shattered into crystal. Ishidate flinched and then a circle of crystal appeared at his feet. Before he could move a sphere of crystal rose up to freeze him in place. This woman was a formidable enemy. How had she had time to make the substitution jutsu?

Guran emerged from one of the crystals in the wall and stepped forward. "Got him.

"I'd say that settles things nicely. Now, to…" The crystal turned to stone and Ishidate stepped out of the stone. "Are you serious?!"

Ishidate looked exceptionally pleased with himself. "My arm allows me to manipulate stone as well as transform things into it. Your crystal style can be reversed."

Guren frowned. "Pretty good."

"…Neither one of us is going to last much longer." Said Ishidate. "Let's finish this in one last bout."

"Fair enough." Said Guren.

Then she surged forward to meet Ishidate halfway. As they rushed at each other, Kin hurled bells in Ishidate's path. He lost his footing as he ran and Guren drove her crystal blade up through his heart. He gasped and spat out blood before Guren drew out the blade and turned around.

Ishidate fell dead to the enemy.

"So, Kin, is it?" asked Guren.

"Yes." Said Kin. "Are you with Kimmimaro-sensei?"

"Something like that." Said Guren. "What took so long?"

"I just got finished fighting one of Ishidate's lackeys." Said Kin. "I figured I'd wait for an opening."

"Say whatever you want." Said Guren. "Where is Anko Mitarashi?"

"Dosu is going to extract her now." Said Kin.

"Well," said Guren, "then we'd better go find him, hadn't we? Let's go."

Then before Kin could move, Guren grabbed her by the collar and pulled her through the halls. Things were turning in favor of the Sound. Was there anything Neji could do? He sensed a weakening of resolve from Kin, but Guren had an eye on her at all times. She would not be able to take her unawares.

"Why are you after Anko?" asked Kin, nearly saying 'Anko-sensei.'

"Isn't it obvious?" asked Guren. "Orochimaru has an interest in retrieving her as one of his experiments. When he found out she was escorting you he implanted a curse-mark on her. Gradually it should subvert her will."

"But why now?" asked Kin. "Why would Lord Orochimaru want to reclaim her now?"

"Lord Orochimaru can do as he likes." Replied Guren, voice hard. "Now stop talking, I hear something."

They passed quickly into the dungeons and soon heard voices up ahead. They were King Kakeru and Dosu from the sounds of things. Guren slowed her pace to follow behind. "Are you certain your friend will be alright?" asked Kakeru.

"I have faith in Kin's power." Said Dosu. "Anko must be released soon."

"The King?" said a voice, sounding like the brute from before. "Stay where you are!"

They slipped around the corner to see the brute rushing at Dosu with huge arms. But Dosu leaped over him, passed his gauntlet past the man's ear and he fell down screaming to the ground. Before he could recover, Dosu landed on his back, grabbed his head and twisted. There was a snap and he fell silent.

"It's over." Said Dosu.

"Dosu, is that you?" asked a voice from the darkness. "Did you kill the jailer? I ask because I was kind of talking to him, even though he never really listened and I…

"I'm rambling. Are you alright?" Kin tried to step in, but Guren grabbed her across the mouth and pulled her back.

Retrieving the keys, Dosu quickly unlocked the cell and walked in. "Yes, it is.

"The Leaf Ninja are doing battle with the Sound at the moment."

"What?" said Anko, voice close to normal. "What happened?"

"Lord Orochimaru came in to support the rebels." Said Dosu, the sound of unlocking following. "However, the Leaf Ninja have become involved. As such, I am going to release you and let to rendezvous with your comrades. I will remain behind and ensure King Kakeru is restored to his rightful place."

"Oh, so you're playing the sides like always huh, pretty cute." Said Anko.

"Stop calling me that." Said Dosu. "Others are coming as we speak."

Anko emerged from the cell, looking a bit bruised but smiling. Though her smile was less wide and slightly pained. What had happened to her? "I'm not going anywhere."

"Anko-sensei?" asked Dosu, voice guarded.

"Orochimaru-sensei wants to speak with me." Said Anko. "I ought to oblige him. He's waiting."

"Anko-sensei, you are not acting rationally." Said Dosu. "Your perceptions have been warped by the curse mark on your neck." Why was Dosu taking the Leaf's side? And why was Neji so surprised, he knew little of the other boy.

"Rationally?" asked Anko.

"Yes." Said Dosu. "Lord Orochimaru is not likely to treat you well if you are captured. While you may have been useful as a sleeper agent, it is highly likely that he will dispose of you when you succeed.

"You should go to the Leaf Ninja, now."

Anko stared at Dosu and shifted. She seemed to be struggling with something and then her eyes went innocent somehow. "But Orochimaru-sensei… I want him to be proud of me."

"In that case, you may choose to act as a double agent later." Said Dosu. "You will be of more use to him as a sleeper agent, not as a mere front line fighter. You should not…"

"Word of advice, bandages." Said Guren, walking out and dragging Kin with her. "Stop talking the pet out of her loyalties. You're on thin ice as it is."

Anko turned to Guren and her eyes went glazed. "Who… who are you?"

"I'm what you might call your tamer." Said Guren. Then she made hand signs and Anko fell to her knees, her eyes going completely blank.

"What is the meaning of this?" asked the King.

"Just a bit of ninja business." Said Guren. "We did say we wanted the prisoners, remember?"

Anko screamed suddenly, clutching her head as Kin moved forward, only to be stopped. "Ah! What is…"

"Lord Orochimaru sent me to bring you back into the fold, Anko." Said Guren.

"No, no, I want Orochimaru-sensei to be proud of me, but this isn't right!" cried Anko, voice both enraged and desperate. "He needs… he needs to return to the village and use his powers for good and…" As she rose up, Guren struck her.

"Quiet!" said Guren. "You belong to Lord Orochimaru. And you will obey him."

"I… make it stop!" snarled Anko, writhing on the floor. "Make it stop! I… I'm not a traitor. I'm not a traitor. I'm not…"

Kin broke free of Guren's hold and ran to kneel by her. "Anko-sensei."

Anko looked up at Kin, grasping a kunai in a shaking hand "Kin… Kin I can't… kill… kill me. Run me through! I can't stand it! Stab me please!' "Don't you dare." Said Guren. "Lord Orochimaru wants her. Kill her and you'll lose all the goodwill you've built up. Kimmimaro has already taken care of the Leaf Village. No help is coming.""

"Kin… Kin please!" gasped Anko. Kin turned and ran in horror.

Neji awoke.

He sat up and found himself writhed in light. All around him were people, hundreds and hundreds of people. He reached out to grasp at them, tried to speak with them. As he did, he knew each one perfectly, understood each one perfectly.

For they were now him and there was only Neji Hyuga.

'Do not fear.' Said a voice. 'You are the one who will enlighten the world.'

Then Neji found himself being drawn back and sat up in his bed. It wasn't a hospital bed, but his old place at the Hyuga Compound. That meant he had not been asleep that long. Rising up, he threw on his clothes and rushed out, nearly slipping on the newly cleaned floors.

He almost ran into Hanabi in the process. Sliding to a halt, he did slip and fell down. She looked in surprise, blinking. Then she frowned. "Neji where are you off to?""

"How long was I out?" asked Neji. Depending on when he'd nodded off it could mean a great deal.

"You went to sleep last night." Said Hanabi.

What? That was impossible. "What day is it?"

"The twenty-eighth." Said Hanabi.

Neji stood and scrambled away In search of a calendar. As he did, he heard Hanabi behind him. "What's up with him?"

"If it is the twenty-eighth then Isamu's mission only left yesterday." Said Neji to himself. "There is no way they could have reached the Land of Waves in that time. That means that either Hanabi got the wrong date…" He considered the other possibility. "…Or I've seen the future. But if this power allows me to see past, present, and future through others' eyes, what are the limitations?"

He found the calendar and sure enough it was the twenty-eight. So barring Hanabi and the calendar both being incorrect, he had seen the future. Could it be changed? Or were Kakashi and Asuma and all the rest already dead?

Neji didn't know, but he could hedge his bets. Even if the future he'd seen was not possible to change, he might change the context of that future. Turning he sprinted to meet Lady Tsunade for training.

He had to talk to her at once.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Oddly enough, Neji isn't so much the main character of this fic as the big good. It's just that the hero of the story switches by arc. The Hidan and Kakazu arc featured Naruto as the hero, while the Land of Waves arc has focused on Dosu, Kin, and Zaku. In both of these, Neji is using his new ability to pull the strings to support the actual protagonists.

Also, Ishidate and the giant guy are dead. I did my best to give them a presence beyond generic evil guy number one. But I think we all knew they weren't making it out of this one. Most anime filler villains are nonentities at best.


	23. Sleeper Agents

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Sleeper Agents**

Kakashi's eyes opened, much to his surprise. His chest was still pained but he was not dead and he was lying on a bedroll with a bandaged chest. Above him was the ceiling of a cave. Narrowing his eyes, he looked to see a pretty, brown haired woman. She was clad in conservative garments. She was working on Asuma.

Looking up, she moved over to him. "You're awake finally, good."

"And you are?" asked Kakashi.

"I'm Shizune, second in command of the Medical Ninja Clan." Said Shizune. "We found you three unconscious and in near critical condition on the path."

"What are you doing all the way out here?" asked Kakashi. "I wasn't aware Tsunade's agents had any influence here."

Shizune sighed. "Well, that is somewhat complicated. Lady Tsunade requested that I take an emergency force of medical ninja to track your group. We had reason to believe that the three of you would be put in critical condition during your mission."

Kakashi frowned. "How could you know such a thing?"

"Lady Tsunade has forbidden me from explaining that." Said Shizune. "The Medical Ninja Clan is neutral and has secrets of its own. Officially we're just here to help with all casualties."

"This is all highly convenient." Said Kakashi, before looking to Asuma and Isamu. "Will Asuma and Isamu pull through?"

"Isamu was the least injured." Said Shizune. "He should be fine. As for Asuma, he's far tougher than he looks. And that is saying something. He'll be good in a few hours."

"And what about the Land of the Moon." Asked Kakashi.

"That news… well you're not going to like it." Said Shizune.

Kakashi had never been more certain of that then he'd ever thought.

* * *

The meeting was not held within the throne room. The palace had been wrecked by the combat. So Kakeru had moved his operations to the manor of one of his loyal nobles. His guards were standing by and Kimmimaro was sitting across the table from him.

"As agreed, King Kakeru, the Kingdom is yours once more." Said Kimmimaro.

"And in that regard, I have much to be thankful for." Said Kakeru. "If not for Lord Orochimaru's generous offer, I should have been a beggar in the wilderness. As agreed, I will provide funding for his operations in the future.

"However, I fear the Land of the Moon may be exposed soon." What Kakeru did not say was that he did not trust the Sound at all. He'd seen how they operated with what they did to Anko, though he did not say anything. It was clear that she had been mentally subverted somehow and he wanted no part of it.

But he needed them for now.

That was why he'd ordered the only surviving rogue ninja given medical treatment. But she would not be enough.

"If you wish, we will leave behind a team of ninja to secure your position here." Said Kimmimaro.

"May I pick such a team from among your number?" asked Kakeru.

"You may certainly make suggestions." Said Kimmimaro. "However, the Sound Five are Lord Orochimaru's personal agents. We will not be available. Guren however-"

Out of the question. "I would have the three who assisted me before, Dosu, Kin and Zaku. I believe I can trust them to act in my best interests."

"Are you certain you would not prefer a more… experienced group of ninja." Said Kimmimaro.

"Now more than ever." Said Kakeru. He might be able to gain their loyalty and they were at least principled.

"Very well then." Said Kimmimaro. "I will grant the request. I am certain they will not object. However, we may recall them."

"Now there is the matter of my son." Said Kakeru.

"My ninja are scouring the island for him. However-" said Kimmimaro.

"Your ninja are blind." Said a voice. "Is this what passes for stealth in this day and age?"

Kimmimaro drew a blade of bone out of his chest and turned to where a huge, tan skinned man emerging from the shadows. On his back was a huge sword and he wore a mask over his face.

"…You. I remember you." Said Kimmimaro.

"And I you." Said Zabuza. "You are that member of the Kaguya Clan Haku and I met by the roadside."

"A strange destiny." Said Kimmimaro.

Kaguya Clan. Kakeru had heard of them before, a clan of psychopaths who slaughtered without mercy. Kimmimaro himself did not live up to his reputation. When he'd been approached by them in the wilderness, he'd suspected they'd been here for some time. But who was this man he knew?

"In any case, King Kakeru, I have your son and he is perfectly safe." Said the man. "When I learned of the coup, I arranged for my subordinate Haku to evacuate him to a safe house. He can be returned to you whenever you desire."

Kakeru eyed him. "I presume there is a price for this assistance."

"My client, Yukie Fujikaze, would like to speak to you on behalf of her nation." Said the man. "I'm sure you'll hear a very familiar story from her."

Kakeru nodded. "…Very well then, I am prepared to listen. She may come here to meet with me after my son is returned."

"Excellent." Said Zabuza.

Then he broke into water and sank into the floorboards. He'd been a water clone all along.

"Who was he?" asked Kakeru.

"Zabuza Momochi. The Demon of the Hidden Mist." Said Kimmimaro.

Zabuza Momochi? The man who had defeated Tsunade? Who had assassinated Feudal Lords at the center of their power? Who no one could find, let alone catch. And he had Michiru on behalf of some employer.

Kakeru would need him if he was to keep the Land of the Moon independent. They would not be the puppet of any Ninja Village. Whatever Lord Orochimaru believed.

* * *

Neji did not know how it was that he had ended up within Isamu's consciousness all that time ago. Perhaps it had something to do with the Caged Bird Seal. Whatever the reason, however, Neji now had reason to attempt to reproduce that happy accident.

That was why he was focusing and sending forth his consciousness. He did so with far more strength than before and it was difficult. Kin was a very long way away, and he wondered how he could have done this unconsciously. Then he was through.

At last, he looked through Kin's eyes again and she was gazing down at Anko. The beautiful, net-clad woman was tied to a stretcher. Her eyes were closed and her hair was falling around her.

"Is she going to be alright?" asked Kin.

"Of course." Said Guren. "We're keeping her sedated until we get her to the Sound. We wouldn't want Lord Orochimaru's prize damaged."

Neji felt a surge of anger from Kin. But she was afraid of Guren and so she clenched a fist. What could Neji do to use this situation?

"What will happen to her?" asked Kin.

"You don't have to worry." Said Guren, sitting down next to Anko and putting a hand against her cheek. "Lord Orochimaru wouldn't have gone to all the trouble of subverting her just to cut her throat. He'll probably try and turn her over to our side."

"I can't free her." Thought Kin. "Even if she could escape, she wouldn't have the will to do it. But I might be able to do something else."

Neji had an idea. Nudging Kin, he had her draw out one of her bells. As she did, he sent some of his chakra into it. It was difficult and made it hard to hold his connection, but he managed it. Then Kin put the ball in Anko's hand. The chakra was sent in.

Neji would be able to see through Anko's eyes in the future.

"What are you doing?" asked Guren.

"Just… just giving her something to remember me by." Said Kin quickly.

"Cute." Said Guren. "Back off kid, I've got better things to do."

Kin quickly left. As she did, she thought about what had prompted her to do that. Neji focused on maintaining the connection. Then he felt another, familiar connection. Kin felt it too and she was drawn irresistibly. She soon came nearby alley where Tayuya was leaning again a wall, playing the flute. At the far end was a bar where the other members of the Sound Four were drinking.

There was a connection between Kin and Tayuya, something that allowed her to command Kin by flute. Like a puppetmaster jutsu with sound. Neji quickly sent his chakra back along the connection as well. If he could establish them as unknowing moles, it could be very valuable. Doing it hurt, he was burning through chakra quickly and it was hard keeping the connection.

But the myriad of emotions between the two made them vulnerable.

"Hey, Kin." Said Tayuya.

"Tayuya, I…" began Kin.

Tayuya struck her across the face. "What the fuck do you think you're doing? You're not supposed to be getting attached to enemy ninja."

"I'm not getting attached, I'm gloating." Said Kin quickly. She was lying.

"Sure you fucking are." Said Tayuya. "You three are on thin fucking ice as it is. You can't afford to let anyone think you're getting soft."

"What does it matter?" asked Kin. "Anko is going to be bro-broken by Lord Orochimaru anyway." Her voice caught as she thought of it.

"And who do you think might be able to unbreak her ya fucking moron?" asked Tayuya. "Get your act together and focus on the fucking mission." Tayuya seemed to care about Kin in a possessive sort of way, at least. That could be used.

"Yes, Tayuya." Said Kin.

Then Tayuya drew out a wooden flute and tossed it to Kin, who caught it. "And catch."

'What's this?" asked Kin.

"It's a flute, moron." Said Tayuya. "Learn to fucking play it, those bells are completely fucking overspecialized."

"They've worked pretty well for me so far." Said Kin.

"Sure, as long as you can lure your enemy into em." Said Tayuya. "But if they're smart they can avoid it. You need another method of creating the genjutsu."

"But my bells operate on an aura, Tayuya. If I use the flute I'll zap myself." Said Kin.

"What kind of worthless fucking genjutsu type is that?" asked Tayuya in disgust.

"Hey, it bypasses all kinds of genjutsu defenses." Said Kin.

"Great, whatever. Now learn some fucking standard skills or find yourself another career." Said Tayuya, walking past. She marched toward the outdoor saki bar. "I'm out. Hey fatass, don't you dare think about leaving me with the bill!"

Kin walked away, feeling bitter and conflicted. Which meant Neji might be able to turn her with mental nudges. But should he? Wasn't that a sort of slavery? A violation of her will? How far could he influence people before it became slavery?

It was a question he considered until Kin met with Zaku and Dosu. They sat in silence within a manor, not speaking. The Kimmimaro entered and looked at them. "All three of you have performed well. Lord Orochimaru will be very pleased with what we achieved here today. However, we have reason to believe that King Kakeru may attempt to renege on our deal. We will be relying on you to ensure he continues to fund our efforts."

"Thank you, Kimmimaro-sensei." Said Kin.

"Continue to serve as you have," said Kimmimaro. "One day you may well be among the best of Lord Orochimaru's subordinates. Now I must go and ensure all is ready for departure." Then he walked out.

"It's over, then?" said Zaku.

"Everything has proceeded as best as could be hoped." Said Dosu.

"What are you talking about? What about Anko?" asked Zaku.

"Who is your loyalty to, Zaku?" asked Kin. "Orochimaru? Or Anko?"

"I…" began Zaku.

"I recommend you decide before the Sound Four leave this land." Said Dosu. "As of this moment, we have achieved all we could have hoped for and more. We have renegotiated our employment with Lord Orochimaru. And we have gained a position of influence with the Land of the Moon. At the same time, we have deniability with the Leaf. And we are in a position to gain still more power.

"I attempted to arrange for Anko's release, however, Lord Orochimaru's hold over her was too strong. We should, therefore, focus on what we have gained."

"And what's that?" asked Zaku.

"The future, Zaku." Said Dosu. "The future is ours."

Neji's power was waning. He had to draw back soon or he'd lose himself. So he did. His vision went dark and that darkness faded as he opened his eyes and sat up within the medical room. Lady Tsunade was sitting beside his bed. Her green jacket had been taken off so she was wearing only a white shirt that bared her shoulders. The fabric clung to her huge breasts and showed off her-

Neji realized he was staring and looked away.

"Did you do it?" asked Tsunade.

"Yes." Said Neji. "I've implanted part of my chakra into Anko through Kin. I should be able to observe events within Orochimaru's domain through her. I have also established a hold over Tayuya.

"Assuming this operates as I believe of course. We will have to wait for reports from your medical ninja for that."

Tsunade crossed her arms beneath her breasts and frowned with full lips. Why was Neji feeling this way? Oh right, because Lady Tsunade was one of the most beautiful women in the world. Best to keep it out of his expression and not activate his Byakugan. However tempting it might be. "You are taking a serious risk doing this Neji. It may be wise to consult with the Hyuga-"

"They will kill me." Said Neji, panic in his voice.

Tsunade stared at him. "Do you truly believe that?" "I have attained this power in a way that runs contrary to everything the Hyuga Clan believes." Said Neji. "My very existence is now an argument against the Branch Clans. There is already conflict among the Clan between those who desire reform and those who don't. The elders will see my existence as a threat and have me removed.

"As they did my father."

Tsunade closed her eyes and sighed. "I understand.

"But you will not be able to hide this forever, Neji. And I expect you to report to me for a full physical examination after every use of this ability. There is no telling what kinds of long term effects use of this ability could have."

Neji nodded and pulled himself off the bed. "I understand."

"Starting now." Said Tsunade.

"…Yes." Said Neji.

This was going to be a regular temptation, wasn't it?

* * *

**Author's Note:**

So when I write stories I tend to sort of roleplay the characters. I try to really get into their mindsets to understand who they are and what they are feeling. Sometimes those feelings get messy.

As happened with the scene with Neji and Tsunade. I find that if I try to write contrary to the emotions within a scene, the result is stilted and unnatural. So I had to write Neji feeling sexually attracted to Tsunade. Which if profoundly awkward for me, given their vast age difference.

Ironically this plays perfectly into a subplot I've been working toward for a while. I enjoy deconstructing various elements of the Naruto world and the fandom surrounding it. And there is one I've been thinking about doing for a while.


	24. Training Complete

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Training Complete**

Neji had nearly given in to temptation.

It had happened as Tsunade checked his bare chest with her hand, and he felt her chakra going through him. She was sensing for irregularities but doing that led to her being very near him. Neji found his mouth going dry and realized all he had to do was activate his Byakugan…

Then he remembered that Tsunade would be able to see him activate said Byakugan. And that idea died right away. So he waited, feeling very tense before Tsunade finally drew back. "As far as I can tell, you are completely healthy. You've burned through a fair bit of your chakra doing it, but so long as you don't overdo it, you should be fine.

"Still, I'd recommend not using that ability for a few days."

"Thank you, Lady Tsunade," said Neji, putting his clothes back on in a hurry. "I understand. I had best return to speak with Guy-sensei and-"

And then the door swung open, and Neji leaped back just before it hit him in the face. Naruto walked on through and waved. "Hey, Neji! Grandma Tsunade!"

As Neji surged back, however, he crashed into something soft from behind. Glaring up, he looked at the brazen blonde. "Naruto, don't throw doors open like that!" snapped Neji. "You nearly smashed my face in!"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry, geez I uh…" He tried off.

"What?" said Neji. Then he glanced back and realized what it was he had crashed into. It was Lady Tsunade's bosom. He quickly stepped away. "My apologies, Lady Tsunade. I didn't mean to-"

"Don't worry about it," said Tsunade quickly. "What is it, Naruto?"

"Well, um, I was wondering if you could help me with a technique I'm trying to do." said Naruto.

"What do you mean?" asked Tsunade.

"Well, see, I'm trying to do a special kind of henge," said Naruto. "And I heard you were really good at henges and stuff, so I thought maybe you could give me a hand."

"Special kind of henge? What do you mean?" asked Tsunade, curious sounding.

"Well, I was working on it before I ran into Kin and the others, but I kind of forgot it after Kin started training me," said Naruto.

Tsunade smiled and ruffled his hair. "Alright, brat, I'll help you with the details of my henge. Let's move out."

Tsunade led them out of the room and into an area of forest. Neji trailed behind, largely out of curiosity. Finally, they came to a clearing, and Tsunade looked at them. "First of all, though, I want you to show me how you perform a basic henge. Transform into Neji."

Naruto nodded. "Right, watch this."

And he did transform. Neji wasn't unimpressed.

"Hmm, decent," said Tsunade. "However, Neji is not that short. Make it taller."

"Right!" said Naruto before transforming. This time the resemblance was… better. "Um, did that help? I... I-"And then the henge reversed, and he was back. "Damn it!"

"Why do you think you failed to maintain that?" asked Tsunade.

"I dunno, I guess I don't have enough practice," said Naruto.

Tsunade smiled. "Good answer, brat, but not the one I was looking for. What you need to understand about henges is that they are, for the most part, not really."

"What do you mean, I transformed, didn't I?" asked Naruto.

"This is a bit complicated," said Tsunade. "A basic henge does not change your physical shape. It merely created a shell of chakra around you that alters how you look. At first glance, that henge is physical and can stand up to being touched and heard.

"But any real stress put on a henge of that kind and it becomes increasingly difficult to maintain. You have to keep a constant focus on it. By trying to make yourself appear taller like Neji is, you put more strain on your henge.

"More advanced henges, on the other hand, are more durable. They don't require constant concentration to keep the change. These don't stop as making a shell of chakra. They physically transform a person into a new shape. You could become something much smaller than you are, or far large. Tenten made use of one to defeat a ninja named Haku."

"How do you defeat someone with a henge?" asked Naruto.

"She transformed into an inanimate object and took Haku by surprise," said Tsunade. "It let her get a critical hit in that let her emerge victoriously.

"However, the most advanced form of henge is a permanent transformation. I use that."

"So you use a henge to hide how old you-"began Naruto.

Tsunade scowled. "What was that?"

Naruto shuddered. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I mean, how bold you are! So people underestimate you!"

"Well, that's fine," said Tsunade. "The henge I am using is a permanent transformation and does not require any effort on my part to maintain it. The only way it can fail is if I draw off the chakra I use to maintain it in combat.

"But in practice, that isn't worth it."

"Why isn't it worth it to get more powerful?" asked Naruto.

"I'm physically twenty as long as I'm using this henge," said Tsunade. "Use the chakra I'm drawing off to maintain it will give me a burst of power. But once my henge reversed my body to suffer from aches and pains, I got from various injuries."

"Oh, so you mean like arthr-"Naruto caught Neji's look. "Arsenic. Like poisons."

"Nice save," said Tsunade. "In any case, this is all the moot point. In my experience, it's usually best to avoid a fight. Battles are dangerous, and if you can complete a mission without fighting at all, it's better that way."

"So can you teach me how to do this permanent henge?" asked Naruto.

"No, but I can teach you to improve your technique," said Tsunade. "Now, why don't we get started. But first, why don't you show me the basics of your technique. If you show me how you do it, it may help me give you a critique."

"Right," said Naruto.

Then he made his hand signs. Neji watched with some interest as Naruto used his jutsu. Pink smoke rose up around him. Then it cleared to reveal a curvaceous, beautiful, blonde-haired girl. She had whiskers, pigtails, and tan skin. She was stark naked, and her privates were only hidden by wisps of smoke, and she had whiskers.

She blew a kiss. "Sexy jutsu!"

And then Neji realized that it was Naruto from the whiskers. He quickly looked away, realizing there was a blush on his face. This was not something he wanted to think about. Tsunade crossed her arm "….Well, the proportions are completely wrong."

Then she moved forward toward Naruto, who seemed taken aback as Tsunade reached out. The medical ninja ran her hands along Naruto's body, taking in the shape by touch. "Granny Tsunade... what are you…"

"Quiet Naruto, I'm trying to see how you got the shape," said Tsunade. "Your waist is so thin you'd probably be unable to breathe if you did a more advanced henge with this." Her hands went lower. "Those hips aren't properly shaped, and the breasts anatomy is terrible.

"Who was your model for this transformation?"

Naruto blushed visibly. "Erm, I sort of based it on some magazines I bought."

"Well, that makes sense," said Tsunade, letting go. "They deliberately alter those pictures to be unrealistic fantasies. I'll get you some books on anatomy, and you can read those instead.

"Why did you even decide to create that jutsu anyway?"

"Um, well, I sort of wanted to screw with people," said Naruto. "And I like the appearance."

"Naruto, I'm the greatest medical ninja in the entire world," said Tsunade. "Do you really think I'd get a nosebleed by seeing you naked? Or as a naked woman's? I've done more physicals than days you've been alive."

"Um, right," said Naruto.

Then Tsunade kneeled down and drew out a summoning scroll. Within was a series of books that she handed to Naruto. "There are books on anatomy. Create some shadow clones and memorize them."

"Um, yes-"said Naruto.

"While maintaining that henge," said Tsunade.

"What?" said Naruto. "But this takes a lot of work."

"Then think about how you can make the henge more efficient," said Tsunade. "Unrealistic henges are a lot harder to maintain. The more different it is from you, the more work you have to put into it. And if it isn't physically possible, it's even worse.

"Neji, follow me."

"But... Grandma Tsunade, I don't have any clothes on in this henge!" said Naruto.

Tsunade opened her bag and drew out a set of clothes, throwing them to Naruto, who caught them. "Catch."

Then she led Neji away. Neji had the feeling he was about to be scarred for life once he figured out what had happened. "Why were you so blase about what happened?"

"Naruto is just trying to provoke a reaction," said Tsunade. "By not giving him one and turning the tables on him, I make him less likely to use it in the future."

"Ah, yes, of course. That seems an excellent strategy," said Neji, not meeting her eyes.

"He got you didn't he?" asked Tsunade with a knowing smile.

Neji shifted nervously. "He seems to have studied those magazines very thoroughly."

"Don't worry, I won't tell," said Tsunade, smile widening.

Neji shifted. "...Thank you."

Perhaps he should seek out therapy.

* * *

Ino surged forward, chakra blade slashing. As she did, Shikamaru struggled to raise his own blade. Ino attacked, driving him back with an aggressive series of strikes. "Come on Shikamaru!"

"Hey, hey, stop it," said Shikamaru, falling backward.

Ino stamped her foot on the training ground in frustration. "Get back up; we're not done yet here."

Shikamaru picked himself up. "Ugh, this is such a drag. Why can't you go back to dieting and lusting after Sasuke like a normal girl."

"Don't give me that, Shikamaru," said Ino. "We got our butts kicked by that Hidan psycho, and I don't mean to be caught unprepared."

"Oh, give me a break. All I've got is my Shadow Jutsu," said Shikamaru.

"Which is why we need to work on our melee powers," said Ino.

"Couldn't we practice throwing knives then?" asked Shikamaru.

"No, we're already good at that," said Ino.

"You are, you mean," said Shikamaru.

At that moment, Choji showed up, holding a bag of chips he was munching on. As he appeared, he waved. "Hey, guys! How's it going?"

"Choji, finally, you're here," said Ino. "I want to spar with you."

"What?" said Choji. "Ino, what do you mean?"

"Yumin gave me this chakra blade, and I'm going to use it," said Ino. "Now, come on and spar with me."

"But I just opened these chips," said Choji.

"Then eat them," said Ino.

"But Ino, you can't devour food too quickly, or you don't appreciate it properly," said Choji. "Eating is like collecting. You need to have respect for the food."

"Oh come on, you chomp down those chips all the time!" said Ino.

"But this is a new flavor," said Choji.

"Fine, just finish that, and I'll spar with Shikamaru instead." snapped Ino.

"You know, you've gotten really bossy since we nearly got killed that one time," said Choji.

"Can you blame me?" asked Ino. "If we don't get stronger, we might get killed. What is that psycho comes back?"

"Then the Third Hokage will beat him again," said Choji.

"Finish. The. Chips." said Ino, at her wit's end.

Shikamaru had to admit; he found watching this more interesting than sleeping. Not so interesting that he didn't sneak away.

"Couldn't you just spar with Hinata?" asked Choji.

"Hinata always wins," said Ino. "And anyway she's been busy training with a tutor this whole time. I never get a chance to work with her."

Shikamaru slipped through the gate to freedom.

* * *

Sakura had been feeling isolated lately.

More so than usual. Something had happened, ever since they'd run into that psycho. Everyone else had been inseparable with each other, everyone except Sakura. She felt like she was the only one outside of some sort of circle.

So here she was, walking through the woods, looking for Sasuke. She could have sworn she'd seen him go through here.

And then she saw a blur. Sasuke shot through the trees with Sai close beside him, trying to close in. Other, masked figured were behind him. Sasuke dodged and weaved as the figures tried to bring him down.

What was going on? Sasuke did seem to be ahead, though.

"I wonder what your parents would think if they saw you now?" said Sai.

Sasuke turned and surged at him. As he did, Sai dropped low, so Sasuke shot over him. Even as he fell, Sasuke turned in midair, kicked off a tree, and descended. Sasuke and Sai fought in midair as they descended. Finally he halted, fighting with arms and legs moving.

"You will not fulfill any of your family responsibilities at this rate," said Sai, catching Sasuke's hand. "Perhaps you should change tactics."

Sasuke attacked all the faster, and then the other masked figures swooped in. Sasuke was knocked down and forced to the ground. Sai stepped back. "You have lost."

"You son of a bitch!" snapped Sasuke.

"You are easily predicted," said Sai as Sasuke was let yup. "Your goal was to escape from this forest without being caught, not to engage us in battle. However, you attempted to engage me and sealed your defeat.

"A cooperating group of ANBU can compensate for lack of individual power."

Sakura moved forward quickly, wishing she knew how to heal. "Sasuke, is that you?"

Sasuke stood and looked to her. "Sakura, what are you doing here?"

"I, well, I was looking for you," said Sakura, shifting. Why had she been looking for her?

"Congratulation. You have found him," said Sai with a smile.

"You shouldn't be here," said Sasuke. "We were using live kunai earlier."

"Well, I just was worried," said Sakura. "We've hardly seen you around town at all. Are you alright?" Or Sakura never saw him, Ino hadn't seemed as concerned lately. She'd been doing nothing but train.

"I've been.. training," said Sasuke.

"Do you know why you will never defeat us?" asked Sai.

"What?" said Sasuke, eyes narrowed.

"You are ruled by your emotions," said Sai. "Although you pretend to have none, you are driven wholly by them. My taunting drove you to attack me repeatedly, even when it did not make tactical sense. As a result, my compatriots were able to act with impunity.

"I need only to bring up the subject of your family. Then you will instantly be so consumed with rage that all attempt at tactics falls by the wayside. It is your greatest weakness."

"You have no right to say that!" said Sasuke.

"Do you think Itachi will not exploit your emotions? "asked Sai. "If you are so deadset on him that you lose awareness of your surroundings, you will be defeated.

"I would say that is enough.

"Now for the next training. You should use your Sharingan to attempt to dodge us."

"Is there anything I can do to help?" asked Sakura.

Sai smiled. "Of course. You can leave before you distract Sasuke any further."

Sakura was crushed.

* * *

Hidan had been meditating.

For hours he had sat cross-legged, meditating on the nature of the universe. Seeking to perfect his faith to Jashin, and through it, his power. Jashin had been very clear on what he desired, and Hidan would not disappoint him.

And at last, he managed it, using a rabbit as a tool.

Filled with the glory of his faith, Hidan arose from his seat and cried aloud. "YES! At last, my ritual is complete! Now Jashin shall bring forth death across the world, and I shall be his agent! Blood shall pour out in rivers and-"

Kakazu looked up. "Shut up! I am trying to sleep!"

"Oh come on, Kakazu," said Hidan. "I have just gained a religious epiphany! I have achieved a new level of enlightenment. A bit of sleep is small potatoes next to that."

"What are you talking about?" asked Kakazu.

"Jashin has shown me the way by which I will finally locate his enemy and destroy those meddling kids," said Hidan.

"What way?" asked Kakazu. "What are you talking about?"

"You remember that technique we use to commune with Pain and the others?" asked Hidan. "Well, I've found a way to project it in an offensive technique, based on Lord Jashin's teachings of history."

"You mean that dream killer technique I suggested you attempt?" asked Kakazu, fury in his tone. "The one I suggested to you?"

"Yes, obviously, Jashin spoke through you," said Hidan. "All things are as Jashin wills them. At any rate, I finally have the power I need to kill those miserable kids, and I won't have to do it directly."

"Leave me out of it." snapped Kakazu.

"Is this about you losing those hearts?" asked Hidan. "I helped you replace them."

"Shut up," said Kakazu, lying back down and rolling over.

"Fine, fine, where should I meet you Kakazu?" asked Hidan.

"At the bounty office near here," said Kakazu. "Now shut up so I can sleep."

"Great, I'll see you-"began Hidan.

Kakazu rose up and sent a wave of fire toward Hidan. "SHUT UP!"

Hidan leaped over it as a forest fire started. Kakazu was grumpy when he was tired. "Right, sorry. I'll be on my way."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

And foreshadowing continues.

Plus, Hidan and Kakazu show up. They really should have gotten more screentime. You could give them an entire show, and I'd watch it. It could be like a buddy cop show or something.

There was originally supposed to be a scene with all of the Konoha 12. But I realized that it would take an immense amount of time to do. And the pacing is very important.

As such, I decided to focus on those members of the Konoha 12 who were most important. Ironically I ended up not including Hinata. I suspect her training will be important enough to warrant its own chapter.

As for the thing with the henges, Naruto, the show has a lot of interesting concepts. But it doesn't fully explain a lot of them. As such, I decided to give my best assessment. Naruto's sexy just seems to be a different kind of technique.


	25. Revelations

**Chapter Twenty-Five: Revelations**

Kurenai awoke, feeling exhausted.

She'd been working overtime on her genjutsu to try and improve herself. She'd always regarded herself as highly talented. But Yakumo's illusions were something that she had trouble with.

Pulling herself up, she pushed aside her hair and realized she was lying on a clearing. Looking around, Kurenai found that she'd been lying on a bedroll. Around her was a forest. Bringing up a hand, she found herself wearing an outfit she hadn't in years. It was also quiet, and that worried Kurenai.

"Where am I?" asked Kurenai, more for show than anything else.

"Hey Kurenai." said a familiar voice, but a far younger voice.

Kurenai turned and saw Asuma, but not as he had been. He was younger, beardless as he'd been when they were children in the wars. Looking at her hands, she saw they were different. Then she noticed that it was morning, and Asuma didn't have a cigarette in his mouth.

There was only one possible example.

Kurenai raised her hands and focused. Summoning her chakra, she focused it in on itself. Little by little, she focused and then sent forth a pulse. But he could hardly tell the difference between what is real and fake. With her full might, Kurenai remembered the principles she found before.

The spell was broken. The forest around her washed away, and Asuma melted away. Now Kurenai was standing in her room, and Yakumo was standing there, the window open.

"Yakumo," said Kurenai, "what are you doing in my apartment?" How had she gotten past the locks?

"I wanted to practice the infiltration tactics you taught me," said Yakumo. "What do you think of my results?"

"Yakumo," said Kurenai, at a loss for words, "how did you know what Asuma looked like back then?" She looked to some of the pictures she'd had from back then.

"I did research," said Yakumo. "There were many old records. I wanted to see if I could make you believe my genjutsu. Did it work."

She looked eager, hopeful. Kurenai just didn't have the heart. "It was a very impressive genjutsu, Yakumo. But Asuma was smoking even back then. He's actually cut back since those days, and I've never been able to break him out of it.

"The forest was also too silent. Forests usually have birds and animals in them, and an experienced ninja can detect them. I could tell that the forest around me wasn't real simply because you didn't add any details." She sighed. "Genjutsu is a difficult thing to do. Part of the art is convincing someone that it is really on a subconscious level. If your art is incredibly convincing, then they will feel like they are there, even if they aren't.

"Once you've achieved that, they'll have a lot of trouble breaking it. It also helps if they want to believe what they are seeing." Kurenai sighed. "Personally, I'm glad I'm no longer a child. The Fourth Shinobi World War was... unpleasant."

"But how can I create a genjutsu of something I've never seen?" asked Yakumo.

"You can substitute other experiences for one," said Kurenai. "For instance, let's say you want to replicate the sight of a castle collapsing in on itself. You might have never seen a castle or even a building burning down.

"But you might have seen a wall crack or wood burning in a fireplace. You can sort of channel those experiences to cheat and create one you haven't seen. Of course, it's still a cheat." Kurenai paused. "There is no substitute for experience. But it can do in a pinch." She paused. "Yakumo, don't ever break into my apartment again."

Yakumo nodded. "Yes, Kurenai-sensei.

Kurenai had an idea. "Why... why don't we stop these games and go to meet Hinata."

"Okay," said Yakumo, smiling.

Kurenai quickly got dressed, and together they went out to meet Hinata. As she did, she felt very... odd, regarding Yakumo. Despite her lack of talent with taijutsu, she had learned quickly other skills. The fact that she'd been able to get past Kurenai's security was insane, and her genjutsu was powerful.

She hadn't used the genjutsu that could hurt. Kurenai had forbidden her from using those except in special situations. Observing events, Kurenai had begun to come to certain conclusions.

Then they met Hinata, who ran up to them. "Kurenai-sensei, you're here. Yakumo, you walked with her?"

"Yes, I thought I'd visit her," said Yakumo.

"For now," said Kurenai, "I think we'd better try taking a walk."

"A walk?" asked Yakumo.

"Yes." said Kurenai, "it will be more scenic, and you'll learn something. While you are walking, I want you to observe the forest around you. Find what makes the forest notable, what it is that makes it like no other place.

"If you do that, you'll be able to create a better illusion. Hinata, I have a different job for you."

"What is it?" asked Hinata.

"I want you to observe the entire forest," said Kurenai. "While we walk, I'm going to be creating minor genjutsus here and there. You'll try to pick them out based on elements that don't belong. Defending against genjutsu is not just about brute force chakra. It's also about realizing it is just an illusion. Once you understand that what you're seeing isn't true, you can reject it much more easily."

And so they walked into the forests surrounding the Leaf Village. Kurenai took them by many paths she and Asuma had used when they were younger. Though many of them had been overgrown from misuse, others had been cleared away as the population expanded.

Hinata proved able to pick out genjutsu fairly easily, so Kurenai increased the effort she put in. As she did, Yakumo seemed restless. She looked around, quiet and silent, listening, and not seeming to understand things.

"Isn't there something we could be doing while we do this, sensei?" asked Yakumo.

"Part of this exercise is to focus on the forest itself," said Kurenai. "Which means you have to relax your mind a bit. If you push yourself too hard, you inevitably end up missing important lessons."

"Yes, Kurenai-sensei," said Yakumo.

She wasn't convinced, so Kurenai called a halt in one of the clearings.

They did a series of more standard training exercises. Kurenai had Hinata try breaking Yakumo's genjutsus. In this, Hinata had very little luck. Yakumo always did her absolute best, and so did Hinata, but Hinata lacked the same drive though Kurenai was pleased to see that Hinata made Yakumo work for her victory this time.

Then came taijutsu and, as usual, Hinata dominated here. Yakumo had very little talent for it and, despite her improvement. Kurenai decided to focus on other areas. The girl just lacked the physical strength.

Finally, she called a halt and remembered her other business. "Well, that's it for today. Why don't we head out."

Surprisingly, Yakumo did not complain. Usually, she was all too eager to keep training, but maybe Kurenai had gotten through to her. They walked their way back, and as they did, Kurenai looked to Hinata and Yakumo and had an idea. "Hinata."

"Yes, Kurenai-sensei?" said Hinata.

"I've got a meeting with the Hokage to get to, it's something important that came up with," said Kurenai. "Do you think you could walk Yakumo home today?"

Hinata nodded and smiled. "Of course."

So Kurenai separated and headed for the Hokage's office. As she did, she reflected on what to say in all this. Knocking on the door, she waited for a voice to say 'enter.' It did, and Kurenai walked in to find Sarutobi writing as usual.

He looked up. "Kurenai, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Third Hokage, I wish to speak to you about my student, Yakumo," said Kurenai.

The Hokage motioned to a seat, and Kurenai sat down. No matter how much older Kurenai got, she always felt like a child in front of him. "What is the problem?"

"She's brilliant," said Kurenai. "She's better with genjutsu than anyone her age I've ever seen. But she severely lacks in physical capability, and she is... unstable."

"Unstable?" asked the Hokage. "How?"

"This morning, she... she broke into my apartment and put me under a genjutsu," said Kurenai. "She seems to want my approval, and I'm concerned she won't handle any kind of rejection well. Truth be told, I've been stalling on teaching her more. My focus has been on skills other than genjutsu. But someday I think she could be comparable to the likes of Itachi.

"I'm not bragging when I say I'm one of the best genjutsu wielders of my generation. I suspect she'll surpass me if properly instructed."

"And the physical qualities of her abilities?" asked the Hokage. "You mentioned you were researching them."

Kurenai sighed. "I've done some research, and I've come up with a theory for how it might work. Chakra is as much mental energy as a physical one. It responds to the thoughts of the one who wields it.

"Ordinarily, when someone is trapped in a genjutsu, they are subconsciously aware of it. Only the surface thoughts are fooled. However, there are physical symptoms that can result, increased heart rate, sweat. In extreme cases, someone can be killed.

"But Yakumo is able to create an illusion so powerful that it seems to fool people on a subconscious level. Because of this, their chakra reacts to it."

"But the rose that cut you, how do you account for that?" asked the Hokage.

Kurenai remembered all the reading she'd done. "I believe it may be... like a henge."

"A henge?" asked the Hokage.

"Yes," said Yakumo. "When you use a henge, you transform yourself into something else with chakra. Physical contact with that henge is possible, and one can even be cut. If you create a claw with the henge, that claw can cut.

"I believe it may be possible that Yakumo has found a way to merge the principles of a henge with genjutsu."

The Hokage frowned. "I see.

"This is... problematic. With such power, the girl could easily hurt herself or others if she is not careful. Still, for the moment, she does not seem to be a danger."

"I've been trying to nudge her and Hinata into befriending one another," said Kurenai. "It could go a long way to stabilizing her. But Hinata is shy and Yakumo, well... she is not a social girl."

"It is a good move, and I encourage you to continue it." said the Hokage. "A bond of friendship is to be desired. It will be good for them and the village as a whole." He paused. "Still, as soon as you feel she is stable, I want you to begin her training in earnest."

Kurenai nodded.

She had her work cut out for her. Kurenai only hoped she could handle it.

* * *

Hinata and Yakumo walked together along the road. As they did, Yakumo did not keep her eyes on Hinata. She kept looking away, looking frustrated. Hinata felt nervous, but she felt she should speak to her.

Even though both had been training together for weeks, Yakumo and her had hardly talked. "So um, Yakumo..." She said.

"Yes?" said Yakumo, looking up with narrowed eyes.

"Why did you end up being tutored by Kurenai," asked Hinata.

"I don't have any skills other than genjutsu," said Yakumo. "My family, the Kurama Clan, have always been masters of genjutsu. But our line is failing, growing weaker.

"I'm supposed to reverse that trend.

"But I lack skills in taijutsu and ninjutsu, and without it, I can't pass the academy exams. So I'm going to be tutored."

"But, well, taijutsu is important, isn't it?" said Hinata, feeling nervous.

"Yes," said Yakumo. "But a student named Rock Lee was allowed to pass through sheer ability with taijutsu. I will do that with genjutsu."

"Well, I'm sure you'll make it," said Hinata, trying to be reassuring it. "I've... well, my father has always been disappointed in me. But... well... then I met Ino and Naruto."

"Your friends," said Yakumo. "You mentioned them to Kurenai-sensei."

"Yes, well-" began Hinata.

"Hey, Hinata!" called Ino's voice. Hinata looked up and saw Ino and Naruto running up to them. "There you are! Naruto and I have been looking all over for you!"

"Oh, Ino, Naruto," said Hinata, blushing. "How are you?"

"Well, we've been doing some training," said Ino. "I was looking for a sparring partner for ages, with Choji and Shikamaru wimping out. Naruto helped me out a bit."

"I um, accidentally gave her a black eye," said Naruto, looking a bit nervous.

"Yeah, but that medical ninjutsu of yours came in handy," said Ino.

"Are okay?" asked Hinata.

"Fine, fine Hinata," said Ino, before looking to Yakumo. "So um, you're Yakumo right?"

"Yes," said Yakumo, looking standoffish. "Hinata and I are students of Kurenai-sensei."

"Hey, how about we head over to Ichiraku Ramen for lunch together. It'll be great," said Naruto.

"My parents will want me back home," said Yakumo. "I need to train some more."

"Train some more?" asked Hinata, concerned. "Didn't you just get finished training with Kurenai-sensei?"

"My parents want me to study overtime in order to get better," said Hinata.

"If you never take a break, you'll run yourself ragged," said Naruto quickly. "Trust me; I've uh... had some personal experience with it."

"You mean that henge studying?" asked Ino.

"My parents want me to be powerful enough to surpass Itachi Uchiha," said Yakumo.

Hinata stared at her. "Itachi Uchiha?"

"You mean... um... that guy who wiped out his entire clan?" asked Ino.

"Yes," said Yakumo. "The Kurama Clan were once known as the greatest genjutsu wielders in the Leaf, perhaps the world. But many of our best practitioners were killed during the wars.

"Itachi Uchiha humiliated us.

"So I must surpass him. That is why I have to be constantly studying and improving myself. If I stop to relax like Kurenai-sensei wants, I won't be improving as much as I can. Kurenai-sensei thinks that I can't handle it, but I can."

"But Kurenai-sensei is our teacher, Yakumo," said Hinata. "If she says that what you need to do is rest isn't it disrespectful to ignore her?"

Yakumo halted. "Well, I..."

"Come on, why don't you just go out to eat," said Naruto. "Maybe we could give you some pointers on things. Um, Ino, could you pay?"

"Why me?" asked Ino.

"Well, it's just, um, I..." Naruto shifted.

"Yes?" said Ino, leaning in.

Naruto rubbed his head. "I sort of am a bit strapped for cash right now. I only get so much of an allowance from the old man."

Hinata felt a surge of sympathy for him. She was about to volunteer when Ino went forward. "Fine, whatever." She paused. "Do you maybe want to invite Sakura?"

"Well, I would, but um..." Naruto paused.

"Yeah?" asked Ino.

Naruto sighed. "She'd probably just call me a moron anyway."

"Yeah, you're probably right," said Ino.

And off they went.

* * *

Neji was dreaming, but this time he was in control of it.

Her was looking through eyes that were closed. They opened, and Anko awoke. She found herself lying upon a sofa within what seemed a living room. Across a table, Orochimaru was sitting in a seat, hands clasped. He smiled. "So, you've finally awakened, Anko."

Anko surged forward, going for a knife that wasn't there and then charging with a punch. But as she did, her hand stopped. "Orochimaru. You son of a bitch!" Her hand shook mere inches from him. Then her hand seemed to draw itself back of its own accord. "What is..."

"You really should sit down, Anko," said Orochimaru, leaning and propping himself up on one arm. His tongue rolled along his lips. "There's no need for violence."

As he spoke, Neji felt a surge, and Anko moved back. He could tell that she was trying to defy it, but her body was obeying the command, sitting down. Looking at her hands, she shuddered. "What is this..."

"An experiment with my curse mark," said Orochimaru, leaning forward. "I wanted to see if it would be possible to do more than influence someone with it.

"Now, we have a great deal to discuss."

"Yes, Orochimaru-sensei, no, no what..." gasped Anko.

"Now, no doubt you've been noticing certain imbalances in your emotions," said Orochimaru. "I'm afraid this is a side effect of the curse mark I tried on you. I have high hopes for this particular experiment."

"You did this to me," said Anko.

"Yes, I did, but it was from a place of affection," said Orochimaru. "I must say that I regret how events came between us, especially with how loyal you once were."

"You locked me in a warehouse and forced me to watch twelve other children slowly waste away. Your curse mark consumed their bodies, and I was in pain the entire time!" said Anko. "Then you abandoned me without medical attention in the middle of an abandoned shore.

"I had to walk back to the Leaf Village."

Orochimaru blinked. "Well, yes, but I did offer you the chance to join me. You really should be more consistent."

"I trusted you!" snarled Anko. "I followed you even after what you did, and you... you tortured me!"

"I asked you for permission, and you accepted to become a test subject," said Orochimaru. "It was a regrettable necessity. I wanted to see if a willing subject would be more likely to survive the process than an unwilling one.

"You were very helpful to me in that regard. You always were a great help in my research."

"I didn't want to advance your research!" cried Anko. "I wanted your approval!"

Orochimaru blinked. "Then, I truly don't understand your reasoning. I gave you my approval after you successfully survived my curse mark.

"You were desperate enough for it when we left. What changed?"

"You locked me in a warehouse on minimal food and water and made me watch all the other test subjects die!" said Anko in a fury, trying to attack, but unable to stand. Then she looked down. "Iruka was right about you."

"Who?" asked Orochimaru.

"Iruka," said Anko.

"Your student from Team 7.," said Anko in shock. "It was me, Iruka, and Guy as your students."

Orochimaru paused. "Oh yes, now I remember. I'm surprised they're still alive. Iruka was always painfully mediocre, and Guy was never going to amount to anything."

Anko stared. "Guy beat you to a pulp mere weeks ago."

"Really, dear Anko, I would have thought you'd have learned not to trust everything you hear by now." Said Orochimaru. "It is something of a flaw you have."

"I was there!" said Anko. "I watched Guy beat you to a pulp after his students nearly killed you. I nearly killed you. If Tsunade hadn't stopped me, you'd be dead."

Orochimaru remained silent. "...Appearances can be deceiving."

That was a really weak excuse.

"Sure they can," said Anko.

"I don't remember you being this snide," said Orochimaru.

"You haven't been there, Orochimaru," said Anko.

Orochimaru leaned back and sighed. "Well, in any case, you work for me once again. I'll be very interested to see the long term effects of that curse mark."

"I don't work for you," said Anko.

"Stand on one leg, would you, Anko," said Orochimaru.

Anko obeyed quickly, even happily, a smile coming to her face as she raised one leg. "What..."

"Now remove that jacket," said Orochimaru.

Anko quickly grabbed her jacket and began to work it off her shoulders. Slowly, almost sensually. "Stop it!"

"Oh very well, I think I've made my point," said Orochimaru, motioning for her to halt. "If I give you an order, you will obey it. I'm very interested to see how far this control extends.

"Now, I believe we have some experiments to get to..." He surged forward like a snake, his tongue reach out to slither around Anko as she sat, helpless.

Neji left quickly. He didn't want to know. And he had the feeling that Orochimaru might detect his presence somehow.

Opening his eyes, he quickly rolled away as Rock Lee landed in front of him in the dojo. "What?"

Rock Lee took a stance. "Neji, I challenge you to a duel. On this day, I shall prove myself a splendid ninja and defeat you once and for all!"

"Have you defeated Naruto yet?" asked Neji tiredly.

"Yes, I have. I defeated him in a spar three days ago," said Rock Lee.

"Did he concede defeat?" asked Neji.

Rock Lee paused. "Well, no. But I knocked him out."

"Then you have to defeat him again," said Neji. "Otherwise, I'd be breaking the deal I made with Naruto."

Rock Lee nodded. "Fine then, I will return when I have forced Naruto's submission."

And he raced off. Then Tenten emerged into the room. "That was pretty slick, Neji. So what are you doing now?"

"I planted some of my chakra within Anko through Kin," said Neji. "If I focus, I can see through her eyes and observe events. She has been turned, though it isn't her fault. Orochimaru has control over her.

"Her mind was intact, but she was... physically incapable of disobeying him. Orochimaru was about to begin experimenting on her when I left."

"What?" said Tenten. "We've got to tell someone."

"And how am I supposed to tell someone without revealing this power?" asked Neji. "You know as well as I what the Hyuga Clan might do."

"Why don't we ask Lady Tsunade?" asked Tenten.

Neji stood up and stretched. "I'll give the matter thought."

"Neji, about this power," said Tenten. "Maybe you should talk to the Yamanaka Clan about this."

"What do you mean?" asked Neji.

"Well, they are the experts on going into other people's heads," said Tenten. "Maybe they could help."

"Tenten, that is their clan secrets," said Neji. "It would be irresponsible and disrespectful to pry into that. Besides, my ability operates on completely different levels."

"How do you know that?" asked Tenten.

Neji paused and realized he had no answer. Best to pretend as though it was obvious. "...It is self-evident, is it not?"

"You don't know, do you?" asked Tenten.

Neji thought up an answer. "...Shut up."

Then he walked off.

"Where are you going?" asked Tenten.

"To talk to Ino Yamanaka about the principles of her special ability," said Neji.

"Way to accept defeat gracefully, Neji," said Tenten. "Way to go!"

Neji ignored her.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Ordinarily, I would talk about something silly, like my writing process or characters. However, I'm not really in the mood for that. And I'm morally obligated to raise awareness of some of the worst atrocities of our time.

If you're not interested in hearing about this, don't read any further than this sentence.

* * *

Okay, if you're still here, we've got a far more serious matter to discuss.

Even as we speak, Hong Kong is descending into chaos as protesters do battle with police. These protesters began merely peacefully protesting China's attempts to destroy their freedoms. However, the brutality of the police has pushed them over the edge. The Chinese brutalized protestors. Young girls have been taken into custody have been raped and murdered. In other places, innocent people are being forced into concentration camps. What is their crime? Being Muslim, or being Christian. Or being of a temperament that China doesn't like. They are imprisoned and brutalized for who they are, not what they've done.

And they call it counter-terrorism. Terrorism would be preferable to these atrocities.

And now the battle has come to the rest of the world.

Even as we speak, there are companies in the West who have become pawns of China. They have fired people who expressed support for the protestors. Activision Blizzard, for instance, held a video game tournament. A young man won the tournament. In his post-victory interview expressed support for Hong Kong. A

Not only was he suspended, but his prize money was also stolen. The interviewers, who were totally innocent, were fired. Similar stories have happened with the NBA and other corporations. They are terrified of alienating a totalitarian regime. Because money is all, they care about.

Other similar stories have appeared. ESL games has instructed its employees to remain silent and say nothing about China or Hong Kong. They are effectively controlling the freedom of speech of those who work for them. Riot Games, the guys responsible for League of Legends, have also been clamping down. Speak the truth, and you'll be fired.

The message is clear.

Many huge corporations throughout the West have become assistants to Chinese power. They are doing this because China is a lucrative market. All the corporations in their neverending greed don't want to lose business opportunities.

This cannot be allowed.

We, as consumers, have to act. I and many others have begun a mass boycott of those companies that have come out in support of China. Even if you do not support the Hong Kong protests, we must do it for our own sake. What if corporations are allowed to suppress free speech on behalf of China. It will mean that China can control free speech in our societies. Our national sovereignty, wherever we are, will be compromised.

If any of you are gamers, I'd like to ask you to take a stand alongside us. Don't buy any Activision Blizzard games. Don't buy from Riot Games or ESL games. Close your wallets to any corporation that tries to stifle free speech. Do not buy any product that is made in China if you can avoid it.

If we hit them hard in their wallets and cause their stock to drop, it will set a clear example. This behavior must not be tolerated. In addition, please spread awareness of these events. The more people know of these atrocities, the more likely someone with power will take action.

It is, of course, your choice. I'm sorry for bringing it up when you probably just want to read a Naruto fanfiction. But people are being murdered in the streets of Hong Kong. There are people being subjected to atrocities that would make Orochimaru cringe. As such, I felt that I had a moral obligation to tell people about this and contribute in whatever small way I could.


	26. Looming Phantoms

**Chapter Twenty-Six: Looming Phantoms**

Neji was walking along the path when he heard Tenten's footsteps behind him. He looked back to see her racing after him. "Hey, Neji, wait up."

"I thought you were practicing your kunai throwing, Tenten," said Neji.

"Eh, I can do that anytime," said Tenten. "I was about to stop for lunch anyway, so I'll go see Naruto with you."

"Indeed, I will as well," said Rock Lee, landing next to Neji. "It is long past the time that I will finish this."

"We're not going to meet Naruto, Lee," said Tenten. "We're going to meet Ino Yamanaka. And it is no sure thing that she'll be with-"

"So why do you always want to go to Ichiraku Ramen anyway, Naruto?" asked Ino Yamanaka of her companion as they rounded the corner.

"Teuchi and Ayame are really nice, plus I can afford it," said Naruto.

"Ramen is unhealthy." said a brown-haired girl.

"No, it isn't," said Naruto. "Ichiraku Ramen is the greatest food in existence."

"It is actually pretty good, Yakumo," said Ino. "Even I was surprised."

"She's right, Yakumo," said Hinata, trailing behind with her hands in her pockets. She was wearing her cold-weather jacket again. "The ramen here is really good."

"Fine, I'll try it," said Yakumo.

"Hinata," said Ino, "how many times do I have to get you out of that jacket before-" She halted. Neji approached and she looked back.

"Ino Yamanaka," said Neji.

"Oh, hey, Neji, Bushy Brows, Tenten," said Naruto.

"Hang on, you know these guys, Naruto?" said Ino. "I mean, I've met Neji but-"

"Oh yeah, I've been training with them under Lady Tsunade," said Naruto. "And Bushy Brows and I spar all the time."

"Then let us see who will be the victor this time-" said Rock Lee.

"Not right now, Lee," said Neji.

The one called Yakumo blinked and walked forward. "Lee. You are Rock Lee."

"I am," said Rock Lee. "Have you heard of me?"

"Well, yes," said Yakumo. "My parents were... well they were inspired by you."

"Hey, why don't we discuss this over Ramen, huh?" asked Ino. "No reason we have to stand here in the street."

"You do know you agreed to pay for it, right Ino?" asked Hinata.

Ino flinched and looked around fearfully. "Now hang on, I only agreed for you guys. They can pay for themselves."

"It's alright," said Neji. "I'm perfectly capable of paying my own tab and there is something I want to talk to you about, Ms. Yamanaka."

"What is it you want to talk to me about?" asked Ino.

"Your clan techniques," said Neji. That was a bit blunt.

"Wait, you want to know about our clan techniques?" asked Ino. "Do you know what you're asking."

"None of the details, of course," said Neji. "I merely wish to know the nature of power. For instance, what is it like to be within another's mind? It is a curiosity of mine."

Ino smiled. "Well, if you want to know that I guess I can give you some basic information, but I have a price."

Neji didn't like the sound of it. "What is it?"

"You have to pay for all of our lunch!" said Ino.

Neji remembered Naruto's constant chatter about ramen. So he did the only thing he could to cut costs. "...Lee, Tenten, you're on your own."

"Oh come on!" said Tenten.

And that was how they all made their way toward Ichiraku Ramen. As they walked, Ino glanced at Neji. But he said nothing as they reached the place and sat down there. Though there weren't enough seats.

Teuchi Ramen was a man whose eyes were always hidden beneath his brows. His daughter, Ayame, was cooking and looked up and smiled."Naruto, you've brought a lot of customers today. I'm not sure we'll have enough seats."

"Well, um, sorry," said Naruto.

"Don't worry. We usually keep a few seats around," said Teuchi, passing several stools over the counter. "Never discount the possibility of good fortune. Ayame, get them."

"So, what can I get you?" asked Ayame.

They all sat down and began to order. Ino passed Yakumo a menu and the girl looked at it oddly. "Um... what do I do with this?"

"You choose a dish you want to order," said Naruto. "Haven't you ever been out to eat before?"

Yakumo looked around. "No. Never."

"Fine, okay see this," said Ino. "This is the price. You don't have to worry about that right now since Neji is paying. As for what you should get... well, I'd stay off the spicy menu I guess.

"This is more Naruto's forte, actually."

Naruto leaned in and pointed at several things. "You should try this dish, Yakumo. It's really good and good for beginners."

"Doesn't this have pork in it?" asked Yakumo. "Pork carries diseases."

"Are you suggesting that Ichiraku Ramen is serving diseased meats," asked Teuchi. He narrowed his eyebrows.

Yakumo looked up and felt the gaze of Teuchi and Ayame on him. Neji found himself feeling a terror akin to that of when he was facing Orochimaru. As if he was looking at a god.

"No, no, I was just saying that, in general, pigs carry diseases," said Yakumo.

"But we were talking about Ichiraku," said Ayame. "So there must be some connection."

Yakumo shuddered. "...I'll take the pork."

"So, um, you're my cousin's teammates then," said Hinata to Tenten.

"Sure am," said Tenten. "Listen, I'm sorry about what Neji said earlier, he has um, issues he needs to work out."

"I do not have 'issues' I merely make observations about other people," said Neji, not willing to cede ground.

"To cover up your own shortcomings," noted Tenten.

"You need not fear, Neji has reformed a great deal," said Rock Lee. "He is now far closer to a splendid ninja than ever before."

"Stop apologizing on my behalf!" said Neji. Then he composed himself. "Nevermind. Ms. Yamanaka, what was my question?"

Ino blinked. "You didn't ask it."

"Oh, I see," said Neji. "What is it like to invade the mind of another."

"Well it isn't always invading," said Ino. "A lot of Yamanaka's work as therapists. But it's sort of hard to describe. For one thing, when you enter another person's mind it isn't like you're seeing the whole thing. You compress your consciousness and enter into their thoughts.

"Then you sort of look for the levers which control them. Or, failing that, the information you need. Every person has a corner in their mind where the strings are pulled. But stronger willed people can resist."

"Have you ever tried it?" asked Neji.

"I've done it in practice, sure," said Ino. "But only with family."

"You did use it against that um... guy, didn't you?" said Naruto. "I mean that thing where all our memories are fuzzy."

"Oh right, yeah," said Ino. "My memory is really fuzzy on the whole thing though." She paused. "Hey, Naruto, want to help me with the demonstration after we finish?"

"Demonstration?" asked Naruto.

"Sure it's a bit crowded in here," said Ino. "Let's give it a try huh?"

Naruto shifted. "Okay, sure."

The meal was excellent. It would have been more enjoyable if Naruto had not devoured three whole bowls of ramen. How could he be so short and eat this much meat?

Whatever the answer it was costly. Still, the others seemed to enjoy it. Rock Lee regaled Yakumo with a series of stories about their exploits. Tenten seemed to get on well with Hinata, while Neji focused mostly on Ino. It became apparent that his own ability was very different. He could not perceive the thoughts and emotions of the person to the same degree.

Odd.

Afterward, Ino and Naruto moved out into the street and stood across from one another. "Alright, just stand right here," said Ino. Then she walked a ways back. "Now see, the issue with this technique is that you need to hit the first time. And the projectile is fairly slow so you have to aim." She took a stance and paused. "And..."

"Now!"

There was a surge of chakra and Ino's body fell to the ground. Hinata and Yakumo ran up to her. Naruto turned to Neji. "See, I'm now inhabiting Naruto's own space. The catch is that if Naruto gets cut-"

Then Ino drew out a kunai and stabbed it through Naruto's hand with a disturbing smile. "-I get cut! See?" She raised a hand and kneeled down by her own body to show the wounds. "Both of us are bleeding? You want me to do it again? Or feel the wound to make sure it isn't an illusion."

"No, no I don't," said Naruto. "I suggest you return to your body immediately."

Ino rolled her eyes and did so. Naruto then let out a cry and fell to one knee, clutching his hand. Yet as Neji watched, he saw a strange chakra them. Little by little, it was healing, the flesh returning to normal.

Naruto looked down at Ino's hand and began healing it. "Ino, are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. It's no problem," said Ino standing up and looking at her hand. "...I just cut myself. Why would I do that?"

"Well, it certainly got the point across," said Tenten.

"Why are you so curious about this anyway?" asked Ino, looking shaken.

"While on a mission I perceived Orochimaru's chakra networks," said Neji. "It appears as though he has turned himself into a parasite of sorts. One that dwells within-host bodies. I was interested to know how he achieved it."

"Are you planning to use it?" asked Ino, voice playful. "Plotting to assimilate other people?"

"No! Of course not!" said Neji. "I merely want to be able to fight Orochimaru more effectively if we clash. Understanding ones' enemy is essential."

"Yeah, Ino, I'm not sure you should joke about that sort of thing," said Hinata.

"Fine, sorry," said Ino. The whole thing seemed to pass a little too quickly. "So, Yakumo, you're training with Hinata. What kind of abilities do you have?" Neji saw no odd chakra, even with enhanced senses.

Something was very wrong here.

"I specialize in genjutsu," said Yakumo.

"So, want to give us a demonstration?" asked Ino.

Yakumo paused. "I'm not sure it will be safe."

"Yakumo creates genjutsu so realistic that they physically affect people," said Hinata. "They can actually hurt you. That's why she needs to train with Kurenai-sensei."

"I also need to work on my taijutsu," said Yakumo. "I've got very little talent for it."

"Well Lee is a taijutsu master," said Tenten. "Maybe he could give you a few pointers."

"Rock Lee," said Yakumo, looking to him. "Weren't you uniquely talented at taijutsu and deficient in other areas."

"No," said Rock Lee. "I was deficient in taijutsu and nonexistent in other areas. But with Guy-sensei's help, I was able to break past my limits and become a splendid ninja."

"You mean you weren't talented at taijutsu?" asked Yakumo.

"No, I was not. Hard work is more valuable than talent," said Rock Lee.

"Right, well, I think I should probably return home for more training," said Yakumo, looking at her watch. Then she bowed to them. "Thank you for the food, Neji."

"I'll walk you back," said Hinata.

On an impulse, Neji focused his attention directly on Ino. He scanned her entire form for something. Anything would account for this change in personality. But as he gazed into it, something gazed into him and he was repulsed.

_'I see you, Hyuga.'_ said a voice. _'None will escape retribution.'_

Neji hurried away. What was going on here?

* * *

Hinata walked with Yakumo, feeling a bit weird. Neji's pointed questions of Ino had had some other purpose. He'd never expressed interest in the Yamanaka Clan before now. But what was it? And was it just her, or had his gaze become even more piercing.

"So, did you enjoy things?" she asked Yakumo.

"Yes, I did," said Yakumo. "But is something wrong with Ino?"

"Um," Hinata paused, "we were engaged in an incident. Ino had to use her powers to enter the mind of another person and it... affected her. She's been having small outbursts like that, but nothing like that before."

"I see," said Yakumo. "But I'm not sure what I'll tell my parents."

Hinata sighed. "I know how you feel.

"My father, he... he's always telling me not to spend time with Naruto but I... Naruto has done so much for me."

At last, they reached the Kurama Clan house. Here Yakumo halted and turned to Hinata. "I'll see you tomorrow, Hinata."

"See you," said Hinata.

Then she turned to walk off, hoping she hadn't screwed things up.

* * *

Yakumo reached the door and gulped. Halting in a place she raised a hand to knock, then lowered it. She'd known she was disobeying her parents by doing this but... she'd liked it. She didn't regret it, she just felt like she wished she wouldn't have to disobey her parents.

She knocked.

'You learned a great deal.' said a voice in her mind. 'You can use that information to become stronger.'

The door opened and Mother looked down at her. "Yakumo, where have you been?"

"I'm sorry, Mother, I... I was establishing a friendship with some of the children from the other clans," said Yakumo.

"You were socializing?" asked Mother, eyes narrowing. "Yakumo, what have I told you about that?"

"Time spent socializing could be spent training," said Yakumo.

"Yes," said Mother. "You have a remarkable power with genjutsu that could restore our clan to immense power. Leave social interactions with others. You will never have to concern yourself with those things when you eventually marry."

"Yes, Mother I... I understand," said Yakumo.

"Now, I want you to continue practicing your genjutsu with the masters," said Mother. "You will do so until the end of the day.

"Your training with Kurenai has improved your other abilities. But you will always be substandard in those. As such, you must attain a higher level of power than anyone else in genjutsu. Higher even than Itachi Uchiha someday.

"Yes, that will be a grand day. My daughter the one to kill that murderer.

"Now, your trainers are waiting as we speak. Do not keep them waiting, dear."

Yakumo strode through the halls, devoid of luxury or anything else. Entering a courtyard, she found a group of genjutsu masters waiting. At their head was an old man with frazzled gray hair to the neck. She bowed. "Master Unkai, I'm sorry to have kept you waiting."

"It is of no concern, Yakumo," said Unkai. "We will begin whenever you are ready."

_"You must press on, Yakumo."_ said the voice. _"They want what is best for you. You must become powerful..."_

"I am ready now," said Yakumo. "I am always ready."

The training began anew. By the time it ended, three of the men needed Healing Kido. Kurenai-sensei was teaching her a lot. Yakumo would use it.

* * *

Night fell over the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Hidan looked down at the peaceful village and smiled.

Time to kill some kids.

He'd start with the blonde brat who stole all his kills.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Here's a tip for keeping your story moving at a good pace. Every chapter should achieve at least three things. For instance, this chapter achieves a meeting between Yakumo and other characters. It foreshadows events to come with psycho-Ino. It also demonstrates what Yakumo's home life is like. Finally, we have the arrival of Hidan.

As long as you establish three plot events per chapter you should keep moving at a decent pace. Of course, you shouldn't establish too much. A story needs room to breathe.


	27. The Dream Demon

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: The Dream Demon**

Naruto spent the rest of the day practicing with the others. He was getting way better at taijutsu and ninjutsu and he'd always been good at those before. Now he felt like he could take anyone out.

By the time he got back to Iruka-sensei's apartment, it was getting dark out. Letting himself in, he found Iruka-sensei at his desk, writing. For a moment he didn't notice, then Iruka looked up and smiled. "Oh, Naruto, there you are."

"Iruka-sensei, are you still working on that job?" asked Naruto, kind of surprised.

"Yeah, something like it." Said Iruka. "See, I'm supposed to do some background checks on the new employees. Sometimes those background checks get in-depth."

"You mean you're still investigating Kabuto?" asked Naruto.

Iruka sighed. "Not really.

"His records pretty much dry up, to be honest. Most of it is classified and I haven't been able to get the authorization for it. So I'm at a dead end."

"Well why don't you just talk to the guy?" asked Naruto. "Get him to confess or something."

"It's not that…" Iruka paused. "Actually, that might work. Everything is unofficial at this point and as far as he knows the case is cleared up."

"Why are you so convinced that, well, he's a bad guy?" asked Naruto, wondering himself.

"Several reasons I'm not allowed to go into." Said Iruka. "The alibi he had was a little too perfect and I have a strange vibe from all this.

"Naruto, you were close with Dosu, Kin, and Zaku. "Did they ever tell you anything about contacts? Someone they had an as ally. Friends." "Um, no." said Naruto. "Although there was this weird thing one day when Zaku bought a flute and just rushed off. Said he'd forgotten something."

"When was this?" asked Iruka.

"Well um, actually it was around the time the whole thing with Mizuki-sensei happened." Said Naruto. "I remember my apartment got closed down. So I asked Zaku and Kin to crash with them and well, I accidentally mentioned the note Ino found.

"Then Zaku ran off in a hurry." Iruka blinked. Then he looked very concerned. "Why didn't you tell us about this?" Naruto didn't know what to say. "I didn't know it was anything important."

Iruka shifted. "Right, right, of course, you didn't. Listen, I need you to write down everything you remember about that day here."

And he set up a piece of paper and pen.

"Okay, sure." Said Naruto, moving to the seat. "But why?"

"Just so I have it for the record is all. Think of it as homework." Said Iruka, smiling and standing up.

"Well, that doesn't make it better." Said Naruto, beginning to write.

"I'll make us dinner while you work." Said Iruka, moving off.

So Naruto did his least favorite kind of job. Writing. He wished he could use a shadow clone for it. But remembered that shadow clones had the mindset in which they were created. If he used one to slack off, it would slack off. "I don't know why Iruka-sensei is getting so antsy about all this. That all happened ages ago."

He worked on it for a while, writing down whatever he remembered. By the time he finished and Iruka finished dinner at around the same time. As they sat down to eat, Iruka looked across the table at him. "Naruto..." He said after a moment.

"Yeah?" asked Naruto.

"I just wanted to say I'm proud of you." Said Iruka. "You've advanced your skills greatly in such a short time. I'm sure you'll graduate at the end of the school year this time.

Naruto blinked. "Really?"

"Yeah, you've more than put the work in," said Iruka. "And you've got a lot of talent on top of that." He paused. "Naruto, eat your vegetables. I know you're pushing them around your plate."

"Oh come on, Iruka-sensei, there aren't any sauces." Said Naruto.

"Just do it." Said Iruka. "It'll help your health."

"Fine.' Said Naruto, taking a bite and chewing. He finished and looked up, feeling weird somehow. He sort of felt like Iruka was his dad, in a way. "Iruka-sensei..."

"Yeah?" asked Iruka.

"Nothing," said Naruto, "it's just I hadn't really eaten home-cooked meals ever till this year."

"Well, given what happened with your family..." began Iruka. He stopped. Naruto looked up in surprise. "Did you know them?"

"Well, no, no I didn't," said Iruka. "But I make a point of researching the families of my students. I couldn't find anything on your father or nothing, but I did read some history. Your last name, Uzumaki, belonged to a powerful clan. One that ruled an entire ninja village."

"Is it still out there?" asked Naruto.

Iruka sighed. "No. They became too powerful and too aggressive. A coalition of villages gathered together to oppose them, there was a battle and they lost. The village was obliterated. Most of the population massacred or taken for their bloodlines."

Naruto felt a lump in his throat. He should have known that if he'd had any remaining family they would have contacted him by now. "What do you mean 'taken for their bloodlines?'"

Iruka looked away. "That's not really a pleasant subject, Naruto."

"But I want to know." Said Naruto.

Iruka pushed aside his plate and leaned back. "Alright, have you heard of the Hyuga Affair?"

"Neji told me about it." Said Naruto. "A ninja tried to kidnap her and her dad killed him. But the ninja was a diplomat and the Cloud Village wanted her dad dead. Instead, they sent his brother, Neji's dad."

"Yes." Said Iruka. "At the time the Cloud Village was in a powerful position and the Leaf was otherwise engaged. We weren't in a position to go to war with them. "Do you know why they took Hinata?"

"Well, they wanted her Byakugan, right?" asked Naruto.

"She didn't have a Byakugan at the time, Naruto." Said Iruka. "Not a developed one. The Byakugan like any other power takes time and training to develop. They would have had to train her up in an ability they had no experience with and then cut out her eyes at the end of it. "And one Byakugan wouldn't have been worth an international incident. "They picked Hinata because she didn't have a Caged Bird Seal and couldn't be killed remotely. And because she was young."

Naruto looked at Iruka, guessing at what he meant. "So, they wanted to brainwash her and use her as a soldier."

Iruka shifted. "That would be the best-case scenario. Frankly, though, I think it would have been worse."

How could it be worse? Naruto wasn't sure he wanted to know, but he had to ask. "What do you mean, worse?"

"It's possible that they might have planned to use her to produce a line of Byakugan users. One loyal to the Hidden Cloud Village." Said Iruka. "If Hinata had been taken, she'd probably have spent the rest of her life as the wife of some powerful ninja. If she was lucky.

"If she wasn't... she would have been worse than a slave."

Naruto thought about what that meant. Then he thought about some of those magazines he'd read in stores when no one was looking. The thought of that kind of thing happening to Hinata made his blood boil, all so the Cloud could get a Byakugan. "That's horrible! How could we let those bastards get away with it!"

"They were more powerful than us and they were leveraging the fact." Said Iruka. "The Hokage had to make a difficult decision, and the Hyuga family agreed.

"If we'd fought them, we'd have been battling on two fronts.

"At any rate, this is neither here or there. You have an immense amount of chakra and an ability to heal yourself. Both these traits were qualities the Uzumaki Clan had. With some blood testing we could probably confirm if the name was picked at random, or if you are part of the clan."

Naruto shifted. "...Aren't there any of them left?"

"I don't know, Naruto." Said Iruka. "There probably were survivors, scattered to the nations."

Naruto didn't want to talk about this at all. He wanted to forget it, so he finished his meal and stood up, feeling a bit sick. "Iruka, sensei, I'm going to go to bed early, okay."

"It's fine." Said Iruka. "Sleep well."

Naruto doubted he would.

* * *

Anko was lying in a metal tube, trying to sit still while Orochimaru-sensei typed on a console. It was cold and she had an itch on her nose. And this was so boring, just sitting here. "Orochimaru-sensei, I'm bored." She complained.

"Quiet, Anko, I'm in the midst of reading your vital signs." Said Orochimaru in frustration.

"Oh come on, I've been sitting here for thirty minutes." Said Anko, sighing.

"You wouldn't still be sitting here if you didn't keep moving." Said Orochimaru. "Now I have to start all over again! "Don't you have someone else who could do this?" asked Anko, voice a whine.

"That I trust? No." said Orochimaru. "I've got a medical specialist but he's away on a mission so I have to handle this myself. Now stop moving or I'll cut your tendons."

Anko felt a surge of fear at that. Did he mean it? Orochimaru could probably reattach them as if nothing happened. So it might not be an idle threat. Some part of her said he meant every word and she stiffened up straight. "Yes, Orochimaru-sensei." Orochimaru typed onward and Anko waited, ignoring the itch and waiting in fear. Orochimaru was just trying to get her to comply with a joking threat, right? Right?

Had it been a joke before. There was that darkness she'd felt, the one that came in now and then. She was beginning to remember things now and then. Lying in a warehouse, watching others waste away, but she couldn't quite remember the faces.

Why did these visions upset her so much?

Orochimaru smiled and sat back. "Finally, done. It seems my mark has not caused any adverse effects on you. Or the other treatments. Excellent.

"You can go now."

The tube opened and Anko stepped out of it, wishing she had long legs so she could scale out of it. Pulling herself out of it, she set down her feet and brushed her hair. It seemed longer than last time. She looked up at Orochimaru. "You... you didn't really mean that about cutting my tendons, did you?"

"Of course not, Anko." Said Orochimaru, drawing out a syringe. "Now, I just have to give you these shots."

"What are these things you keep giving me anyway?" asked Anko.

"A vaccine of sorts." Said Orochimaru. "From the most lethal disease of all. I did say all those years ago that I'd share my secret of immortality with you. "What I am putting in you is the testing of one of the critical steps." Anko offered him her hand and felt happy to be helping him. But she also felt afraid, somehow. Why? "But... Orochimaru sensei I... please don't put that in me..." "Calm yourself, Anko. I've already tested it on a great many subjects before you." Said Orochimaru. "The last hundred or so didn't suffer any side effects at all. "And even if it should kill you, well, death is a very temporary thing."

Anko felt the syringe driven into her wrist. As she did, she felt anger welling up within her thought she didn't remember why. "What... what are you planning?"

"Simple enough, my dear." Said Orochimaru. "Are you familiar with the resurrection jutsu?"

"You kill someone and use them to summon one of the dead back to life." Said Anko.

"Yes." Said Orochimaru. "Someone who must obey the one who summons them. A very useful technique, albeit one with many limitations.

"This vaccine operates on similar principles. But I'd hate to spoil things." Orochimaru halted. "Now, return to your quarters. Karin, would you be so kind as to escort dear Anko there."

A redhaired girl moved forward, about her own height, wearing glasses. "Of course, Lord Orochimaru."

Anko walked behind the other girl, feeling irritated by it. Karin kept giving glares to her. "Just who are you to get this kind of treatment from Lord Orochimaru anyway?"

"You want to swap places, be my guest." Snapped Anko, feeling that old fury. It welled up within her, the wrongness of what was around her fueling her. A splitting headache surged through her. "Arg... I... this can't..."

"Will you quick lagging behind." Said Karin.

The anger welling up halted as Anko looked up to her. It faded to the background again and she followed her. "So what do you do here anyway?"

"Lord Orochimaru has me helping him with experiments." Said Karin. "And also keeping track of prisoners."

"Some prison guard you are." Noted Anko. "I'll bet I could crush you."

"I don't capture the prisoners." Said Karin. "I just find them. Now come on-"

Anko sent forth her hands in a snake jutsu, doing far better at it than she expected. Her fingers became serpents, grabbing Karin and lifting her off the ground. Little by little, they began to tighten around her.

"So yeah, pretty sure I'm stronger than you." Said Anko.

"Let… let go…" gasped Karin.

Anko let go of her. Had she almost strangled her? Why had she done that? "Um, which way is it?" asked Anko. Karin stood up and growled. "This way." On they walked. Anko slipped her hands into her pockets and looked around. "So why does Lord Orochimaru spend so little time on decoration anyway?" "We don't have one centralized area of operation." Said Karin. "The capital of the Sound Village is wherever Lord Orochimaru is."

"As narcissistic as ever I guess." Said Anko, that hadn't seemed like her. "So what's the deal with all these needles, anyway?" "Orochimaru is experimenting on you." Said Karin. "

"It happens to everyone. You either put up with it, or you end up in prison.

"Some die. Others get lucky."

"What does 'get lucky' mean?" asked Anko.

"Well, there were these two called Sakon and Ukon." Said Karin. "They were born years and years ago as conjoined twins. Their bodies were put together in a way that would have meant they'd die.

"Lord Orochimaru experimented on them, kept them alive. He gifted them with an ability that allowed them to enter other beings chakra networks." Said Karin. "He then had them use the ability on useless prisoners and gain functional bodies. Now they're two of his strongest members.

"Though they usually hang out in the same body anyway. I wasn't there for that, though."

"Why are you here, then?" asked Anko.

"I used to be a shinobi Kusagakure." Said Karin. "My mother and I were refugees. She traded the use of her healing skills to them in exchange for being able to stay. There was a battle and she was worked to death.

"Then they dragged me in her place and told me to do the same.

"I used sedative jutsu to send every single person I worked on into a sleep they never woke up from. I killed dozens of their ninja that day. Then Lord Orochimaru found me. He let me help him with the experiments on those from the village he captured.

"It was probably the most fun I've ever had. He's taught me a lot about medical ninjutsu too."

"Taught you medical ninjutsu?" asked Anko. "That's more Tsunade's specialty."

"Tsunade can only see the use of chakra for medical ninjutsu. But Orochimaru isn't so blind." Said Karin. "His experiments with chemicals have allowed him to learn things no one else knows. That's what happens when you don't let ethics get in the way of learning." "What's the point of learning things if all you do is use it to hurt people?" asked Anko flatly. "Orochimaru-sensei once told me that ethical rules existed as a framework. To make sure people didn't go too far."

"Well, you must have been talking to a different person then." Said Karin, adjusting her glasses.

"No, he was the same person, he just changed." Said Anko. "Orochimaru-sensei always wanted to be Hokage. But he got passed over for some guy called Minato. He was always training to surpass his limits. Then he found Itachi Uchiha was growing stronger than him. I remember he had a thing for Lady Tsunade, but she never returned his affections.

"I think he felt like a failure."

"Don't talk about Lord Orochimaru like that you freak!" Karin turned around to try and punch Anko and was promptly smashed against the wall. Anko realized she'd planted her foot against the girl's neck. Drawing it back, she let her fall back. Why had she done that? "You know I could probably kill like, ten of you and not even break a sweat, right? I remember he always hated Minato. More than he'd ever hated anyone in his life.

"I never understood why that was."

Why was she so contemplative. It didn't really matter. Now that she was thinking about all this she couldn't stop. It was like her mind was shedding a skin, reforming into something new. She looked at Karin as she rose. "So do want to take me to that door now, or what?"

Karin did so and unlocked a door. Opening it, she motioned inward.

They came to the door. It was of redwood and heavily bolted, though Anko could probably break it. Karin unlocked it, grumbling and opening it. Anko walked in as the door was shut behind her. Lying down, she found her legs did not reach as far. She remembered a conversation she and Orochimaru had had once. He'd told her that white snakes were a symbol of renewal.

More and more she felt like a snake shedding its skin.

* * *

Neji opened his eyes.

The attempt, so far as he could tell, had worked. And yet why had he been awash in Anko's consciousness like that? He remembered that Kin had tried to repulse a genjutsu and he'd gained greater insight. But it had been nothing on this level.

There was a knock and he looked up. "Enter."

Hinata was at the door. Why? They had never gotten on well. "Neji?" "Yes, what is it, Hinata?" he asked.

"You've been meditating in here for hours. Is something wrong?" asked Hinata. "Nothing. Is there anything else?" asked Neji. "Um, Tsunade wants to speak with you." Said Hinata. Neji blinked. "Where is she?"

"She's waiting for you in the entry hall." Said Hinata.

"I see." Said Neji. "I'll see her at once."

He dressed in flowing white then went to find Tsunade. She was leaning against a wall, looking over a lottery ticket. She frowned in concern, her eyebrows scrunched up. Then she looked up.

"Neji, there you are. Where have you been?"

"Meditating." Said Neji.

Tsunade obviously knew what he meant. "You can tell me about it in private."

They went into a side room and there Tsunade kneeled. "First off, let me just say this. Your power works. I just got word from Shizune. Everything happened as you believed. "You were right."

"The team?" asked Neji.

"Shizune saved them." Said Tsunade. "Why do you look pale?"

Neji remembered what he had seen. "Orochimaru is experimenting to try and achieve immortality. He's used his most recent techniques on Anko. Something has happened that changed her, she seemed physically smaller than before. I also believe she is being brainwashed.

"I'm not sure what it does but she seems to be suffering from a split personality of sorts." "I remember Anko." Said Tsunade. "She was an orphan of war when we found her. Her village had been destroyed and Orochimaru had us take her to the Leaf. He paid for her enrollment into the academy himself.

"I never understood why, but he has a... possessive streak for people close to him. He had it for me as well.

"I'm going to have a meeting with the Hokage. Then I'm going to go pay Orochimaru a visit."

"To what end?" asked Neji.

"Medical treatment." Said Tsunade. "Among other reasons."

"I understand." Said Neji. "They appear to be making medical advancements of their own within the Sound. It may be good to investigate their findings. While they were gathered in a… monstrous fashion, some may save lives."

Tsunade sighed. "You don't have to look so stiff all the time, Neji. I realize you're concerned but we are not at war."

"I am aware." Said Neji. "However, it would not be appropriate to act without proper decorum in your presence." He looked out the window at the night sky. "And I feel like something is coming.

"Don't you sense it?"

Tsunade looked out and stirred. "I know.

"Listen, take care of Naruto, will you. I have the feeling he's going to get in over his head when he graduates and you might be able to pull him out."

"I have absolute confidence that it will happen well before he graduates, Lady Tsunade." Said Neji.

Tsunade laughed. "Fair enough. "My meeting is in the morning. Do you play cards?"

"I'm familiar with some games." Said Neji. "But gambling is a waste of time. Any gains you make inevitably end up being overshadowed by the losses you incur trying."

"Well, I'll admit I don't exactly have the best luck with it." Said Tsunade. "What do you say we try a game now, as long as I'm here?"

Neji was not sure what to say. He wasn't opposed to the idea. "If you wish." Tsunade drew out a deck of cards from within her bosom and set them down, beginning to deal them out. Neji watched as they were dealt and took his up. He eyed them and then looked up to see Tsunade looking at her cards. Her hand was shaking and her eyes were wide.

"What's wrong?" asked Neji.

"...I just got five aces." Said Tsunade. "I'm never this lucky. Not unless something really bad is about to happen." Then Neji felt something. It was like a knife in the back and he looked up. "Do you feel that?"

Murmurs filled the air. It was like the air was screaming. Neji felt the presence around him and then he felt a shadow pass over them. Dogs barked and the insects ceased to chatter.

Something was here.

* * *

Naruto was alone.

He stood isolated in an endless waste of misery. Yet as he walked forward a hand took him by the shoulder. It was a woman with spiky hair behind her head. She directed him to a door and in that door, he met others. Kin, Zaku, Dosu and they were only the beginning.

Ino and Hinata had come next. And then he'd started to form all kinds of other bonds. Soon Naruto found he was no longer alone. And the wasteland became a field of grass, swaying in a bright wind. Then came the shadow.

His friends were gone and Naruto whirled around to see Hidan standing over him. In his hand was the same scythe. The field was consumed in flames as the whitehaired man smiled. "You... what are you doing here?" said Naruto.

"Sorry kid, just here to tie up some loose ends!" said Hidan.

He surged forward and his scythe sank into Naruto's chest. Naruto screamed as he fell backward and Hidan slashed him again and again. He recoiled as vicious wounds appeared all over him and then his eyes burst open.

But the pain was not gone.

He screamed in agony, seeing his clothes torn and broken. Iruka rushed into the room. "Naruto!" Blood was pouring out all over the floor now. Naruto set his hands and tried to heal himself, tried to speed the process, but his eyes were closing.

"It was a dream, Iruka-sensei, a dream..."

"Naruto, stay with me!" screamed Iruka. "Naruto!"

His voice was far away. It got more and more distant. Then it went silent.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

So I thought through the Hyuga Affair from the perspective of a ruthless utilitarian. I concluded that the most likely fate Hinata would have suffered would have been being a sex slave. Doing so would allow the Cloud to produce multiple Byakugan users they could control.

If they just wanted to carve out Hinata's eyes for a Byakugan they could have done it to a Branch Hyuga.

So yeah, think about that anytime you see the Raikage on screen. I will be when I finally get to him.

On a separate note, does anyone actually like Karin? I mean, I know that Sakura has her fans. But the general consensus among the fanbase seems to be that Karin is the worst female character. And given that this is Naruto, that is saying something.

I don't disagree per se. I've only seen the beginnings of her arc, so to speak. But I think Karin could be a good character in her own right. You just need to give her something to focus on besides Sasuke. From there you can work things out.


	28. Dream Showdown! Shikamaru Vs Hidan!

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: Dream Showdown! Hidan Vs. Shikamaru**

Hidan drew back his scythe as he walked through the falling dreamscape. He could feel the chakra desperately scrambling to try and heal the wounds. There was no way the kid would survive that kind of a slashing, though.

Swinging his weapon over one shoulder, he walked through the blackness of subconscious. "Well, that worked out well. Kid's bleeding out as we speak. Now, I need to get out of here before he dies, or I could die too." Suddenly he fell to one knee, his leg giving out. "Huh, I feel weaker.

"It took a lot out of me, slashing that kid up." He shrugged. "Weird. "Now, how do I…"

Then he found himself being drawn downwards by a mysterious presence. Was this… Jashin? No, this chakra was not as great as Jashin, though it had elements. Taking it as a sign, Hidan followed it and found himself before a great cage.

Yet nothing in this place was breaking. "Huh, well, this is weird. Why isn't this place breaking down?"

"A servant of Jashin." Said a black voice. "I remember destroying entire cities of your kind when you grew too corrupt." Out of the darkness walked a nightmarish fox of flaming, with eyes like blood.

Hidan put two and two together. He wasn't big on book learning. But Konan had forced all of them to read through the documentation on the Jinchuuriki. She'd made them memorize it. "Huh, so you're the nine-tailed fox then?"

Was he supposed to react here?

"I am." Said the Jinchuuriki. "The boy you have murdered is my prison."

"Well, happy to be of service." Said Hidan. He'd taken a wrong turn and needed to head elsewhere.

"If this attack of yours succeeds, I will die as well." Said the fox, sounding annoyed.

"Hmm, whatever." Said Hidan, not looking back. "Not my problem. Jashin isn't going to sign my death warrant for a long time yet."

"You don't even know, do you?" said the fox.

Hidan halted. Then he glanced back to see the creature. "Hmm? What do you mean by that, furball?"

"Your god doesn't tell you much, does he?" laughed the fox.

"Jashin tells me whatever he needs me to hear." Said Hidan, unshouldering his scythe. "I don't need to know any more than that. Now, what was that ritual Kakazu taught me? I think it was similar to dispelling a genjutsu.

"Ah, this kind of thing is such a pain." He made the stances. "Dream Killer Jutsu, release!"

And he was out!

Naruto was falling into darkness.

He couldn't feel his limbs or his body. All around him, the world was shattering. Was Iruka-sensei gone? Did it matter? "What is this place…"

"Foolish boy." Said a voice. "You are dying."

It was a presence. One he had never met, yet knew well. "Dying? How can I be dying? I just went to sleep tonight…"

"Your pitiful attempts to heal yourself have only slowed the progress of your death." Said the voice. "Healers will not arrive in time to save you."

"Then… what do I do…?" gasped Naruto. He did not want to die.

But he felt a presence within him, flowing through his body and giving him feeling once more. "Take my power. Let it run through you, and your wounds can be healed. I have no interest in saving your life, but if you die, so do I."

Naruto felt the power within him, growing.

* * *

Hidan's spirit arose over the house above in triumph. Spinning his scythe in high spirits, he cheered. "Yes, I pulled it off!

"Now, who should I go after next?" He paused as he remembered the ones' he'd fought. The fat one seemed an easy target, or maybe one of the girls? No, the Yamanaka was off-limits. And anyway it was a tradition that girls get killed off last. Though the holy texts did state that if they started having sex, they got bumped up the priority list.

Hidan hadn't really consulted the holy texts in a while, and he didn't have access to them at the moment. Maybe he should just wing it, let fate take him where it willed. "Let's see, I know. How about that brat who targeted me with the shadow possession. That's one of the clans that Lord Jashin told me about having to fight.

"Let's go."

Surging around, he felt Jashin's presence. He had laid his mark on one within this place, and that mark was providing Hidan with information. He knew their names, faces, and where they lived. Descending into the Nara residence, he found the boy asleep. Next to his beg was a game of shogi, half complete. Hidan's spirit entered him.

Within the mind of Shikamaru, he found a house. Leaping onto the roof, he noticed something. Naruto Uzumaki's mind had been vague. Blurry. But this place had perfect detail, down to individual blades of grass. The textures of the roof he walked along were very realistic.

"Well, this place is… complicated." Said Hidan, slipping down. Then he saw his target. Shikamaru was playing shogi against the fat kid, Choji right? They were moving the pieces rapidly and using complex moves.

"Geeze, what kind of idiot dreams about playing Shogi with some fatso?" muttered Hidan to himself.

Shikamaru leaned back. "I… lost. Geeze, this is such a drag, Choji. I've never lost this kind of game except against Dad."

"Well, I have been practicing a lot." Said Choji.

What a pathetic dream. Hidan shrugged, then descended from the roof and slashed at Shikamaru from behind. Yet as he struck, his scythe passed right through him. No harm is done.

Shikamaru and Choji stared up. "…What?" said Shikamaru. "You?"

"Hang on; my scythe went right through him." Said Hidan. "This is weird. Let's test it on fatso!"

He surged forward and cleaved Choji's skull in half. Blood spewed out, and Shikamaru recoiled in horror as Hidan whirled on him. "Choji!"

Hidan went for Shikamaru's head, but the boy scrambled back just in time. But the blade raked Shikamaru's cheek, and blood was shed. "Now see, that's a cut. Don't worry, that's just a dream. That's just a mental image of your friend. Of course, what happens to you is gonna be all too real." Laughed Hidan. Calling on the blood, he prepared to perform the ritual. "Curse mark-"

He froze in place. A shadow had shot forward to grab him. Shikamaru was rising up, now calm.

"Oh, the shadow possession jutsu again." Scoffed Hidan. "Like that held me last time." Focusing, he began to struggle against it, but he found himself unable to break it.

"…It wasn't nearly this easy to hold on to you last time." Said Shikamaru. "This is a dream. That means this must be my mental landscape. You're using a technique similar to the Yamanaka mind transfer jutsu.

"You created a chakra body and then sent it directly into me.

"But that kind of technique must burn a lot of chakra. And judging from your own immense level of it, you must have already used a large part of it.

"You've already visited someone else, haven't you?" Dread was in his voice.

Hidan laughed. "You catch on quick, kid. I hacked that blonde brat to pieces in his dreams. He barely even saw me coming."

"I'll end you!" screamed Shikamaru, and he attempted to perform something with the shadows.

Whatever it was, he botched it, and Hidan broke free. With a smile, Hidan surged forward. "Careful, you just lost your concentration, kid!"

Shikamaru rolled away as Hidan cleaved through the wall. But he stumbled, and before he could move, Hidan was about to finish him. "It's over!"

And then Shikamaru faded into the dirt of the ground. As though never there. Hidan halted and turned around to see Shikamaru standing on the rooftop. "What the hell?"

The roof seemed to be getting higher and higher by the minute. It was almost a skyscraper now and cast a shadow like death.

"If this is my dream, then it's based in my mind." Said Shikamaru. "That means it can be whatever I want it to be."

Hidan laughed and surged up the vast tower. As he did, it began to shatter and break apart. Hidan leaped off of one falling slab of masonry and onto another. He scaled higher and higher, leaping into the air to cleave through a vast segment of rock. Soon he landed before Shikamaru at the top, and the boy looked tired.

Hidan ran forward, but chains of stone shot up to grab him. They were infused with his will. Hidan tested his own will, then summoned the might of Jashin. The skies above went red, and the chains shattered. Beneath them, the ground churned and became seas of blood as the roof began to shatter. Shikamaru fell and stared up in terror as Hidan stood above him.

"Fool!" cried Jashin. "You really think that chains and platforms can save you from Jashin! He is supreme and all-powerful. Those whom he commands dead shall die, no matter their struggles!

"Your pathetic intellect is as nothing before the might of the Divine Murderer! "Now, perish and know that Jashin shall soon claim you all!"

He brought down his scythe.

But his arm had faded. There was nothing there. Already his limbs and body were fading away around him. Hidan sighed. "Huh, I'm that far gone, huh?"

Then he awoke.

His spirit body had been exhausted and returned. Standing up, he stamped and looked out over the Leaf Village. He'd taken his place on a hill overlooking the place, and he had a good sight at how unsettled they were. "Ah, come on! I was just about to hack this kid, and my power fades out on me. This is such a pain.

"I only got to kill one of them."

"How did it go?" said a voice.

Hidan glanced back and saw Kakazu walking toward him. "Oh, Kakazu. What are you doing here?"

"I heard a rumor during one of my contract killings." Said Kakazu. "Apparently the Leaf Village keeps a number of secret scrolls that deal with time travel. "I think I could make a great deal of money from that."

"How are you going to make money from time travel, Kakazu?" asked Hidan.

"Don't make your stupidity so obvious." Snarled Kakazu, shouldering past him. "I've written down all the winning lottery numbers for the past forty years. If I find the means to go back, I will be able to fund my operations for years to come. I'll be able to expand my contacts and through that gain even more money."

"What do you use all that money for anyway?" asked Hidan.

"Hookers and drugs." Said Kakazu with a shrug.

Hidan blinked. He'd always taken Kakazu for money for its own sake kind of guy. "Huh. Figures. You know that kind of lifestyle can kill your health."

"Then, I'll rip someone else's organs out and replace the ones failing me." Said Kakazu.

Hidan blinked. "Ah, okay." Very few problems couldn't be solved if you were willing to do anything and everything to solve it. "Hey, want to hear something funny?"

"No.," said Kakazu.

"That brat who stole our kills by healing everyone." Said Hidan. "Yeah, turns out he's the nine-tails Jinchuuriki."

Kakazu looked up in shock. "What?"

Hidan brought around his scythe to plant it in the ground. "Yeah, I found out after I hacked his torso to pieces. By now, he's probably dead meat. No telling when the nine-tails will show up again."

"You killed the nine-tails Jinchuuriki?" said Kakazu in horror.

"Yeah, it was actually pretty easy." Said Hidan. "Took him by surprise, I guess."

Kakazu punched him in the face. "HIDAN YOU IDIOT!"

"What?" said Hidan, landing hard. "What's the big deal? He wasn't even that strong."

"We needed the nine-tails." Said Kakazu. "It could be a century before it reappears. This could set the Akatsuki's plans by centuries."

"So?" asked Hidan. "It doesn't matter."

"An ordinary human lifespan is at most a century." Said Kakazu.

"So?" asked Hidan. "That just means that we won't have to deal with Itachi acting smug when we win. So we'll be able just to take all the credit."

"When you tell that to Pain, how do you think he will react?" asked Kakazu.

Hidan froze and realized that he was an immortal S ranked ninja. One who could kill anything as long as he had a drop of their blood. He then realized that if Pain god angry with him, even Jashin would have a hard time taking vengeance. That guy was nuts. "…Oh, right, yeah. We'll be obliterated, won't we? Well, everybody has got to die sometime."

Kakazu put his face in his hands. "I have a new plan.

"We stage a raid and steal the time travel scroll. Then we will go back in time and arrange for the Jinchuuriki to survive the wounds you inflicted on him."

"Nobodies gonna survive what I did to him." Boasted Hidan.

"Focus." Said Kakazu. "Now, there is the matter of a plan. Ordinarily, I would plan for weeks before initiating this kind of operation. However, we will have to come up with something now."

"How about be blow the walls up with your hearts." Said Hidan. "Then we kill everyone who gets in our way, kill the Hokage, burn the village down and take the scroll.

"Come on, let's do it!"

Kakazu sighed. "…I suppose we could take a day to make a new plan. Let's get out of here and find some paper."

Hidan had a really good feeling about this.


	29. The Revelation

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: The Revelation**

Shikamaru awoke with a start. It had been a dream, just a dream. Then he felt blood dripping on his cheek. Raising a hand, he put it to his face and wiped it away. "My face?"

It was the same cut he'd had in the dream. "Naruto!"

Throwing off his covers he pulled on his clothes and raced out the window into the street. Sprinting through the night, he felt something in the air. It was the remnants of something he could not describe. The people on the street looked strange, almost ghoulish. Whatever it was, it made his blood run cold.

Finding Iruka-sensei's house, he halted before it and found it locked down by ANBU.

Something had happened. "What's going on here?" asked Shikamaru.

"There was a home invasion in this place." Said an ANBU. "We're investigating it, now move along."

There was no home invasion. "Did anyone die? Was Naruto killed?!"

A hand went to Shikamaru's shoulder and he looked up to see Dad moving in. "No one is dead."

Shikamaru gasped in relief and fell to his knees. This had been close, way too close. He remembered seeing Choji torn to bits. It hadn't been Choji, but…

"Son, are you alright?" asked Dad.

"Dad, I…" began Shikamaru, gasping.

"Calm down, Shikamaru." Said Dad, taking hold of his shoulders. "You can't just race out into the street like this. Naruto Uzumaki is fine.

"What made you so sure he was attacked? "And what happened to your face?"

Dad was the commander of the village in times of war. If he was here, it was something really serious. "…I was attacked, Dad. I was dreaming and, this guy, he was familiar. He appeared out of nowhere. I was playing chess with Choji when he tried to kill me from behind. His scythe, it passed right through me.

"Then I turned around and saw him.

"He attacked Choji, killed him, and then came after me again.

"Once I saw him he was able to cut me. I think I think he's only able to attack someone who is aware of him. Or maybe he needs someone to feel something about him, I don't know.

"I tried to use the fact that I was in a dream to stop him, but he came after me again. He would have killed me, but then he just faded away. It was… it was like he didn't really understand his own ability."

Dad nodded. "Come with me, we'll get you some medical attention, and then we'll debrief you."

Shikamaru realized how close he'd come to death. "Can… can I visit Naruto."

"As soon as he wakes up, he'll be meeting with the Hokage." Said Dad. "Afterward, however, I'm sure we can arrange something."

"Thank you." Said Shikamaru.

Dad offered him a band-aid. "Just put this on your face in the meantime."

Shikamaru was dreading what came next. This whole thing was such a drag. He hadn't gotten this worked up in years.

* * *

Naruto sat up and felt his chest. No pain or anything.

He was wearing his old orange jumpsuit and he wasn't hurt at all. Had it just been a dream? Then he looked up to see the Hokage sitting by his bedside, smoking a pipe. Around him was a hospital bed with the sun shining through open curtains. "I… I'm alive."

"That you are Naruto. And you are very lucky to be alive at all." Said the Old Man, drawing out his pipe from between his teeth. "Fortunately, I can spare a few hours to visit you. Tell me, Naruto, who was it that wounded you?"

"It was this guy, he was clad all in black robes and he attacked. I… I thought I remembered him from somewhere." Said Naruto. "I think I saw in that incident near the Yamanaka burial grounds-"

And then the window slid open and Ino peered through, waving. "Hey!"

Naruto blinked. "Ino, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I heard about what happened and figured I'd go see what was going on." Said Ino.

"Ino Yamanaka, I'm pleased Naruto has friends he can rely on." Said Hiruzen. "Still, it would be interesting to know how you heard about it?"

"Well I was taking a walk and I saw Shikamaru rushing off somewhere in a hurry." Said Ino. "So I followed him for a bit and overheard him talking with his Dad. I kind of wanted to know what all the roars were about last night."

"Roars?" asked Naruto.

"Yes," said the Old Man. "there is-"

And then the door slid open, and a young boy wearing a helmet with a ponytail coming out of it rushed in. He drew out a shuriken and struck a pose as the Hokage looked to him. "Old man! I challenge you! I'm going to defeat you and become the fifth Hokage-"

And then he was pinned to a wall by a flurry of kunai.

"So, yeah, so much for assassinating the Hokage." Said Ino.

"What?" said the boy. "Impossible! How could I be defeated!" The Hokage looked to Ino. "Ino, that was a remarkable shot, but I'd advise you against hurling kunai at children in the future."

Ino didn't normally take early morning walks; she watered the flowers. And she didn't normally carry weapons around. No one did.

"You sure you don't want me to give him a mark, Hokage?" said Ino. "Sort of a warning?"

"Quite sure." Said the Hokage, eyeing her with worry. The boy began to pull himself free.

"You know, you've been really weird since we went to the Yamanaka burial grounds, Ino." Said Naruto. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Naruto, really." Said Ino.

"You stabbed a hole in my hand yesterday to prove how your jutsu worked." Said Naruto, remembering what Hinata had told him.

"Well, yes, but it worked." Said Ino. "Besides, we both got healed in like, ten seconds."

"And then you pin this kid to a wall." Said Naruto.

"He was coming at the Hokage with a shuriken!" said Ino.

Good reason, but still weird. Naruto was about to say more when a stern man wearing sunglasses entered and began to free the kid. "Are you alright, honorable, Grandson?!"

"Honorable grandson?" asked Naruto.

"You didn't know?" asked Ino. "He's the grandson of the Hokage."

"Someone pinned me to a wall." Said the boy.

"Of course he did." Said the man. "The Hokage is a powerful ninja beyond the reach of a child such as yourself. Only with my training can you hope to-"

"You!" said the grandson, stalking over to Naruto. "You were the one who threw those kunai, weren't you?" He grabbed Naruto's collar.

"Hey, what?" said Ino. "I threw them!"

"Take your hands off me, moron." Said Naruto. "You shouldn't be charging into hospital wards with edged weapons anyway! Even I know that!" "Take your hands off him!" said the teacher guy. "He's the honorable grandson of the honorable Third Hokage!"

"Get off my back, pal!" snapped Naruto. "He just tried to assassinate the Hokage! Iruka-sensei has had me read enough history to know that's a crime!"

"I wasn't gonna kill him, just prove I was better than him." Said the boy. "That's why I threw kunai at him."

"How does that make any sense?" asked Naruto.

"Everyone knows that kunai never actually kill anyone." Said the boy. "They just get used getting someone to move, or test defenses. Real ninja always kill their enemies with some showy special power. Kunai throwing is just buildup."

'Buildup for what, grandson?" asked the Hokage.

"For all the showy special powers." Said the boy.

"And what powers would you have used to try and defeat me after you threw those kunai?" asked the Hokage with a smile.

"Well… um… you see…" the boy faltered.

"You don't have any, do you?" asked Naruto.

"Shut up!" said the boy. "You two are both beneath me! Neither one of you would dare lay a finger on me because my grandfather is the Third Hokage-"

Naruto whacked him over the head. He was in the hospital after being nearly sliced to pieces and this kid was talking smack.

Dead silence followed. The teacher seemed to be having a breakdown. The Hokage sighed. "This is not looking good."

"Naruto!" said Ino. "You just punched out the grandson of the Third Hokage!"

"You threw kunai at him." Said Naruto incredulously.

"Yeah, but those never actually kill anyone." Said Ino, crossing her arms and looking away.

"See!" said the kid.

"Don't start on that again!" said Naruto.

Then the teacher went forward and pulled the kid away. "Listen carefully, Konohamaru, you are the honorable grandson of the Third Hokage. You must not let riffraff like this draw you into a fight. You see, he's far beneath you, you mustn't stoop to his level. As your elite ninja-trainer, I am never wrong, therefore I am always right.

"I'm far above the other trainers so heed my every-"

"Enough!" said the Hokage. "I'm going to count to ten and then everyone who is not Naruto Uzumaki will be outside this room."

"Hang on-" began Ino.

"One." Said the Hokage. "Two. Three."

"Wait a minute, this fight isn't-" said Konohamaru.

"Four." Said the Hokage. "Five. Six."

"Quickly, we've got to leave." Said the teacher, leading Konohamaru out.

The Hokage looked to Ino, who shrank back. "Seven. Eight. Nine."

Ino shut the window and quickly walked out of sight.

"Ten." Said the Hokage. "There, now that we have some peace, perhaps we should begin discussions. Naruto, when you were injured you manifested a unique chakra that healed your wounds.

"Do you know what it was?"

"It was, um, a fox, I think. It said I'd die without its help." Said Naruto, looking away. He wished Ino was still here.

The Hokage sighed. "It's as I feared. Well, there is no further sense in concealing that matter. Naruto, do you know what a Jinchuuriki is?'

Naruto remembered his teachings. "It's um, hang on, Iruka-sensei had me read about this.

"A Jinchuuriki is one of nine mythical beasts. No, no, that's wrong. It's a person who has one of the nine beasts sealed inside them. Right? They can use the powers of the creature if they train hard enough and can be really strong. But if they use too much energy the seal can weaken and it can break free."

"You've been paying attention to your lessons, Naruto." Said the Hokage, pleased.

"Well, Iruka-sensei has had me working hard." Said Naruto. "He makes me study a lot when I'm home, but I've actually gotten a lot better."

"I am pleased to hear about it." Said the Hokage. "Unfortunately, what I tell you may be more difficult. The truth, Naruto, is that you are a Jinchuuriki."

"I am?" asked Naruto. "So, um, you mean that fox was…"

"It was the Nine-tailed fox." Said the Hokage. "Konoha was assaulted by the creatures years ago, on the very day you were born. Many people were killed, so many that virtually everyone knew someone who died in the carnage. At the time, I was retired and had yielded to the Fourth Hokage.

"Do you know who he was?"

Naruto remembered what he'd learned while reading. "I remember him, he um, he competed with the Lord Orochimaru for the title.

"His name was Minato, I think.

"Can't remember his last name, though.

"He was a natural prodigy at everything and learned new jutsu with absolute ease. Orochimaru had been working to become Hokage for years and years. Then Minato showed up out of nowhere and stole the title."

The Hokage eyed him strangely. "I am surprised you have that viewpoint on him."

"Well I mean, when reading my histories I sort of rooted for Orochimaru a bit." Said Naruto, feeling a bit awkward.

The Hokage eyed him. "Why is that?"

"Well I mean, he lost his parents when he was young and so did I," said Naruto. "I read that the villagers were afraid of him because of his strange appearance. And he had to work really hard just to get anywhere. Meanwhile, prodigies like Itachi and Minato got everything handed to them. He was like me.

"But in the end, Orochimaru founded his own village and brought order to the Sound.

"I mean, what's so cool about somebody who was better than everyone else from the very beginning."

The Hokage sighed. "…I believe we should discuss the details of why Orochimaru was not chosen as Hokage at a later date, Naruto. I assure you, there were very good reasons. It might be good to speak with Tsunade about this as well, she was his teammate."

"Really?" asked Naruto. "Grandma Tsunade worked with Orochimaru?"

"Yes, they were… close at one time." Said the Hokage. "For now, however, the important thing is that Minato gave his life to seal the nine-tailed fox. In doing so he saved the village.

"It was sealed into you.

"That is why you were able to access the power that healed you. At the same time, however, it was also a curse, despite my best efforts."

"You mean that's why everyone has never acknowledged me? Because I have this thing inside me?" He looked at his hand, where Ino had stabbed.

'When people are afraid they do things that are both unwise and wrong." Said the Hokage. "So many were killed in the rampage that many are terrified it might take you over. Or escape or something to that effect.

"Your teacher, Iruka, his parents were both killed fighting it."

Naruto felt a chill go through him. "You mean I killed…"

The Old Man put a hand to his shoulder. "You did not kill anyone, Naruto. If anything you deserve praise for containing that beast. I had intended to keep the matter a secret. I ordered no one to speak of it, even as a whisper. But somehow the news leaked."

"So you mean, I've been shunned by the village my entire life and it's all the Fourth Hokage's fault!" said Naruto. "Why did he choose me? I didn't ask for any of this!"

The Old Man sighed bitterly. "I don't know. I was ready to seal the creature myself, I think it would have been better if I'd given my life. The Fourth Hokage's last wish was that you be remembered as a hero.

"Whatever the case, you will have to control this power eventually."

"You can teach me to do that?" asked Naruto in surprise.

The Hokage blinked. "I'm afraid that even I am not the one most qualified for the task. We'll wait until after your graduation before we contact the teacher I had in mind. Instruction by Tsunade is more than sufficient for the moment."

Naruto nodded. He wanted to talk to his friends about all this before anything else. "Right, well, I'm getting out of here anyway and find Granny Tsunade."

"You will do no such thing." Said the Old Man. "You will first have to be discharged and then debriefed on the details of what happened last night."

"Oh, right." Said Naruto, really not wanting to wait. Then he had an idea and leaped out of bed.

"Well, while we're waiting can I show you a technique Grandma Tsunade has been helping me with."

"So long as it does not burn the building down I don't see any harm." Said the Old Man.

Naruto made the hand signs and used his special ability. There was a flash of smoke and he transformed. He'd been working overtime to create a new body that was realistic but exaggerated. He'd observed real women on the street and created a new version.

A version that was exaggerated, but at the same time looked just realistic enough to not be uncanny. Striking a pose as the smoke cleared, he blew a kiss. "Sexy jutsu!"

The Hokage recoiled as blood poured from his nose. Naruto broke the jutsu, opened the window and leaped out. "See you, Gramps!"

He was out.

Now he had to talk to the others about dealing with that guy. Had it even happened? It all seemed so unreal. Either way, no way was Naruto letting him get away with this.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

So I genuinely did not plan on Naruto hero-worshipping Orochimaru. But it actually makes perfect sense, if you think about it. Orochimaru is far more similar to Naruto than Jiraiya ever was, to be honest. Both of them are orphans who never really fit in with their groups. Both had high ambitions and dreamed of becoming Hokage. Both have absolutely no regard for standard rules of society. They both pursue their own desires and goals obsessively.

Given the positive spin Kin gave Naruto on Orochimaru, it makes perfect sense to me.

Sometimes characters take on a life of their own.


	30. Sasuke Vs Naruto

**Chapter Thirty: Sasuke Vs. Naruto**

Ino slid down the wall of the hospital after the Hokage started counting. She didn't want to be around when he finished his count. Landing on the pavement, she sighed and stretched out. Then she noticed Hinata coming toward her at a hurry. "Ino, what's going on here? I heard screams in the night and saw a strange chakra. I went to find Naruto but…"

Ino put a hand to her shoulder to reassure her. "Relax, Hinata. It's just…" Ino halted as she noticed something. Again. "You're wearing that jacket again."

"Yes, um, I like this jacket." Said Hinata. "What about Naruto?"

"Oh, he's fine, just talking with the Hokage." Said Ino. "He sort of shut me out there for a bit. He'll be in there for a bit so we ought to wait for him." Then Ino paused and saw Sakura approaching, looking down at the pavement. What did she want? "Sakura, what are you doing here?'

"I… um… I'm looking for Sasuke is all." Said Sakura, not meeting her gaze.

"Well, he isn't here." Said Ino.

Sakura paused, shifting from foot to foot. "Listen Ino, I um…" She bowed her head. "I'm sorry I made fun of you when you sparred with Sasuke, alright. I shouldn't have done it."

Ino blinked in surprise, then move forward. "Oh wow, you're sorry. Yeah, that makes up for everything, Billboard Brow."

Sakura flinched and looked depressed. Before she could finish, Ino poked her I the forehead. "Just kidding," No point in holding a grudge. "Come on, let's-"

"Hey guys!" said Naruto.

Ino looked up to see Naruto sprinting down the side of the hospital. Leaping off, he slid to a halt on the pavement. He waved and ran up to them.

"Naruto!" said Hinata.

"Come on, we've got to go!" said Naruto. "The Hokage will be right behind us!"

"Um, I know a place!" said Sakura quickly.

"Where?" asked Naruto. Sakura looked around. "Follow me!"

So they ran.

Ino, Hinata, Naruto, and Sakura made their way away from the hospital at a run. Soon enough, they went beyond the more populated parts of the village. Yet they kept on moving.

"So where are we headed anyway, Sakura?" asked Naruto.

"Um, it's sort of a secret place I've been going to." Said Sakura. "See, Sasuke has been training there."

Ino did a double-take. What? "Wait, you've been spending time alone with Sasuke? Since when?" How had Ino fallen so far behind? She hadn't even thought about trying to seduce Sasuke for weeks. She'd hardly even thought about him outside of class.

This was an emergency, and she had to do something.

"You would have noticed if you'd been paying attention, Ino-pig!" said Sakura, entering into a set of trees. "He's been training with his roommate, Sai. Sasuke is going to be stronger than anyone else in the village!" "Sure he is." Said Naruto, putting his hands in his pocket. "I'll bet I could beat him."

"You're deluding yourself, Naruto." Said Sakura.

"Why are we heading there?" asked Hinata.

Sakura paused and shifted. "Um, well, I just thought this place was remote. I doubt anyone would chase us out here. I couldn't think of anywhere else."

On they walked into the woods, and Ino sighed. Looking to Hinata, she drew out her chakra blade and spun it easily. "Hinata, is anyone following us?"

Hinata looked behind and peered with her Byakugan. "No, I can't see anyone. It doesn't look like anyone is following us."

"Well, fine, that's good." Said Naruto. "Hmm, I've got to go talk to Grandma Tsunade about something, actually."

"What about?" asked Sakura.

"Well, I found out that Tsunade used to be teammates with Lord Orochimaru of the Sound." Said Naruto. "He's kind of the coolest person ever, so I wanted to learn more about him."

"Coolest person ever?" asked Sakura. "What are you talking about, Naruto, do you know what he did?"

"Started from nothing with no family or special bloodlines. Became one of the Legendary Sannin then became Hokage of his own village." Said Naruto.

"Um, Naruto, Hokage is only a rank for this village." Said Hinata.

"Oh right, I forgot." Said Naruto.

"But what about the experiments!" said Sakura. "Orochimaru got caught performing unethical experiments on live human beings."

"Oh yeah, Kin told me about those." Said Naruto. "I heard they got really cool powers. Plus they learned all kinds of medical stuff."

"…Well some of them did." Said Sakura. "But that was only the lucky ones. A lot of them died really painfully."

"Oh." Said Naruto. "Well, that was pretty bad I guess. But he did bring order to the Land of Rice Paddies, so I guess he became good again."

"But-" began Sakura.

And then a pale, neat haired boy surged out of the trees to land at a kneel. Sakura looked up in surprise. "Sai?"

The boy drew out a scroll and rapidly painted tigers upon it. As he did, the tigers took form in the real world. They leaped off the page snarling and rushed into the trees.

"Who is this guy?" asked Naruto.

"He's Sasuke's roommate." Said Sakura. "And sparring partner."

Then Sasuke surged out of nowhere with a kunai and roundhouse kicked Sai. As he did, Sai was obliterated into black liquid.

"An ink clone." Said Sasuke.

Then four figures, Sai and three others in masks, descended from above. They went as Sasuke from all sides. But Sasuke dodged and weaved, not letting them flank him. With a rapid strike, he knocked down two of them. Rolling under a third, he kicked his legs out from under him and pinned him. Sai came at him from behind, but Sasuke backflipped away, grabbed a tree and spun around it. He met Sai in the series of blows that ended with the pale boy slammed against the trees.

Sasuke took a stance, face calm and composed.

Sai pulled himself up as the other masked figures likewise rose up.

"This is most unexpected." Said Sai. "You have advanced a great deal in a short time, Sasuke."

"Quit using that false-friendly voice." Said Sasuke. "It doesn't mean anything."

"You are perceptive, aren't you?" asked Sai. "I have no emotions to speak of.

"What I say is merely what I deem the most appropriate means of communicating."

"You're not very good at deeming much of anything, are you?" asked Sasuke, turning away.

"I admit, my grasp of emotions is not perfect." Said Sai.

"Um, are we interrupting something?" asked Hinata.

"Not really." Said Sasuke. "I've been training with this guy and his masked goon squad for the past few weeks. It was a challenge at first, but at this point, beating them is getting too easy.

"You're predictable.

"Your tactics are just the same, calculated by the numbers formations. I know exactly how you're going to react to whatever I do. I might as well be fighting a machine at this point."

"That seems presumptuous of you to say. Considering that-" began Sai.

"You're about to bring up the sore spot about Itachi." Said Sasuke. "Or maybe you'll reference feelings of inferiority on my part. That's the formula you've been using in that algorithm you have instead of a brain.

"If you had emotions, you would have realized wouldn't fall for the same trick twice."

Sai shifted as he and the others drew themselves up. "…I see.

"I will take that information under advisement. I see why Lord Danzo asked me to instruct you."

"Danzo?" asked Ino.

But Sai was gone. He and his fellows had vanished almost without a trace. She'd been looking right at them. And yet they had faded into the trees while she was watching them.

"He's gone." Said Hinata.

"Sasuke, that was amazing!" said Sakura, running forward. "Yeah, way to go!" said Ino, before halting. She'd only done it because Sakura had.

When had getting Sasuke become so unimportant to her? She was more concerned with Sakura than her. "Hang on, what's so great about that!" said Naruto. "There were only like, four of them!"

"Um, Naruto, I don't think you've ever fought four people." Said Hinata.

"I don't care about that." Said Naruto. "I could take them."

Sasuke walked past. "Knock it off, idiot. I don't have time for this right now."

"Why you…" said Naruto. "Fine then, Sasuke! I'll take you on and beat you into the ground!"

Sasuke glanced back. "You're joking."

"Um, Naruto, maybe you shouldn't-" began Hinata.

"Oh come on, Hinata!" said Naruto. "I'll take him out easy!" "Naruto, you aren't any match for Sasuke." Said Ino, concerned. "You really should back off."

"Yeah, Sasuke is way stronger than you, Naruto." Said Sakura, annoyed.

"Well, how about Sasuke proves it." Snapped Naruto.

Sasuke sighed. "…Fine, I'll humor you.

"But not here."

"Great." Said Naruto. "Give me the meeting spot and I'll just get my things."

This wasn't going to end well.

* * *

Tsunade and Neji made their way down the halls of the hospital. News of what had happened had spread far and wide through the village. Now they were hurrying along the halls.

Neji, in truth, was not sure why he had come.

He'd been there when Tsunade had treated Naruto and later waited for her to finish a meeting with medical ninja. Now she was heading toward the hospital room. The door was opened, and they looked in to find the Hokage sitting while smoking a pipe.

"Sensei," said Tsunade, "where is Naruto?"

"He just left." Said the Hokage, taking out the pipe.

"But I need to give him a physical examination!" said Tsunade. "He can't just rush off into the blue like this!" "Perhaps you'd like to try and control the boy, then." Said the Hokage.

"Fine then, I will!" said Tsunade, before slamming the door shut. She looked to Naruto. "Neji, find him."

Neji nodded. Activating his eyes, he peered through the chakra. Once before, it would have been nigh impossible to pick out Naruto. But now, with his new ability, finding him with his eyes was easy. Returning back to normal sight, he looked to Tsunade. "He's making his way toward the trading grounds with his comrades. I think…" Then Neji saw something.

He beheld a vision of a familiar block in Konoha on the way to the training grounds. Then he saw a flash, and a great explosion radiated outwards. The training grounds were consumed as the buildings were blown apart. It was unreal and yet…

"What's wrong?" asked Tsunade.

"I saw something." Said Neji. "Flames, a massive explosion consuming part of the village. Something is about to happen, and I'm not going to be able to get there in time.

"Go on ahead, Lady Tsunade."

Tsunade nodded. "Right."

What had that been? And if it was the future, then could it be stopped? He supposed he'd find out if he heard a bang.

* * *

Or was an entire block of the village about to be leveled. It hardly mattered. It was now out of his hands.

It was the training grounds, and Ino was getting concerned. Naruto was standing across from Sasuke in the grounds. Both were waiting.

Ino was getting worried. There was no way Naruto was a match for Sasuke. He'd gotten better, but Sasuke had just proven himself way ahead. Ino looked to Hinata. "Hinata, do you think you could talk Naruto out of this?"

"Oh come on, Ino!" said Naruto. "Will you guys quit pretending like I don't stand a chance!"

"Um, I'm sure you'll try your best, Naruto." Said Hinata, shifting uneasily.

"Oh, come on!" said Naruto.

"What do you expect, idiot?" asked Sakura. "You're nowhere near as strong as Sasuke.

"You'd be better off not bothering."

"You done getting a pep-talk from your girlfriend?" asked Sasuke. "Shut up, Sasuke. I'm about to get one from yours." Snapped Naruto.

When had Naruto learned to make oneliners? Iruka-sensei's education was obviously paying off, but Ino thought it didn't suit this.

Sasuke took a stance.. "I'll make this quick."

Then Sasuke surged toward Naruto en masse as Naruto made jutsu signals. Then there was an explosion of smoke. Sasuke kept running forward as the smoke cleared to reveal-

The hottest women Ino had ever seen.

What, what, no, that wasn't the kind of thing you were supposed to be thinking. She was stark naked and struck a pose while blowing a kiss. "Sexy jutsu…"

"What the f-" began Sasuke, skidding to a halt.

Then the jutsu disappeared, and Naruto surged forward. The henge falls away as his fist went straight into Sasuke's face. The blow pushed Sasuke's cheek backward and sent him tumbling head over heels to land in a heap.

"I win." Said Naruto. "Did you see that, Sakura!"

"Naruto, what the hell was that!" said Ino. "You can't go around using that kind of technique! It's indecent!" "It worked, didn't it?" asked Naruto.

Sasuke pulled himself up, wiping a line of blood from his lip. "You took me off-guard that one time. It won't happen again."

"Yeah, sure, keep telling yourself that." Said Naruto, smiling widely.

Sasuke looked pissed. "I'm going to wipe that smirk off your face, Naruto."

"Go ahead and try." Said Naruto.

Sasuke surged forward, and Naruto rushed to meet him. Ino had been expecting Naruto to get completely beaten at this point. But it just didn't happen. He and Sasuke fought hand to hand, moving, weaving, catching and punching.

They circled one another.

Then Sasuke dropped low and brought around a leg to kick Naruto in the side. Naruto didn't block in time and fell away. Catching himself, he slid back and began to make hand signs. "Shadow clone jutsu!"

Hundreds of shadow clones appeared around Naruto. There were more than Ino had ever seen. Sakura stared in shock. "Hang on, that move is from the villages forbidden scroll!" said Sakura.

The shadow clones went at Sasuke all at once. He dodged and weaved, knocking them out. But no matter how many he destroyed, they just kept on reappearing. It was an endless wave. Backlflipping away, Sasuke got his back to the wall and took a stance.

"What's the matter, Sasuke?" asked Naruto. "Can't take us all?"

"So, you want to gang up on me, huh." Said Sasuke. "Fine, I'll play along." He made hand signs quickly and leaned forward. "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"

A massive wave of flame shot from Sasuke's mouth, and the clones leaped back in unison. The flames shot forward, the wave growing larger and larger. Ino felt the heat on her face as hundreds of clones exploded into smoke.

"Hang on, Sasuke! You could have seriously hurt him with that!" said Ino.

The flames cleared, and Naruto rose up. He'd used his clones as a shield, but he had several more burns on him. "That technique is way more powerful than it was before!"

"Ready to give up yet?" asked Sasuke with a smile.

"Not on your life." Said Naruto, smiling. "Shadow clone jutsu!"

"How is Naruto able to create that many shadow clones so quickly?" asked Sakura. "It should be impossible. I've read up on the technique, and it takes an immense amount of chakra."

"Could his training from Lady Tsunade have really let him do this much?" asked Hinata.

Dozens of shadow clones surged forward toward Sasuke who rushed toward them. In a flash, every single one of them exploded into smoke. Yet more of them came to attack Sasuke.

"I've had it with you!" said Sasuke, before making hand signs. Then his hands fell, and he fell to one knee. "What is this…"

"Ha!" said Naruto, pointing in triumph. "You've just fallen victim to Naruto Uzumaki's medical jutsu clone strike!"

"What's wrong with Sasuke?" asked Sakura.

"Grandma Tsunade taught me to lessen the pain of people I worked on." Said Naruto. "But she warned me that if I used too much of it, I'd interfere with their ability to use their muscles. I also read In one of Iruka-sensei's books that the human body naturally absorbs chakra. "So I channeled that kind of technique into all my shadow clones.

"Right now, you can't move your hands with enough precision to use any kind of jutsu! You can't throw a punch!"

Was… Naruto beating Sasuke? How had he gotten this powerful? Ino found herself blushing at the sight of him. This was amazing.

"Now!" said Naruto. "Let me show off my ultimate finisher move!" And then he tore off his orange jacket, and beneath it he had ten explosive tags tied to his body. They were shining with chakra. "Are those… explosive tags?!" said Sakura. "Naruto, why are you wearing explosive tags under your vest!" "It's my ultimate finishing move!" said Naruto. "When you create a shadow clone, it also creates a copy of all your equipment! That means that if I'm wearing ten explosive tags I can attack with the power of a hundred explosive! I only need ten clones!

"It takes a lot of extra chakra, but I've got that to spare! Shadow clone jutsu!"

This was bad.

Didn't Naruto realize that that could kill Sasuke? "Now, Ultimate Uzamaki Kamikaze strike!" said the clones as they surged forward. "Naruto, you idiot!" said Sakura, running forward.

And then the shadow clones exploded. Lady Tsunade landed as Sakura halted before her. "Ahem." Said Tsunade.

"Uh, Grandma Tsunade?" said Naruto.

"Naruto, why did you break out of the hospital?" asked Tsunade calmly.

"Well, I was kind of bored." Said Naruto.

"I see." Said Tsunade, before looking at Sasuke and then Naruto. "Now, as for the next question…

**"WHY WERE YOU ABOUT TO ACTIVATE ENOUGH EXPLOSIVE TAGS TO LEVEL THE ENTIRE BLOCK?!"**

"Well, um, I kind of thought the explosion would be awesome." Said Naruto, rubbing the back of his head.

"If I hadn't shown up just now, you probably would have killed everyone in the surrounding area!" said Tsunade. "You would have killed your friends and the entire surrounding houses! What were you thinking?!"

"What? But it's only a hundred explosive tags." Said Naruto, looking in surprise.

"Explosive tags power are based on how much chakra you pour into them, Naruto." Said Tsunade. "Those tags have so much chakra in them that just one would have blown a hole in the wall. And even if you hadn't overcharged them, you would have killed Sasuke."

"I wasn't actually going to activate them." Said Naruto. "I was just planning on canceling them at the last minute. And anyway, he shot a fireball at me."

"Really?" asked Tsunade.

"Alright, fine, so I didn't think about that." Said Naruto, picking up his shirt. "I mean I just got burned alive a few hundred times, What's the big deal?"

Sakura stared. "Hang on, are you telling me you felt that fire?"

"No, I just remember feeling the fire." Said Naruto. "It's no big deal. It's a dull sort of pain. It's sort of like moving your finger through a flame really quickly. I died so quick I barely even noticed it."

"…That's why your not torn up about what happened to you." Realized Tsunade. "You've been using shadow clones to speed up your training for weeks. You've died hundreds of times."

That… that was actually incredibly screwed up.

Tsunade kneeled by Sasuke and quickly set her hand to him. He stood up. "That should help. Are you alright?"

"Fine," said Sasuke.

"Naruto, I'm taking you for remedial training." Said Tsunade. "You, me and Tenten are going to have a very long conversation about the safe use of explosives." She paused. "Next time, stick to hand to hand."

Then she grabbed Naruto by the collar and hauled him off. Ino looked to Hinata and Sakura. Sakura seemed to be in a state of shock.

"Naruto really is amazing, isn't he?" asked Hinata.

"He just almost leveled an entire city block in a sparring match." Said Ino.

"But he's gotten so strong." Said Hinata with doe eyes. "His training with Tsunade really has helped him, hasn't it."

"Yes, but he almost leveled a city block!" said Ino. "I wish I could be as strong as him someday." Said Hinata.

"Hinata, we really need to talk about priorities." Said Ino with a sigh.

Sakura snapped out of it. "How could Naruto have beaten Sasuke! That was such a cheap shot!"

"You're both idiots." Realized Ino.

She wasn't going to forget today. Not by a long shot.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I didn't see what happened in this chapter coming.

The strange thing when writing this is that sometimes things take me by surprise. When these happen, I just have to use them. If I don't, I lose the organic component of my stories.

Entirely by accidents, this chapter seems to make the case that Naruto is slightly insane. My only hope is that he doesn't seem out of character while making said case.


	31. Neji Vs Lee

**Chapter Thirty-One: Neji Vs. Lee**

Naruto was writing on a blackboard. And he was not even half done.

"I will not use explosive tags on my friends. I will not use explosive tags on my friends. I will not use explosive tags on my friends. I will not use explosive tags on my friends." It read over and over again.

Naruto sighed and turned to look to where Iruka was sitting at the far end of the classroom. "Iruka-sensei, can't I stop yet? I've been writing like this for hours."

"Thirty minutes Naruto, and no, you can't stop," said Iruka flatly. "Explosive tags are not something you use for pranks."

"It wasn't a prank, and Sasuke is my rival anyway," whined Naruto. "Not my friend."

"Whatever you think of him as you're not leaving this room until you write the words a thousand times," said Iruka. "You just finished three hundred. Only seven hundred more times."

"But I'm out of blackboard," said Naruto.

"Then wipe it out and start over again. You know the drill," said Iruka.

"Fine," said Naruto, grabbing the eraser and beginning to wipe it out.

As he did, he glanced to see Iruka looking at him in concern. One of his hands was shaking. Finally, Iruka shuddered. "Naruto, are you alright?"

"Huh, what do you mean, Iruka-sensei?" asked Naruto.

"You almost died," said Iruka. "Our apartment is in lockdown and… you don't seem to be reacting at all. If you want to talk about it…"

Naruto shrugged. "It's okay, Iruka-sensei. I'm fine. I barely even remember what happened."

Iruka sighed. "Well, with any luck, we won't have to worry about that again. The Hokage is meeting with all his officers, and they're performing a lengthy search of this area.

"I'm sure nothing like this will happen again." He seemed to be saying it more for himself than any other reason.

At that moment, the door opened, and Kiba and Shino walked into the room. Kiba drew off his jacket and hung it up. "Hey, we're here."

"Oh, Kiba, Shino, what are you doing here?" said Naruto.

Shino looked at him, flatly beneath his glasses. "We're coming to class."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. "Oh, right. That."

There was a long silence, then Kiba looked to Naruto. "Hey, is it true you beat Sasuke yesterday?"

"Yep!" said Naruto. "Though Grandma Tsunade sort of made me work overtime-"

"Ahem," said Iruka.

Naruto remembered what he was supposed to be doing. "Oh, right."

He got back to it.

"I will not use explosive tags on my friends?" asked Shino.

"Naruto utilized a kamikaze technique that could have seriously injured people. Now he is fulfilling his punishment," said Iruka.

"Hang on, you tried to blow yourself up?!" said Kiba.

"No, just my shadow clones," said Naruto as he wrote. "Though Grandma Tsunade said I might have-"

"Get back to work," said Iruka flatly.

Naruto took the point.

"I'm surprised at you," said Iruka. "You two don't ordinarily show up this early."

"Truth be told, we were interested to know how Naruto did it," said Shino.

"Well, he can tell you when he's finished another five hundred sentences," said Iruka.

"Hang on, isn't class starting in the next ten minutes?" asked Kiba.

Iruka looked at his watch. "Right, fine.

"Finish this one, Naruto. We'll pick up during recess."

"Fine," said Naruto, stopping in relief. He wiped out what he'd written and made his way over to sit by Shino and Kiba.

"So, Naruto, why aren't you just blowing this joint anyway?" asked Kiba. "It's not like you to sit in class? You and Shikamaru have been out of it today."

"It does seem out of character," said Shino.

Naruto shrugged. "I live at home with Iruka-sensei now. I can't just run off anymore."

"Tough break, I guess," said Kiba.

Naruto looked up, angry. "No, it isn't. You've always had parents back at home, Kiba. I haven't." He paused. "What happened with Shikamaru?"

"He said he was taking the day off," said Kiba. "Normally his Mom would give him hell for that, but he's been researching something. I think-"

The vision ended.

He was lying by the side of the street. Neji saw Tenten shaking him in concern. How had he had gotten here?

"Neji, are you alright?" asked Tenten.

Neji sat up quickly. "Tenten, what is going on?"

"I found you spaced out in the middle of the street," said Tenten. "Did you have another vision?"

"When are we?" asked Neji suddenly.

"Hmm, today," said Tenten.

"Yes, I know that. I mean, where is Lady Tsunade and Naruto?" asked Neji. Depending on where they were, he could have an idea of what was going on.

"In the usual spot," said Tenten. "She wanted me to teach Naruto about the proper use of explosives. She was asking me to find you first, by the way. How did you end up here?"

"I don't know, but..." Neji faltered.

Another vision.

This time Naruto was walking behind Lady Tsunade. At that moment, Lee dropped down from the trees. "Naruto, I challenge you to a spar! And the victory between us will go on to face Neji!"

Naruto nodded and took a stance. "Fine then, Lee. We'll see how you stand up to my-"

"Naruto is not sparring with anyone!" snapped Tsunade, pulling Naruto on by the collar. "I have lessons to pound into his head!"

As Naruto was dragged off, he crossed his arms. "Fine, whatever. I guess you win this round."

And he was back.

"Neji?" asked Tenten.

The visions were returning. And this time they were happening in the past, present, and future. What if he lost control of them? He honestly couldn't remember where he'd been before waking up in that alley. "I... is that happening at this moment?" asked Neji.

They were walking into the forest and were near the training grounds. When were then?"

"Is what?" asked Tenten. "You just sort of spaced out, and we started walking."

"I was..." began Neji. "But how is-"

And then Lee made his appearance. So then it had been in the past. Or had Neji merely moved forward in time? When and where was he?

"Neji!" said Lee. "Naruto has admitted defeat to me! Now you must face me in a battle to determine who between us is truly stronger."

Neji couldn't deal with this right now. He looked around him and wondered if he was about to be sent off to some far off time. Was it possible that he could lose his connection to his body entirely? Would he become some ghost, outside of time and space, transporting from moment to moment?

"Neji, are you alright?" asked Tenten. "What am I saying, of course, you aren't. Lee, he can't-"

"I'm fine!" snapped Neji. He had to put an end to this and focus. "Fine then, Lee, I will spar with you. However, whoever is victorious must admit once, and for all that, the other is stronger."

"Once and for all?" asked Lee, looking overjoyed even though his win record was nonexistent. Against Neji, at least.

"Maybe we should have the winner admit that the other is stronger at the moment," suggested Tenten.

"As you wish," said Neji. "But these endless challenges must stop for some period of time. I haven't the time for them."

"Well, what are you doing, that's so important?" asked Tenten.

Neji took a deep breath and focused himself. "Trying to keep my sanity intact. I think overusing this ability causes me to see visions without wanting to.

"I'll have to be more careful."

Neji hardly saw the way to the arena.

Was it fate or coincidence that led them to the same place where Naruto had battled Sasuke... how long ago was it? He did not know. Nor did he remember watching the battle. He could have watched it, he had chakra within Naruto and Ino, but he had made no mental effort.

Could he choose to watch some things?

Or was he always watching and only now becoming aware of it.

"So, can you believe Naruto actually beat Sasuke?" Ino asked.

"I knew he could do it," said Hinata.

"He didn't beat Sasuke, he just um..." said Sakura, shifting.

Sasuke made his way up the steps, scowling furiously. As he did, Sakura turned to him and walked forward. "Sasuke, you were great. Naruto just got lucky and-"

Sasuke stalked on past without a word.

Sakura looked down sadly, while Ino looked angry.

"Ino Yamanaka, Hinata, what happened here?" said Neji, more for Lee and Tenten's benefit.

"Well, um, Sasuke and Naruto fought, and Naruto sort of beat him," said Hinata.

"Excellent!" said Rock Lee. "I am glad to hear that Naruto has defeated his rival! This bodes well for me as well!"

Did Rock Lee not realize he couldn't win.

Neji was calculating the possibilities, and as he did, he saw possible futures. He saw himself losing many times. But it wasn't him as he was now. He witnessed himself speaking arrogantly against Lee in the midst of a great arena.

They fought, back and forth, and Neji seemed dominant, filled with smug confidence.

And then Lee unleashed his Eight Gates.

Confidence turned to confusion as Neji, arrogant, and proud was laid low in mere moments. Lee stood over him, exhausted but triumphant. He offered Neji a hand and he took it.

It was a beautiful picture. Neji found himself smiling at it.

And yet it would never happen now.

Ino and Hinata had left, and they were alone. Neji turned to Lee, nodded to him, and then they took their places. Both took stances and waited.

"At last, I will prove myself by beating you, Neji!" said Lee.

He was so confident. Of course, he was, he had worked hard for this. In many possible worlds, he was triumphant. But not this one, for the simple reason that Neji understood his power and appreciated it. A bitter irony.

"Let's just get this over with, Lee," said Neji.

But Lee lowered his guard and frowned. As he did, Neji waited. "...Is something wrong?"

"It is nothing; you just seem different from the last time we sparred," said Lee.

"I am," said Neji.

Then Lee drew three kunai and hurled them. "Now, take this!"

Neji was surprised for only an instant, but he still managed to move aside from them. They plunged into the ground behind him as Lee surged in. Neji blocked his strike, and they unleashed a flurry of blows. As they fought, Neji felt as though he saw every move before it was made.

He was being pressed. He could feel his body moving hard, but he did not feel it.

Sliding backward, they separated. "You went after me with Kunai first," said Neji. "I'll admit, I wasn't expecting that. You usually lead with a head-on charge."

"Then, you will find this beyond your comprehension," said Rock Lee.

Neji saw a blinding light before him in the future. He saw himself seeing only white, then feeling a blow. And he had no time to dodge. So he did not.

Instead, he shifted to Lee's vision and saw him charge forward after the flash. Moving his limbs while seeing through another's eyes was difficult. But he managed it, catching Lees charge and halting it. Even so, he had several close calls.

Returning to his normal vision, Neji brought around a leg and kicked Lee's legs out from under him. Lee caught himself and backflipped away what had happened. Then the pieces fit together. Guy had been training him to use explosive tags...

"I see," said Neji, circling Lee. "You lacked the ability to create explosions reliably because of your innate limitations. So instead, you channeled it into a flash technique.

"Owing to me three hundred and sixty-degree vision, such an attack would disorient me.

"Turning my strength into a disadvantage while using your limited resources."

Lee shuddered in sudden anger and frustration. Why was he angry? "What is this Neji? Why do you not speak to me as an equal!"

"I was complimenting you," said Neji in confusion. "It was an impressive display."

"Then, how did you counteract it?" demanded Lee.

"I can perceive through the eyes of any who have my chakra within them," said Neji. "I simply shifted my view to look through yours."

Lee recoiled as if struck, however, he concealed the motion by shifting stances. "I see.

"I knew that defeating you would be a challenge! But no matter, I will now use my full power.

"Now, let us see what happens when the weights come off!"

Neji smiled. Setting his hands, he let his weights fall with Lees. Smoke rose around them. "You always were able to carry a larger amount.

"I'll have my work cut out for me."

"Now let us face one another," said Lee. "With nothing held back."

They were approaching the point where Lee did himself injury trying to win. Neji could not afford to prolong the fight. He surged to meet Lee, and their arms and legs moved in a blue. As they fought, Neji made movements. He brushed the targets he needed to one by one.

Finally, he separated, sliding back as Lee charged after him.

Neji moved slowly by design, trying to hide the face. Lee hit him, and he recoiled backward, shifting and then allowing himself to take yet another hit. But even as he prepared to concede, Lee slid back, frustration returning. "Neji, what is the meaning of this? Why are you not fighting at your best?"

"What makes you say I am?" asked Neji.

"You have been deliberately fighting below your full potential. I demand you face me as an equal," said Rock Lee.

Neji should have known he wouldn't have been able to throw the match without Lee noticing. He sighed. "My apologies Lee. It was arrogant of me to assume you would not notice.

"I will take you seriously now."

So the fight went on.

They clashed in equal skill and speed. Well, that wasn't entirely true. Lee was slightly faster, slightly stronger, and just as skilled. But Neji had better perception, seeing his moves before they made them. One it went, and as the fight went on, Lee became more aggressive and angry.

"What is the meaning of this? Why do you not use your abilities?" asked Lee.

There was no denying it. Neji sighed. "...Because I don't need them, Lee.

"My chakra levels are innately far higher than yours. You have managed to increase them by a significant margin through sheer hard work. But I have done so as well.

"As a result, my ideal strategy is simply to stall.

"If I drag this out, you will inevitably run out of energy and fail."

"Stop this!" snapped Lee in uncharacteristic rage. "I will not be known as a failure!"

"You aren't," said Neji, feeling more detached than ever. "You've far surpassed the expectations of those around you. Far surpassed the expectations of those around you. Most in your situation would have given up long ago.

"However, you will never be able to defeat me.

"I can detect your every move as you make it with by Byakugan so a surprise attack will be ineffective. I am slower than you, but I can still defend by predicting your attacks.

"The reality of the situation is that I have been lucky. I was born with gifts and powers far beyond that of yours. I have been gifted with a natural talent that makes our rivalry mine to lose. So long as I make no major errors, and continue to put effort into improving, I will always be ahead of you."

"STOP IT!" roared Lee, surging toward him.

His attack was clouded by anger, and Neji judo threw him away. Lee caught himself and took a stance. But Neji dropped out of his and sighed, feeling drained and exhausted. "This is meaningless, Lee.

"You've already become far more powerful than most ordinary ninjas do in a lifetime. And you've done so with far less of a start. However, if you keep pushing like this, you will only burn yourself out.

"Power comes easily to those fortunate enough to be born with a bloodline.

"You should focus your efforts on what you can affect. Rather than pursuing an impossible dream."

"You forget, Neji, Naruto was the lowest-ranked in his class," said Lee. "And yet with training, he has surpassed-"

"Naruto was a failure because of his own character flaws and the circumstances of his life," said Neji. "He lacked a family support network to train him in jutsu, and his own status as a pariah meant he had no one to spar with. In addition to this, he was lazy and slacked off constantly.

"He has only been taking his studies seriously for a few months. And he's already gained enough mastery over healing jutsu to merge it with his shadow clones.

"In that time, he has advanced at an immense rate. Faster than you or I have at that time. He has been able to do this because of his immense levels of chakra. With them, he can create hundreds of shadow clones. Each one can be used to study and train him in mental pursuits. This frees up additional time for him to train in the physical.

"Could you create a hundred shadow clones? Could I? Could the Hokage?

"He has achieved this purely because his innate chakra levels are obscene. He can simply power on through. Naruto has learned to use this massive advantage to gain years worth of training in a short amount of time.

"You must realize it, Lee.

"Naruto isn't proof that hard work is more important than natural talent. He's proof that it isn't. Only the neglect of the village has stopped him from being far more powerful than all of us. If he'd been born an Uchiha, the clan might still be alive today."

The words he spoke then cut Lee. A simple, depressing statement of fact sliced deeper than any scornful smirk. Lee had not just sought to defeat Neji but to be acknowledged. What Neji had said was worse than simply denying him as a failure.

It was proclaiming him a success because he was merely the third-best, if even that.

"NO! I WILL NOT BELIEVE IT! I WILL BECOME A SPLENDID NINJA!" roared Lee. "Now, prepare for my ultimate move!

"Primary Lotus!"

Nothing happened.

"What?" said Lee.

"I read up on the Eight Gates after we returned from the village," said Neji, feeling utterly miserable. He was unable to look him in the eye. "Finding their locations, it was a simple matter to calculate a means to keep them sealed.

"I am a Hyuga, Lee.

"My abilities and powers are a hard counter to your strengths.

"If you'd fought me before we went after Tsunade... I wouldn't have taken you seriously. You might have been able to take me by surprise and crush me."

"This is not fair!" said Lee. "You only knew about the ability because I saved you with it!"

"I know," said Neji, choking the word. "I'm grateful to you. But I'm not grateful enough to see you seriously injure yourself for nothing."

"I will defeat you!" said Lee.

Neji could have proclaimed the fight over. But he should use his final move. It was... the least he could do. Taking a stance, he performed it perfectly. Surging forward in a spinning charge, he reached Lee, dropping the shield as he did.

Striking with a fist, he hit him. A wave of chakra went through Lee, and he fell backward. He tried to stand, but his body was unable to move.

"The Kaiten Charge," said Neji. "I've mastered it.

"Even if you unleashed all the gates you've mastered at once, I would be able to block you. Failing that, I could simply yield ground until you burned out.

"You will be a splendid ninja. I'm sure of it.

"But you will never be better than me.

"Not because of any virtue on my part. It's just bad luck."

What else could he say? Nothing.

Nothing at all.

Neji's worldview was absolutely correct. And nothing had ever made him feel more dead. "Tenten, I'll go with you to Lady Tsunade. I have an idea. Lee..."

He tried to speak, but no more words came out. Neji found tears welling at his eyes and turned to see that Lee was gone. The vision of Rock Lee, unbreakable, walking with dead eyes filled his vision for a moment. "Lee..."

"Did you have to be so hard on him, Neji?" asked Tenten.

Anger came next. "What do you want from me, Tenten?

"I tried to throw the match, but he noticed. He's too perceptive. Should I have let him use the Lotus and tear up his muscles?

"I should go after him."

"I think we should leave him alone for a bit," said Tenten. "I don't... I don't feel comfortable leaving you on your own anymore, Neji. You should have someone with you from now on."

Someone with him.

"Very well," said Neji. "We'll stay together."

The visions had overtaken him when he was alone. Could the presence of other people truly do that much?

* * *

Author's Note:

So, I didn't plan on resolving Neji and Lee's rivalry like this. It was very depressing to write, but realistically speaking, this was how it was going to go. But I don't see the point of introducing a character dynamic if I'm not going to do anything with it.

More importantly, while Neji is a lot nicer now than he was in canon, his basic beliefs haven't changed. If anything, his situation has probably caused him to become even more fatalistic.

Having Lee get crushed by Neji opens the door for character growth. As opposed to an eternal running gag that runs stale. And, unfortunately, once Neji knew about the Eight Gates, Lee's chances were shot.

I actually have written a lot more than this. But the chapter was nearing six thousand words, so I'll save it for tomorrow.


	32. Revelation of the Self

**Chapter Thirty-Two: Revelation of Self**

Rock Lee was not training.

He was sitting on a stump, leaning his head on his hands and looking at the training field. Lee could throw kunai at the targets, but Tenten would be better than him. He could practice kicks, but it would not help him surpass Neji.

He could try ninjutsu and genjutsu for the millionth time. But it would do no good.

Guy-sensei landed at him, and Lee looked up. He opened his mouth to speak, then closed it again and looked away. What was there to say. He'd failed.

Neji was better than him.

"Lee, I thought I might find you here," said Guy.

"Guy-sensei..." said Lee, feeling himself choking on the words.

"I want you to know, I saw the fight," said Guy. "I'm proud of both of you. You gave it your all, so there's no shame in-"

"There's no point!" said Lee as he stood. "It doesn't matter how hard I try! I'll never be more than average!"

Guy narrowed his eyes. "Now you listen to me, Lee. You, Neji, and Tenten all have the makings of greatness in you. But part of being great is overcoming challenges."

Lee knew he was right, but what could he do? "But... those things Neji said, he genuinely believed them, and I couldn't defeat him."

"Neji is a product of his upbringing," said Guy. "He didn't want to say those things, but he is dedicated to speaking the truth as he sees it.

"That's why you've got to beat him next time, Lee.

"You've got to beat him for his sake more than your own. Neji will never attain his full potential as long as his hopes are caged by despair."

"But how, Guy-sensei?" asked Lee. "I... I've pushed myself to my limits and beyond, but so has Neji."

"Listen, Lee, sometimes you can work too hard," said Guy. "If you're running yourself so ragged on one thing, you might miss things that could help you. Neji has access to powers you don't. But like any other skill, his bloodline has to be practiced and learned.

"That means the time he spends training his Byakugan is time he can't spend on other skills."

"But even if I'm faster and stronger than him, his abilities all counter mine," said Lee.

"Then you need new abilities, Lee," said Guy simply. "Your flash tags are a good start, but you'll need something else. Something that Neji can't counter with his eyes." He offered him a hand. "Follow me, Lee.

"Why don't we look at some equipment lists. We'll find something Neji can't counter."

Rock Lee nodded.

Lee couldn't work up enthusiasm. But he would not give up just yet.

* * *

Ino and Sakura were walking back as the sunset in the distance. Hinata was trailing behind, mostly because Ino had asked her to. She had to talk to Sakura, and she wasn't sure how to go about it.

How to go about it?

"Sakura, can I ask you something?" asked Ino.

Sakura looked up, expression guarded. There was still hostility there; it wasn't all dispelled. "What is it, Ino?"

"Why do you have a crush on Sasuke?" Ino blurted out.

"What?" said Sakura. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I mean, we've been fighting over him for years," said Ino, trying to stay friendly. "I'd like to know why you like him."

Sakura looked away. "Well, I mean, he's really cool. And he's a really great guy."

"Why?" asked Ino.

"Well, he knows jutsu that take other people years to work on," said Sakura. "And he's stronger and faster than anyone else."

Ino stared. It was so shallow, and she realized she was looking at herself. It was like looking into a mirror, and she hated what she saw. Sakura had been spending a lot of time with Sasuke, and that was really the best she had? "But Naruto is just as strong and fast, isn't he?"

"Well, yes, but Naruto is always acting like a little kid. He's childish," said Sakura.

Ino considered than. And then she realized something. "So is Sasuke."

"No, he isn't!" said Sakura.

* * *

"Yes, he is," said Ino. "He's always looking stormy and broody and taking everyone around him for granted. You've never been anything but nice to him, and he just stalks off without even acknowledging you.

"That's childish."

Sakura stared at her, frowning. "What are you getting at, Ino-pig? Why are you trying to tear-"

"You can have him." realized Ino.

Sakura's draw dropped as she stared at Ino, halting in place. "What?"

"You can have Sasuke," said Ino, surprised despite herself. "I don't care anymore." It had been so easy. So simple to say those words she'd have thought of as heresy.

"What is that supposed to mean?" asked Sakura.

"Sasuke is a jerk," said Ino. "That Sai kid, he helped him get way stronger really quickly. And he just sort of dismisses him out of hand and walks off. Like he's just an old rag to be tossed away. Maybe he was awkward and a bit obnoxious, but..." Maybe she was being hasty. "What did Sai do to deserve that kind of treatment, Sakura? Can you tell me."

Sakura shifted. "I... well, I didn't really hear any of their conversations."

Seriously?! "How long have you been watching him do this, Sakura?"

Sakura put her arms behind her back. "Um, I think a week or two, maybe longer."

"So you've been training with him?" guessed Ino.

"Well, mostly watching, to be honest," said Sakura. "I didn't want to get in the way."

Ino paused. "Did he ever offer to give you pointers?"

Sakura shifted. "Um, no-"

"Did ever talk to you?" asked Ino.

"No, but-" began Sakura.

"Have you ever had a conversation with Sasuke that wasn't about how cool he was?" asked Ino. "And has he ever answered you back?"

"No," said Sakura. "He's had a lot on his mind, is all."

"Why are you doing this to yourself, Sakura?" asked Ino. "Why did we do this to ourselves?"

Sakura gritted her teeth. "Stop pretending like loving Sasuke is a curse."

"I don't love him," said Ino. "I never did. I loved... no, I was infatuated with the idea of loving him.

"But he treats everyone around him like dirt. I was into him because he was the strongest person in the class and super powerful. Because he was the heir to the Uchiha, but we've never been anything to him.

"And he isn't even the strongest person in the class anymore.

"I think you could do a lot better, Sakura."

"Don't tell me what to do!" snapped Sakura. "You don't have the right to control my life!

"If you're too good to date Sasuke now, and all you care about is raw power, why don't you just go after Naruto now instead!"

"Fine!" shouted Ino. "Maybe I will!"

There was dead silence for a moment. Sakura shifted. "...Um, you want to take that back-"

"No, I don't!" said Ino. "Thank you very much!"

And she stormed off in a huff over to Hinata. As she reached the Hyuga, Ino realized her Byakugan was on and focused on her. Hinata turned it on and looked away suddenly, blushing. "What?"

"Um, well, I just um..." began Hinata. "I think you have good taste is all."

Ino looked away. "Whatever."

* * *

Naruto tried to focus his energy into the tag. Once again, he used too much, and the tag disintegrated. With a sigh, he grabbed another one from the box and tried again. Then he glanced up to Grandma Tsunade, who was scowling at him.

Looking back down, he tried it again.

"There you are, Tenten," said Tsunade. "Where have you been? I called you an hour ago."

Naruto looked up and saw Tenten and Neji making their way up the hill. He was about to stand when Tsunade gave him a look, and he wilted.

"Sorry, um, Neji had another episode," said Tenten.

"What do you mean?" asked Tsunade.

"I..." began Neji. "I believe that prolonged use of this technique causes it to become more difficult to control."

Tsunade sighed. "Well, that settles it, doesn't it.

"Neji, before I leave tomorrow, I'm going to take you to the Hokage. You're going to explain what really happened here."

"What?" said Tenten. "But Lady Tsunade, the Hyuga, they'll-"

"They'll do nothing," said Tsunade. "Because I will tell the Hokage that if any harm comes to Neji because of his power, I will no longer heal Leaf Ninja. He is my student, and therefore under my protection.

"I may not technically be part of the Leaf, but I'm still one of the Legendary Sanin.

"Besides, we do not fully understand this power. And experimentation is becoming increasingly dangerous. The Hyuga Clan may have information that can help you deal with this."

"I understand," said Neji. "I need to speak with Naruto."

"What about?" asked Tsunade, blocking the way.

Naruto broke another tag. Grandma Tsunade had told him not to speak until he finished. "A way we might be able to find his attacker?"

Naruto looked up and saw Neji and Tenten just short of cowering as Tsunade glowered at them. "Without any risk to life and limb, of course."

"Naruto, you can speak," said Tsunade with a sigh.

Naruto stood up in relief and walked toward them. Tenten looked with interest. "What have you had him doing?"

"I've been teaching him to control how much chakra he pours into explosive tags," said Tsunade.

"Yeah, and it's boring," said Naruto. "I've got to put in a tiny amount, and if I mess it up, it breaks."

"Oh pipe down, you brat," said Tsunade, glancing back. "If you use explosive tags charged like that all the time, you'll end up hurting yourself or others."

"I know, I know," said Naruto, wishing he was anywhere but here. "So, what was it you wanted to talk to me about, Neji?"

"Simple enough, Naruto," said Neji. "I'd like you to create as many shadow clones as you possibly. You'll then send them out to scout the area surrounding the village. Their mission will be to seek out the one who attacked you.

"If he is still planning to attack us, he'll be somewhere around here."

"Hey, that's a good idea," said Naruto.

"What makes you think Naruto will be able to create enough shadow clones to cover that kind of..." began Tsunade.

Naruto created a thousand shadow clones with a single jutsu.

"...ground," said Tsunade.

"Whoa," said Tenten.

"Yeah, I mean, my limit used to be about two hundred," said Naruto. "But I've jumped it up to ten times that since I started training with Grandma Tsunade."

"It's all about chakra efficiency," said Neji.

"What?" said Naruto.

Neji closed his eyes. "You have an immense amount of natural chakra at your disposal. Far more than most. Most people have to train for years to gain the control necessary to create a shadow clone.

"However, you were able to brute force the technique.

"Learning healing jutsu is a well-documented way to improve chakra control."

"You've been paying attention Neji," said Tsunade, sounding pleased.

"It is my primary ability. I'd be remiss in my duties if I didn't use it," said Neji.

"Well anyway, head out, boys!" said Naruto to his clones.

"Yes, sir!" They shouted, voices deafening.

They raced off.

"Well," said Tsunade, "now that that's over with. Back to the tags."

Naruto sighed. He hoped his clones would be having more fun than he was.

* * *

Night was falling, and Kakazu had gotten sidetracked.

"...So once we get past the walls of Konoha, and through the net of elite ninja we will reach the vault!" said Kakazu, rubbing his hands over the fire as if feeling the money. "Once be blow it up, we'll loot the entire Leaf Village treasury and store it on this scroll.

"From there, we'll make our way out by the secret passage I'll delve with my earth jutsu."

"Kakazu, how is this going to help with killing the kids?" asked Hidan, feeling he was missing the point.

"How is killing a bunch of schoolchildren going to help us get rich?" asked Kakazu.

"What about placating Pain?" asked Hidan.

"That as well," said Kakazu. "Any plan we make must involve making a lot of money."

"What about killing the kids?" asked Hidan.

"Why are you so fixated on killing a bunch of children?" snapped Kakazu. "Professionals shouldn't kill kids without a good reason."

"Why not?" asked Hidan. He was genuinely curious about how Kakazu's perspective became so warped.

"Kill them too early, and they don't grow up to get bounties on their heads," said Kakazu.

"But I've got to kill them," said Hidan. "It's my sacred duty."

"Wasn't your objective to find your Lords', nemesis?" asked Kakazu.

Hidan blinked. Maybe he was the one who had gotten sidetracked. Clearly, Lord Jashin had sent Kakazu on this tangent to return him to the true path. "...Oh right, that. Thanks, Kakazu."

"Idiot." snapped Kakazu.

"Well, anyway, I guess we might run across him sooner or later," said Hidan. "So, what's this plan for robbing the treasury again?"

"I just explained it to you," said Kakazu.

"Sure, but what do I do?" asked Hidan. Kakazu hadn't mentioned his role.

"I suppose it might be possible for you to contribute as something more than a meat shield," said Kakazu. "I need to think."

Silence for a moment.

"Hey, Kakazu," said Hidan.

"Yes?" asked Kakazu.

"You keep saying you fought Hashirama and lived to tell about it," said Hidan. "But from what I hear, Hashirama spared almost everyone he fought."

"You heard wrong." snapped Kakazu. "Hashirama lived during an era of war. If he had spared everyone he fought, he would have lost. It would be more accurate to say that he avoided unnecessary destruction.

"And he usually spared other ninjas when he fought them.

"His success was due less to raw power and more to prudent financial choices. He never broke a contract once he made it, and you couldn't bribe him to take the other side. Because of this, many nations would actually pay Hashirama not to fight them.

"The Uchiha Clan wielded treachery as a weapon and took bribes to switch sides. As a result, they had to be constantly fighting battles to maintain their treasury. All the Senju had to do was work less."

"He completely crushed you, didn't he?" guessed Hidan.

"He did not." snapped Kakazu. "I crushed him."

"What?" said Hidan. Was he serious? Kakazu never lied.

"When I grew up in my village of Takigakure, the Village Hidden by a Waterfall, I was no one," said Kakazu. "I was the weakest of all my clan. Barely passable in taijutsu, hardly to do genjutsu or ninjutsu.

"It took me twice as much effort to master what came easily to others.

"No one took me seriously. I was laughed at and mocked for my disability. I learned to stay unseen, to avoid notice. And I trained nonstop to try and become great.

"There was a tradition that before you could be fully called a ninja, you must kill an enemy of the clan. This enemy was assigned to you based on your abilities.

"They assigned me to kill Hashirama."

"Hang on a sec, I thought Hashirama invented the village system," said Hidan.

"No one invented it, you imbecile." snapped Kakazu. "That's just propaganda from the Leaf.

"The village system came into being in many different places over centuries. Hashirama merely took things to the next level. He gained the loyalty of multiple clans. From there, he permanently associated with the Land of Fire. Those Ninja Clans that served him gained exclusive missions.

"It made the Land of Fire a major power, and the other nations quickly followed suit."

"I think you're making this up," said Hidan.

"Just shut up," said Kakazu. "At the time, Hashirama was just a boy, like myself. I tracked him down and found him with a friend, Madara Uchiha."

"Wait, I thought they were archenemies at that point," said Hidan. "Why would they be hanging out together?"

"I don't know or care," said Kakazu. "I ambushed them and put a sword through Madara before he could move. Then I kicked Hashirama in the groin while he was making his jutsu signs. I cracked his head against a rock, broke his arm, and threw him into a river.

"They'd had a pink-haired female friend with them who stabilized Madara. I liked how she looked, so I raped her, cut her throat, and left them both for dead.

"I went back to report my success, and nobody believed me.

"They laughed at me for suggesting that I could achieve anything.

"So I had to scour the entire river looking for any sign of the bastards corpse. Eventually, I found him at the brink of death and healed him as best I could. Taking him back to the village, I showed him to them, and I was going to cut his head off in front of all of them.

"Then the Senju Clan attacked.

"The only reason they didn't burn the whole place down was that Hashirama convinced them not to. He actually got down on his knees and pleaded for their lives.

"Meanwhile, I was made the scapegoat.

"The village disavowed knowledge of my actions, and I was forced to flee for my life. I would have been killed, but Hashirama convinced them to spare me as well.

"I followed my orders to the letter. And I was outcast for it. While the one I had been sent to kill was hailed for his mercy."

"So wait, you defeated both Hashirama and Madara? Why don't you say you did that?" asked Hidan.

* * *

Kakazu remained silent a moment. Then he sighed. "Hashirama and Madara are akin to gods in this day and age. If I say I defeated both of them, men dismiss me as a madman. If I say 'I fought the First Hokage' it is somewhat believable. Usually, by that point, they've already seen I am no longer human."

"Oh, right," said Hidan. "Sort of the opposite of a big lie."

"Precisely," said Kakazu. "In any case, that wasn't the last time I clashed with Hashirama. I remember once I shot Madara in the back while Hashirama was making a speech on the power of friendship.

"The look on his face was priceless." He chuckled for the first time since Hidan had known him. It was a harsh and inhumane sound.

Still, something didn't add up. "But wait, when did you start stealing hearts?"

"Oh, that," said Kakazu. "I worked as a killer for hire for years. Several times I partnered up, but my partners almost always sold me out or tried to murder me. Eventually, it became a reflex to kill them before I got too comfortable with them.

"When I was strong enough, I went back to my village and murdered the elders. Using the village's forbidden technique, I was able to rip out one of their hearts and add it to my own. Just doing that nearly killed me, but the sensation of having such power flow through me...

"It was magnificent.

"Naturally, I killed everyone else I didn't like in the village as well. Then I went back to contract killing."

"Of course, Hashirama found out what had happened and tracked me down alongside Madara. He was powerful. Immensely so." Kakazu sighed. "All the powers I had gained were as nothing before him.

"Then he started making another speech. Something to do with the emptiness inherent to revenge or some such nonsense, I don't know. I was charging a full volley of my new powers.

Ultimately, I was crushed and thrown into that same river. My hearts were destroyed, but I escaped. I crawled from the wreckage and rebuilt my body.

"However, money would set me on the path to revenge on Hashirama."

"Revenge for what?" asked Hidan.

"Do I need a reason?" asked Kakazu.

"Um, I guess not," said Hidan. "But how could money set you on the path to revenge?"

"The Uchiha and Senju Clans reached the absolute peak of their power during this time," said Kakazu. "They kept on unlocking new abilities. They soon became so obscenely powerful that no one could stand against them.

"Certain parties set bounties on the heads of Uchiha and Senju.

"It didn't matter who they were. As long as you brought the corpse of one of those two in, you could make immense profits."

"So you tried to kill Hashirama?" guessed Hidan.

"No. I started targeting Senju and Uchiha noncombatants. No sense in undue risk." said Kakazu. "I picked them off when they were alone and unaware. Once or twice, I was nearly caught, but my many hearts helped with that.

"Have you ever wondered why the Uchiha Clan had enough members to fill an entire district? While the Senju Clan had only one or two?"

"No, not really," said Hidan. "I didn't even know the Uchiha filled a district."

"Just shut up," said Kakazu. "I culled most of the Senju. The Uchihas were warlike, and all of them knew how to fight. But there were many Senju who embraced other trades.

"I murdered housewives when their husbands were out.

"I snatched children from their cribs. And I made immense profits.

"I killed so many of them that the next generation of Senjus was far smaller. It started them on the road to a long and inglorious decline."

Hidan blinked. "That's really sick, Kakazu."

"I kill for money. What do you kill for?" asked Kakazu.

Hidan wasn't going to dignify that with a response. "So, how'd this go south?"

"Hashirama caught me, and we fought," said Kakazu.

"How'd you survive?" asked Hidan.

"Hashirama didn't even recognize me," said Kakazu. "By this point, my body had been completely transformed.

"He regarded me as some sort of golem or monstrosity and went straight for the throat. He killed me in mere moments before I could say or do anything."

Hidan blinked. "...I think you're missing part of the story, Kakazu."

"Obviously, I had sent one of my hearts away beforehand. I'd also laid aside materials to build a new body," said Kakazu. "Once I did that, I doubled back and found my corpse.

"I was only able to salvage part of my skin, however. The rest I had to replace with leather. Thus my appearance."

"So you did get utterly crushed," said Hidan.

"No. I won," said Kakazu. "Hashirama lost a large part of his family and gained nothing in return. He failed to kill me and thinking he had killed me gave him no satisfaction.

"Meanwhile, I became immensely rich."

"You do know that worldly possessions can't bring happiness, don't you?" asked Hidan.

"What about killing people for worldly possessions?" asked Kakazu.

Kakazu made have screwed up priorities, but he made a good point. "That just might do it."

Kakazu stood up and began to walk away.

"Hey, Kakazu," said Hidan, "where are you going?"

"To scout out the Leaf Village. I need to find more resources," said Kakazu. "See what we're up against."

"You do know they've probably got Hyugas scouting out henges, right?" asked Hidan.

Kakazu glanced back. "Who says I'm using a henge?"

Then he faded into the darkness.

* * *

A clone of Naruto watched from the shadows. He'd come into existence a few hours ago, and this was bad. Really bad.

He'd have to tell the boss and quick.


	33. Orochimaru's Day Off

**Chapter Thirty-Three: Orochimaru's Day Off**

Anko Mitarashi was a girl on a mission.

She would save the Leave Village from destruction and get sensei to not completely sabotage his own plan. The two in this situation weren't mutually exclusive. So she walked into Orochimaru's lab to find him writing at his desk. Karin was testing some liquids and looked up in a fury. Anko ignored her. "So, Orochimaru-sensei, can I ask you something?"

Karin adjusted her glasses and stepped in front of her. "What are you doing here?! Lord Orochimaru is working-"

Anko shoved her to one side. "Yeah, great, buzz off Karin. Nobody likes you."

Orochimaru sighed and looked up. "It's quite alright, Karin. Step back.

"Now, Anko, what seems to be the problem? And why are you interrupting my work?"

"Well, it's just, I've been talking to the others about your ideas and plans and stuff and..." Anko paused, not sure if she should go on. Was she missing something? Only one way to find out. "Um... why does your plan make absolutely no sense whatsoever?"

Orochimaru blinked. Karin stepped forward. "Excuse you? How dare you question Lord Orochimaru-"

"Quiet." snapped Orochimaru. "Explain yourself, Anko."

"Well, you've gained immortality by switching from body to body, right?" asked Anko.

"Yes, that is correct," said Orochimaru.

"But you can only use a body for a certain amount of time before it burns out," said Anko. "The average is three to four years."

Orochimaru paused. "That much is true. I am pleased to hear that you have been studying those jutsus I gave you. But I fail to understand your point."

If Anko could do this, she could prevent Orochimaru-sensei from attacking the Leaf. For decades at least. "Well, you want immortality so you can learn every jutsu in the world."

"That is one of the things I desire, yes," said Orochimaru, voice impatient. "But you are rather slow in making your argument."

"So you want the Sharingan," said Anko.

"Yes," said Orochimaru.

"Now, you tried to get the Sharingan by possessing Itachi Uchiha. But he beat you in a fight," said Anko. "So now you are focusing on possessing Sasuke Uchiha, his little brother. So you can possess him and get even with Itachi." She let it stand there.

There was silence. Couldn't he see the obvious problem?

"And?" asked Orochimaru.

"Sasuke is the last of the Uchiha in the Leaf," said Anko slowly, though she felt more like a kid by the moment. "And Itachi, um, I met Itachi, and he wasn't exactly a ladies man. He was anti-social and didn't get emotions. And now he's part of an underground and secretive terrorist organization."

"What is your point?" asked Orochimaru.

"Well, you possess Sasuke," said Anko, speaking slowly. "And then you kill Itachi. At that point, you attain the Sharingan." How had he missed this?

"Anko, stop wasting my time." snapped Orochimaru. "Make your point and be gone." He realized that Anko had seen something he hadn't, and that annoyed him.

Anko sighed. "For three to five years before Sasuke's body burns out and your back to square one. And then the Sharingan will be a lost art.

"I know your pretty smart, Orochimaru. But I'm pretty sure that even you can't find every jutsu in the world in three to five years."

Orochimaru went dead still. He opened his mouth, raised a hand, then shut it. The hand lowered as he looked to Karin, who looked about ready to condemn Anko. Then he looked back to Anko. "Well..." He stammered. "I... You see..." He stopped. "Shit."

Anko smirked as she got ready for her masterstroke. "Wouldn't it make more sense to rip Itachi's eyes out. Then you can use those until Sasuke produces another generation of Uchihas.

"Then you can just possess one of them."

Orochimaru stayed dead silent for a moment. "...I need to redraw my overall strategy."

The threat to the Leaf was neutralized. It would take decades to reestablish the Uchiha Clan and by the time that happened sensei would have gotten bored and moved on to something else. Now she could stick around without any guilt. But did she want to?

The vision blinked away once again.

* * *

Was that past, present, or future? At least this time he hadn't passed out in an alley, he was walking with Tsunade down the hall of the Hokage HQ. Even so, the information was hardly useful. All it had done was reveal a plan Orochimaru was going to change anyway. Why had it happened so suddenly?

They came to Sarutobi's office, and Tsunade knocked on the door.

"Enter," said Sarutobi.

Tsunade and Neji opened the door and walked in. The Third Hokage glanced up from his paperwork. "Tsunade, you've come. What was so important that you had to make it a formal meeting?"

Tsunade and Neji moved forward and stood up tall. "As you're no doubt aware, Neji Hyuga developed a second stage of the Byakugan," said Tsunade. "One that has not been attained since before the days of the Leaf Village."

"I am," said Sarutobi. "If I am not mistaken, it allows you to perceive chakra with far greater precision. With serious side effects."

"That was the case in the unrefined stages," said Tsunade. "However, the ability is actually far more powerful than that. Neji, explain what I mean."

Neji didn't want to do this. But he had no choice. If he didn't, then Tsunade would. He saw that much. "Hokage, some time ago, Tsunade dispatched Shizune with a team of medical ninja to the Land of Waves. When they arrived there, they healed a team of Leaf Ninja that were dispatched to that location."

Sarutobi narrowed his eyes. "How do you know of that, Neji?"

"Because I am the one who sent the medical ninja there," said Neji. "I perceived the event before it happened and told Tsunade of what I saw."

"You mean to say that you perceived the future?" asked Sarutobi. "That seems unlikely."

"Whether it is or not, I knew what occurred," said Neji.

"I can confirm this, Hokage," said Tsunade.

Sarutobi looked down, so the brow of his hat concealed his eyes. "I see.

"And why did you not come forward with this before, Neji?"

Neji went silent. Could he actually say this here? Wouldn't he already know?

"Neji?" asked Sarutobi.

"I was concerned my clan would kill me," said Neji finally. "This power can only be attained by being willing to give your life for another. It has to be for no other reason than goodwill. The Caged Bird Seal has ensured that none of my clan will ever attain it. The Branch Clan are taught to die to protect the Main Clan. The Main Clan are taught that their lives are more valuable than others. And most Hyuga are part of their own branch of the military.

"With this power, I am living proof that they are wrong.

"The elders of my clan will want to destroy me. Just as they destroyed my father."

Sarutobi looked up, his eyes calculating. Finally, he sighed despondently. "...This is highly unfortunate.

"Is there anything else you've kept hidden?"

Neji had one advantage here. "Yes.

"I have access to Orochimaru's inner circle."

Sarutobi stared. "What?"

"With proper concentration, I can access the eyes of one of his bodyguards, Tayuya," said Neji. "I also have access to the eyes of Kin Tsuchi, who once dwelled here. Finally, I can see through the eyes of Anko Mitarashi.

"I can tell you something about the experiments that are being done by Orochimaru."

"I see," said Sarutobi. "You withheld knowledge of your abilities until you had something to offer."

"I would not have revealed it even then," admitted Neji. "My plan was to work through proxies to feed the information into the Leaf. I am here because Lady Tsunade believes I may endanger myself without the assistance of my clan."

"And what if you had failed?" asked Sarutobi. "Such information would have gone to waste."

"If I failed, then it would be no different then if my Uncle activated the Caged Bird Seal," admitted Neji.

Sarutobi remained silent. "...Do you truly think so little of your family?"

No question. "Yes."

Sarutobi sighed. "Very well then, Neji, if that is your concern, I may at least put that at rest.

"I am going to formally induct your team into the ANBU, under my personal command. Should the Hyuga attempt an execution or disciplinary action on you, they will have to clear it with me. Officially this will be due to your service against Orochimaru and Zabuza of the Hidden Mist."

A position under his direct command? Neji could hardly say no. "And what would you have me do?"

"For now?" asked Sarutobi. "Remain in Team Guy and continue your missions. You've all performed exceptionally well so far. You have already saved three ninjas with this power. Not to mention gathered valuable information.

"I do not see any reason why your missions should change in any way. Is this acceptable?"

"Yes, of course, Hokage," said Neji. "Thank you." He did not believe it would end there, but it meant he had some protection, at least.

"It's of no concern. Being the Hokage of a village is not a military position, but a social one," said Sarutobi. "It is my responsibility to ensure the wellbeing of all citizens.

"Sometimes, that requires me to intercede.

"But if I intercede too much, things fall apart without me.

"Now, I believe you had better tell me everything you've learned from these connections."

So Neji did. He revealed everything he'd learned about his visions. He'd written it all down ahead of time. He also included Naruto's finding in said report. Those findings surprised Sarutobi. But he listened particularly keenly to the parts concerned Anko. "Hmm, you say she was physically smaller? That is odd.

"Orochimaru was always fascinated with concepts of renewal and resurrection. Perhaps this was some sort of attempt at gaining eternal youth."

"That was my assessment as well," said Neji.

"And what of Tayuya and Kin?" asked Sarutobi.

Neji paused. "Truth be told, I have not looked through either in some time. I have been... otherwise distracted. The recent attack on Naruto and company, for instance."

Sarutobi eyed him. "I see. I take it you had some part to play in that."

"I set a few things in motion, yes," said Neji. "To ensure Naruto's survival."

Sarutobi nodded. "Very well. I want you to write me a full report on everything you've found. I also want you to scan Tayuya and Kin once you feel capable."

"With all due, respect, Hokage, that is unacceptable," said Tsunade. "Overuse of this ability has already caused serious side effects.

"I do not think Neji should use this power at all until we understand it better."

Sarutobi paused. "If you believe so, then I will grant him leave. But I will need you to return to missions after this."

Neji nodded. "I understand."

"In any case, I ought to head out. I've a meeting with Orochimaru to get to-" began Tsunade.

The door burst open, and a man rushed in. "Hokage, Orochimaru is here! In the Leaf Village!"

"What?!" said Sarutobi. "Where is he? What is he doing here?"

The man paused and strove to speak. "...Eating at Ichiraku Ramen."

The Third Hokage put both hands over his eyes. "I suppose it's going to be one of those days."

* * *

Orochimaru was in one of those moods.

Now and then, they struck him. When they did, he usually did something that would be considered absolutely insane. It did not always factor into his plans directly, but he could usually spin it.

What he was doing right now was not necessary. It was for fun.

"Um, Lord Orochimaru, are you sure about this?" asked Anko beside him.

Orochimaru looked down at her, in the form of a child of twelve once again. He wondered how much of her was her old self, or the women she had become. The experiment so far had been a total success. He had done more than reshape her physically but shifted her mindset as well.

"Of course," said Orochimaru.

"I mean, shouldn't we call ahead." said the violet haired girl, putting her hands in her long coat.

"Oh quiet, Anko," said Orochimaru, reflecting she spent too much time around Iruka. "Sometimes, you simply have to do things on impulse."

They walked up to the gates of the Village Hidden in the Mist and right past the checkpoint. The guards looked up, stared open-mouthed, and then rushed out in front of them. "You, your not allowed to just walk into the Leaf Village..."

"How many ordinary ninjas would die trying to stop me from walking past this gate, and do you want to be the first?" asked Orochimaru, smiling brightly.

It was at this point that the guard realized he had years of combat training that wouldn't help him. "Well, um..."

Orochimaru walked on past with Anko. Now either he'd try to stab him in the back or run to get back up. Neither one mattered to him. "Good. I'm glad that the Leaf Ninjas have not become entirely brainless since I left. Come, Anko, we've got a meeting to attend."

No kunai came from behind, so Orochimaru guessed he'd be facing backup. As they walked through the streets, he took in what places had changed while he was here. People did not give them a second glance, having no idea of who they were.

At least until twelve ninjas leaped down from above to land before them, the crowds cleared away. Orochimaru felt some twinges of resistance from Anko's mind. Setting his will on her, he crushed them down, drawing out her obedient side. "H-Hold where you are. You... you're under arrest."

Orochimaru laughed. "Don't be absurd. I am going where I please, and neither you or all your little soldiers could hope to more than moderately annoy me." Of course, in large enough numbers, they could kill him.

This was actually a serious risk for very little reward. But Orochimaru liked to live dangerously.

They drew out kunai with explosive tags and drew them back to hurl them. But before they could even finish the movement, Orochimaru and Anko surged over them. As they did, Orochimaru sent out serpents to grab the tags before they could be activated. He pulled them back.

Landing, he glanced back and raised the kunai. "What a nuisance."

The guards stared at him in terror, shaking visibly as Orochimaru let a small tinge of his aura show through. "By the way, the next time you unleash an explosive tag barrage on a ninja who could kill you in the blink of an eye, just do it. Telling me to stop is giving up what little advantage you have."

At this moment, waves of flame shot down toward him from above. He and Anko broke away and landed on the rooftops behind those responsible. Orochimaru had, perhaps, six of them to deal with and merely had to raise his aura.

They screamed in horror and fell on their faces, sobbing. So did the men below.

Looking up, Orochimaru saw that Anko had knocked out her ones. Leaping back down into the street, Orochimaru and he continued walking. "See, they know how to do it."

Around the corners came dozens of ninja who surged toward them. They unleashed waves of water in combination. Orochimaru moved quickly to unleash a wave of flame, more for show than necessity. The water was evaporated, and those in front were knocked off their feet.

Anko then surged forward. She darted between the groups, knocking them out with lightning-fast attacks. Orochimaru walked at a leisurely pace down the street. Around him, the unconscious bodies hit the street.

"Tell me, Anko," said Orochimaru. "Did you ever start work on learning elements?" He let elements of her old self rise up.

"No," admitted Anko, "I was in a bad way afterward. I had to get back into shape, and nobody wanted to teach me. I followed you out there willingly, so most wanted nothing to do with me."

"I see," said Orochimaru, looking up at the morning sky. "Well, I'm certain we can pick up where we left off later. Let's put on some speed; I want to have a bit of a head start so I can make introductions."

"Yes, sensei!" said Orochimaru.

It was interesting.

Even if she was dominated to his will, Anko seemed happier in this state. Remarkable, how, as one gained more experience and power, one became miserable. Orochimaru had only attained happiness once he cast aside all regard for responsibility.

As they surged over the rooftops, he realized that no alarms had been sounded.

Odd.

Anko seemed to have enjoyed cutting loose, though. "Ah, youth."

They landed at their destination. It was a different stand, in a different location, but it was still the same place. Orochimaru had come here now and then after the Nine-Tailed Fox attacked. Walking forward, he shoved aside the curtain and sat down.

He drew off his hood and smiled.

"Welcome to Teuchi Ramen. Can I help you?" said Teuchi.

It was odd.

Even though he had not been in this place for many years, Teuchi had not changed at all. Orochimaru had privately suspected the old man was more than he let on. This was at least partially confirmed by the fact that Teuchi knew him at once. And did not react.

On a whim, Orochimaru focused his aura of terror on Teuchi.

No effect. Even Ayame, his redhaired daughter, didn't lookup. Orochimaru sighed. "One bowl of chicken ramen, please, light on the sauce if you please."

"Coming right up," said Ayame.

"I'll get the same thing, but I want regular sauce," said Anko.

It had been a while since they ate here, hadn't it?

"Hang on, why would you get lighter sauce?" asked a voice. "The sauce is the best."

Orochimaru looked over to where Anko was speaking with a blonde-haired child. He reminded him of someone, was it Minato? "Orochimaru-sensei prefers to get the lower calories kind. I've never understood it.

The child blinked. "Hang on, Orochimaru. You're Lord Orochimaru?"

"Yes, that is my title of address," said Orochimaru.

"Wow, I've heard all kinds of things about you from Kin." said the boy. "I'm your biggest fan!"

So this was Naruto Uzumaki, was it. "Is that why you are going to a restaurant where I used to work?"

"You used to work at Teuchi Ramen?" asked Naruto.

"Yes, it was a part-time job before the war," said Orochimaru. "I remember Tsunade always used to hit me up for loans when Hashirama refused to give her money for gambling.

"I never said yes."

"So um, how did you become the Lord of your own village anyway?" asked Naruto.

"Oh, that. A small matter" said Orochimaru. "You see, the Land of Rice Paddies was in chaos. You had all these unaligned ninja groups fighting among each other. I gave them... incentives to unify."

"He means he terrified them into submission," said Anko, smiling widely.

"Why'd you do that?" asked Naruto.

The ramen was supplied, and Orochimaru began to eat. "Well, I've never really been one to make good first impressions. People tend to judge me by my looks."

There was silence. Naruto looked back, and Orochimaru followed his gaze to about three hundred ninjas. They were standing around Ichiraku Ramen, holding kunai in shaking hands.

"So um, who are these guys?" asked Naruto.

"Oh them, they're Lord Orochimaru's honor guard," said Anko. "He's a visiting dignitary, here to meet with the Third Hokage."

"They look kind of freaked out," said Naruto.

"Well, I always did enjoy sewing a little chaos for fun," said Orochimaru.

"Like what?" asked Naruto.

"Well, years ago, my teammates Jiraiya and Tsunade had a conflict," said Orochimaru. "Jiraiya thought himself a ladies man, while Tsunade fancied herself a princess. Albeit an immensely powerful one.

"Anyway, one day, Jiraiya tried peeping on Tsunade while bathing.

"But she caught him and beat him to a bloody pulp. He nearly died."

"Um, that doesn't seem funny," said Naruto.

"No, I suppose not," said Orochimaru. "But what was funny was the fact that Hashirama more or less laughed the whole thing off. He certainly found the idea of a boy being beaten to a pulp by a girl amusing while sitting behind his desk.

"Naturally, I took matters into my own hands."

"What did you do?" asked Naruto.

"I walked into the girl's baths when Tsunade was there and looked at them in plain sight," said Orochimaru. "Naturally, they went after me. I made a run for it, and they pursued, led by Tsunade.

"They were so dead set on pursuing me that they didn't realize I'd led them into the open.

"Hashirama put me in a cage for three on a mountaintop for days after that."

"Tough break," said Naruto. "I used to pull pranks all the time to get people to notice me."

Anko's interest was piqued at that. "Really, what kind?"

"Well, minor stuff at first. But when a teacher was a jerk to me, I paid em back in kind," said Naruto. "I actually had this really great idea for a final prank. Something to do before graduation, y'know."

"What kind?" asked Anko.

"Well, I had the idea that I'd paint the entire Hokage Monument up," said Naruto. "That way, anyone who saw would see it happen.

"But Iruka-sensei doesn't want me doing that anymore."

"Let's do it," said Anko quickly. A bit too quickly, like she was in a hurry.

"What?" said Naruto.

"Come on, it'll be fun," said Anko. "I'm only here for a few more days anyway. Let's try it."

"Right, sure, okay," said Naruto as he was dragged off. "Who are you?"

"I'm Anko," replied Anko. "Come on!"

Orochimaru turned back to his ramen. Now that they had some privacy, he looked to the old man. "So, Teuchi, how has the shop been going?"

"Reasonably well," said Teuchi. "Had to rebuild from the ground up, of course, after what happened."

"And Ayame?" asked Orochimaru. "I remember you were about as high as my knee when last I saw you."

"I've been well since then," said Ayame, eyeing the guards outside with bemusement. "So um, are you still doing that whole human experimentation thing. Because I don't think it'll be good for business if you're seen eating here."

"You worry far too much," said Orochimaru. "If there is one thing I have become absolutely certain of through my time, it's that people are stupid."

At that moment, a hand went to his shoulder. Orochimaru glanced back to see Guy standing in a pose alongside his student. "Hold it right there, intruder!

"I don't know what unyouthful schemes you're plotting, but they end today."

"I'm not plotting anything," said Orochimaru.

Dead silence.

"What is the meaning of this?" asked his clone. "You are an evil mastermind who performs abominable experiments!"

Orochimaru put on his best insincere tone. "Yes, it is true that I have made some unfortunate choices. However, upon capturing Anko, she convinced me to come over to the side of righteousness.

"I have come here now to make amends and provide critical information to the Leaf Village."

"Guy-sensei, I am not sure we can trust him-" began the clone.

"Nonsense, Lee!" said Guy. "No return to youthful spirit should ever be denied!"

"But Guy-sensei-" began the clone.

"Teuchi, we'll have two more orders of ramen," said Guy. "We must celebrate."

"Well, you could always be relied on to draw in customers," said Teuchi.

"Ahem," said Sarutobi Hiruzen.

Orochimaru had the feeling he was about to get a lecture.

* * *

Hidan and Kakazu walked down the street in broad daylight. They were wearing a henge, but it was nothing that could not be pierced by a proper defense.

No-one stopped them. The only guards they found were unconscious already. From what Hidan could sense, most of the Leaf Ninja were scurrying about on the opposite side of town. "Man, Kakazu, this was the easiest infiltration I've ever done! And the first, usually I just kill everyone I find!

"Good thing we checked the gate, huh?"

"Shut up," said Kakazu.

"Aw, come on, Kakazu," said Hidan. "We got in. Is this about how we didn't get to use your plan for ripping the skin off some passerbys for a disguise?"

Kakazu sighed. "...It was a good plan."

"Well, we can use it some other time when we need it," said Hidan.

"Don't patronize me," said Kakazu.

On to the next adventure.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

So the tone of this fic has been all over the place. One moment I'm going for hardcore nightmare fuel. The next, it's almost a parody. At this point I'm not sure if I'm writing humor, adventure, angst, romance, horror, or black comedy. Unfortunately, when I write, I don't control what happens. I merely channel what the characters do.

Anko pointing out what a bad plan Orochimaru had changed things. And Orochimaru had to shift gears completely. But if he's going to do that, he's going it with style.

In my defense, Leaf Village security literally is that bad.

First, Naruto was able to steal the Sacred Scroll despite not even graduating.

Then Orochimaru was able to sneak an entire army within walking distance of the walls.

Then Itachi and Kisame pretty much just walk in unchecked until they run into Kakashi.

Then the Sound Five, once again, just sort of stroll in and corrupt Sasuke.


	34. Faith Manages

**Chapter Thirty-Four: Faith Manages**

Hidan walked down the street with Kakazu; hands slipped into ordinary clothes. His hair was brown right now, a result of the henge. Kakazu, meanwhile, looked like an ordinary tan-skinned man. He wore a black bowl cut and was quite a bit slimmer than before.

It was weird seeing his friend as a normal human. As they walked, Hidan looked up at the sky. Kakazu would make a great servant of Jashin if he weren't so obsessed with money. He loved killing as much as Hidan, but he lacked faith.

A real shame.

Then Hidan noticed someone walking past them on the street. It was that Uchiha brat who'd tried to roast him earlier. Completely oblivious. Hidan resisted the urge to stab him, but remember, they were undercover.

He still wanted to stab him.

Any other reasons to spare the Uchiha besides not blowing their cover. "Hey, Kakazu, I've been thinking."

"Don't use that name." hissed Kakazu.

"Fine, fine," said Hidan. "hey, Dad, I've been thinking."

"Shut up." hissed Kakazu.

"Oh, come on, it's a good idea," said Hidan.

Kakazu glanced at him. "What?"

Hidan saw the kid fading into the end of the street. Out of hearing. "So, you can use the elemental powers of the hearts you rip out of people, right?"

"Stop exposing us in public." snapped Kakazu.

"Sorry," said Hidan, "you can use the power of people whose hearts you win, right?"

"Yes, what of it?" asked Kakazu.

"And Itachi has that Amerterasu flame ability," said Hidan. "You know, that burns forever until whatever it is touching is destroyed?

"So, if you won an Uchiha's heart, would you be able to shoot Amaterasu?"

Kakazu stopped in place. "….Possibly. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I just saw that Uchiha kid I wanted to kill walk down that street over there?" said Hidan. "Wanna backtrack? We can make it quiet."

"Idiot," said Kakazu.

"What?" said Hidan.

"No child has access to that kind of power," said Kakazu. "Ripping- winning his heart would only give me the abilities he's unlocked. His potential doesn't enter into it."

"Oh, okay," said Hidan thoughtfully. "Well, fine. I won't kill him until he unlocks the power. Lord Jashin'll understand."

Kakazu eyed him in surprise. "…Thank you."

Hidan sighed. "So, what's the plan in coming out here, anyway?"

"We're here to placate Pain after you killed the Jinchuuriki," said Kakazu.

Two of the other kids walked past them. The bug kid and the one with tattoos. "Hey, Shino, did you hear? Iruka-sensei's apartment got closed down."

"Yes, I did," said Shino. "Apparently, there was an attempt on Naruto's life."

"You hear if he's okay?" asked Kiba.

"Apparently, you'd hardly notice he was injured," said Shino.

Well, that rendered all their efforts up till now pointless, didn't it? No, no, Jashin had not drawn them here for no reason. Clearly, there was some purpose that he had in mind. Some great deed to achieve in the village.

Jashin was drawing a blank. "…Huh. So what now?"

Kakazu sighed. "…We could rob a bank, I suppose."

Hidan got an idea. His attention was drawn to the Hokage monument. He had the feeling there was something up there he should see. "Nah, that's not Jashin's style. Follow me."

And he walked onward.

"Where are you going?" asked Kakazu.

"I've got a hunch that Lord Jashin wants us to walk in this direction. I've learned to trust him," said Hidan.

Kakazu hurried after him. "What could possibly make you think following a vague feeling will help."

"It's faith, Kakazu," said Hidan. "I trust that Lord Jashin will guide me to where I need to be to fulfill his will. As long as we walk in his ways, he will not lead us astray."

Kakazu looked away. "Fine, whatever. We'll do things your way."

Hidan would convert him yet.

* * *

Yakumo had come to a realization.

Kurenai-sensei was not as strong in genjutsu as her. Through sheer natural talent, Yakumo was able to ensnare her. Several times she'd done so already.

At first, Yakumo had become disappointed by this. When she'd first met Kurenai-sensei, she'd seem so beautiful and strong. And she was one of the most talented genjutsu specialists in the village. Yet Yakumo had exceeded her already. It would only take a single genjutsu to possess her for good.

And yet Kurenai-sensei was teaching her a lot.

She was constantly scrambling to find things that Yakumo did not know. That would expand her awareness. And she was succeeding.

Hinata, however, was not nearly so skilled.

Yakumo disliked having to bring her genjutsu down to Hinata's level where she could break it. Hinata was improving, but despite her, Byakugan Yakumo was far ahead of her. She wished she could just train with Kurenai-sensei alone.

Just the two of them.

They'd had a picture taken of the three of them. It was a nice picture, but Yakumo felt Hinata was... superfluous. She did not take away from the group, but she added nothing in particular. One of her friends would have been a better fit.

If only there were a way to erase people from the world.

Yakumo let her break a genjutsu if only to please Kurenai. Kurenai-sensei felt sad that she did not seem to be helping Hinata. She didn't realize that Yakumo was already so far beyond any of them that they could only win when she let them.

"Yes, Hinata. That was excellently done," said Kurenai.

"Yakumo, I'd like you to try and put me under a genjutsu now," said Kurenai. "A genjutsu that portrays this place we are in."

Yakumo blinked. That was a strange request. "But why?"

"Just try it. I need to see your method," said Kurenai.

Yakumo did not see help or harm. But Kurenai-sensei's methods had led her powers to expand. Far beyond anything her parents ever had, for certain. "Yes, Kurenai-sensei."

Looking around and taking in the details, Yakumo prepared her spell.

It was a path leading steadily up the mountain to the Hokage Monument. The mountain upon which the faces of the Hokage rested overlooked all the village. Yakumo examined her surroundings and quickly performed the jutsu.

"It's good," said Kurenai.

"But I haven't made my genjutsu yet," said Yakumo, enjoying the game.

Kurenai looked back and smiled. "Nice try, Yakumo."

The genjutsu shattered.

Normally Yakumo would strain a bit against Kurenai and then give in. She didn't want Kurenai-sensei to know she'd already exceeded her. It would upset her. But she had broken it effortless.

"What did I do wrong?" asked Yakumo at a loss.

"You managed to portray this area of the village very well, Yakumo," said Kurenai. "The problem is that there wasn't enough attention to detail.

"I've been to this street hundreds of times.

"Asuma, Anko, and I used to hang out here all the time. So I have a feel for it.

"But you've never been here at all."

Yakumo was at a loss. "I don't understand. I got all the textures right."

Kurenai shook her head. "Take that wall, over there. You made the wall well; you put in the textures. But you didn't get the actual texture of the wall.

"I know that wall by sight. There are familiar hues and cracks in it that I missed."

Yakumo looked and understood. Every part of the wall on the side of the path had tiny details that one didn't notice. She had performed the creation of a wall perfectly. But she had failed to create the wall. "I see."

Kurenai-sensei was teaching her a lot.

Yakumo wanted her. She wanted to cast a spell of genjutsu over her to control her every perception. To leave her entirely Yakumo's to do with as she willed.

"So if someone understands a place or someone very well, it is far more difficult to fool them." realized Hinata.

"Exactly Hinata," said Kurenai, before drawing out a storage scroll.

Activating it, she drew out two canvasses and painting equipment. Propping them up against the railing, Kurenai put out two chairs. "Which is why I brought these."

Once again, Yakumo did not understand. Every time she thought she had it figured out, Kurenai-sensei surprised her. "Blank canvasses?"

Even if she did not understand why Yakumo knew this would make her powerful.

"Yes," said Kurenai. "I want both of you to paint what you see on these canvasses. Given attention to detail and do your best."

"But I'm not good at painting," said Hinata.

She wasn't good at anything but taijutsu.

"And Mother and Father never taught me to do so. This seems like a waste of time," said Yakumo. Put up small resistance and grant Kurenai-sensei small victories.

"Far from it," said Kurenai. "By painting what you see, you will have to pay keen attention to the details. If you paint one picture every day, you'll get better over time. Little by little, you'll be able to create worlds on the canvass. That experience will help with your genjutsu.

"Genjutsu is like an art.

"Little details and small changes can turn a plain picture into one so true you can practically touch it. By visualizing art, you can make art a reality."

Yakumo nodded and took up her brush. "Alright, then."

At that moment, Naruto ran past, dragged by a girl Yakumo did not recognize. Kurenai looked up. "Come on, let's go."

Kurenai looked up in disbelief. "Is that... that's not possible."

Yakumo quickly created a genjutsu to make them invisible. She kept Hinata Kurenai-sensei's perception of the world, to an extent. She simply filtered out what she didn't want them to see.

Kurenai had already been wondering if she was seeing things. So she accepted the genjutsu.

Yakumo looked up. "What is it, Kurenai-sensei?"

Kurenai paused. "It's nothing. I… I thought I saw someone familiar. Keep at it."

Excellent.

Yakumo wasn't going to let Naruto mess up her lessons.

* * *

Naruto was having second thoughts.

On reflex, the idea of painting the Hokage monument had gotten him excited. Especially with someone suggesting he do it. But he kept thinking that the paint might damage the stonework. And Iruka-sensei would be disappointed.

He'd put all the pranks behind him for a long time.

"So why do you want to paint the Hokage monument so bad?" asked Naruto as they reached the top.

Anko stopped. "I don't.

"Listen, I don't have much time before Orochimaru-sensei's will takes hold." She drew out a scroll and offered it to him. "Right now, he's distracted, and I need you to give this information to Iruka. He'll know where to send it in."

"What is it?" asked Naruto.

"It's…" began Anko before clutching her head, "ugh… important…"

Then she looked up with a smile and seemed like a completely different person. "Nevermind, it's boring."

Naruto found her a bit familiar. He'd heard the name as well, from Neji and Kin. "Hang on, I think we met somewhere before, didn't we?"

"I sent you to meet Kin, Zaku, and Dosu," said Anko, smile fading.

"Oh right," said Naruto. Now he remembered. She was that incredibly hot ninja lady from before, "um, aren't you a lot um, younger…"

"I know," said Anko. "Orochimaru did something to me. It physically damaged me back to how I was and also did… something else." She looked at a hand.

That was pretty amazing, but Naruto had the feeling Anko didn't think so. "What do you mean?"

"You don't what he is capable of, okay," said Anko. "What he did to me… he tested the technique on hundreds of people before me, and all of them died.

"Orochimaru is not a role model."

"So then why are you working for him?" asked Naruto.

"I can't think to do anything else," said Anko. "The idea of turning on him now it's… I don't know where I'd even begin.

"If you attacked him now, I would die to defend him. What I want doesn't even matter."

"But why would he do something like that to a student?" asked Naruto, not getting it.

Anko sighed. "I'm not his student.

"I used to think of him like he was my Father; my parents were killed by bandits when I was young. He enrolled me in the academy and got me training.

"He was my sensei but…

Orochimaru doesn't care about people as people. You're either fodder for research, someone worth researching or… or a pet." She looked absolutely miserable for a moment. "I'm like a dog to him, okay. If I died tomorrow, he might be disappointed and maybe even a bit upset. But it wouldn't be like Iruka would feel if any of his students died." She offered the scroll again. "Now, take it."

Naruto took it. Then he realized something. "Wait a minute? Iruka-sensei?

"Oh no! I was supposed to write a thousand letters on a blackboard! Iruka-sensei is going to kill me!"

Anko facepalmed. "Focus! This is more important than blackboards."

"Fine," said Naruto. "But then, if you can't defy him, why are you doing this?"

Anko shifted. "I… I sort of have this place within me. A place at the back of my mind I can retreat to, where his chakra doesn't go.

"Within it, I can strategize.

"See, I can't even think about trying to hurt Lord Orochimaru or his plans. But I can think of new ways to serve him. So I sort of shifted my thoughts. I came up with reasons why Orochimaru-sensei would be hurt by clashing with the Leaf. As long as I don't mean him any harm, I can try to shift him.

"Orochimaru makes his plans up as he goes.

"So…"

And then roots burst from the ground to wrap around her. In moments she was restrained as five masked ninjas landed. "Anko Mitarashi."

Anko's smile returned as she looked up. "Oh, hey, nameless ANBU guy.

"I was wondering when you would show up."

"I'm going to have to ask you to come with us." said the ANBU.

Anko stretched her neck ."Sorry, but Orochimaru-sensei has given orders I'm not to be captured."

"This operation is not capturing an enemy ninja, Anko." said the ANBU. "We are here to detain you for your safety as well as that of the village. We'd prefer it if you didn't resist, but you're coming with us, conscious or not."

"Feel free to try," said Anko.

Then her mouth stretched open as her skin went translucent. There was a splatter of slime, and a new Anko leaped out of her skin. Anko spun through the air and slid to a halt, beaming.

"Like that?

"It's a technique I developed on my own.

"See, Orochimaru's got an ability that lets him heal his wounds by shedding his skin. It burns a lot of chakra.

"But I developed a variant that costs much less.

"It doesn't heal, but it's good for getting out of a tight spot." Then she drew out two kunai and spun them around in a blur. "So, are we doing this or what?"

The ANBU took stances. "You leave us no choice."

Four of them surged forward as the leader summoned trees from the earth under Anko. But Anko leaped high into the air and traded blows with the ANBU. As the trees surged to grab her, she twisted in mid-air and slid down it.

As she fell, her fingers became snakes and wrapped around her legs. Pulling them down, she landed and slammed them against the ground. From there, she surged toward the last ANBU. Before he could move, a kunai was at his throat.

Anko had a different smile on her face now. "Oh, woe is me! The big bad ANBU is unleashing the legendary wood style!

"Look out Naruto, if you aren't careful you might get a splinter!"

"The Wood Style is a legendary technique unique only to the Senju Clan." replied the ANBU. "You might show some respect."

"I think you mean unique only to the Senju Clan until Orochimaru duplicated it in like, a week. In his spare time," said Anko. "You should thank him, Mr. ANBU.

"He gave you the only thing that makes you special."

"Quiet!" snapped the ANBU.

He fell backward and backflipped away. Touching the ground, he summoned waves of trees that surged toward Anko. But like a snake through grass, she slipped between them, almost slithering toward him. Finally, her hands became serpents and wrapped around him.

"Losing your cool. That's not like an ANBU," said Anko. "I guess Danzo's pet projects truly are as worthless as sensei said."

"Who says I lost it?" asked the ANBU.

Then, suddenly, his body became like a puppet of wood. The other four ANBU surged toward Anko and sent forth weighted ropes. They lashed around her, binding her in place with her arms by her sides. The leader landed and hit the ground. "Earth style: Quicksand jutsu!"

Down the earth beneath Anko began to go wet, and she sank in. But even as she did, her mouth opened up. She surged upward, spinning into the air and landing, that same smile on her face. "I can do this all day."

This was awesome!

"But I'm guessing some of your friends are going to be showing up soon," said Anko, slipping her jacket. On her neck was a black mark. "So, I think I'll try doing something new. It'll be cool to have the curse mark work in my favor-"

At that moment, Neji landed at a crouch between them. "Hold where you are!"

Anko stared in recognition and awe. Why? "You..."

"Neji?" asked Naruto.

"By order of the Third Hokage, this battle is to halt immediately," said Neji.

The ANBU halted. "I have my orders from the Hokage as well. I was dispatched to apprehend Anko Mitarashi."

"That much is true," said Neji. "However, Orochimaru has come here with critical information for the Leaf. It appears that his intentions were to brook an alliance."

"Make an alliance?" asked the leader. "He walked in the front gate and starting beating the garrisons to a pulp."

"Maybe he wanted to show off some of his new jutsu before he joined the good guys," said Naruto.

The ANBU turned to stare. "What?"

"No yeah, the kids right," said Anko, putting her jacket back on. "I wanted to send a letter, but Orochimaru-sensei always insists on making a show of things."

"As such, the Third Hokage has decided that all conflict be halted," said Neji. "Anko Mitarashi is to accompany us back to the Third." Then he looked to Naruto, hard. "Naruto, I trust you have a meeting with Iruka to get to?"

Did he know?

But how?

"Oh right, of course," said Naruto.

Naruto rushed off as quickly as possible. This was way too complicated for him to figure out, but he was sure Neji could handle it. What he wasn't sure about was how to explain being late to Iruka-sensei!

* * *

Everything clicked into place.

Neji's mind returned as he moved behind the Third Hokage toward Teuchi Ramen. There the Third Hokage would meet Orochimaru, but he had not been present. He'd thought that strange.

"So that's it, then," said Neji aloud.

"What is it?" asked Tsunade.

"New information has come to light," said Neji. "Yesterday I had a vision of Naruto Uzumaki arriving early to deal with his lessons. Today, however, he has never arrived at all.

"This seemed strange to me. Orochimaru's presence apparently did not happen in that timeline.

"Which indicated either the future was always in motion and what I see are only possible futures. Or somehow I had interfered.

"I believe it may have been the latter.

"Hokage, I request permission to head and recall Anko Mitarashi and the ANBU team sent after her."

The Third Hokage looked up. "You would have her roam unescorted?"

"I do not believe Orochimaru is here to fight," said Neji. "Merely to make a show of strength before brooking an alliance. If Anko should be killed, it would be a tragedy. And it would potentially compromise any such alliance."

"Why would he not just send a letter?" asked Tsunade. "We already have diplomatic relations with him? Do you genuinely believe he would pick a fight with the entire Leaf simply to avoid paperwork?"

Sarutobi looked at Tsunade flatly.

"…He would, wouldn't he?" said Tsunade.

"I'm afraid so," said Sarutobi. "Neji, I'll dispatch you to order an end to hostilities, so long as Anko Mitarashi will agree to attend a meeting."

Neji nodded. "Understood."

He broke off at once and headed where he knew they would be. Although if his vision proved in error, that would be valuable information in itself. Now the question became, was he changing his vision by doing this? Or was he fulfilling it? If this was his doing, how did he achieve it?

Anko had mentioned that she had somewhere in here mind free of Orochimaru. Was it possible that simply by having his chakra within her, he influenced her decisions? Or could this be like a shadow clone? Could the chakra he sent into others influence them even when I am not focusing?

Whatever the source, the most likely event was that Anko was the reason Orochimaru came out here.

Now Neji's eyes could perceive the battle going on between Anko and the black ops. Naruto was there, as the vision had foretold. "There's the battle." Then his eyes went further down the trail and saw Kurenai-sensei, Hinata, and Yakumo... painting? "But how is it possible that they don't even notice what is happening out there?"

He landed by them and approached Kurenai-sensei. "Kurenai-sensei, your students should clear this area immediately."

But Kurenai did not respond. He looked at her from one side and saw her eyes transfixed upon Hinata and Yakumo's paintings. Neji put a hand to her shoulder. "Kurenai-sensei?"

Kurenai did not respond.

Yakumo drew off her painting and approached, revealing beginners' artwork. "Kurenai-sensei, how is this?"

"It's fine, Yakumo, however…" Kurenai looked to Neji, but she did not see him. "Do you feel something wrong here?"

She was speaking to Yakumo.

"It's nothing," said Yakumo turning to glare at Neji. "Let's focus on our lessons, Kurenai-sensei. You are my teacher."

"Right, yes, of course," said Kurenai.

Then they vanished from sight.

Neji shifted. He had no time to unravel this mystery, so he turned and began to run straight up the rock wall. Coming to the edge of the cliff, he saw that battle from a different perspective. With a leap, he landed between them.

"Hold where you are!" said Neji.

All had proceeded as foreseen. But Neji had never felt more unstable.


	35. Conspiracy Revealed

**Chapter Thirty-Five: Conspiracy Revealed**

Kakazu and Hidan had moved beyond the inhabited part of the village. Now they were walking through the trees, toward the Hokage monument. Although they were taking a somewhat indirect route.

Jashin wanted it that way.

"What are we doing out here wandering aimlessly, Hidan?" snarled Kakazu. "Relax, Dad-" began Hidan.

"Don't call me that." Snapped Kakazu.

"We are wandering." Said Hidan. "But we are not wandering aimlessly. Lord Jashin is directing our every step."

Kakazu scoffed and looked away with his arms crossed. "And I suppose you think that the Hyuga you came here to find is just going to run right past us-"

A group of ANBU black ops surged overhead through the trees. Such was their haste that they scarcely noticed them. At the rear was the Jinchuuriki, a girl wearing nets, and a Hyuga. He had the symbol of Yin and Yang in his eyes, and as he passed overhead, he looked down.

Hidan met his gaze, sensing what was within him and his companion, and smiled. Jackpot. "That's him, alright. The Deva and the Animal from the looks of things."

"What are you babbling about?" asked Kakazu, sounding taken aback.

Hidan smirked. "We've found our man, Kakazu. Lord Jashin did not lead us astray."

Kakazu paused. "…This proves nothing."

Hidan stretched, wishing he had his scythe with him. But he'd had to store it to infiltrate this place. "Anyway, now we just need a plan to kill him. I can't risk a direct attack; this is way too important."

Kakazu stared at him. "…Are you forgoing a reckless killing spree in favor of a coherent plan of action?"

Hidan shrugged. "Yeah, I guess. This is kind of important."

Kakazu put his hands together and motioned. "Genjutsu release!"

"Oh come on!" said Hidan. "I don't rush in that much!"

But he was in too good of a mood to be angry. Once again, faith in Jashin had been rewarded.

* * *

Sarutobi did not want to be here right now.

Orochimaru smiled far too often these days. He preferred him back as the quiet boy that never made any kind of expression. The contemplative lad that always tried to do the right thing, even if his mind was warped.

It was an unfortunate reality that Orochimaru was either far happier like this. Or at the very least very good at hiding it. Whatever the case, he and Tsunade would have to take the plunge. "Now then, Orochimaru, perhaps you could explain yourself. Tell us what it is that is so important that you think we'd forgive you beating our guards senseless?"

"Forgive?" said Orochimaru. "Sensei, must you be so melodramatic. None of them were hurt, and they will be more careful in how they confront higher-ranked opponents." Sarutobi made a note into research fighting high tier opponents with weaker ninja. It was a worthwhile consideration.

"Answer the question!" said Tsunade.

"Calm down, Tsunade." Said Sarutobi. "You're only playing into his hands."

"Very well then, Sensei." Said Orochimaru. "I have information on the Akatsuki."

"What kind of information?" asked Sarutobi. The Akatsuki had merely been a word until Hidan and Kakazu's arrival. One more terrorist organization. Recent events had bumped them up the list of priorities quite a bit.

"I know the names and faces of their most powerful members." Said Orochimaru. "I know their leader and his goals. I know their abilities and powers. And I know the location of many of their hideouts."

"And I assume you want something in return." Said Tsunade.

"You know me too well, Tsunade." Said Orochimaru. "I want..." His tongue licked his lips like a serpent. "Itachi Uchiha."

The words were spoken almost like a hiss. For a moment, Sarutobi did not see the boy who had been like a son to him. But a serpent in the skin of a man, lusting for blood and dripping poison from his lips. Then the moment passed.

When Orochimaru made his contract with the snakes had been the start of the trouble. What he'd learned when he went into their lair in the Forest of Death, Sarutobi had never heard. But there has been malice to him after that.

"...I see." Said Sarutobi. "This was why you have been seeking information on Sasuke Uchiha for all this time, then? You always envied the power of the Sharingan and wished it for yourself. You planned to possess one of them."

"Get off me; I know my way in!" snapped a familiar voice.

But Sarutobi had not heard it that young in almost a decade. The door opened and into the room strode Anko Mitarashi. Yet it was not the grown woman he'd come to know, but the child who had long ago grown-up. Aside from a more pronounced chest than was natural for one of that age, she was the spitting image.

"...Anko?" said Sarutobi. She raised her hand and smiled as she had back then. For a moment, Sarutobi thought he'd gone back in time.

"Hey, Old Man.

"Long story short, Orochimaru-sensei wanted to possess Sasuke Uchiha and get his Sharingan. I guess so he could kill Itachi and destroy the Akatsuki. But I convinced him it was a really stupid idea?" Sarutobi had not heard her use those words for years. Not since she'd followed him out of the blue and came back marked, she was still marked; he could see it. "What is the meaning of this, Orochimaru?"

"Oh, this?" asked Orochimaru proudly. "A remarkable thing, is it not? Stand up tall, Anko. You're on display."

Anko obeyed instantly, straightening her back and standing on her toes. That boded poorly. "It took me quite a few failed experiments to attain it." Said Orochimaru. "But my research has at last born fruit. I have learned to regress the age of living beings."

"Eternal Youth," guessed Sarutobi. It had been an obsession of Orochimaru's and when that news came in…

Perhaps that was why he had snapped.

"Hardly." Said Orochimaru. "It will require regular renewal, but it is the beginnings of greater things. Soon, I will be able to create a world where none grow old. None die."

Tsunade opened her mouth, then shut it. "You would disrupt the cycle of rebirth?"

"Why not?" asked Orochimaru. "Do we not disrupt nature every time we use a jutsu? How is what I have done here any different. And really, young Anko is far happier now than she was before."

"Um, Orochimaru-sensei, can I..." began Anko.

"Yes, yes, you can relax." Said Orochimaru.

"...As far as I can tell, you have realized that possessing Sasuke would deny you the Sharingan in the long-term." Said Sarutobi. "Or, more specifically, it was pointed out to you. I wish I could say I was surprised you missed such an obvious longterm problem. But you never were one to think things through."

"Well, one must yield to pragmatism if not morality," said Orochimaru.

"In my experience, they are one and the same," snapped Sarutobi. "Evil deed invariably sew the seeds of destruction for the one who plows the field."

"It hardly matters," said Orochimaru. "When I am finished with my experiments, the Will of Fire will be obsolete. There will be no need to pass the torch from one generation to the next. Humanity will no longer lose our greatest minds to old age. "The world shall become unto the white serpent."

The white serpent. Sarutobi remembered that conversation all too well. He wondered if he should not have mentioned it. When had he gone wrong? Had he gone wrong? Of course, he had the student's failings were those of the teacher.

Orochimaru had hated the Will of Fire. He had never understood the importance of passing on the torch to the next generation. In his mind, it was an obstacle to be overcome, an enemy to be defeated. Orochimaru wanted to live forever and hold the torch himself.

That was why he had not been chosen.

"Then why are you here?" asked Tsunade. Orochimaru shrugged. "The Akatsuki are my enemies as well. I'm certain I could destroy them myself in time, but if I can provide you the means to deal with them for me for a price? So much, the better.

"Believe me; they do not have any of the Five Great Nation's wellbeing at heart."

"I judged as much from the conduct of the ones who attacked us earlier." Said Sarutobi, looking to Anko. For a moment he was about to demand her in exchange for Itachi. Then he remembered that Neji could observe through her eyes.

Such a source of information could potentially save hundreds, even thousands of lives. Anko nodded to him, suddenly seeming herself for a moment. Sarutobi looked back to Orochimaru. "Very well then, Orochimaru, if the Leaf Village should capture Itachi, he will be handed over to you. If he is killed, we will provide you his eyes."

It wasn't much of a concession. Itachi Uchiha was one of the most powerful ninjas in recent history. Sarutobi doubted even he could fight him without serious risk at his age. All attempts to track him down had failed. Even if he could be brought to battle, it would take an immense force of ninjas. The most powerful Leaf Ninja would have to be assigned, and they would not be able to pull any punches.

No, the possibility of Itachi being taken alive was almost nonexistent. And bringing him down would require a level of force that would likely destroy the body. "Now, perhaps you should explain."

Orochimaru smiled. "Very well, sensei.

"There are ten members of the Akatsuki; however at present, there are only nine that I know of. The leader is called Pain, and he rarely appears in person. During the early days of the organization, he personally recruited various members. However, since that time, he largely only appears through chakra based projections.

"He has a powerful ability to draw solid objects to him and repel them. However, if he uses it, he requires a cooldown time. Roughly five seconds in my experience, though there are slight variations. Also, he has the Rinnegan."

"What?!" said Sarutobi with Tsunade. How was that possible?!

"Given that said bloodline was recorded as going extinct long ago, even one survivor is a miracle." Said Orochimaru. "Two? Beyond the impossible. So he is probably one of those three orphans Jiraiya was always banging on about training.

"I believe this is where I say I told you so, Tsunade."

"Will you quit pretending like you know everything!" snapped Tsunade. "You don't, you idiot! Where there was one Rinnegan user, there could have been more and anyway-"

Well, it was nice to know neither one of them had matured at all. "Go on."

"Next is Pain's beautiful, blue-haired second in command, Konan." Said Orochimaru. "Hmm, wasn't that the name of that girl I suggested we kill, but you gave food too? And now two of those three children have gone on to become S ranked terrorists?

"Yes, we are certainly reaping what we are sewing."

"You've made your point." snapped Sarutobi, in no mood for it.

"Konan specialists in paper as a weapon." Said Orochimaru. "She can separate herself out into vast numbers of paper and float around to scout. Physical damage has almost no effect. However, grease can negate her powers, and fire can destroy her.

"She rarely participates in missions these days.

"Some of the other members believed she was Pain's lover. However, I suspect that she deals with other branches of his organization. The Akatsuki I worked with did not seem suitable for his ultimate goals, but I'll get to them in a minute."

"What about Kakazu and Hidan?" asked Tsunade.

"Ah, those two." Said Orochimaru. "Kakazu was among the first to be brought into the fold by Pain. Hidan was brought in by myself and Kakazu. The two generally partner up and work well together.

"Hidan is immortal and nigh-invulnerable and a master at taijutsu. He is also talented as ninjutsu, though he rarely uses it.

"Kakazu, on the other hand..."

"I remember Kakazu all too well, Orochimaru." Said Tsunade flatly.

For once, Orochimaru looked something other than mocking. It was something, at least. "Then I will not distress you with the memory."

Sarutobi remembered that incident. The beast had nearly killed all three of them.

"Now, who else?" asked Orochimaru. "Ah yes, of course, there is Sasori of the Red Sand. Or Sasori the Cruel as he's known in the Land of Rice Paddies. Did you know that he killed the Third Kazakage of the Sand Village? He's very proud of that fact. "Though he never liked me. He was the one who brought me in. "An absolute master of puppet jutsu, so much so that he actually makes it look like a credible fighting style."

Sarutobi had not known that. He and Tsunade shared a glance. "...Sasori?" asked Tsunade. "You mean the most horrific war criminal in the Sand Village's history is working for the Akatsuki?"

"Yes. I believe Konan brought him in," said Orochimaru.

"Who else?" asked Sarutobi.

"Well, there is Kisame, one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Bloody Mist." Said Orochimaru. "A water jutsu specialist, his sword drains chakra. He also has immense levels of natural chakra himself. "Not one to cross.

"Then there is Black Zetsu as… thing. For the most part, he is used for infiltration and scouting.

"Finally, Itachi Uchiha is Itachi Uchiha."

"Anyone else?" asked Sarutobi, having a worse feeling of this by the moment.

"Well, there is a particular mad artist, Deidara." Said Orochimaru. "He loves blowing things up and considers it to be art, but he's very self-conscious about the whole thing." "That mad bomber from the Village Hidden in the Stones who blew up his school during an art festival?" asked Tsunade, remembering the rumors. "That's the one." Said Orochimaru.

"Is that all?" asked Sarutobi. "Are there any other S ranked criminals of legend on this Pain's payroll I should know about?" This was… not good.

"Well, I suppose there is the mascot, Tobi." Said Orochimaru. Dead silence.

"Mascot?" asked Tsunade.

"Yes." Said Orochimaru. "Physically, he is an adult; however, he puts on the personality of a child. He is not technically one of the Akatsuki, but I suspect he is far more dangerous than he actually is."

"And what brings you to that conclusion?" asked Tsunade.

"He is very good at playing the fool. But he has access to powers and abilities that would take discipline to attain." Said Orochimaru. "When I meet an idiot whose power outstrips mine, I assume they are feigning ignorance.

"His name is Tobi, and he should not be taken lightly."

This was absurd. One of the most powerful ninjas in history was standing in front of Sarutobi, confessing that the Akatsuki's _mascot _might be stronger than him. If what Orochimaru said was true, the Akatsuki had access to enough power to destroy the Five Great Nations. And hardly anyone even knew they existed. "Very well, all this is useful information should it come to a battle. However, what is their goal?"

"As far as I can tell?" asked Orochimaru. "World conquest. Pain claims he desires to establish a new ninja village, but I suspect he already has one. Most of the Akatsuki are not the sort of person you would want living in the same neighborhood. So we were kept in the dark. What I do know is that the Akatsuki are gathering a truly immense amount of money. And Pain has an interest in Jinchuurikis."

"That may be why they targeted Naruto earlier." Said Tsunade.

"Oh, and there is one other thing you should know about the Akatsuki." Said Orochimaru, smiling widening. "Pain hates the Leaf with a passion. Even if he would never admit it."

Oh yes, because of course things could always get worse.

"What did you do to get on their bad side?" asked Tsunade.

"Why do you think I'm asking for Itachi?" asked Orochimaru.

Tsunade held Orochimaru's gaze for a moment. It answered the question perfectly. Tsunade looked to Sarutobi. "This changes everything, Sensei."

"I know." Said Sarutobi. "If our enemy has this level of power and resources, they are no mere terrorist faction."

Things were about to heat up.

But at least they'd had some forewarning to prepare.

* * *

Naruto sprinted through the halls of the school, Anko's reports under one shoulder. He was late as it was, and he was supposed to be here early. Sprinting through the door he rushed in and accidentally slipped. From there, he tumbled down the stairs. He landed in a heap and heard laughter around him.

"Naruto," said Iruka, "how nice of you to drop by two hours after everyone else?"

Naruto stood up. "Sorry I'm late, Iruka-sensei! I ran into Orochimaru on my way to school, and he sort of picked a fight with the entire village!" Dead silence ensued.

"What?" said Naruto.

"...Seriously, Naruto?" asked Sakura. "Is that your excuse?"

"But he did!" said Naruto. "He showed up while I was eating ramen and he'd mind-controlled-"

"That's enough, Naruto." Said Iruka quickly. "We'll let the thing slide and talk about it after class. No sense in worrying your classmates."

Naruto sighed and made his way over to where Ino was sitting and sat down. "So did you seriously run into Orochimaru?" asked Shikamaru.

"Yeah, there was like this entire army of a hundred ninja surrounding him." Said Naruto. "Anko said they were an honor guard, but I think they were just too scared to show up." He looked down to where Sasuke was brooding heavily. Of course, Sasuke was always brooding, but right now he was doing it more than usual.

"So um, what's with Sasuke?"

"I don't know or care." Said Ino.

"She's made at Sasuke about something." Said Shikamaru. "Won't talk about it with me at all. This is such a drag."

"You say everything's a drag." Said Ino.

"Well, it is." Said Shikamaru. And so, class went on.

Eventually, they came to history class. The teacher for this was one of the nicer ones. Naruto didn't use to pay attention in class, but now he was. "Alright, today's lesson will be on the subject of Madara Uchiha's rebellion." Said the teacher. "I want you all taking notes on this.

"To recap, the Uchiha Clan was the last of the great clans to join the Hidden Leaf; however, it was also the most powerful. Madara Uchiha was convinced to join the Leaf's many allies of the Leaf Village. He rapidly became Hashirama's most trusted general and friend. "However, many of the lesser clans resented that they were given such power. The Hyuga and Yamanaka argued that the Uchiha were not due such privileges. Tensions rose, and several diplomatic blunders on Madara's part discredited him."

"Geeze, Neji wouldn't be happy having the Hyuga's lumped in with the lesser clans." Said Naruto.

"How do you think we feel?" asked Shikamaru. "Ugh, history is such a drag. It's always Uchiha this, Senju that. Why are we always a footnote in history?"

"Ahem." Said the teacher.

They fell silent. The teacher continued. "This envy led to political pressure on Hashirama to clamp down. While a compromise was reached, it led to Hashirama becoming the dominant partner.

"Even among the Uchiha, Hashirama's reputation increased as Madara faded from prominence.

"Enraged, Madara chose to try to stage a rebellion; however, his own clan refused to follow him. In a fury, he fled with his most loyal supporters to the Village Hidden in the Sand.

"There he attempted to gather support from other nations. He wished seize control of the Hidden Leaf for himself.

"During this time, Hashirama attempted to reconcile and sent messages requesting a meeting. He appealed to their old friendship and promised renegotiation. After due consideration, Madara agreed and went to meet with him.

"The meeting went well, at first. However, a rogue ninja with a grudge against Hashirama attempted to assassinate him. The attack, however, hit Madara, and fighting broke out. "In one of the most legendary duels of our history, Hashirama slew Madara in single combat.

"Thus ended one of the greatest Shinobi ever to live." Something clicked in Naruto's mind. His thoughts turned to the image of that monstrous thing that fought Sarutobi. "Kakazu…"

"Huh?" asked Ino.

"Nothing, I just. I had a feeling." Said Naruto. Then he raised his hand.

"What is it, Naruto?" asked the teacher, annoyed.

"I was just wondering, who was the rogue ninja who shot Madara?" asked Naruto. The teacher blinked. "I'm surprised you're asking that question, but to be honest, we don't know. There were many ne'er do wells with grudges against Hashirama. So it could have been one of the thousands of rogue ninja. "However, whoever it was must have been very powerful. "Madara was nearly killed by the attack. Records indicate that he had to be healed from his injury during the first part of the battle. That gave Hashirama time to turn the tide in his favor."

"I see." Said Naruto. "Thank you." He sat down.

A couple of months ago, he'd have been shooting spitballs. Odd how things changed. Lunch break came, and the usual thing happened. All the girls crowded around Sasuke's desk, as per usual. Except for Ino, who was scowling while staring down at him.

"Hey, Sasuke, I was wondering if you might want to eat lunch with me." Said Sakura.

No response.

"No, no, Sasuke, you've got to eat lunch with me." Said another girl.

"I got here first..." said another.

Naruto sighed. "Geez, from the way they're acting, you'd think he'd won the fight."

"Oh pipe down, will you, Naruto." Said a boy. "We both know that's just a lie you spread around to try and get attention. A loser like you could never beat Sasuke."

Ino roared in a fury and grabbed a book. Swinging it around, she hurled it to slam into the guy's head, and he fell down onto the steps. "Hey, he did win the fight! And in case you haven't noticed, Naruto's a better ninja than you in every way! So shut up and back off!"

Everyone stared. Ino looked around, then scowled even deeper and sat back down. Naruto was now officially concerned.

"Um..." began Shikamaru. "Don't you people have some shallow jerk to worship or something?" snapped Ino. They took the point and dispersed.

"Ino, are you okay?" asked Naruto.

"I'm fine!" said Ino, crossing her arms as everyone filed out.

"Well, it's just, you seem really mad at Sasuke for some reason." Said Naruto.

Ino looked away. "He's a power fantasy."

"Huh?" said Naruto.

Ino sighed. "Basically all the guys like the idea of being like Sasuke because it appeals. They want to be able to do whatever they want, be rude to people, and beat up anyone who tells them what to do. So if you point out he's not actually all that great, they get on your case and harass you. All because you're undermining their stupid fantasies. Meanwhile, all the girls have the idea that beneath his icy facade, he's really a kindhearted guy — someone they can save.

"It's just shallow wish-fulfillment.

"Take away his good looks and Uchiha lineage, and he's just a jerk who thinks everyone should worship the ground he walks on.

"And if you point it out, they throw a hissy fit."

That didn't seem entirely reasonable.

"Did, um, Sasuke do something to you?" asked Hinata, coming up in concern.

"No," said Ino. By now, the classroom was empty. "It's Sakura. I think she's going to end up with him." Oh, that made sense. Naruto understood now. 'So you're jealous-"

"No, I'm not jealous. I'm concerned." Said Ino. It was the way she said it that scared Naruto. There wasn't any anger in what she was saying; it was a simple matter of fact. She was worried about Sakura.

"Why?" asked Naruto.

"For weeks, Sakura has been following Sasuke around like a lost puppy." Said Ino. "Judging from the fact that he hasn't chased her off, I think he's sort of acknowledged her as good material."

"But doesn't she want-" began Naruto.

"Sakura's an idiot," snapped Ino. "Sasuke doesn't value her as a person. She'd been hanging around, watching him train for who knows how long and they never talked once. He could have taught her a jutsu or giving her pointers.

"To guys like Sasuke, a girl's whole reason for existence is to look pretty and express concern. It could be me, or Hinata or a goddamn mannequin, and it wouldn't matter to him as long as it performed its function.

"I've been soured on Sasuke worship for good, to be honest." She sighed and leaned forward, exhausted. Then, suddenly, she looked up and looked at him in a way she hadn't before.

"So, Naruto, you want to go on a date with me after school?"

"What?!" said Naruto.

"Oh, come on." Said Ino. "So it's alright for everyone to talk at Sasuke, but not you? Please?"

Naruto had kind of imagined this kind of thing happening with Sakura, but… he rubbed his head. "Um, sure, I guess."

"Can… can I come?" asked Hinata blushing.

"Hang on, isn't that sort of-' began Shikamaru.

"Sure, Hinata, you can come too." Said Ino, grasping her by the hand. "Come on, let's go get lunch. Naruto, remember to wear something nice."

Shikamaru stared. "What the hell just happened?"

Naruto shrugged. "I dunno. I've got to deliver something to Iruka-sensei. Want to come." "Fine," said Shikamaru, "I've been strategizing actually, ever since yesterday. And I want to talk to you about some ideas I had."

Shikamaru seemed in a hurry to move on. Naruto wasn't, though. He wanted to remember today.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Okay, so just an FYI, I wrote this chapter just after being flamed by a Sasuke fan for daring to have a different opinion about his favorite character. I tried to engage in polite discussion with him and he basically spat in my face.

So that probably colored the venom with which Ino speaks.

Fortunately, Ino has good reason to be annoyed at Sasuke. Though her assessment isn't really fair in my mind.


	36. Knowledge of Good and Evil

**Chapter Thirty-Six: The Knowledge of Good and Evil**

Danzo made his appearance within the Hokage HQ. He had not been within this place for years. Most of his time was spent in bases and observation posts, coordinating ROOT. Sarutobi had decided to bring the dark business of the Leaf Village closer to the light. It had become necessary with the recent attacks.

Not that Danzo was opposed to this. A world in which what was necessary was done without ideology or complaint was one to aspire to. The ideal ninja was one without conscience or malice. A vessel for the Will of Fire, if one willed. It was the Hokage's task to direct them, and Danzo's to assist the Hokage as he always had.

Too many thousands had been killed because of emotional decisions.

Danzo walked along the halls, having been observed by no one. He came to the Hokage's office and opened the door without walking. It was a privilege reserved only for a few loyal servants, and, apparently, the Jinchuuriki. Danzo did not pretend to understand why Hiruzen put up with him, but it was what made him Sarutobi.

Sarutobi was sitting at his desk, writing. Danzo moved forward and sat down in front of him. "You requested my presence, Sarutobi?"

Sarutobi looked up. "Yes, Danzo. A matter has come to my attention.

"Some years ago, your ANBU faced a Rinnegan wielder named Nagato. I believe it was propping up Hanzo's regime. This was before Hanzo cut off all contact with the outside world."

"I know of what you speak," said Danzo. "It was an unfortunate necessity to prop up the madman. If the country had descended into anarchy, the peace between the Five Great Nations would be threatened.

"A stable state, even a tyranny, was preferable to war."

"I know," said Sarutobi. "That is why I authorized the mission. However, I have reason to believe that this Rinnegan wielder has reappeared. His last known coordinates was the Village Hidden in the Rain. I want you to make plans for an infiltration team."

"Such a task would be immensely dangerous," said Danzo. He remembered what had happened to the last few teams sent. His body had come back in pieces. "None have been able to penetrate that region for decades." He adjusted his cane. "Even so, I may have one suitable for the task, if you will reassign him."

"Sai?" guessed Sarutobi.

Danzo nodded. "Yes. Although he is young, he is unparalleled at stealth and infiltration. I have the utmost confidence that he will be able to gather the necessary information."

Sarutobi leaned back in his seat. "Even so, we must be conservative. He is to risk no confrontations. Get in, get a general idea of the layout, then get out."

Danzo nodded. "I understand."

He also agreed. In these circumstances, a general outline would be better than nothing. Most viewed the Rain Village simply as a buffer state, a place for showdowns between nations.

"Speaking of which, how is Sasuke Uchiha fairing?" asked Sarutobi.

"The boy has advanced much with Sai's training," said Danzo, allowing some pride into his voice. "He has a keen mind for tactics when it is not clouded by his pride.

"Even so, he is acting like a spoiled child at the moment.

"He has not attempted to understand the reasons for his loss against the Jinchuuriki. I've ordered Sai to give him a proper understanding of reality already."

"You have never had a firm grasp of the human heart, Danzo," said Sarutobi. "Now, what is being done to ensure the security of our guest?"

Ah yes.

Orochimaru. "Our finest ANBU troops are watching Orochimaru at all times. He will not be able to cast any jutsu or move without us seeing it.

"Even so, it is possible he may have arranged for means to influence the village. If I were him, I should have created shadow clones beforehand. They then could be left with instructions to enter the village under cover of night."

"Order your men to stay on watch at all times," said Sarutobi.

Danzo nodded. "I will."

It had been a long time since Danzo had entered this HQ. He would not be averse to spending more time here.

* * *

Naruto made his way along the halls, feeling a bit nervous. I mean, he'd been asked out on a date by both Ino and Hinata at once. He guessed he ought to ask Iruka-sensei for some spending money, he'd read in a book that the guy ought to pay.

Even so, he should give the document first.

"So, what's in that?" asked Shikamaru.

"Um," Naruto paused, "it's sort of for Iruka-sensei. I don't think I should talk about it." He got to the office and knocked.

He could probably just walk in, but he didn't feel like he should.

"Come in," said Iruka-sensei.

Naruto opened the door and walked in. "Iruka-sensei."

Iruka looked up. "Naruto, you're here. I just received a report that what you said was true, so I'll mark it an excused absence.

"What is it?"

Naruto had the feeling that this was important. Very important. So he moved forward. "I... I have a message from Anko."

"Anko?" asked Iruka. "What do you mean? Let me see it."

Naruto offered the scroll. "She told me to give this to you."

Iruka unrolled the scroll and began to read through it, wary and curious. At first, he smiled and seemed about to speak. But then the smile faded. His eyes widened, and he put a hand across his mouth. He was shaking as he scanned over it.

"This... this can't..." began Iruka, looking at him. "Naruto, have you looked at this?"

"No, why do you-" began Naruto.

"It's nothing!" said Iruka. "Go home right now, and I don't want you mentioning this folder to anyone under any circumstances! No one! Not even the Hokage, now go!"

"What's going on-" began Naruto.

"Go!" said Iruka. "I'll explain everything later!"

"What's going on?" asked Shikamaru.

"Out, now!" snapped Iruka.

Naruto took the hint and closed the door behind him. "Something is up with Iruka-sensei. Whatever was on that folder worried him, he's..."

"I know," said Shikamaru. "I've never seen him so upset before." Then he paused. "We'd better get back home."

Naruto nodded. He guessed he'd have to get his savings. With a sigh, he looked up to see Shikamaru eyeing him. "Hey, Naruto, what was Hinata doing here?"

Naruto blinked. "Huh, what do you mean?"

"Hinata was scheduled to work with Kurenai-sensei today," said Shikamaru. "So what was she doing here? And why do none of us find this strange? Not even the teachers."

Naruto remembered that. Why hadn't he thought it odd before? "I... I didn't even notice."

"I don't like this," said Shikamaru. "This has the same creepy vibe to that guy before. It's like... nevermind.

"I think we'd better talk to Hinata about this and quick."

On they walked, but as they did, Naruto glanced back to see Konohamaru stalking them. He hid behind a wall, panting heavily. "Hang on a sec, is it just me or is that kid following us?"

"No, really," said Shikamaru. "Hey kid, come on out!"

Konohamaru turned the corner and staggered forward. "Aha! I... finally... found you!"

Then he tripped and landed on his face.

"Really?" asked Naruto, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes!" said Konohamaru, standing up and walking up to Naruto. "I have been... tracking you... all... across. town..."

"Geeze, kid, take a breather, will you?" asked Shikamaru. "What's so important you've been chasing Naruto?"

"You... I want to be your student!" said Konohamaru.

"Huh?" asked Naruto.

"My teacher Ebisu isn't teaching me anything." said the kid. "He's always got me doing stupid basic stuff when I want to be learning powerful jutsu!"

"Looks like you've got a fanboy, Naruto," said Shikamaru in amusement.

"Hey, I'm not a fanboy!" said Konohamaru. "I'm the Grandson of the Third Hokage! So there!" And he stuck out his tongue.

"If that's the case, why are you hitting up Naruto for training?" asked Shikamaru.

"My sensei, Ebisu, isn't helping me at all," said Konohamaru. "He's got me doing boring stuff."

Naruto didn't have time for this. He had a date in like, um, two hours.

Okay, so maybe he DID have time for this. And Konohamaru wasn't going to give up if Naruto told him to buzz off. But did Naruto have something to teach him?

Of course, the sexy jutsu!

"Alright, kid!" said Naruto. "I'll teach you my greatest technique! Go on ahead, Shikamaru! This kid needs a sensei!"

"Oh, this is gonna end well," said Shikamaru. "Whatever. This is such a drag."

Now, where to start?

"Alright," said Naruto, "first of all, we're going to need to head to the magazine store. We'll need models for this." Then he paused. "But you have to promise me something first."

"What is it?" asked Konohamaru.

"You have to do all your sensei's lessons, nonstop," said Naruto. "You can't skip out on any of them, and you can't use your rank to get out."

"What?" said Konohamaru. "But, they're boring!"

Naruto facepalmed. He used to be like this, hadn't he. "Look, why do you think we study the basics? If you can't even do normal stuff like throwing a kunai, you'll never be able to throw twelve at once.

"You have to practice nonstop to be good at anything, whether it's ninjutsu, taijutsu, genjutsu, or just cooking ramen. So do we have a deal or not?"

"Yeah, fine," said Konohamaru.

"Good!" said Naruto. "Then let's get going!"

This was going to be so great. He just hoped Iruka-sensei was okay.

* * *

Kakazu was beginning to get annoyed.

They had achieved their objective for being in this hellhole of friendship and peace. Why was Hidan taking them toward the Hokage monument? He supposed they could probably cross over it and get out that way, but it was still irritating.

All the more irritating because Hidan's luck had held out. His policy of wandering aimlessly had worked. It was beginning to make Kakazu wonder about Jashin.

"Where are we going now?" asked Kakazu.

"I told you, Kakazu," said Hidan. "I don't know. We're just going wherever the road takes us-"

Kakazu stopped as he felt a familiar tingle. "Quiet."

"What is it?" asked Hidan.

Up ahead on the path, he saw something wrong. He could feel the familiar tingle within him. It said that someone was trying to genjutsu his chakra networks. But the different way his body functioned meant it felt all wrong. And yet this one was different. "There is a powerful genjutsu up ahead on the road. It's unlike anything I've ever seen."

"I don't see anything," said Hidan.

Kakazu put his face in his hands. "You don't see much. My body is not like yours, so genjutsu is more difficult to affect me.

"Work with me here." He made the motions, and Hidan mirrored them. "Genjutsu, release!"

There was a pulse.

Then thet saw a majestically beautiful woman in white and red. She had long brown hair and red eyes. Kakazu would have definitely raped her in other circumstances.

She looked up from a canvass and turned to them. "You..." She looked around. "What is going on here. Hinata? Yakumo, have you seen Hinata? And... what time is it?"

Yakumo? Ah, yes, the girl near her. Whoever she was, she obviously was panicking and backed up to a corner. "I... I don't know, sensei. Everything seemed fine a minute ago."

"You're a bad liar," noted Kakazu.

"Who are you?" asked the woman tensing.

It probably wasn't worth the effort of going after her in these circumstances. Kakazu supposed he could find her when they came back. A shame she wasn't a prostitute, he could have gotten multiple uses out of here then. "No one of consequence.

"This was a waste of time. Let's get out of here."

And he walked on by.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," said Hidan. "Whatever brought us out here's already done."

As they walked away, the woman looked to Yakumo in confusion, and... was that fear? "Yakumo, what did you do?"

"Now there is someone Jashin sees potential in," said Hidan. "I'll be keeping an eye on her."

* * *

Ino had apparently changed her mind.

It wasn't like Sasuke cared much. She was just as superficial and fake as all the other girls who were going after him. Sakura was the only one with any idea of who he was, and that was because she wouldn't leave him alone.

He didn't entirely dislike her company, but it was... distracting.

As he got back to his apartment, he stopped and looked up at it.

His family was dead as usual.

Except for Itachi. Itachi wasn't dead yet, which meant Sasuke had to get back to work. Making his way to the door, he set the key to it. What should he make himself for dinner tonight? He'd given up on eating dinner out years ago, even if he didn't want for money.

There were always people gawking at him. He was 'the last of the Uchiha' to them. It was sort of like being Naruto Uzumaki, except instead of kicking you out of stores they fawned over you. It was more convenient if you wanted to go shopping, but you weren't allowed to complain about it. No one actually liked Sasuke, because they only saw him as this invincible legend in the making. Or, if they were a girl, their future husband.

Apparently, Ino had become aware of her own hypocrisy, though it had been satisfying to hear someone finally say it. Sasuke actually respected her slightly more than he had before. She'd already been high in his list of potential wives to restore the Uchiha Clan with. If only because she focused a bit on training. As things stood, she'd gone up in his eyes. Before she was 'Sasuke was aware of her existence as an individual.' Now she was at 'Sasuke would give her the time of day if she asked.'

This lock was jammed up again. This was what, the third time this week?

Sasuke glanced up to where the ANBU were hiding. He'd figured out their locations a while back. They were always there, and there were two more of them here. Finally, he got the lock and opened it.

He found Sai packing his things. "Sai, what are you doing?"

Sai looked up. "I'm preparing for a long journey. Lord Danzo has assigned me to a new mission to a land far away from here. I am told it is a tradition to say ones' goodbyes to acquaintances."

"Well, you definitely qualify as that," said Sasuke. "Who is this Danzo guy anyway? Why is he handing out orders?"

"Lord Danzo works from the shadows," said Sai. "My associates and I are all his operatives on behalf of the Leaf. One might say we are the root from which the trunk of the Leaf Village comes."

"Whatever, I don't care," said Sasuke, walking on past. As long as Itachi died and the Uchiha Clan was restored, that was what mattered.

"Would you like to know why you were defeated by Naruto Uzumaki?" asked Sai flatly.

Sasuke halted in place and whirled around. "What?!"

There was that same fake smile. "You did not take him seriously. You failed to take into account changing circumstances. In doing so, you allowed your pride to cloud your judgment."

"What would you know about it?" asked Sasuke. "You don't have any emotions."

"This is true." said Sai, "however, I am an experienced ninja.

"Some people believe that bloodlines are power. This, I do not believe to be the case. I do not have a kekkei genki. In my career, I have killed many ninjas. Many of them had kekkei genki.

"It is just one more power.

"Naruto Uzumaki defeated you because he controlled the flow of the conflict. He used every tool available to him. You, in contrast, did not."

"What do you mean?" asked Sasuke. He'd been watching, hadn't he?

"After he utilized his Sexy Jutsu, you lost control of the battle," said Sai. "You simply escalated to ever higher levels in an attempt to overwhelm him."

"Do you think you'd have done better?" asked Sasuke, listening despite the sarcasm.

"Is that relevant to this discussion?" asked Sai brightly.

It wasn't, was it? One thing Sasuke had learned from Sai was to stay focused on relevant aspects. Showing off didn't get things done. He' fallen back into old habits against Naruto. "No." He paused. "Listen, have you eaten? Because I'm going to cook dinner, and I'm not doing it twice."

"There is no need," said Sai. "This is a high priority mission. Goodbye."

And he walked out.

Sasuke sighed and started work. He'd gotten better at this over the years, but he'd never been able to match Mom's cooking. Though to be fair, he couldn't get a proper comparison. For years, Sasuke hadn't been able to use any of Mom's cookbooks withing breaking out sobbing. He'd had to buy entirely new ones.

To this day, they just sat there on a shelf in the Uchiha mansion.

Sasuke couldn't make her favorite dishes without remembering her bloodstained corpse. Or the heartless bastard who was standing over her. He'd never been able to figure out how, or why, he did it. The official reports believed he just snapped.

A ninja whose mind had been warped by years of war has an episode during training. He accidentally kills his best friend during training. In doing this, he attains a new level of the Sharingan. From there, he is suspected of murder when it was an accident and rejected by the rest of his clan.

One night, in a blind rage, he murders everyone.

Men, women, children. Even babies.

Everyone except Sasuke, who had been out late. By the time he arrived, the madness had passed, and Itachi just made up some reasoning on the spot. He was a master of genjutsu, and it was said that studying genjutsu too much messed with the mind.

Sasuke didn't know if the report was correct.

Nor did he care. He'd get the motive when he ripped out Itachi's eyes.

And then he felt a chill.

The water was boiling, but the heat of it was like nothing. Sasuke felt like a snake had crawled up his back and was hissing at his ear. Turning around, he saw visage out of a nightmare — a smiling, tall, pale man with black hair and a dark outfit.

Orochimaru.

Sasuke had met him once or twice before. He'd been very young, but Orochimaru had met with father. He remembered Father had wanted Orochimaru to train Itachi. As repayment for supporting Orochimaru's bid for Hokage.

Father had gotten a flat refusal.

There had been shouting that night. But Orochimaru had not raised his voice. And in the end, Father was the one who left the room, dripping cold sweat. "You."

"Yes," said Orochimaru. "Me. I must say I like the new place far better than the Uchiha mansion. What happened there was an unprecedented tragedy. But there is no sense in living in a graveyard."

"What are you doing in my apartment?" asked Sasuke, reaching for a kunai.

What was he thinking? This was Orochimaru. A kunai wouldn't do him any good.

"Simple enough, Sasuke," said Orochimaru, reaching into a pouch. "I have a gift for you. A jutsu that I think you might find valuable."

He offered Sasuke a scroll.

Sasuke looked at it warily. "What jutsu?"

"This." Orochimaru unrolled it.

Sasuke took it and looked over it. It was an immensely complicated instruction manual, but he could read it. Even so, he didn't understand a lot of these rituals. With time he could figure it out, though. "What is this?"

"A forbidden jutsu," said Orochimaru. "It's sole purpose is to bring back to life an individual of your choosing. To do so, you only need part of their genetic material.

"And, of course, a necessary sacrifice."

Sasuke lowered the scroll, mouth going dry. "Sacrifice?"

"Yes," said Orochimaru. "Bringing back the dead requires an immense sacrifice of life energy. One can pour one's own strength into the technique and lose many years of their life.

"Or, one can take a less costly route.

"You may sacrifice a single living being. Anyone will do. Though if you want the resurrected one to have their full power, a stronger host would be preferable. Of course, the soul of the one who dies will be trapped perpetually. At least until the resurrected one is sealed or destroyed."

"Why are you giving me this?" asked Sasuke.

Orochimaru smiled. "I enjoy setting chaos in motion, my dear boy. And I'm very interested to know what you intend to use this power for."

This was forbidden jutsu. Using this would be crossing a line, ending a life to bring back another. "What makes you think I will use it?" asked Sasuke.

"If you do not want to, you need only hand the scroll over to the Hokage for safekeeping," said Orochimaru. "But then, you'll lose the chance to bring back your clan, won't you? Not your bloodline, but the people close to you.

"Think carefully before you give it up, Sasuke." His form began to fade into mud and slip down through the floorboards. "You won't get this chance again..."

Orochimaru was gone.

No trace remained.

Sasuke moved to the window and looked out into the sky. The ANBU hadn't noticed a thing. Then he looked back to the jutsu.

Using this...

Using this would be crossing a line.

But he could bring his family back, couldn't he?

No, what was he thinking? Father would have never forgiven him if Sasuke used that kind of black art. They are forbidden for a reason. He'd have to kill someone...

Ninja killed people all the time, though.

Sasuke was all alone. Even if he married and had hundreds of children, no one remained of his old life. For months after he'd woken up in the hospital, he'd been praying that this was just some twisted genjutsu. Some bad prank by Itachi.

But he never did.

What was he thinking? There were more than enough evil people in the world. There had to be at least one reprehensible enough to deserve this.

Sasuke knew exactly who he'd use it on.

He looked at the scroll. For a moment, he considered going to the Hokage with it. Then he made his way into his room and slid it into a desk. Covering it, so it was hidden, he sighed. "Just one. I'm going to kill Itachi anyway."

* * *

Orochimaru was absurdly pleased with himself.

Anko sat at her bed, hating how her mind was correcting her to think of him as Orochimaru-sensei. When he'd given her that information to give to Iruka, she knew she couldn't disobey him. So she'd slipped some other information in that might distract Iruka. It could be used to destroy some of Orochimaru-sensei's subordinates.

That had nearly broken her. She'd had to frame it as a harmless prank in her mind. Even so, once she'd given it to Naruto and was out of sight, she'd broken out crying. She'd actually gone and confessed to Orochimaru-sensei. It was like that time she and Guy had broken his chemistry equipment roughhousing.

What made it even worse was that Orochimaru didn't even care. He'd even seemed, please. Now he was sitting at the window while Anko wiped tears from her eyes. "And so all the pieces are in place.

"I seem to have scored a victory, wouldn't you say, Anko?"

She wiped the tears away. She hated feeling this way. Like she had been once. "Yeah, way to go for the long hanging fruit."

"Well, everything is in place now," said Orochimaru as he turned to her. "You've given him the information he needs, and also the information I want him to use.

"The question now is whether dear Iruka will choice his conscience or his loyalty to the Leaf."

"Why are you even doing this?" asked Anko. "Do you really think that this is going to bring down the Leaf?"

Orochimaru sat down next to her and put a hand on her head. Childlike fascination filler her as she looked up at him with adoration. "What is the Leaf Village, Anko? Is it a set of buildings in a location? Some stone heads on a cliffside? A collection of powerful ninja?"

"It's an ideal," said Anko. "The Will of Fire."

"Exactly," said Orochimaru. "I could destroy every stone of this pleasant little town, and the Leaf would live on. But if I destroy the ideals it represents, hope will be lost. People will deviate from the Will of Fire. Not because they failed to live up to it, but because they don't want to live up to it."

"Yeah, but Iruka is smart," said Anko, almost rooting for him now. "He's not going to bring down the government just because I handed him some documents."

"Oh, but he will investigate," said Orochimaru. "He always was a curious soul. And who's to say he won't confirm his findings?

"The very reason you think he is no threat is the reason he was perfect for my purposes.

"Intelligent, but not ruthless. Beneath notice, but dangerous. Everything the Will of Fire desires in an ordinary citizen.

"And the man who will bring it down once and for all."

"Or he'll bring it to the Hokage, and the whole thing will sit in limbo for six months before being forgotten," noted Anko with a cheeky smile.

"Well, you can say that about any attempt to remove a public figure from office!" snapped Orochimaru in frustration.

Anko enjoyed getting under Orochimaru-sensei's skin.

It showed he cared.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

So, I refuse to believe that the Third Hokage did not know about Danzo's actions. He must have known of them to at least some degree. And unless we assume he was a powerless puppet, he probably endorsed his actions.

The show repeatedly stresses that Danzo was a starscream to Hiruzen. I presume to put moral distance between them. But I feel this actually detracts from the story. By distancing Sarutobi from Danzo's actions, you weaken the whole point of the Pain arc.

That being that the Leaf Village is far from innocent.

If Danzo is just a bad guy going behind Sarutobi's back, it means Pain was blaming the wrong person. Thus destroying the entire point of the arc. If Danzo, however, is a legal black ops group, it had a layer of complexity to things.


	37. Snapping Point

**Chapter Thirty-Seven: Snapping Point**

Naruto and Konohamaru walked along the streets. As they did, Naruto wasn't sure what to think. He was still getting looks from the villagers, but he didn't care so much anymore. He had friends who he could count on, so why should he care about people who never tried to get to know him?

Finding the shop, he halted. "Alright, here we are at the magazine shop. We've got to check some of the magazines for research, but they don't let me in. So, I'm going to transform into a different form." He made the gestures and took on a different form with shorter, brown hair. "Now, follow me."

Konohamaru and Naruto walked into the magazine shop, and the guy smiled. This was so awesome, he wasn't glaring at him. Usually, Naruto had to sneak in. Wait, he wasn't looking at Naruto, was he? "Honorable grandson, you honor me with your presence. How can I help you?"

"I'm just going to be browsing with him," said Konohamaru.

He nodded. "Very well then, honorable grandson. Take as long as you like."

So this was what it was like being popular?

Naruto and Konohamaru made their way to the back, and they looked through it. As Naruto scanned the titles, he glanced at Konohamaru. "So uh, what's with the whole honorable grandson thing?"

"Hmm, oh, um, everybody calls me for that all the time," said Konohamaru. "They never see me as Konohamaru."

"Well, I see you as that," said Naruto, finding the titles of several titles on human anatomy. "In any case, you'll want this and this."

Konohamaru looked at it in surprise. "Huh, but that's not sexy."

"Oh, see, I got taught to improve my technique," said Naruto. "The key to creating a proper sexy jutsu is a result of a principle called the sexy valley."

"Sexy valley?" asked Konohamaru, eyes widening.

"Yes," said Naruto, putting on his wisest face. "For a sexy jutsu to work, the final form of it has to go beyond the realms of normal proportions. You have to break all the boundaries. But, at the same time, you need to be grounded enough. If you get too exaggerated, it'll weird people out, and they won't be affected.

"So, first, you need to study these pictures of ordinary girls. That'll ground you."

"Okay, but what about these ones," said Konohamaru, taking out some erotic magazines. "These are photographs."

"Yeah, but they edit them a bit," said Naruto. "The sexy jutsu is a fantasy. To make good fantasy, you've got to understand reality. If you use that as your groundwork, it'll be off.

"Now, come on."

Naruto turned and made his way up to the counter and put the magazines on it. "We'd like to get these, please."

The man looked at it and scowled. "Hang on a second, you kids shouldn't be buying these! Stop corrupting the honorable grandson!"

And he hit Naruto over the head.

Business as usual, really. Out they stormed. Geeze, even when Naruto was pretending to be someone else, they found a reason to glare at him. Why was that?

He guessed he'd never fit in.

But he'd never fit in because no one had ever taught him to fit in. Everyone had judged him for years. Not for what he'd done or who he was, but what was inside him.

What was he thinking? He was a teacher, and he had to act like it. "Okay, so that didn't go as planned.

"I've got some textbooks on anatomy back home, but that's pretty boring. Hey, can you do henges?"

"Yeah, Ebisu-sensei taught me." said Konohamaru.

"Great," said Naruto. "Why don't you try doing, um..." He looked around at the street and noticed a really pretty girl a bit older than him. She was talking and laughing at someone and had long brown hair. Perfect specimen. "Her."

"Her?" said Konohamaru. "Okay, sure."

One jutsu later, Naruto decided Komohamaru wasn't very good at henges. He'd got the hairstyle right, but ended up making her fat. How could Naruto break it to Konohamaru?

"How do I look?" asked Konohamaru.

"Uh, you might need some work," said Naruto, rubbing the back of his head. Now everyone was staring.

"I don't look like that!" said the girl, storming over to hit Naruto over the head.

"Ow!" snapped Naruto.

And then the girl just ignored him and smiled at Konohamaru. "Maybe you should make me appear a bit thinner, Honorable Grandson."

Something in Naruto was straining. It had been straining all his life as he was rejected and scorned by everyone for year after year. He'd never known why, and no one had ever told him. Iruka-sensei and the Old Man were the only ones to stick up for him.

And now he knew why.

These people hated him because of what had happened to him. Even Iruka-sensei had been afraid of him at first. But Iruka-sensei had never been cruel to him, just stern. That first day he'd refused just to send Naruto out and insisted he sit through class. And later, he'd saved him when he'd wandered out into the forest.

"You want thinner, huh?" asked Naruto.

Perhaps there was a presence he emitted because the girl looked up and shuddered. All around them, the people stepped back. Naruto made shadow clones. "Shadow clone jutsu!"

He created dozens of shadow clones around him. The girl looked around. "What? What are you doing?"

"Oh nothing, we just figure we'll show Konohamaru how it's done," said Naruto.

His clones leaped onto the rooftops and went out into the open. Then, in unison, they henged into the form of the girl. Each one began to take hold of her clothes, long flowing robes, and work them down her shoulders. She stared up in horror.

"What?" she said. "No, you can't, if you put clones on all those rooftops you'll-"

"Too late for that!" said Naruto. "Give these people a demonstration!"

And then his clones exploded.

Someone moved in at a breakneck pace and managed to knock down each one of them effortlessly. Naruto hardly had a chance to move before Ebisu landed on one knee. "I will not tolerate this obscenity.

"You need not fear, milady. Your dignity will not be destroyed on this day. Konohamaru, it is as I feared. This delinquent is corrupting you."

"Leave me alone!" snapped Konohamaru. "Naruto is training me."

"Naruto?" asked Ebisu. "Don't be foolish. Naruto's grades were the worst in his class until a few months ago. He's not qualified to teach anyone anything."

"Yeah, I know," said Naruto.

"Well, I-" Ebisu halted and adjusted his glasses. "What?"

"Yeah, Konohamaru wanted me to teach him instead of you," said Naruto. "But I told him that he should be focusing on learning the basics first. I agreed I'd teach him my sexy jutsu if he promised to pay extra attention to your lessons.

"I doubt Old Man Hokage would have hired you if you didn't know what you were doing."

Ebisu halted and looked around. "Well, I am pleased to see that you have at least some respect. Come, honorable grandson-"

"His name is Konohamaru," said Naruto, feeling oddly calm.

"What?" said Ebisu.

"That title you're calling him is just a title," said Naruto. "If he's your student, you should treat him like a person. He told me he didn't like people calling him that."

Ebisu remained silent and looked to Konohamaru. "Honorable grandson, would you prefer to be addressed as such?"

Konohamaru. "Yes.

"Very well, then Konohamaru. We have lessons to make up," said Ebisu.

"We'll meet back here tomorrow," said Naruto. "I'll help you with the jutsu, then, that sound good?"

Konohamaru smiled. "Yeah, sure."

Naruto waited until Ebisu and Konohamaru had walked away. Well, all's well that ends well, right? A quick glance around revealed that was not the case. Everyone had gone back to glaring. Except for the girl who was looking at him with obvious fear.

Well, they wanted him to be a nuisance a lot. So there was no sense in disappointing them. "Is he gone?

"Good. It's payback time, lady!

"Shadow clone jutsu!" And then he created shadow clones. A lot of shadow clones. More than he'd ever created before. They filled up the entire street and rapidly transformed into her. "Spread out across the entire village and get ready to disrobe!"

"What, no, no, please don't do this!" said the girl. "I'm begging you!"

"You should be ashamed of yourself." said a villager.

Naruto went still, and then he turned around to see the old woman. She paled as he hardly held himself back from snarling. "What did you just say?"

People murmured. They'd thought of him as the Nine-tailed fox all his life. Only now did they realize pissing him off was not a good idea. And even though he knew it was wrong, Naruto got satisfaction from the fact.

The woman changed her tune and backpedaled. "I... this poor girl didn't do anything-"

"She hit me!" said Naruto. "Not that it hurt or anything, but if she'd done it to anyone else, you'd be shouting at her."

"Well, what about what you're doing." asked a man.

"Me?" asked Naruto. "I'm not doing anything illegal. All I'm doing is creating a lot of shadow clones and then having them use a henge variant. There aren't any laws on the sexy jutsu, I came up with it this year.

"So if I want to put shadow clones on every rooftop and transform them into her naked, I am legally in the clear.

"So why shouldn't I do it? You can't do anything to stop me?

"What do I owe you?" It all poured out at once. "What do I owe any of you!

"All my life, you've done nothing but look down on me and act as if I don't exist! I have to transform into a henge to go shopping! And now that I've finally made some friends, you've started kicking them out as well!"

The clones began to spread out as he spoke. The girl looked around. "Please! Please, I'm begging you, my life will be over if you do this!"

"Oh, what's wrong?" asked Naruto. "Afraid of a bit of mockery? Afraid people will look at you as a disgrace and an outcast, even though you never did anything to deserve it!"

She threw herself at his feet as the clones spread out. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I won't ever do it again, just please don't..."

Naruto felt like one of those kids who had bullied him when he was younger. The really worthless ones who never amounted to anything. The ones who worshipped Sasuke while slacking off in their own classes. It wasn't a good feeling.

He called back his clones. "...What's your name?"

She stood up. "I... my name is Airi."

"Maybe you should think about your actions the next time, Airi," said Naruto. "Go home." Then he unsummoned his shadow clones.

The girl quickly scampered off.

Naruto quickly summoned another clone as he walked off and had it follow after her. He wasn't sure why yet. Maybe he should apologize or something.

He'd gotten back at her. It didn't really feel very good, though. But he couldn't feel bad about it after all this.

On he walked until he met Ino and Hinata in the park, waiting. He waved and ran to them.

"Hey, Ino, Hinata!"

Ino looked up from her watch. "Naruto, where have you been?"

"Sorry, I sort of got held up," said Naruto with a shrug. "See, this kid wanted to be taught jutsu, and I kind of didn't want just to ignore him." He looked at his clothes. "Um, I sort of forgot to dress nice."

"Don't worry," said Ino. "So what was with all the shadow clones that appeared?"

"Oh that, I was uh, showing what I can do," said Naruto, feeling a bit nervous. "So um, can I get a minute to head to my apartment? I was sort of going to get some money, and I go sidetracked-"

"Don't worry, I'll pay," said Ino.

Naruto blinked. "Seriously?"

"Naruto, I've had allowance piling up for months," said Ino. "You got me kicked out of most of my favorite stores, and I've had to walk further.

"So I've been doing it less.

"It's a huge hassle. I have to do all my own beauty projects."

"Um, I don't usually use those much, to be honest," said Hinata.

"Oh, don't worry, Hinata," said Ino. "You look fine how you are. So, where should we go?"

"Um, well, uh..." said Hinata.

Naruto didn't really know how this whole thing worked. Ino sighed. "Fine, fine, I'll find something. Someone has to do the planning around here."

And then Kurenai appeared. She landed and ran up to Hinata. "Hinata, there you are!"

Hinata looked up in surprise as if waking up from a dream. "Kurenai-sensei."

"Where did you go, what happened I..." Kurenai paused. "You're safe, that's what matters."

"What do you mean?" asked Hinata. "I went to school like you..." She shuddered. "We had lessons.

"Is Yakumo alright?"

"Yes, yes, she's fine," said Kurenai, shaking visibly. "I... we'll call your absence excused. I need to speak with the Hokage at once."

And she rushed off.

"What was all that about?" asked Ino.

Hinata shifted. "I don't know."

* * *

Danzo entered the room again and found Sarutobi waiting.

"What was the disturbance?" asked Sarutobi.

"The Jinchuuriki was attacked by an ordinary woman," said Danzo. "I gather he took poorly to it."

"What happened?" asked Sarutobi.

"He sent hundreds of shadow clones out across the village. He seemed to be planning to transform them into her form naked," said Danzo. "The mob attempted to shame him, and he silenced them with words alone.

"She apologized, and the matter concluded without event."

"I see," said Sarutobi.

"The Jinchuuriki has tasted power," said Danzo. "He has spent years being looked down on and shunned by those idiot villagers. In his desperation to be acknowledged, he spent years pulling pranks. Time in which he ought to have been shaped into a valuable asset."

"Do you really think your... methods would yield results, Danzo?" asked Sarutobi. "Even ignoring moral considerations.

"Emotions are an important part of who a Shinobi is. And the Nine-tailed fox emerges in response to rage. Would you really want a Jinchuuriki with no capacity to control his emotions?"

"I was not attempting to suggest an alternate solution," admitted Danzo. "In truth, I haven't given the matter much thought.

"I am noting that giving the Nine-tailed fox a normal childhood was a spectacular failure. He has not been given ample reason to be loyal to the village. Nor gained the powers he might have had with my approach.

"Fortunately, thanks to Iruka and the Yamanaka girl, the matter is being rectified. I recommend you lean on the Hyuga to relax their grip on Hinata Hyuga."

"That seems unlike you, Danzo," said Sarutobi. "Why the personal interest?"

"If the Jinchuuriki goes rogue, there are factions who would be only too willing to accept him," said Danzo. "He's already expressed admiration for Orochimaru. I think we both know where that leads.

"If the Hyuga pressure Hinata, they will succeed in breaking off her friendship. That will alienate him. Or they may risk alienating Hinata, causing her to be likely to defect with him.

"We have everything to gain by their association and nothing to lose.

"We cannot afford to let petty discrimination interfere with the peace between nations."

"Well, that concludes that much," said Sarutobi.

Danzo paused. "There is the matter of Anko Mitarashi."

"I'm not making her return a condition of our association with Orochimaru," said Sarutobi.

Danzo paused. That had been unexpected. "...Now it is my turn to be surprised at you, Sarutobi. I was under the impression you were close."

"I have no choice," admitted Sarutobi. "Anko has had that curse mark for years, and we've been completely unable to remove, or understand it. Now Orochimaru has added yet more layers of complexity to it. He has physically and mentally transformed her.

"If she were to be returned, she would be a permanent risk as a sleeper agent. We could never know if she would suddenly reaffirm her old loyalties. We can't seal her chakra, or the curse mark will spill out and kill her. Thus house arrest is out of the question.

"If I did draw her back, Anko would spend the rest of her life in a prison cell. Orochimaru seems to be treating her reasonably well, for what little that is worth. And it seems she has already had a positive effect on him."

"More importantly, if we keep her with Orochimaru, she can be used to spy on him via Neji Hyuga," said Danzo.

"More or less," admitted Sarutobi. "I did not live this long as Hokage by being a kindly old man, much as I wish that were the case. This business is distasteful to me. But if Orochimaru is allowed to go unobserved, he could cause great harm.

"If Orochimaru is killed, we can make plans for her rehabilitation."

"And what measures are being taken to keep the Hyuga in line?" asked Danzo.

"I plan to pay a personal visit to Hiashi to discuss the matter with him," said Sarutobi. "I don't doubt Neji's loyalty, but we must learn all we can of this power. For his benefit as well as ours."

"Well, as long as steps are being taken," said Danzo. "We should develop some means of detecting those who he has sent is chakra into. It could give us an early warning, should he or any other Hyuga who develop this ability turn on us.

"If I must be honest, I'm pleased it was a member of the Branch Families that achieved it.

"If Neji Hyuga does go, rogue, we can easily neutralize him by appealing to Hiashi. They'll be only too happy to oblige. At the same time, the Hyuga will have a difficult time controlling him. Best of all, this was completely out of our control, so no one can accuse us of having planned this."

"It has worked out in our favor. For now," said Sarutobi, looking to be in a worse mood than ever. "However, I fear that this may cause tensions in the Hyuga Clan. If we are not careful, those tensions could escalate."

Danzo sighed. "You must keep the boy on our side. He needs our protection for now, and loyalty can be inspired later.

"Might I make a suggestion?"

Sarutobi looked up. "You can."

"Let him kill some Cloud Ninja," said Danzo. "There are plenty of deniable border skirmishes going on here or there. His main problem with you is the perceived humiliation of the Leaf and the death of his father. Give him the opportunity to murder a squad or two of them, and the catharsis should calm him down."

Sarutobi looked out his window. "Frankly, I don't think we'll have the time.

"These Akatsuki worry me. If what Orochimaru says is true, then they have access to some of the most dangerous rogue ninja in the world. I fought two of them earlier, and they gave me a challenge."

"Then make an alliance," said Danzo.

"Hmm?" asked Sarutobi.

"Deidara is from Iwa," said Danzo. "Kisame from the Bloody Mist. Itachi from the Leaf. Sasori from the Sand. Four rogue ninjas from each nation, more than sufficient motivation for concern.

"Once we confirm as much, we can bring the proof to the other great nations. This will alarm them as much as us. The Raikage is always looking for an excuse to throw his weight around, so he should be easy to convince."

"You're suggesting a war?" asked Sarutobi.

"No, merely a strongly worded letter," said Danzo. "I never use a hammer when a scalpel will do.

"If this Pain is operating out of the Land of Rain, he is the ruler of one faction in a war-torn realm. We simply send him a letter demanding he hand over those members of his group that are wanted fugitives. We'll threaten the wrath of the Great Nations if he does not comply.

"Either he'll give them to us, or he'll be killed by them, and the group will probably fall apart. Either event benefits us."

"And what if he decides not to submit?" asked Sarutobi.

Ever Sarutobi amazed Danzo, but that was why they worked well together. Danzo calculated all possible events based on reason. But Sarutobi understood people, and so could account for emotions. It was why Sarutobi stood in the light, and Danzo remained in the shadows. "You're suggesting that the leader of a band of rebels in a third world nation would declare war on the entire world?"

"He is employing a Jashinist, a man who turns human beings into puppets, a mad bomber, my former student turned humanoid abomination and Kakazu," said Sarutobi. "I have my doubts about his sanity."

An excellent point. Danzo ran the numbers of every major power in the world and calculated how it stacked up against the Land of Rain. Then he accounted for the divisions due to the civil war that had been raging. Even Sarutobi couldn't come up with a possible unfavorable result here. "Well, such a band of miscreants will not be well coordinated. However powerful they are, they can't fight all the Great Nations. So, we'll back up our words.

"I expect we'll have a bit of trouble, lose numerous ordinary ninja. But our victory would be all but inevitable. Simple math would make their defeat certain."

"Another war," said Sarutobi, looking miserable. "I was hoping to die before this happened."

"Come now, Sarutobi," said Danzo. "Wars are a necessary thing. A small conflict here or there to reinforce our dominance gives our armies practice. It reminds the Feudal Lord just who he owes his throne. And it helps to resolve disputes without devastating the Land of Fire."

"I am aware of the reasoning," said Sarutobi. "That does not mean I like it.

"Even so, the Land of Rain has suffered terribly in previous decades. Their isolationism is a response to the brutality of the conflict. I doubt they will look kindly on our presence."

"We could always assign some D ranked missions," said Danzo.

Sarutobi looked up with narrowed eyes. "Is that an attempt at humor?"

"No, it's a suggestion," said Danzo. "Making young ninja perform everyday chores to assist normal people was a masterstroke. It repaired our public image. It provided a steady stream of income and gave the washouts something productive to do.

"Sending more experienced genin out on humanitarian work will silence those insufferable pacifists. And also give them a taste of war so they are ready for the real thing."

The door was flung open, and a brown-haired woman rushed in. Kurenai was it, but she fell gasping to the ground. It must have been something very important. "Hokage!"

"What is the meaning of this?" asked Danzo. "Stand up girl, this had best be important."

"What is it, Kurenai?" asked Sarutobi.

Kurenai stood up. "I... I have an urgent report to make regarding Yakumo. I think... I believe this is a concern for her safety as well as that of the village."

Sarutobi went serious. Danzo remembered the records on Yakumo and concluded this was going to be a long day.

"Explain." said the Third Hokage.

* * *

It was strange.

Yakumo had not remembered doing part of that jutsu. She'd remembered how much she enjoyed testing herself. She'd felt irritation at Hinata's work and wanted her to be somewhere else. And she had been.

The time had been running out, and Yakumo wished the day would last longer.

It had.

And now she was getting back home late. It wasn't like she'd learn anything at the Kurama Clan district. They were nowhere near her.

The door opened, and she hardly noticed her Mother and Father talking at her. "Yakumo, you were late again! I told you to stop spending time with those other children!"

"But I wasn't!" said Yakumo, upset but not feeling it. "Mother, Father I... I was with Kurenai-sensei the whole day."

"Were you?" Father glared. "Well then, I'll have words with her."

"You will apologize to your trainers, and then you will work with them all day for the next three days," said Mother.

Yakumo played the obedient girl. Then she made a genjutsu to make her trainers think they were working with her. Walking up to her room, she decided she wanted to paint.

But she had no canvass.

Yakumo conjured one of her own.

"Their training is useless." said a voice. "Kurenai has led you to greater power than these fools ever had.

"They're wasting your time.

"They are obsolete."

Yakumo motioned with her brush, pouring her anger into it. As she did, she painted fire and death.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Okay, I'm just going to come right out and say this.

Danzo is right a lot. Most of his decisions are perfectly rational for a ruthless utilitarian. He probably saved the Leaf Village during the Invasion of Pain arc, and the world by extension. If he hadn't stopped Tsunade from calling Naruto back, Naruto would have rushed back.

He then would have been crushed by Pain. Pain then would have probably blown up the Leaf and gone on to be the only hope for stopping the real villain.

So...Danzo's ruthless utilitarianism prevented a bad future after his own heart? That's somewhat ironic.

As for the scene with Naruto, I didn't see it coming.

I attribute it to different circumstances. In canon, Naruto's obsession with Sasuke was due to Sasuke being his first real friend. The thing is, Naruto's relationships were all sort of toxic. Sakura was constantly putting him down. Kakashi had to focus more on Sasuke because of the fiasco with Gaara and sort of regarded him as the sidekick of the group. Sasuke was the only one of Team 7 to really acknowledge Naruto as an equal. But Sasuke himself saw fit to break off the friendship when Naruto was surpassing him.

The result of this is that Naruto an extreme doormat with terrible self-esteem.

In this situation, however, Naruto has actually gotten some positive relationships. More importantly, he isn't constantly going on missions. So I think him lashing out at the village is rational.


	38. Fathers

**Chapter Thirty-Eight: Fathers**

Naruto awoke and saw the morning light coming in through his curtains. Hadn't he closed them last night? Sitting up, he rubbed the sleep from his eyes and saw Iruka-sensei.

"Rise and shine, Naruto," said Iruka.

"Uh, Iruka-sensei, what happened?" asked Naruto.

"Oh nothing," said Iruka. "I guess you got back late from your date."

"Oh right, yeah, we sort of ended up eating at Ichiraku Ramen and then we did sparring practice," said Naruto. "Hinata has gotten a lot better at fighting, and Ino is scary with that knife of hers.

"We sort of didn't know what to do."

"Well, I'm glad you had fun," said Iruka. "Listen, Naruto, there's something I need to talk to you about. It's about that document you showed me. Part of it listed who your parents were."

Naruto looked up. His parents? Iruka had found out. "What? Really, who were they?"

"Now hold on a minute, this could be misinformation," said Iruka. "I wanted to do some digging before I broke it to you. Let me make breakfast and then we can discuss it."

Later Naruto saw over a homecooked meal, the sort that he become routine. As he ate, Iruka-sensei drew out folders. "According to the log, your Father was Minato, the Fourth Hokage."

Naruto nearly choked on his food. "What?! Are you serious!"

"Yes," admitted Iruka. "I brought up some of the pictures from that time and compared it to you.

"See here." He brought out several pictures of the Fourth Hokage at various points in his life. They were each compared to Naruto. Aside from the whiskers and a different hairstyle they looked the same. "The resemblance is striking."

Naruto gulped his food down. "You mean, my dad he... he saved the entire village."

Iruka nodded and smiled. "Yes."

"But why would he put this thing in me?" asked Naruto. "Why?!"

"I don't know, Naruto," admitted Iruka. "The village was in chaos during that time and no one really had a chance to understand what was happening.

"The Third Hokage might know but...

"Please don't ask him about this."

Naruto frowned. Iruka-sensei looked really worried. "What? Why?"

"Not yet, I mean," said Iruka, quickly. "This document has some other stuff on it that I don't want him to see just yet."

"What stuff?" asked Naruto. "Why can't you tell the Hokage about this?!" Why was he more worried about Iruka-sensei being worried than his dad being the Fourth Hokage?! He'd dreamed of this all his life.

"It's not the Hokage, it's who might be listening," said Iruka. "What you gave me Naruto, well, it details something. Something really important if it's true. I think Orochimaru wanted me to have it. He's probably hoping I'll reveal it outright without thinking.

"Look, here's the part of the document that details your parentage. That should be enough to prove things. And if anyone asks, that's all there is."

"What happened, Dad?" asked Naruto.

Then he froze.

Oh.

Oh, that was why.

"I um..." Naruto shuddered. Had he overstepped? Would Iruka-sensei hate him?

"It's fine, Naruto," said Iruka. "If you want to call me that it's okay."

"Right," said Naruto, "thanks." Was he crying and smiling at once? "It's just um... I... I never had a dad before..."

Iruka put down the folder and hugged him. It was a moment Naruto wanted to remember forever. And then it was over. Naruto felt like an idiot, but for the first time, he didn't feel ashamed about it.

"Now, there isn't any school today so why don't you have some fun with your friends," said Iruka. "I'm going to be out late.

"There's some spending money by the door. Just don't waste it."

Naruto wiped away his tears. "Right."

The conversation had gotten being derailed but they didn't bring it up again. They talked about other things, about school. About plans for the future. Iruka-sensei, no, Dad, talked about his concerns at work. Apparently losing Mizuki had hurt him badly. Naruto had the feeling he hadn't just been reassigned.

What had happened?

Eventually Naruto made his way outside and Iruka watched him from the door. Who cared if his father was the Fourth Hokage? That didn't make him Naruto's Dad.

Sakura was heading to Sasuke's apartment. Today was an off day and she was hoping they could eat lunch together. The thing was, when she arrived, she saw Iruka-sensei knocking on the door. Quickly Sakura hid behind a corner and watched.

"Iruka-sensei?" asked Sasuke.

"Hello, Sasuke," said Iruka. "I figured I'd check to see how you were doing."

"Decently," said Sasuke. "My roommate has gone off on a mission. The other ANBU are here, though."

"Right, of course," said Iruka. "Listen, let's take a walk. There's something I need to talk to you about. It concerns the Uchiha Clan." The Uchiha Clan? That sounded important. Should Sakura be listening to this?

Well, she was following them anyway, so that was all the moot point.

Iruka and Sasuke walked to a park. By a pond, Iruka kneeled down to observe the ducks before glancing around. Sasuke crossed his arms. Sakura hid behind a tree. "What is it?"

"Sasuke, I recently received a set of documents," said Iruka. "The source is questionable, so I want to confirm with you. They detailed that a large amount of the Uchiha clans property may have been stolen.

"As the Head of the Uchiha Clan, you have the right to know."

"Property?" asked Sasuke. "What are you talking about?"

Iruka stood up and sighed. "...Their eyes."

"What?" said Sasuke.

"Sasuke, there were dozens of Uchiha in that compound with the Sharingan," said Iruka. "By all rights, the eyes of each Uchiha belong to the clan. But the research I was given indicated that they just disappeared.

"Do you know what happened to them? They belong to you as the Head of the Clan."

That was very morbid. Why was Iruka-sensei bringing this up? Sasuke shuddered. "I... it wasn't Itachi.

"My parents they... they still had theirs. So did everyone else."

"I'm sorry to bring this up," said Iruka with a sigh. "Do you know what happened to the bodies?"

"I don't know," said Sasuke, eyes going dead. "When I got back they were gone. I didn't ask and no one told me anything."

Iruka paused. "...Sasuke, do you know what this means?"

"No," said Sasuke. "Why don't you tell me?"

"It means that there are dozens of Sharingans unaccounted for," said Iruka. "This is the legacy of your clan.

"I think we should do something about this."

"What do you suggest?" asked Sasuke.

Iruka drew out a scroll and offered it to him. "Fill this out. It's a legal document demanding the Village hand over all the eyes belonging to your clan. Not even the Hokage could deny it, legally."

"That's it?" asked Sasuke.

"That's the best we can do for now," said Iruka. "It may straighten all this out right away.

"It's probably just a big misunderstanding anyway."

Sasuke nodded. "Right, I'll deal with it. Is there anything else?"

"Not really," admitted Iruka. "Well then, I'd better head back. Places to be, you know."

Iruka-sensei moved off. For a moment, Sasuke stood there, looking out over the water. Then he looked straight back at Sakura. "Hey, Sakura."

He'd seen her.

Sakura stepped out into the open. "Um, yes?"

"Could you give me a hand with this. It's important," said Sasuke.

"Oh, yes, sure Sasuke," said Sakura.

"Take that Ino! Cha!" said Inner Sakura.

* * *

Sarutobi did not want to be here.

Discussing ruthless actions with Danzo was always a miserable experience. It was made worse by it being the only thing his old friend ever talked about. Danzo had a very practical mind, but his passion was intrigue. While Sarutobi's passion was smoking a pipe and setting uppity youngsters to rights.

Well, he was about to do that now. But they were younger than the usual variety. Yakumo's parents entered the room, looking pleased. "Hokage, we're honored you wished to meet with us."

"I'm afraid the matter we need to discuss is less than pleasant," said Sarutobi. He'd known their parents. And their grandparents, come to think of it. "You recently made a request for a jonin instructor to tutor your daughter Yakumo in genjutsu."

"Yes, we did," said Murakumo, the father. "To be honest we're not fully satisfied with her performance. Yakumo has high praise for her, but we haven't noticed any improvement."

"I'm afraid we cannot say the same," said Sarutobi. "Do you know what an Id Demon is?"

"Yes, of course," said Uroko. "There are legends that some of the l genjutsu masters developed to a boiling point. Their own subconscious cast genjutsus without realizing it."

"Yes," said Sarutobi. "Genjutsu is tied heavily to perception and how we view the world. It is not uncommon for genjutsu wielders to lose touch with reality.

"An Id demon is the logical end result.

"A subconscious entity within the mind that changes reality."

"I don't see what this has to do with Yakumo?" said Murakumo.

"Kurenai reports to me that Yakumo put her and the other students under a genjutsu," said Sarutobi. "During that time Hinata Hyuga moved away to an entirely separate location. And none of them were even aware something was wrong.

"While one of my ANBU noticed it, he had other duties and had to report it later. It is possible that Kurenai and Yakumo might have spent days in that genjutsu if we weren't lucky. Only the arrival of some passersby who noticed it allowed them to escape it."

"But that level of power..." said Murakumo. "Even Itachi Uchiha never managed anything like that. Are you certain that Kurenai is truly as-"

"She's better than your instructors," said Sarutobi flatly.

"What?" said Murakumo.

Sarutobi drew out several photographs and passed them the first. It showed a group of instructors training. It was as if they were facing an opponent, but no one was there. "Look at this.

"This is an image capture of Yakumo's training today."

"But she was there," said Murakumo. "I saw her go training."

"On the contrary," said Sarutobi, drawing out another picture. This one showed Yakumo moving her hands on thin air as if painting. But there was nothing there. "Yakumo spent her time here. Painting the air. She created a genjutsu canvass and brush."

"If this is the case, then she's exceeded our expectations," said Murakumo, pleased. "I couldn't be more proud of her."

Some children were just the worst. "You ought to be less proud and more concerned.

"Yakumo has been undergoing extensive training in the Kurama Clan for her entire life. Her bedroom is spartan and devoid of personal effects. Most children would be in a hurry to get home after their studies.

"Yakumo, however, seems to enjoy her studies with Kurenai a great deal. So much that she subconsciously trapped herself in a genjutsu with her.

"What does that tell you?"

Uroko seemed to take the point. "I... well..."

"She prefers spending time to Kurenai rather than us," said Murakumo.

"Have you been spending time with her?" asked Sarutobi flatly.

"I..." said Uroko. "Our focus has been on restoring the Kurama Clan."

Sarutobi sighed. "Let me make something clear to both of you. Orochimaru invaded this village yesterday. Fortunately, it was a glorified prank, no one even hurt.

"But it might not have been.

"During that time Kurenai, a high-level jonin, was taken out of commission. If no one had found them, they could have died of exposure.

"Yakumo has grown immensely powerful.

"And she also is mentally unstable. A large part of the blame belongs to you."

"Us?" asked Uroko.

"You have discouraged her from making friends," said Sarutobi. "You have forced her to train obsessively when she could have been growing as a person.

"Now, thanks to Kurenai, whose methods you reject, she is a danger to herself and others."

"What do you want us to do?" asked Murakumo.

Sarutobi dearly wished they didn't have to ask him that question. "For now.

"No more training. Let her do whatever she wants with her off-hours. That alone may fix the problem.

"If you'll excuse me, paperwork awaits."

"Yes, Hokage." said the two of them.

They left in a hurry.

Kurenai came through a few moments later and Sarutobi looked up at her. She looked very worried. As she should be. "Kurenai, you realize what will have to be done if this gets out of hand, don't you?"

"Yes, Hokage," said Kurenai. "But I don't think it will come to that. Yakumo just needs time."

"We can only hope," said Sarutobi.

* * *

Naruto made his way into Ino's flower shop and halted there.

Usually, Ino would be tending to the flowers. However, now Ino was leaning over the desk and writing busily. Naruto moved toward her, hands on the back of his head. "Hey, Ino. What'cha doing?"

"Oh um, it's sort of an art project," said Ino, glancing up.

"Art project, what do you mean?" asked Naruto.

Ino drew up a picture of the village from an aerial viewpoint. On it was painted the symbol of a star and a circle around it. It covered the whole village. "Well see, I figured I'd try doing some painting, is all. What do you think?"

The star was kind of creepy, actually. "Why are you doing it on a map of the village?"

"Just trying out designs," said Ino.

Naruto felt a bit nervous. "Um, yeah. You need any help with the flower shop?"

"Nah, I'm good," said Ino. Then she looked at him with a broad smile. "Hey Naruto, can I ask a huge favor?"

"Sure, what is it?" asked Naruto.

"In a few days, can I get your help on an art project?" asked Ino.

"Um, sure, but uh, I'm not much for art," said Naruto. "Everyone always laughed at my pictures."

"I kind of need you as a channel," said Ino.

"Channel?" asked Naruto. "What do you mean?"

"Nevermind, you wouldn't get it," said Ino.

She was all kinds of weird these days. "Well do you want to go out?"

"Sort of minding the flower shop," said Ino.

"Oh right," said Naruto.

He left the house and went walking. As he did, he kept an eye out for Hinata, but then he remembered she'd been training with Neji. Then, as he walked beneath a sign, Anko dropped down from below and looked at him in the eyes. Their faces were inches apart.

"Hi," said Anko, putting a kunai to his throat.

Naruto backed away. "Hey, don't startle me like that. What are you doing?"

Anko slipped, or maybe slithered down to land on her feet. "Just walking.

"Lord Orochimaru is planning on heading out in a bit, he got what he came for. I'm supposed to go with him as a pseudo double agent."

"Are you sure you should be telling me that?" asked Naruto.

"Not like Orochimaru-sensei doesn't know the Leaf are hoping I'll help them," said Anko with a shrug. "He just doesn't buy it."

"Are you?" asked Naruto.

Anko stretched. "I dunno.

"So, how's Iruka doing? I hadn't talked to him in a while before I left."

"Well Dad, he's sort of um..." began Naruto.

Anko blinked. "Dad?"

"Well he sort of is like my dad," said Naruto, defensively.

"That's cute," said Anko.

"Hey, shut up. What would you know about it?" asked Naruto.

"Well, my parents got brutally eviscerated before my ideas by a bandit raid," said Anko with a smile. "Then I spent two weeks begging on the street corner before I ran into Orochimaru-sensei. So quite a bit actually."

"Well why don't you go meet Iruka-sensei yourself, then?" asked Naruto.

"I dunno," said Anko. "Our group sort of drifted after it happened. Better for everyone if we sever the bond."

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto. "What kind of talk is that?"

Anko sighed. "Look, after Orochimaru-sensei got caught performing experiments he made a run for it. I went after him to try and catch him.

"Hmm."

"What?" asked Naruto.

"Well, when I start thinking about all that my memory just goes fuzzy. Weird huh?" said Anko.

"Anko, is that you?" asked a voice.

Naruto looked up and saw Kurenai moving toward Anko with widened eyes. Anko moved forward rapidly, slipping past Naruto. "Oh, Kurenai. Wow, boy do I feel small."

"What did he do to you?" asked Kurenai, voice horrified.

"A lot of things," asked Anko. "Do you want a list?"

"Do you mean-" began Kurenai.

"Ew, no!" said Anko. "That would be like sleeping with my Father."

"You can't really tell me you still think of him that way?" asked Kurenai in horror.

"Not really," said Anko, looking up. "No. Maybe.

"I don't know. Anyway, I've got to get back."

"You can't leave Anko!" said Kurenai quickly.

"Why not?" asked Anko.

"This is insane," said Kurenai. "How can you be loyal to him? You... you're sick. Why don't you request sanctuary from the Hokage? You've never even been taken off the books."

"What, so I can spend the rest of my life in a cell?" asked Anko. "Nah, I've got this thing worked out. Although it might be fun to keep him waiting." She glanced over to Naruto. "Hey, you want to get some dumplings."

Naruto looked up to Kurenai and glanced at her legs before turning to Anko. "Sounds good to me."

* * *

How had Anko talked her into this?

Oh right, Kurenai had known that if she refused Anko would head straight back to that monster. So in her haste to stop her she'd agreed. Now here they were at a dumpling place as Anko talked about various things.

And the child, Naruto, was paying.

It was a profoundly awkward experience for her.

"Hey, you're due for your next genin team soon, aren't you?" asked Anko.

"Yes," said Kurenai. "I've been working as a tutor for Hinata Hyuga and a girl named Yakumo."

"How's that working out?" asked Anko, smiling. There was that same smile she'd always had when they were in bed together.

"You know as well as I do that's confidential, Anko," said Kurenai. She tried to push away the memory of that period of experimentation. It has been a phase, obviously.

"Ah, so it is." said Anko. "Anyway, so Naruto, you're graduating soon, aren't you."

"Yeah, what of it?" asked Naruto.

"Well, usually people get sorted into teams of three with a jonin," said Anko. "I was with Orochimaru-sensei, Iruka, and Guy. The way I see it you're going to have to have one too.

"So who'd you want?"

"Well, I was kind of hoping to be put with Ino and Hinata," said Naruto. "They're sort of my best friends."

More than that, if what Kurenai had heard was true. She hoped she didn't get roped up in those rumors. Change the subject. "Why are we discussing this, Anko?"

"I'm just asking the kid some questions," said Anko. "If he does end up on the same team as Hinata, he'll probably be under you, right?"

"What makes you say that?" asked Kurenai.

"Well, you're already Hinata's teacher," said Anko. "It would make sense for you to be her jonin. Naruto's shadow clones combined with Hinata's could make for excellent tracking.

"No luck on Ino, though."

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto, before taking a bite of a dumpling.

"She's a Yamanaka," said Anko. "Which means she'll be paired up with the Akimichi, and the Nara. There was this whole legendary Ino-Shika-Cho triangle they've been trying to duplicate.

"The clans are traditional allies. Together they have comparable political weight to the Hyuga's. Plus they're abilities complement each other.

"The ability to possess people isn't going to do any good in recon."

"All this may be true, Anko," said Kurenai. "But I don't understand your sudden interest."

"Excuse me, here is the second order of dumplings you wanted." said the waitress, bringing them to Anko.

"Thanks, Airi, here, I'll pay for them," said Naruto, offering her more than the amount. "Keep the change."

"Um, thank you." said the girl, before walking off.

Kurenai blinked. "You know her name?"

"Sort of did some research," said Naruto. "I dunno, it was a whim."

"Research?" asked Kurenai. "What do you mean?"

Naruto did explain. It accounted for some of those shadow clones earlier. Anko laughed hysterically as she heard it. "So let me see if I've got this straight. The girl pissed you off, so you threatened to humiliate her until she begged for mercy. Then you sent her back home but sent a shadow clone to follow her to learn about her.

"And then you took two beautiful jonin to her father's restaurant and give her an obscene tip. What are you playing at here, Naruto?"

"Well I just felt kind of guilty about overreacting is all," said Naruto.

Anko rolled her eyes. "...You're not nearly as dumb as you lead on to be."

Naruto finished. "I don't know what you're talking about. More dumplings please."

How had Kurenai gotten into this?

* * *

Orochimaru was beginning to get annoyed.

He'd given Anko a very specific curfew to meet him at the gate. And she still hadn't arrived yet. At this point, he wondered if she might be breaking free. But he sensed nothing from the mark, and the Leaf stood more to gain by keeping her with him.

She had always been a disobedient child.

At that moment he saw another old student. Iruka Umino was walking past the gate on some business of his own. Oh, this was just the perfect note to end this on. And pass the time as well. "Iruka, I trust you received Anko's package."

Iruka looked up as if having only just noticed him. For a moment Orochimaru felt as if he was back in the old village. People's gaze regarding him as less than worthless, an omen of misfortune because of his skin. Iruka's very gaze was rejecting his existence.

Orochimaru felt fury at that, but he controlled it.

"And this is the part where I recoil in despair at the knowledge that you were in control all along. Etc, etc," said Iruka. "I'm not feeling up to it."

Orochimaru put on a smile. "I'm crushed."

"What do you want?" asked Iruka, flatly.

That was not how this was supposed to go.

They were supposed to make speeches about how far he'd fallen. That or cower in fear. Being treated as if he were an irritating afterthought, though? That was something Orochimaru hadn't experienced in years. "I thought I might see how my old student is doing," he said at last.

Iruka said nothing, just stared. Orochimaru ground his teeth. "I'm told you've adopted Naruto Uzumaki. It does warm the heart to know the Fourth Hokage's only son is being provided room and board. If nothing else."

Still nothing. Orochimaru had expected Iruka to flare up at that, at least. "Say something!"

Iruka sighed and looked away toward the academy. "...It was just like this, last time."

"What are you babbling about?" asked Orochimaru.

"I remember the first day I saw Naruto," said Iruka. "My parents had been killed by the Nine-tailed fox and even if I didn't have a grudge against him, I didn't know what to do. One of the teachers told me to ignore him. He said that the problem children took care of themselves eventually.

"When I got to class for the first time he pulled one of his pranks on me. It was actually quite brilliant. Set up an eraser above the door as a decoy. Then let me slip on a wet floor.

"Naruto was about to see himself out. I told him to take his seat in class. Because I had an obligation to ensure he learned and I wasn't going to break it.

"It was just like this."

Orochimaru wasn't sure to say to that. "I must say, that's an interesting assessment, Iruka. I wonder if it-"

"No, I don't mean power," said Iruka. "You didn't have to walk in her jutsu blazing. It would only make your job that much easier. Taking Anko here was a terrible idea. It could weaken what you've done to her.

"But you had to do it.

"Because this is all about you trying to get attention."

Orochimaru stepped forward. "Why you-"

"No, shut up sensei!" snarled Iruka. "This time you're going to listen to someone else!

"You were one of the most respected ninjas in the village! You were brilliant, a genius who practically created the academy I work at! You understood jutsu and techniques that lesser ninja worked their entire lives for! I was proud to be your student!

"But that wasn't good enough for you!

"You had to be Hokage! And when you lost, instead of accepting your loss with grace like any adult would do, you betrayed us! You tortured innocent children with horrific experiments! Killed them!

When you escaped, Anko went after you. She trusted you! Thought she could bring you back where Jiraiya failed! Then you did the same thing to her, you bastard!

And now you've come back here to parade her around and gloat about your victory!

"This isn't about victory, pride, or revenge! This is just you showing off! You might have forced Anko to have the body of a child! But you're the one who could never grow up!" He fell silent. "...If you were an eight-year-old trainee at the academy I'd tell you to take your seat. But you're not. You're a fifty-year-old man coveting the bodies of children. If you were going to change you would have done so by now, so there's no point in talking. I could try to kill you, but you'd win.

"So I'm going to finally take that teachers advice.

"I'll ignore you and hope you take care of yourself."

And he stalked off.

Orochimaru was, for the first time in his life, speechless. In the old days, he'd always been quiet, reserved and observing. As he gained greater confidence he'd spoken more often. And he'd always known what to say, what to do. He'd always had a plan developed on the fly to come out as the victor.

He was the victor.

Now as Iruka walked away, Orochimaru did not feel like one. It was strange and he did not like the feeling. Eventually, Anko returned. "Orochimaru-sensei, I'm back. Do you want to go?"

Orochimaru was quiet for a moment. "...Yes, yes we should. There's nothing more to be done here."

He turned from the Leaf Village and didn't look back.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I really expected to finish this story by now, to be honest. But it just keeps on expanding and extending to encompass ever more plotlines. Some are set up for later, but the various parts of the story are necessary for the resolution. Part of the problem is that I wasn't expecting Orochimaru to pull the stunt he did with the Akatsuki. He did that on his own.


	39. Victory through Defeat

**Chapter Thirty-Nine: Victory through Defeat**

Neji made his way to the usual spot late that afternoon.

There he found Tenten practicing with a long rope, a blade at the end. She was spinning it around, channeling chakra through it. Wherever she struck the ground, massive pits were delved in the ground. She moved like a dancer, moving quickly until she saw Neji, lost her footing, and fell on her rear.

The blade sailed past Neji's left eye and planted itself in the ground. A vast wave of dust was kicked up, and Neji quickly checked through Tenten's eyes. Nothing coming toward him. Returning, he walked forward, hands in his pockets. "Where's Lee?"

"Oh, he's been doing training with Guy-sensei for a while," said Tenten. "Something about changing tactics."

Neji sighed as she retrieved the rope. He supposed it was better for Lee to keep hoping, changing tactics would make him stronger. Even if the only way he could beat Neji was if he got complacent. His eyes turned to the pits. "Are you sure you should be doing that?"

"Hmm?" asked Tenten.

"Damaging the field?" asked Neji.

"Relax, someone can just fix it with earth-style," said Tenten. "They have maintenance teams for a reason. I'm experimenting in channeling chakra through the rope the same way I do my hands.

"If I can pull this off, I can combine my ranged talents." She smiled. "Lady Tsunade taught me well. I wish I could have caught her before she left. So um, what do you want to talk about?"

Neji sighed. "Tenten, I am going to have to reveal myself to the Clan today. They probably won't kill me, now that I'm a member of the Hokage's ANBU."

"Probably?" asked Tenten. "Neji, are you crazy?"

"It is necessary," said Neji. "However, it is conceivable that I may have to move out of the Hyuga Mansion, given the circumstances. I'm not sure my safety would be assured."

"You want to crash at my place?" asked Tenten, a blush on her features.

Neji sighed. "I'm sorry for the inconvenience and if you don't want-"

"No, no, it's fine," said Tenten, waving her arms in front of her. "Though I'll need you to help me with the chores and stuff."

Neji nodded, he had been expecting this. "Of course. I have experience with D rank missions, so it should be simple enough." He paused. "I should get back." And he turned to walk away.

"Neji?" said Tenten.

Neji glanced back. "Yes."

"Be careful," said Tenten.

* * *

It was a very different scene now before Neji.

All the preparations had been made that could be made. Even so, now he faced all the Elders of the Hyuga Clan. Hiashi sat crosslegged as Neji kneeled before him. Around them were a number of different members of the Branch Clan.

Evidently, someone had chosen to make a spectacle of his defiance.

"You lied to me," said Hiashi flatly.

Neji kept his face a mask of simple obedience. "I did."

"The Head of our Clan came to you and asked you for information essential to our clan! And you deliberately deceived him!" burst out an elder, their name escaped Neji. Did it matter? They were all interchangeable. Many of them he'd never seen before now.

"Not only that, you revealed the truth to an outsider first!" said another.

"This is true," said Neji.

He left it at that. There were murmurs from them. Neji had been here before, and they had been expecting an angry outburst. But Neji had grown since then, and he kept his face impassive. If they had hoped for him to discredit himself with a tirade, they were disappointed.

Hiashi looked thoughtful. "Do you have nothing to say in defense of your actions, Neji?"

What could he say to that? That he held the Hyuga Clan and everything it represented in contempt. It was not a family, but a machine designed to crush the spirits of all within it into perfect masks of duty. They'd tried to do it to him and Hinata, and if not for Guy-sensei and Naruto, they would have succeeded.

Why had he ever been proud of his blood?

"Only that I did not want to die," said Neji.

Dead silence fell over them. Now Neji could sense the murmurings, even if no one said a word. The Branch Clan found it completely credible that the Elders would kill him. The Main Branch knew they would as well, but none would admit it. Neji's death would be something swept under the rug and forgotten. Otherwise, someone might learn the wrong lessons.

Anger was boiling and not just from the Branch Family.

"Disrespectful wretch, how dare you!" said an elder, stepping forward.

But Hiashi raised a hand. "Calm yourself. Explain what you mean by that, Neji."

Neji paused. How best to proceed. There were so many different futures coming from this moment. In some, he showed defiance, was punished, and eventually became a rogue ninja. He saw a team of ninja sent after him. Saw a duel with Rock Lee, or was it Naruto? Sometimes Tenten went with him. It changed based on small things. In others, he submitted to them and apologized, citing foolish fear.

He saw himself becoming friends with Hinata, reconciling as a family with Hiashi. Beheld a world where he accepted his place and died when he should. Not because of the brand on his head, but because of his choice.

But what did it matter why he died?

If he performed his function as ordained by the Hyuga, nothing changed. He would bear the Caged Bird Seal for the rest of his days. As would his children and the Branch Family's children.

Yes, Neji could reconcile with his family.

The thing was, Neji didn't want to. He wanted them out of his life. He wanted to spar with Lee, do missions with Team Guy. Eat ramen with Naruto and train to be the best person he could without fear of the Hyuga.

But that was not possible.

There had always been a sword hovering over his head. Anger the Elders, and it would fall to behead him. Neji would not submit to them, he would not simply sweep the fact that he, Hiashi's own flesh and blood, was made a slave. Not for what he was done, but for when his father was born. And yet if he became a rogue ninja and worked as a mercenary, he would be proving them right.

Neji Hyuga would be framed as a traitor and demonized. Used to crush dissent.

Images came to Neji's mind of another, darker possibility. He saw the Hyuga Compound in flames. Hiashi lay dead on the ground alongside the rest of the Main Family. Hinata stood before a masked figure, holding a bloody sword. As the flames rose high, Naruto leaped between them, shouting accusations. But the mask came off, and the murderer was revealed.

Neji saw himself, gaze filled with hatred.

Was this possible?

Was this the solution?

It was so simple and yet elegant. The Secret of the Caged Bird Seal was closely guarded by the Main Family. So if Neji simply slaughtered them all, the secret would die with them. The Branch Family would rejoice, and could at last take hold of their own destiny. Neji would become unto Itachi Uchiha, taking on the hatred of others to rid the world of this abomination.

Right now, he could not do it.

But with a few years of practice in other styles of combat, he could pull it off. With proper tactics, it was doable. Perhaps Lee and Tenten would be willing to come with him. Surely even Guy-sensei could not defend these people? And if nothing was done, the system would continue forever, perhaps even become worse.

Neji had to act. He looked up to feign submission and plot the annihilation of the Main Family. But then he felt a hand on his shouldered and shuddered. Voices came to him, filling his mind.

_'Neji is a symbol,'_ said an echo of Hiashi's voice. _'and symbols can save causes or destroy them.'_

Neji, whether he wanted it or not, was a symbol of defiance. Such an act would tarnish that symbol with blood and kinslaying.

The words had been from before Neji had been assigned to Guy-sensei. It had been meant as a joke, to put him with a nothing team. To run him ragged and hope he slunk back in defeat. Lee had rushed off at once instead of pacing himself. Neji had tried to warn him that he'd burn out, but he'd been in such a hurry. They'd had to compensate for his foolishness.

But in the end, it had been an impossible task. No newly minted genin could ever hope to do the job Guy-sensei had asked of them that day.

_'Even if the situation is hopeless, I have no intention of bowing out in defeat.'_ his words came to him.

If he resorted to such a bloodletting, it would be an admission of defeat. Coldblooded murder might solve the immediate problem. But it would be only a matter of time before another appeared and created a new variety of Caged Bird Seal. What then? Would they refrain from it? Or use Neji's massacre as an excuse to reinstate the old system.

But then what chance did Neji have? How could he possibly save himself without sacrificing who he was?

'A winner isn't someone who never fails,' said Guy-sensei what seemed a lifetime ago, 'nothing that comes easy counts as an accomplishment. A winner is someone who's got what it takes to fail, fall down in the dirt, get back up, and fail again. The biggest loser in the world isn't the person who fails the first time. It's somebody who succeeds at everything they try, then gives up as soon as the going gets tough.'

Neji hadn't wanted to work with Tenten and Lee. But he had done so because that was the mission that had been given to him. Every person that exists had a destiny, or so Neji had believed, and you could not change it no matter what you did.

His destiny was to destroy the Main Branch. Not by slaughtering them, but by disgracing them. He would take the ideals of aspired to and show them for the mockery of justice they were. And now he saw the way.

"If I had revealed the truth to you, you would surely have killed me," said Neji, keeping his tone measured.

"Ever you act as though we are nothing more than petty tyrants," said Hiashi sternly. "The Main Family is the ruler of the family as a whole. This information is vital.

As things stand, the details of how this power works could be spreading across the country. We have less understanding of the power this ability has than Lady Tsunade."

Neji said nothing.

"Have you no shame?!" asked an elder. "No dedication to your family?"

Neji considered the question. The answer was obvious, but it surprised him. It was so basic, and yet the absence was startling. He'd been proud to be a Hyuga, hadn't he?

"...Answer the question, Neji," said Hiashi.

"No." realized Neji.

There was absolute, stunned silence. Hiashi's eyes widened as those around looked at each other incredulously.

"What?" said Hiashi.

"My Mother died in childbirth," said Neji. "My Father was sold to the Cloud Village so Hiashi could dodge responsibility for his actions. I have been tortured six hundred and thirty times in the past five years. Sometimes for fighting too aggressively, sometimes for fighting too well. Sometimes purely so Isamu and his like can assert their dominance. The Branch Clan shun me for fear of being associated with me. They subjected to the same punishments as myself.

"I have felt pride in my Clan, but what is a clan if not a group of people. A set of unbreakable bonds between family. A bond is an emotional attachment. And yet when it came time for me to become a genin, I chose to enter the conventional forces. I told myself it was an act of defiance against the Main Branch. But it was really because I wanted to establish my own identity.

"You kept forcing me to spar with Hinata for years, knowing I would be aggressive. And when I was, you tortured me. At the time, I thought you hated me. But it was impersonal, wasn't it? You were making an example of me, and trying to beat Hinata's kindness out of her in one move. It was a necessary step in order to ensure the obedience of the Branch Family. And also to force Hinata to become the heir you wished for.

"It's ironic. You sent me to Guy-sensei to force me to wash out. But he was actually the teacher I needed more than anything else.

"As such, I now understand the wisdom of the Main Branch. I do not hate you. All this was done for the sake of tradition. As the Branch Clan are caged by seals, you of the Main Branch are caged by our traditions.

"But I have no strong feelings whatsoever for most of you."

"How dare you!" snapped an elder. "Hiashi, you must let us take his eyes! His very presence is a threat to our clan!"

"The Kyuseishu Byakugan cannot be attained through the pursuit of duty," said Neji. "It can only be achieved by willingly laying down your life for another. If the act of sacrifice is done for any purpose other than love, it will be meaningless.

"The Caged Bird Seal's very existence ensures attaining it is impossible. No member of the Branch Family will give their lives for the Main Family out of love. It is our duty to die for them, after all. No member of the Main Family will yield their life to a member of the Branch Family. That is not their way. And what Hyuga would ever sacrifice themselves for an ordinary ninja?"

"Enough!" said Hiashi, raising his voice. "What do you want by this defiance?"

Ah. So now they came to it. Neji could not be removed because of the Hokage. His very existence was now damaging them. So Hiashi was making an offer.

Here was the masterstroke. Neji wondered if he had been destined to say this, or if it was his choice. Perhaps both. "Nothing."

Silence again.

"What?" said an elder.

Neji prostrated himself before them. "I want nothing from you. I will continue to serve the Hyuga Clan as well as the Leaf Village. My purpose is to serve the Main Family. Since you do not desire me to be present, I request permission to move my place of residence elsewhere."

"What are you playing at here, Neji?" asked Hiashi. "You have just illustrated every single grievance you have with us. You've revealed what you believe to be absolute proof our traditions are outdated.

"Only to decide to obey without question despite this."

"Is that not the ideal of a Branch Clan?" asked Neji, looking up. "To serve the Main Family, regardless of personal desires or opinions? Why, then, is it relevant why I am doing so?"

Hiashi looked around. The eyes of everyone looking at this said everything Neji needed to know. Everyone had expected him to come to a final tirade, or reject the clan, or gain concessions. Not to simply submit, rendering the whole revelation pointless. "...I would like to know my nephew's answer?"

And appeal to family, was it? That opened up the next avenue of attack. "Because I have a Caged Bird Seal on my forehead. There is no other reason.

"I have no desire to die young. I've found people and things worth living outside of my duties to this clan. Acts of meaningless defiance will only lead to my death. And an attempt at rebellion will divide the Leaf Village during a time of brewing crisis. As for peaceful reform, you've all made your views abundantly clear.

"So, it will have to wait for a few generations."

There were real murmurs among those watching now. The elders looked on in panic and began to speak with one another. Soon the murmurs became arguments, drowning out what Hiashi said next. Hiashi raised a hand, looking concerned. The murmurs died down.

"Do the bonds of blood mean nothing to you?" asked Hiashi.

The air was tense. Hiashi's statement was a challenge. If Neji said yes, it would buy into Hiashi's argument. If Neji said no, it would make him the villain. So he would give neither. "Do they mean anything to you?"

Hiashi opened his mouth and said nothing for a moment. "You know the answer as well as I do, Neji."

"In any case, I would make a suggestion. It regards how best to go about ensuring a member of the Main Branch gains this ability I have gained," said Neji. "Will you hear it?"

Hiashi met his gaze. "I will."

"Hinata has a temperament where she values others far above herself," said Neji. "This is the reason why she has performed poorly among the Hyuga. I recommend you trap her in a genjutsu where she observes her friends at school being killed one by one.

"It would be best to make it Hidan, she already has some terror of him.

"It is likely that in such a genjutsu, she may manifest a similar ability. I suspect that it is the choice that unlocks the ability rather than the deed itself."

"Such a thing could traumatize her!" said Hiashi.

"I apologize, Uncle," said Neji. "I was not aware that her emotional well-being was a concern. Memory suppression could remove such issues while maintaining the ability.

"Of course, it may be wise to let me operate with it for some time. The Sharingan's more advanced stages are said to have serious drawbacks.

"It may be divine providence that I gained this power first.

"My blindness, or whatever fates ensue, will pave the way for the Main Branch to use it properly." Neji hoped Hiashi wasn't actually a heartless enough bastard to take the advice. He'd make the suggestion to make a point.

"Enough," said Hiashi. "Enough, Neji. You've more than made your point. You have my leave to seek accommodation outside of the Hyuga Compound. And I will provide you with a stipend to ensure you may do so comfortably."

It was probably the only thing Hiashi could do without completely losing. Neji rose to his feet and bowed. "My thanks, Uncle."

"There is one other thing," said Hiashi, then he halted. "Never mind, this is neither the time or place."

Then one of the elders rushed forward. "How dare you treat us with such contempt!"

"Stop where you are!" said Hiashi.

But the elder's face was a snarl of rage. He raised his hand and channeled the command. Neji felt the agony, felt the sensation of his pain receptors being stimulated. The agony was like nothing he'd felt, but he'd endured it. Though every inch of his body felt as though it were on fire, he remained standing and looked his enemy in the eye.

"If I have erred, I submit myself to your judgment," said Neji, allowing just a tinge of his hatred to show.

The elder saw his eyes, then let out a cry and backed away. He fell from his feet, and several members of the Main Branch stepped forward. Neji made no move to defend himself.

If they killed him here, it would be the end of them.

"Enough!" snapped Hiashi. "The boy has done nothing wrong, and you will not torment him!

"Let him go now. Or do you want to turn our own family against us?

"Neji, you can go."

Neji turned to him and for the first time, regarded him as something more than a source of terror. He bowed. "Thank you, Uncle."

Then he turned and walked out of the room.

Neji gathered his things quickly and made his way out of the Hyuga Compound, for good this time. He felt good about the fact. As though he'd shaken off some manacles that had held him down for years. There would be hardship ahead, of course, but that was part of growing up.

_"I needed to see if you could hack it and you passed with flying colors."_ Guy-sensei had said that day.

* * *

Tenten heard the doorbell ring as she was mopping the floor.

She'd been trying to get her apartment up and in shape before Neji came. She usually did a pretty good job of keeping the place clean. But she was about to have a guest. Well, more a new roommate.

When the ring came, she nearly slipped rushing to the door. She pulled it open and saw Neji smiling. He looked like a cat that had eaten a canary after leading a dog into a spike trap and committing genocide on some mice. It was kind of scary, actually.

"Well, don't you look happy," said Tenten. "What, did the Main Branch Compound catch fire or something?"

"Metaphorically speaking," said Neji. "May I come in?"

"Sure," said Tenten. "But what's that supposed to mean?"

Neji came into the room. "I played the part they wanted of me. They didn't like it one bit.

"You see, I realized that stubborn defiance would play into their hands. But if I was silent and obedient, nothing would change. The third option I could think of was... not good. So I took a different path."

"What do you mean?" asked Tenten.

"I explained my grievances to them, revealed that I cared nothing for any of them," said Neji. "And then I accepted my fate as a member of the Branch Family."

Tenten blinked. "How does that help?"

"Because it is what they wanted," said Neji.

Was this one of those things that Neji understood, but normal people didn't pay attention to it? Probably. "Not getting it."

"Tenten, what they wanted was for me to take abuse for years, maybe beat Hinata to a pulp, so she grew a spine then get over it," said Neji. "To become an obedient member of the family. The narrative would be that, yes, it was sad that I was a slave to my own blood. But we're still family.

"All the while, ignoring the fact that I was still a slave.

"But I made it clear that I would become obedient, only because they have a kunai to my throat. I've attained a powerful ability that makes me impossible to remove. If they torture me now, they'll be torturing an obedient servant. They cannot kill me or punish me. And my very existence brings attention to their atrocities.

"I have become everything they ever wanted.

"And they are not going to like it."

"Great," said Tenten, annoyed at how smug he was acting. All he'd done was suck up to them so they'd leave him alone. But it wasn't like that was seriously going to infuriate him. "Take this mop, I need a hand with the floor."

She'd actually been planning this for a while.

Most of the time during D ranked missions, Neji played coordinator. He organized their operations for maximum efficiency. Coincidentally this made him not have to do any work. Tenten was looking forward to his face when he had to try doing real chores.

He took the brush without any sign of frustration. "Yes, of course."

Wait, that was it? She'd been waiting for hours to see him get his pride broken. "Great," said Tenten. "I'll uh, get my own mop."

Tenten never realized how annoying it was for someone to play along when you wanted them to freak out. Maybe there was more to this method than she'd thought.

Nah.

Looking out her window, she saw a hawk had taken flight.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I've decided to end the story here. The main storyline of Sight Uncaged is about Neji's relationship with his family. That storyline is more or less complete. We'll have to deal with the other arcs in another fic.

And we were one chapter away from forty chapters too.


	40. Anticlimax

**Epilogue: Anticlimax**

Tayuya had been on observation duty.

She'd been sent here to watch the Leaf's surroundings while he and his new pet did whatever it was they were doing. Now they'd left, but she was still on casing duty. No one had recalled her yet.

"Why the fuck does Orochimaru have me casing this place?" muttered Tayuya as she leaped from tree to tree. "Not like these Akatsuki are gonna still be hanging around after all this. Hang on, what's that?"

She slid to a halt, hiding her chakra as she slipped into the bushes. Looking out, she saw two members of the Akatsuki. They were a pale whitehaired guy and a tan-skinned person whose face was hidden. His lower face was shrouded by a mask.

The white-haired guy, Hidan, probably, was writing in the dirt with a stick while sitting on a log. The other, Kakazu she guessed, was warming his hands on the fire. Eventually, he looked up. "What are you doing?"

"Hey, shut up, Kakazu, I'm running some numbers," said Hidan, wiping out the dirt with a foot.

"What numbers, what are you talking about?" asked Kakazu.

Hidan leaned back onto the ground. "Ugh, all this thinking makes my head hurt. Kakazu, how much chakra and blood do you think we'd need to draw a curse seal around the entire village?"

"A lot," said Kakazu. "Why do you ask?"

"Jashin has a plan, my friend," said Hidan. "Soon, the Village Hidden in the Leaves shall be delivered to us."

"That doesn't sound very profitable," noted Kakazu.

"And Lord Jashin has declared that after we murder them all we can take their stuff," said Hidan.

"Fair enough," said Kakazu.

And then something strange happened. Many hundreds of pieces of paper began to descend down from the sky. They landed, one after another on the ground. Gradually they began to take on the shape of a beautiful, short-haired woman with blue hair. Her face was expressionless as she moved forward.

"Hello, Hidan." said the woman. That was probably Konan.

If these guys spotted her, Tayuya was fucked. Hell, even if she met up with the rest of the Sound Four and got spotted, she was fucked. Even Hidan looked worried because he stood up and accidentally put his foot in the fire. He howled and stepped back. "Um, Konan, we weren't expecting you out here-"

"Your leave has expired," said Konan.

"What?" said Hidan. "Now hang on, I haven't achieved the object of my quest."

"Irrelevant," said Kona. "You were given time to perform a religious pilgrimage and convinced Kakazu to walk with you. You have located the objective of your quest, and now you will be recalled."

"But I had this really great idea about painting a huge curse mark across the entire Leaf Village. I'd raid the hospitals to get blood supplies," said Hidan. "I could kill the entire-"

"No. Too late," said Konan. "Put out the fire, and let's go."

"Oh, come on!" said Hidan. "Kakazu, are we really gonna put up with this?"

"Just shut up," said Kakazu. "Where is Zetsu anyway?"

"On other business," said Konan.

"This is so typical!" said Hidan. "I had everything set up! Pawns in place! Archenemy located! I'd set everything up for a final climactic showdown with dream killings and blood rites!

"And the whole thing gets derailed because Konan can't give me two more days."

"Why don't you ask Jashin to take care of it?" asked Kakazu sarcastically.

"Huh, you know, that actually makes sense," said Hidan. "Okay, let's go. You know what they say, faith manages."

"Shut up." snapped Kakazu. "Or I'll kill you."

"Oh come on, you always say that, Kakazu!" said Hidan.

These two really needed marriage counseling.

Still, why did Tayuya feel like someone else was observing through her? As if some will was rising in the back of her mind. It was calculating the odds.

Not her fucking problem. It was probably to do with those experiments Orochimaru was doing. She could feel slight impulses, the usual sort of thing. Nothing too strong, though.

She'd made her own decisions. Tayuya turned and made for Lord Orochimaru.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

So consider this the comedic after episode thing. I felt I needed to make a conclusion for Hidan and Kakazu, but it didn't fit into the narrative. The problem is that Hidan and Kakazu are the physical villains of the story. But the story is about Neji's issues with his family. Having an epic climactic showdown that threatened the entire village would only cheapen the real climax of the story. That being of Neji establishing his own identity independent of the Main Family.

So we get this, which I use to round out the chapter numbers.


End file.
